Changeurs de peau
by Lilisu
Summary: Ichigo est un garçon comme les autres...à la différence qu'il peut se changer en animal. Découvrez l'histoire d'un étudiant presque ordinaire victime de la pression familiale, de mystérieuses attaques et de deux Alphas qui se battent pour ses faveurs...AU, M pour violence.
1. Prologue

_Hello-oh ! C'est la dingue Lilisu qui vous parle ! Ça faisait un bail pas vrai ? Je m'excuse de ne rien avoir posté, j'ai eu une longue période de page blanche (de sept, huit mois) et…pas besoin de vous faire un dessin._

 _Me revoilà donc pour une nouvelle histoire, qui va durer un bon moment (vu que le scénario est super long et que je n'ai pas écrit tant de chapitres que ça au moment où je vous parle), et qui est une commande pour_ _ **Angelofpaper**_ _himself. Bon, ça fait environ un an qu'il me l'a demandé, mais les préparatifs m'ont pris à peu près les trois quarts, et les chapitres écrits m'ont pris le reste. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort d'ennui à force de m'attendre, tiens…_

 _Cette histoire est relue, (longuement) critiquée et (rigoureusement) corrigée par_ _ **Neyel**_ _, mon grand ami sadique qui fait du bon boulot et grâce à qui j'ai obtenu ce magnifique dessin de couverture. Donc…en fait je travaille pour/avec deux mecs ? AAAAAAARGGGHHH !_

 _Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Il courait.

Ses pattes musclées et taillées pour la course martelaient le sol silencieusement, faisant à peine bruisser les feuilles qui tapissaient le sol, avalant les mètres. Sa douce fourrure dorée n'offrait aucune résistance à l'air, elle le faisait glisser autour de lui comme les plumes d'un oiseau. Le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles était la plus belle des mélodies, et sentir l'énergie traverser tout son corps à chaque mouvement était pour lui la drogue la plus addictive qui soit.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, faisant voler quelques brindilles. Il avait senti l'odeur de ses proies. Les inconscientes avaient négligé de se mettre contre le vent, donc il n'avait aucun mal à les pister. Ce qu'il fit sur l'heure, concentrant son poids sur ses pattes arrières pour optimiser sa discrétion. Les deux se trouvaient à une centaine de mètres, distance dérisoire à côté de celle qu'il venait de parcourir. Il se tapit au plus près du sol et se dirigea droit vers elles sans émettre le moindre bruit. Arrivé à cinq mètres de là, il sprinta brutalement, histoire de couper toute retraite à ses proies...

...Et se retrouva sans savoir comment au fond d'un trou de trois mètres de profondeur, tandis que les deux bestioles riaient aux éclats de leur plaisanterie!

Le chasseur vit rouge et se ramassa sur lui-même pour sortir de ce pétrin, mais c'était sans compter le filet qui lui tomba dessus et le plaqua au sol. Le fauve se débattit dans tous les sens, puis réussit à entamer la corde avec ses griffes et ses crocs. En moins d'une minute il était libre et réitéra sa tentative de sortie, qui cette fois fut concluante. Les deux bêtes étaient toujours en train de se moquer, ce qui n'était pas très malin au vu des circonstances.

Le carnivore se jeta sur le renardeau et la tigresse, qui cessèrent aussitôt de se gausser. Il les bloqua sous ses pattes, les empêchant de prendre à nouveau la fuite. Les deux petites se mirent à piailler en cherchant à s'enfuir, mais il était trop fort pour elles. Et puis, il était adulte. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Fier de sa victoire malgré une résistance acharnée, il ouvrit la gueule et...

...Se transforma rapidement en un beau jeune homme à la peau aussi dorée que le pelage de l'animal dont il venait de prendre la place et aux cheveux d'un roux si vif qu'ils paraissaient s'enflammer au soleil. Il esquissa un sourire de prédateur avant de chatouiller le ventre des deux adorables bestioles qu'il venait d'attraper. Les deux petites se tortillèrent pour échapper à cette torture, puis se résignèrent. Leur fourrure disparut peu à peu, révélant une peau rose et de grands yeux pleins de larmes. Une minute plus tard, les deux prédateurs avaient laissé la place à deux filles à peine sorties de l'adolescence. L'une d'elles avait une courte chevelure châtain, tandis que sa soeur possédait de longues mèches brun foncé. Leur seul trait commun malgré leur lien familial était leurs iris d'un brun sombre, trait que partageait leur agresseur.

-C'est pas juste Ichi-nii! rouspéta la brune en se relevant, les poings sur les hanches.

-Et pourquoi ça? s'amusa leur aîné en passant la main dans ses mèches oranges.

-Tu es plus lourd et plus fort! Et puis, tu peux Changer en un éclair!

-Mais vous aviez l'avantage du nombre et vous m'avez piégé, sourit ledit Ichigo Kurosaki, héritier du clan du même nom.

Karin, la jumelle la plus hargneuse, croisa les bras et se mit à bouder malgré les propos rassurants de sa soeur, Yuzu.

-Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois, dit calmement leur grand frère pour la calmer. Allez, rentrons, le vieux va s'inquiéter.

-C'est notre père, Ichi-nii. Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, tu lui fends le cœur, demanda Yuzu d'un air attendri.

-Pfff, j'arrêterai quand il cessera de me sauter dessus pour "tester mes réflexes". Ça devient lassant, à la fin.

-Sois compréhensif, tu es son seul héritier mâle, tous ses espoirs reposent sur toi...

-He bien justement! Commencer ce genre de traitement le jour de mes quatre ans n'est pas démonstratif de sa soi disant inquiétude pour la lignée! Et puis, je n'ai jamais demandé à être à la tête du clan! Déjà, on n'est pas très nombreux, il suffirait que chaque membre rejoigne le clan de son choix, les autres ne cracheraient jamais sur l'un des nôtres! Et hop, finis les ennuis du pauvre Ichigo!

-Ichi-nii, on sait très bien que tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, trancha Karin. Tu ne ferais jamais ça. Ça briserait le cœur de notre abruti de père.

-Hmm, c'est vrai, avoua le jeune homme. Mais si seulement je pouvais quitter la famille sans avoir cette montagne de responsabilités, je serais vraiment heureux!

-Mais ça n'arrivera jamais, alors, comme à chaque fois que tu dis ce genre de chose, je te demande de revenir sur terre et d'arrêter de penser à ça, assena Karin, concluant ainsi la conversation.

-T'es vraiment pas marrante, bougonna le rouquin.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche à travers la forêt pour rejoindre au plus vite leur maison.

* * *

 **Journal d'Ichigo Kurosaki, 30 mars 2012**

Cher journal,

Je me sens un peu ridicule d'écrire un journal. Ça fait un peu gamine pré pubère, je trouve... Enfin, c'est Karin qui a insisté. Elle dit qu'à force de tout garder pour moi, je vais exploser. Heu, attends, je vais commencer par le début, tu comprendras mieux.

Je m'appelle Ichigo, j'ai 20 ans et je vais à l'université de Karakura. Cette année, je serai en troisième année de zoologie. Ma mère est morte dans un accident il y a des années et je vis avec mon père et mes sœurs. Mais bon, ça ce n'est qu'une des facettes de ma vie plutôt compliquée. J'ai un léger problème, qui fait que je ne suis pas comme mes camarades de classe. En fait, c'est ma famille tout entière qui est touchée, et même un bon milliard de personnes dans le monde. Il y a des centaines de milliers d'années, alors que les humains n'étaient même pas encore totalement humains, une partie de la population a été touchée par un phénomène, une tempête au niveau cellulaire qui a modifié notre ADN et nous a permis de nous transformer en l'animal de notre choix. Plus exactement, nos ancêtres ont choisi l'animal et leurs enfants en ont hérité. La vie est injuste (sob).

Bref, à l'heure où je te parle, un septième de la population actuelle est capable de se changer en bête à tout moment. D'ailleurs, c'est ainsi qu'on s'appelle entre nous : les Changeurs. C'est tout de même plus discret et moins moche que "les Erreurs de la Nature" ou les "Métamorphes psychotiques", non ?

Tout ça pour dire que ma famille est loin d'être conventionnelle. Même mes petites sœurs sont des fauves, c'est dire. Je pense que Karin pourrait facilement arracher la gorge d'une personne normale par mégarde. Quant à mon père, c'est un tigre. 160 kilos de muscles, de griffes et de rayures noires. Les menaces en cas de désobéissance prennent une autre dimension, sur le coup.

Je t'arrête tout de suite! Mon père ne fait pas 160 kilos sous sa forme humaine! Il en fait exactement la moitié, je dirais. Chez nous, la masse animale est proportionnelle à la masse humaine. Certains d'entre nous font exprès de devenir obèses ou ultra-bodybuildés pour acquérir plus de puissance sous leur forme bestiale. Plus vous êtes gros, plus vous avez de chances de survie. Yuzu, par exemple, est très mince, voire chétive, c'est pour ça que Karin, le vieux et moi la protégeons du mieux que nous pouvons. Karin, elle, a d'assez bons arguments à l'avant, si tu vois de quoi je parle…

Avec notre condition viennent des tas de contraintes, comme par exemple le principe des âmes-sœurs et de l'obligation de fidélité, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard, c'est vraiment chiant à expliquer et tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça. Il y a aussi le fait que nous devons rester cachés du reste du monde. Ça, ça me semble logique. Si les gens normaux apprenaient qu'ils vivent avec des mi-hommes mi-animaux, ils saisiraient aussitôt leur fourche pour tous nous tuer. Ou pire, nous enfermer dans un laboratoire pour le restant de nos jours. Celui qui révèle sa véritable identité à une personne extérieure est condamnée à mort et ce, quel que soit son statut.

En parlant de statut, nous voilà au coeur du problème. Mon problème. Il se trouve que mon père est le chef de notre clan et que je suis malheureusement l'aîné et le seul héritier mâle de la famille régnante. Je suis donc tenu de "me trouver quelqu'un et faire plein de bébés, fissa" (dixit mon père). Sauf que je n'y tiens pas. Mon but, en ce moment, c'est de réussir mes études et de devenir vétérinaire. Je pourrais ensuite penser à me trouver une femme (normale) et d'élever au maximum deux enfants. Mais ça, mon père, ce dingue, refuse de le comprendre.

Enfin. À part ça, c'est bientôt la rentrée. Et la saison des amours.

Ma vie est une catastrophe.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Me revoilà ! Bon, c'était court, mais les chapitres normaux feront dans les dix pages bien tassées. Pour la publication de la suite, je ferai de mon mieux pour limiter l'attente, mais je ne vous promets rien, les cours étant ce qu'ils sont._

 _Alors, quoi d'autre… Merci_ _ **Neyel**_ _d'avoir corrigé/critiqué ce prologue, et merci aux fanfikeuses qui m'ont remonté le moral pendant ma page blanche et qui m'ont donné de bons conseils pour m'y remettre lentement mais sûrement !_

 _Enfin, je vous dis à la prochaine, et…reviews ? :D_


	2. Rentrée, rencontre & retrouvailles

_Bon, vu la longueur du prologue, j'ai culpabilisé de vous laisser comme ça et je vous ai mis la suite. (Suite qui est vachement plus longue que le début, z'avez vu ça ?) Les prochains chapitres feront à peu près la même taille que celui-ci._

 _Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Et merci à mon Bêta Neyel pour son travail presque irréprochable. Personne n'est parfait u_u (mais…si il est mon Bêta, je suis son Alpha alors !)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Rentrée, rencontre & retrouvailles**

Ichigo n'eut qu'à ouvrir la porte de sa nouvelle classe et inspirer à fond pour sentir instantanément les Changeurs qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Il y avait la fille rousse à côté de la fenêtre et le grand étudiant typé mexicain. Ils s'adressaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil polis et se tournèrent vers lui dès qu'il fit son entrée. Bon. L'atmosphère était dénuée d'animosité. Voilà qui changeait agréablement de ses premières années d'université! Le jeune homme les salua d'une inclinaison prudente de la tête et alla s'asseoir vers le fond de la classe pour y attendre le prof de biologie (et surtout avoir une vue d'ensemble de la classe). Se diriger directement vers ses semblables sans même connaître leur nom aurait attiré l'attention des humains, et ils le savaient tous les trois. Ils profiteraient sans doute d'une pause pour faire connaissance. Ou pour continuer à s'ignorer allègrement, c'était au choix.

Il restait à peine deux minutes avant le début du cours, et Ichigo s'ennuyait déjà. Son père lui avait encore fait une scène le matin même pour qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, mais Ichigo n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était obtenir son diplôme et devenir vétérinaire. C'était pour ça qu'il était là, et sûrement pas pour se faire aborder toutes les deux minutes par de gros mâles en chaleur.

Le prof entra finalement et se présenta. Le rouquin l'écouta d'une oreille distraite leur expliquer les modalités de son cours et reçut son syllabus avec un certain manque d'enthousiasme. Le cours commença et Ichigo sortit son bloc pour noter tout ce qui lui semblait important, sans toutefois pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un loup gris dans la marge de sa première page.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'un nouveau venu fit son entrée. Saisi, Ichigo en laissa tomber son crayon et lâcha sa feuille des yeux pour diriger son regard vers l'intrus. C'était un jeune homme bien bâti, aux muscles proéminents et au caractère bien trempé si on considérait la coloration argentée de ses cheveux très courts et hérissés. Il avait le teint bronzé et la mâchoire carrée soulignée par son mépris total de la bienséance japonaise, car le col de sa chemise était grand ouvert sur ses pectoraux. Trois anneaux étaient accrochés à son oreille et un quatrième ornait son sourcil gauche, ôtant tout soupçon quant à son désir de suivre les règles de la société. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Ichigo fut son aura de Changeur Alpha. Ce type sentait la force et la domination à plein nez! D'après la réaction des deux autres métamorphes de la classe, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Ce type sentait le danger à plein nez...

Le prof disputa gentiment le retardataire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir là où il trouverait de la place. L'argenté parcourut la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur Ichigo, qui souhaita à cet instant disparaître dans le sol. Le nouveau venu sourit et se dirigea droit vers le rouquin, constatant que la place à sa droite était vide. L'inconnu s'assit à côté de lui et sortit quelques stylos, histoire d'avoir l'air de bosser. Puis il se tourna vers son nouveau voisin et murmura :

-Muguruma Kensei, enchanté. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un Changeur de ton acabit dans mon groupe !

Ichigo hésita entre l'étrangler pour le faire taire et lui répondre. Quel inconscient, de divulguer leur secret au milieu de tous ces humains! Si quelqu'un les entendait...! Mais d'un autre côté, se fritter avec un Alpha était suicidaire. Finalement, il préféra adopter une réaction normale et tendit une main réticente au Changeur qui la serra avec une force étonnante.

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

Il se concentra sur le cours et tenta d'ignorer les coups d'oeil fréquents que lui lançait son voisin de classe. Pourquoi le regardait-il avec autant d'insistance? Sérieux, ça devenait embarrassant!

Le rouquin voulut profiter de la première pause de la journée pour expliquer sa façon de penser à ce Muguruma qui se plaisait tant à le mater. Les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer moururent dans sa gorge quand il croisa le regard du Changeur. Comment pouvait-on avoir des yeux aussi beaux et aussi impitoyables à la fois? Était-ce une particularité d'Alpha? En tout cas, même le père d'Ichigo n'avait pas des iris pareils... Kensei sourit de nouveau et entama une conversation détendue (un peu trop même) avec Ichigo, laissant heureusement tomber les sujets relatifs à la partie surnaturelle de leur existence.

-Donc tu t'appelles Ichigo. J'imagine que ça ne veut pas dire "Fraise".

-Ahaha, fit Ichigo d'un air désabusé. Ça veut dire "Celui qui protège".

-Tu as donc quelque chose à protéger, lui lança Muguruma, narquois.

-Oui, ma réputation, répondit sèchement le rouquin.

-Oh, génial. Moi qui pensais parler à un mec cool, je tombe sur un gars frigide! C'est bien ma veine!

-Mais je suis un mec cool! se défendit Ichigo, piqué au vif.

-Hé bien prouve-le, Kurosaki, ricana Kensei.

L'orangé grommela quelque chose et détourna les yeux de son énervant voisin qui explosa de rire.

-Bon sang, de quelle savane tu sors? s'énerva l'héritier des Kurosaki, oubliant subitement la prudente distance qu'il avait mise entre son interlocuteur et lui.

-Du Canada, fit Muguruma en souriant à la dérobée. Je ne suis pas revenu au Japon depuis mes deux ans.

-T'aurais dû rester là-bas, grogna Ichigo.

Sa nature animale essayait de prendre le dessus, remarqua-t-il. Comme si le fauve était attiré par l'aura de ce...bellâtre coloré! À moins qu'il ait senti l'odeur du danger...? Il réfréna ses ardeurs de Bêta et tenta de retrouver son calme.

-Tu as du mal à te contrôler on dirait, observa l'argenté. Tu changes combien de fois par mois?

-Assez. J'ai juste parfois du mal à garder ce truc sous contrôle, fit Ichigo en crispant la mâchoire sous l'effort qu'il faisait.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre, proposa Kensei avant de voir ses notes. Hé! C'est un loup gris! Il est classe. Enfin, leurs pattes sont plus larges, tu sais.

Ichigo fronça un peu plus les sourcils devant ce changement de sujet éclair et rectifia le tracé.

-Tu t'y connais...

-Ouais, un peu, s'amusa Kensei. Tu remarqueras au passage que ta crise est passée.

Les yeux ronds, le rouquin ne put que lui donner raison. La bête s'était repliée en lui comme si elle ne s'était jamais réveillée...

Muguruma Kensei passa toute la journée avec Ichigo. Bizarrement, si le début de leur relation ne s'était pas très bien déroulé, le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le sans-gêne et le côté exotique de l'argenté. Lui, la seule fois où il avait été sans-gêne c'était le jour où il avait piqué le goûter de son père quand il avait cinq ans, sous l'influence de son ami d'enfance. Bon sang, ce type était son exact contraire! Il décida de le côtoyer quelques temps, histoire de voir s'ils pouvaient potentiellement devenir amis. Kensei ne s'embarrassait guère de l'étiquette et des statuts du sang de leur race. Il considérait déjà Ichigo comme un ami proche et non pas comme un soumis, comme la plupart des Alphas le faisaient. De fil en aiguille, le jeune homme se sentit de mieux en mieux avec son nouveau camarade. Plus...détendu. Ses bouffées paranoïaques la fermaient de plus en plus souvent et son instinct de conservation ne remarquait rien de bizarre. En général, il n'y avait qu'à la maison que ça se produisait. En à peine une journée, Muguruma Kensei avait réussi là où plein d'autres s'étaient cassé les dents.

Et en une semaine, il s'en était fait un ami.

Bon, bien sûr, il s'était rapproché aussi des autres, d'Orihime Inoue et de Sado Yasutora, mais c'était de Kensei dont il était le plus proche. Il dégageait un truc pas comme les autres, un truc qui mettait en confiance le plus borné des parano. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Ichigo accepta peu à peu sa présence dans son espace vital et en vint même à supporter ses effroyables éclats de rire et ses réflexions vexantes sur sa manière de s'habiller ou de parler aux filles.

* * *

-Hé! Ichi! On va au karaoké?! proposa l'argenté avec sa grâce coutumière dès la fin des cours.

-Désolé, mais je dois aller aider mon père à la clinique, soupira Ichigo en tiquant légèrement devant le surnom dont il avait été affublé.

-Mais on est vendredi ! Et tu as ton espèce de réunion familiale pendant TOUT le week-end! Alleeeez, Ichi, juste une après-midi c'est pas la mort!

-C'est vrai, Kurosaki-kun, tu ne vas faire que travailler pendant deux jours, en plus avec le devoir qu'on doit rendre mardi prochain...renchérit Inoue, pensive et pleine d'espoir.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel. Comment la jeune femme avait fait pour tomber sous son charme en à peine cinq jours, c'était un vrai mystère. De toute façon, elle était aussi Bêta que lui, alors...

-Désolé, mais je lui ai promis de venir. On s'appelle!

Inoue baissa le menton vers son énorme poitrine et fit la moue.

-On fera ça une autre fois, proposa Ichigo avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Oui ! s'exclama l'étudiante en sautant presque au plafond.

-Bon, moi j'y vais, décréta le Changeur en quittant l'école.

-La clinique, c'est sur ma route ! Je viens avec toi ! déclara Kensei.

Ichigo n'essaya même pas de l'en dissuader. De toute façon, ses arguments auraient fini à la poubelle.

-Au fait, il se passe quoi, exactement, demain? demanda Kensei au bout d'un moment.

-Les membres du Conseil vont venir chez moi et discuter de choses emmerdantes avec mon père pendant deux jours, et je serai sûrement obligé de les écouter blablater, fin de l'histoire.

-Oh, mon pauvre, comme je te plains, ironisa l'argenté. Mets ton portable en mode vibreur, je t'empêcherai de t'emmerder pendant ces réunions!

-Tu vas exploser ton forfait, contra Ichigo.

-Si c'est pour toi, ça me va, sourit gentiment Muguruma.

Ichigo fit un arrêt sur image.

-...T'es con.

-Je sais!

Ichigo allait rétorquer quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient juste en face de la clinique où travaillait son père.

-Bon, on est arrivés. À lundi, Kensei. Passe un bon week-end.

-Amuse-toi bien, Ichi ! ricana le grand Changeur.

-Connard!

-Moi aussi je t'aime! s'écria-t-il en s'éloignant pour ne pas recevoir de coup de poing.

Ichigo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles -ce crétin avait hurlé _ça_ dans la rue!- et entra dans la clinique, prêt à endurer cet affreux week-end. Il parcourut tous les étages pour retrouver son paternel, en vain. Il questionna alors une infirmière (une humaine), qui lui raconta qu'Isshin avait dû rentrer en catastrophe à cause d'un imprévu. Allons bon. Personne n'aurait donc pu lui dire ça avant qu'il ne s'essouffle dans ce foutu hosto?! Pourtant tout le monde savait à quel point son endurance était pathétique ! Il souffla de rage et la Bête gronda en lui, prête à se déchaîner.

Pffff, si seulement Kensei était là ! Lui, au moins, savait juguler ses crises lorsqu'elles survenaient ! Bon, essayons de nous calmer...

Ichigo se força à respirer paisiblement (quand on vient de courir, c'est toujours marrant à faire, tiens), souffla profondément et relâcha tous ses muscles, enjoignant sa bête interne de rester là où elle était. C'est-à-dire dedans.

Pas dehors.

Vu la coopération habituelle de la bête, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais au bout d'un moment elle finit par gronder de dépit en s'éloignant progressivement de la conscience du jeune homme.

-Ouf ! soupira Ichigo en sentant la rage bestiale refluer. Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Le rouquin ramassa ses cliques et ses claques (Son sac de cours, quoi. Ah, ces auteurs, toujours à périphraser...) et repartit d'un pas vif vers la sortie, pour ensuite se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer à la maison. Pourquoi habitait-il aussi loin du centre-ville? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. C'était beaucoup plus simple de cacher toute un clan de changeurs de formes en bordure d'une ville qu'en plein centre. Ça se défend. Mais parfois, Ichigo aurait bien aimé débourser un peu moins en frais de transports et pouvoir aller à pieds à l'unif'... Quelle vie de chien !

Après un quart d'heure de tapotement du bout du pied dans un véhicule jaune ET bondé, le jeune homme arriva enfin à son arrêt et put enfin quitter le car. S'ensuivirent plusieurs minutes de marche à pied dans ce qui ressemblait au coin le plus paumé du monde pour enfin atteindre une grande bâtisse blanche et très classe en bordure d'une forêt bien touffue.

Enfin chez soi.

Ichigo, (presque) souriant, ouvrit la porte d'entrée à l'aide de son trousseau de clés (orné d'une fraise en plastique grâce à sa chère Yuzu...) et évita de très peu le coup de pied sauté que lui envoya son père dès qu'il fit un pas dans l'entrée.

-J'ai presque failli t'avoir, Ichigo! s'exclama Isshin sans aucune honte d'avoir tenté de tabasser son fils. Aurais-tu des problèmes en ce moment?

Le rouquin leva les yeux au plafond et grommela quelque chose en rapport avec les pères indignes et les coups de poing qui se perdaient. Il préféra ne pas répondre et enleva ses chaussures pour pouvoir traverser le couloir et pénétrer dans le salon. Là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur un rassemblement d'Alpha tous plus puissants les uns que les autres!

-Heu, c'était pas prévu pour demain, ça? bredouilla-t-il, subitement très nerveux.

-Il y a eu quelques changements de programme à cause d'un problème en Amérique. Ils vont rester beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, finalement, expliqua Isshin en arrivant dans son dos avec une moue penaude.

-Combien de temps exactement? murmura Ichigo pour n'être entendu que par son père.

-Je ne le sais pas encore...ça se trouve, ils vont rester là pendant toute l'année scolaire!

-Oh, génial, comme si ma vie n'était pas suffisamment merdique! Il fallait en plus y ajouter une bande de vieux séniles squatteurs de salon!

-Les vieux séniles squatteurs de salon ont de très bonnes oreilles, Monsieur Kurosaki, fit tout à coup une voix onctueuse dont le propriétaire se trouvait dans le meilleur fauteuil de la maison.

Le sang d'Ichigo se figea dans ses veines. Oh, génial, voilà qu'il venait de déclencher un conflit diplomatique après même pas deux minutes d'apparition.

-Entrez, voyons, vous êtes chez vous, reprit la voix.

Voyant que son fils hésitait à obéir, Isshin le poussa en avant et le rouquin dut pénétrer dans le salon, où siégeaient cinq personnes qu'il ne fallait surtout pas vexer. _C'était déjà chose faite..._

-Alors voilà donc le prochain chef du clan Kurosaki, fit un grand type brun (celui à qui appartenait la voix mielleuse) arborant une mèche rebelle en plein milieu du front, un teint un peu trop pâle et de fins yeux bruns et malicieux (et un complet immaculé, miam!).

Bon, d'après la description, c'était Aizen Sôsuke. Âgé d'un peu moins de 700 ans, ce gars avait sous sa coupe une bonne dizaine de clans éparpillés dans le monde et bénéficiait d'une réputation solide même auprès des humains. Il était de type lion, et on disait qu'il était tellement ancien que sa crinière virait au noir. Ah, et d'après les rumeurs, il mutait à la vitesse de l'éclair et pouvait donc lui arracher la gorge sans même qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Gloups.

Enfin, pour l'instant, il le détaillait d'un air amusé, peut-être n'allait-il pas le tuer tout de suite.

Par contre, vu la tronche de son garde du corps de toute évidence dépressif, lui ne serait pas contre une mise à mort propre et nette. Ichigo évita les yeux vert bouteille avec soin et regarda les autres membres du conseil. Il y avait là toute une tripotée de légendes en terme de Changeurs.

Le plus jeune était Hirako Shinji. Enfin, il allait sur ses 500 ans, mais quand-même. D'apparence jeune, avec un carré blond qui lui faisait une tronche de poupée à coiffer, des dents comme des touches de piano, un...un piercing sur la langue...? Et des yeux glauques. On l'appelait l'Homme au Masque, car il pouvait devenir quasiment invisible ou prendre n'importe quelle forme sans même avoir recours à sa forme animale : un caméléon, évidemment. Là, il souriait à Ichigo comme si ce dernier venait de lâcher une bonne blague. Il était accompagné d'une fille pas plus grande que trois pommes, blonde également et avec des dents de traviole. Valait mieux pas la vanner sur ses frais de dentisterie, celle-là.

Par ordre de vieillesse venait ensuite Stark. En gros, il était brun, bouclé et n'aspirait qu'à s'endormir dans son confortable sofa. Il avait environ 530 ans et devait vraiment, mais vraiment s'ennuyer à mourir. C'était un loup-garou, d'après ce qu'avait pu en lire Ichigo. Une gamine blonde lui tapait régulièrement dessus pour le réveiller.

Le suivant avait 622 ans bien tassés et souriait largement au jeune homme, à moitié caché derrière un éventail. Kisuke Urahara himself. Cet homme était réputé pour embobiner les gens, tant et si bien qu'on ne savait jamais s'il était gentil avec vous ou juste calculateur. À part ça, il était blond, bien que son bob hideux cache la majeure partie de sa chevelure (était-il calvitié?), et ses yeux foncés semblaient chercher une activité amusante à faire. Le rouquin n'avait aucune idée de ce que son animal pouvait être. Assise à côté de lui se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme bien bronzée dans une tenue orange des plus voyantes. Sans parler de sa longue natte désespérément violette.

Enfin vint le tour du chef du conseil, le très vieux (mais alors trèèèèèès très vieux, genre 1000 ans!) Yamamoto Genryusai. Ridé, la barbe blanche et la face taguée de cicatrices magnifiquement agencées sur son front bien vaste, il inspirait la peur à quiconque croisait son regard. Il était aussi le dernier dragon existant dans ce monde. Rien que de savoir que la tronche qu'il pourrait tirer en étant transformé était pire que celle qu'il affichait à cet instant rendit Ichigo plus prudent que jamais. Ne pas emmerder ce gars-là. Surtout pas.

Quoique, Aizen le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise, malgré sa voix doucereuse et ses airs de papa gâteau.

-Je suis enchanté, Ichigo. Je me nomme Aizen Sosuke, et voilà mon compagnon de voyage, Ulquiorra.

Le rouquin hésita bien cinq secondes avant de serrer la main tendue, puis adressa un rapide signe de tête au dépressif. Tout en évitant de croiser son regard, parce que ce que ce mec était d'un morbide!

L'Alpha brun lui sourit gentiment.

-Une petite surprise t'attend dans ta chambre, je pense que tu vas apprécier.

( _Ça se mange ?_ )

Ichigo resta là, à le fixer comme un con sans même comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

-Ichigo, ta chambre, s'il te plait, lui dit doucement son père, lui offrant l'occasion rêvée de fuir cette réunion qui l'ennuyait déjà.

Le jeune Changeur fuit avec gratitude l'ambiance pourrie de la pièce et fila dans les escaliers sans demander son reste, un peu curieux et inquiet du "cadeau" d'Aizen. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, prêt à la refermer en cas de danger, puis, ne remarquant rien de bizarre, posa ses dix orteils sur le sol sacré de son sanctuaire. C'est alors qu'il vit une espèce d'énorme peluche d'un gris tellement pâle qu'il paraissait blanc parsemé de taches noires en forme de rosettes. Bon, Aizen le prenait pour un gamin en mal de doudou, voilà qui était réjouissant. Au moins, ce n'était pas un cobra royal.

Ichigo soupira pour la cinq millième fois de la journée et alla se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Puis se releva en hurlant comme une fille en sentant la peluche :

1° Émettre de la chaleur. Ça, ça va encore.

2° BOUGER

Il empoigna sa lampe de bureau pour s'en servir comme arme, prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau, puis regarda de nouveau la grosse peluche. Celle-ci avait levé la tête, révélant un faciès de félin aux courtes oreilles arrondies. Le bout de ses poils devenait crème sur ses joues, et son cou et son ventre était d'un beau blanc cassé. Le fauve dévisagea Ichigo sans émotion apparente, puis termina de se lécher la patte pour se nettoyer derrière les oreilles.

"Un once" pensa Ichigo.

Une putain de panthère des neiges se prélassait à l'aise sur son plumard ! Mais Aizen voulait sa mort ou quoi?!

Le jeune posa sa lampe, attirant sur lui le regard perçant de l'animal. Il avait rarement vu des iris aussi bleus...

Bon, Changer ne lui servirait à rien, il était plus faible que ce genre de bestiole. En plus, les panthères des neiges étaient réputées pour être de parfaits sauteurs, grâce à leurs pattes montées comme sur des ressorts. S'il se transformait, le fauve se jetterait sur lui et le tuerait rien que par son poids. Une panthère normale faisait dans les 55 kilos, mais celle-là n'était autre qu'un Changeur. Il pouvait donc atteindre facilement les 100 kilos, d'après la loi de proportionnalité, et... Oh, marre de calculer!

L'homme et la bête se dévisagèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans bouger un muscle.

Un bond et tout serait fini, un bond et tout serait fini...Ichigo allait commencer à composer son poème funèbre, mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie tonitruante de son portable. Ah, il avait oublié de mettre le vibreur, avec tout ça...

Seul problème : la panthère sursauta et bondit.

Vers lui, en fait.

Ichigo se laissa tomber et roula sur le côté par réflexe, les grosses pattes de l'attaquant atterrissant là où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Le rouquin se releva, échevelé, et n'eut pas le temps de vérifier que tous ses membres étaient bien à leur place car une masse incroyable se pressa avec force contre son estomac, lui faisant presque restituer son repas dans son intégralité. Ichigo ferma les yeux, à bout de souffle, et se prépara à mourir.

...

...

...

Une minute plus tard, toujours rien. Au lieu de deux rangées de crocs autour de sa gorge, le jeune homme sentit une énorme tête s'enfoncer dans son cou et le renifler avec un enthousiasme qui défiait l'entendement. Ichigo rouvrit les paupières et tapota prudemment la nuque de la panthère.

-Heu, gentil, gentil...

Une longue langue râpeuse vint lui recouvrir toute la joue droite et l'once sembla soudain perdre du poids et de l'envergure (ainsi que plusieurs milliers de poils gris), comme s'il se dégonflait. Mais Ichigo savait ce qui se passait : le Changeur redevenait humain.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, un grand gaillard se déplia en s'ébrouant et secoua ses incroyables cheveux...bleus. Comme ses yeux d'ailleurs. Puis son regard se posa sur Ichigo, qui hésitait entre appeler la police pour tentative de meurtre/viol et se transformer pour mettre fin aux jours de son agresseur, vu que cette fois il aurait l'avantage de la vitesse.

-Ichi! Ça faisait super longtemps! s'exclama l'inconnu avec une voix rauque et un sourire plein de dents pointues.

-Heu, on se connait?

-Mais ouais! On jouait ensemble quand on était gamins!

Ichigo sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes.

-G-Grimmjow?

-Tu vois quand tu veux! s'esclaffa le grand type (fringué comme un motard en chaleur, soit dit en passant). Tu m'as manqué!

-Mais...heu, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux? Ils étaient noirs avant!

-Bah, j'aimais pas trop ça, alors j'ai changé de couleur. Et comme je me suis transformé avant que la teinture disparaisse, c'est resté. Ça me va bien, non?

Mais Ichigo ne l'écoutait déjà plus, car son cerveau faisait un check-up.

"Bon, alors, j'ai failli me faire bouffer par mon ami d'enfance qui est en train de s'extasier sur sa coiffure comme une midinette pendant les soldes. Tout est par-fai-te-ment normal. Et... Mais! En plus il est plus grand et plus musclé que moi cet enfoiré!"

-Ça va Ichi? D'habitude tu t'arrêtes jamais de parler plus de deux secondes...

-Hé ben j'ai changé, pendant les quinze saloperies d'années où tu m'as laissé en plan! s'écria un Ichigo outré.

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai dû partir avec mon père en Sibérie! se défendit le géant bleu.

-Et t'as pas pu téléphoner en quinze ans? Ils n'ont pas la ligne en Russie ?!

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Ichigo...

-Ah ouais? Et pourquoi t'es revenu après si longtemps? Ton père t'a viré ou quoi?

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, puisque tel était son nom, sentit une veine palpiter contre sa tempe et écouta son instinct, qui à ce moment lui dictait de calmer le rouquin avant qu'il n'incendie la maison par accident avec sa lampe débile. Il fila donc une torgnole à l'arrière de la tête de son ami, puis l'empêcha de contre-attaquer en le fixant du regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve.

-Je suis venu avec les vieux du conseil parce que mon pote Ulqui est là aussi. Mais ma première raison, c'est que ça se passait chez toi. Si tu veux que je m'en aille, dis-le tout de suite, au moins ce sera clair comme ça!

Ichigo souffla par le nez, histoire d'évacuer la fureur accumulée.

-Je...désolé. J'ai régi comme un crétin, tu n'avais que cinq ans à l'époque, tu n'aurais pas pu te mesurer à ton père... Je ne pensais même pas que tu te souvenais de moi.

-Mais non, j't'ai pas oublié, 'Tite Fraise! En plus c'est justement le paternel qui m'envoie.

-Pour quoi faire? s'étonna Ichigo.

-Je suis là pour officialiser les fiançailles, annonça Grimmjow d'un air presque sérieux.

-Heu, quelqu'un se marie?

-Oui, moi.

-Avec qui? Si ce n'est pas indiscret?

Grimmjow le dévisagea comme s'il était fou ou totalement con.

-Ben...avec toi.

-...

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche, haussa les sourcils, ferma la bouche, sentit sa jambe gauche convulser, rouvrit la bouche, se souvint de respirer avant d'enfin pousser un long cri libérateur.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

* * *

 **Journal (mental) de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, avril**

Récapitulons.

Me voilà de retour au Japon après quinze ans d'absence (merci papa), je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon meilleur ami (même si j'ai dû supporter Aizen pendant tout le voyage, quelle plaie ce type), me voilà dans la chambre dudit ami (son père m'a laissé l'attendre là), il manque de faire une crise cardiaque (en même temps, je voulais me dégourdir les pattes et son lit avait l'air tellllllement douillet...), je lui saute dessus pour lui montrer mon affection, il ne me reconnait même pas (bon, j'admets que mes cheveux ont vachement changé...mon corps aussi en fait...oh et puis merde) et puis il me hurle dessus quand je lui dit pourquoi je suis là.

Je sens que cette histoire de fiançailles va très mal se passer...

* * *

 _À suivre..._

 _Reviews ? :D_


	3. Bébé panthère est devenu grand

_Hello ! Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le manque d'action, elle viendra plus tard, quand son heure sera venue…_

 _Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous aime !_

 _Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions si un détail technique vous échappe !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Bébé panthère est devenu grand**

Après avoir fait profiter Grimmjow de ses capacités pulmonaires, Ichigo tenta de reprendre son souffle. Quand il disait qu'il n'avait aucune endurance, c'était pas une blague!

Le bleuté attendit patiemment qu'il en ait terminé avec sa crise d'asthme en tapotant du pied sur la moquette sombre de la chambre de son ancien ami. Enfin, le rouquin put respirer normalement (après trente bonnes secondes quand-même) et regarda de nouveau son "invité".

-Tu-Tu n'es pas sérieux, hein?

-Techniquement, on pose cette question avant de hurler dans les oreilles des gens, objecta Grimmjow. Et si, je suis très sérieux.

-Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me fiancer avec toi !

-Oh, tu me brises le cœur, ironisa Grimmjow.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Mets-toi un peu à ma place! Tu débarques après tout ce temps et tu me demandes carrément en mariage! J'ai le droit de me demander si tu débloques, nan?

Grimmjow pencha la tête de côté comme s'il y réfléchissait sérieusement.

-Hm, je suppose que oui, finit-il par répondre.

-T'es un grand malade, Grimm ! Jamais, je dis bien jamais je n'épouserai mon meilleur pote!

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que...parce que. Tu ne peux pas juste te pointer comme une fleur et demander un gars en mariage, c'est complètement tordu comme façon de faire. En plus, tu es comme un frère pour moi.

-Ben essaie de me voir différemment, ça t'aidera peut-être à dire oui.

Eprouvé mentalement et physiquement, Ichigo lui retourna une œillade torve.

-Non, Grimmjow. Tu pourras me supplier si tu veux, mais je continuerai de refuser. Et puis, d'où tu sors cette histoire de fiançailles?

-Tu ne te souviens pas? Quand on était gamins, on passait tout notre temps ensemble et un jour, pour rigoler, on a dit qu'on se marierait plus tard. Nos parents trouvaient ça bien pour nos deux familles, de former ce genre d'alliance, et on a tous signé un papier qui dit que nous devons nous marier... Enfin, au départ c'était plutôt comme un jeu, mais mon père le prend très au sérieux, ce pacte.

-Mais...mais lui aussi il devient dingue! Il a fumé ou quoi ?

-Je l'ignore, moi aussi ça m'a semblé bizarre qu'il ressorte ce vieux papier après quinze ans... Bref, il a sauté sur l'occasion qu'offrait le Conseil pour me renvoyer au Japon et demander ta main. Ton père m'avait dit que tu ne t'en souvenais presque pas, mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais absolument tout oublié.

-C'est pour ça qu'il essayait de me faire rencontrer le plus de Changeurs possible ces derniers temps... Pour m'éviter d'être piégé par ton père! Mais enfin, vous êtes des amis de ma famille, il ne peut pas me faire un truc pareil !

-Oh, si, il le peut, fit sombrement Grimmjow. Pour lui, ce pacte est officiel et a été signé par nos parents et nous-mêmes. Il peut s'adresser au Conseil pour te faire plier s'il le veut.

-Mais mais mais...C'est dégueulasse!

-Je suis d'accord, déclara posément Grimmjow.

-Et t'es dans la merde aussi en plus... Tu ne veux pas vraiment m'épouser, hein?

-Baaaah, ça ne me gênerait pas plus que ça, tu sais... répondit évasivement le Changeur.

-"Ça ne te gênerait pas"...? Bordel, Grimmjow, on parle d'un mariage qui durera jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre nous ! Encore qu'on pourrait très bien divorcer, mais ton père ne va pas aimer...

Ichigo commença à faire les cent pas sur sa descente de lit sous le regard perplexe de son ami. Puis il s'arrêta subitement et se redressa, triomphant.

-J'ai trouvé! Je n'ai qu'à me trouver quelqu'un assez rapidement, comme ça ton père devra laisser tomber!

-Ichi...Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher? Mon père est l'homme le plus têtu que j'ai jamais vu.

-Et si je trouvais mon âme sœur? murmura Ichigo avec une drôle de tête.

-Certains d'entre nous passent toute leur vie à la chercher, en vain. Ça ne marchera jamais.

-Je n'ai qu'à faire passer une Changeuse quelconque pour mon âme sœur jusqu'à ce que ton père laisse tomber, tenta de nouveau le rouquin.

-Ichi, ce genre de relation ne peut pas vraiment être imitée...

-Tu ne cherches pas vraiment de solution, dis-moi ! l'attaqua Ichigo, vexé par son manque de réaction.

-Ichigo, mon père est une vraie teigne quand il s'agit de défendre ses intérêts ! Il ne te laissera pas te défiler aussi facilement! Quoique tu fasses, il trouvera un moyen de te faire obéir!

-Que peut-il faire contre le clan Kurosaki tout entier ?! S'il s'en prend à moi, il se mettra tous nos membres à dos. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille prendre ce risque.

-Tu parierais ta vie et celle de tes sœurs là-dessus? lança un Grimmjow désormais très en colère.

Ichigo se tut brusquement et jeta un regard noir à son ami.

-Sors de ma chambre, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Très bien ! s'écria Grimmjow en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-DÉGAGE ! hurla Ichigo alors qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui.

Grimmjow poussa un juron sonore et donna un coup de pied dans un mur, qui s'effrita sous sa force titanesque.

* * *

 **Journal d'Ichigo Kurosaki, avril**

Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça! Moi qui pensais que le père de Grimmjow était au fond un type sympa, voilà qu'il nous plante un poignard dans le dos par intérêt pour sa petite personne! Et Grimmjow ! Parler de mes sœurs comme ça! Et dire qu'elles étaient à peine nées quand il est parti pour la Sibérie! Quel enfoiré !

Néanmoins... La solution de l'âme sœur n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise. Ah, c'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas encore expliqué le principe. En fait, chez les Changeurs, il y a un genre de croyance populaire qui fait que chacun d'entre nous est destiné à une personne et aucune autre. C'est un peu cliché, mais les Changeurs sont très sérieux là-dessus. Il est strictement interdit de s'attaquer à l'âme sœur de quelqu'un pour le faire souffrir. Il est interdit d'essayer de séparer des âmes sœurs. Tuer des âmes sœurs est puni par la mort. En gros, ces deux là sont liés par un lien indestructible jusqu'à la mort, et même après, car un Changeur ne peut survivre très longtemps à la perte de son âme sœur. Il paraît que la douleur est quasiment physique... Il ne peut pas la trahir, la tromper et encore moins lui faire de mal. Encore que je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait si ça arrivait. Bref, si je trouve la mienne, le père de Grimmjow ne pourra pas légalement m'obliger à épouser son fils. Encore faut-il que je la trouve.

Sinon, il y a aussi le principe d'obligation de fidélité, j'en avais à peine parlé la fois dernière. En fait, quand deux Changeurs ont des…relations intimes…beeeeen… ils sont obligés de rester ensemble. C'est moche hein? Ce lien se rapproche un peu de l'autre, mais en beaucoup moins puissant. En général, on attend longtemps avant de coucher ensemble la première fois, par peur de trouver l'âme sœur, la vraie, alors qu'on sort avec quelqu'un d'autre. Seigneur, ça fait tellement Jonas Brothers ! Pas de sexe avant le mariage, comme la vie est dure pour nous! Enfin, ça ne marche qu'avec deux Changeurs, si l'un est humain, tout va bien. Mais bon…

Il faut que je trouve une solution pour me sortir de cette merde…

Allez, à plus.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Ichigo sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Allons bon, quoi encore?

 _Ça va, tu tiens le coup, beau roux?_

Ichigo leva un sourcil en considérant le sms qu'il venait de recevoir et s'esclaffa en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur. Kensei, ce dingue ! Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et tapa rapidement une réponse.

 _SOS, ils sont tous soit moches, soit complètement cintrés !_

Le message de Kensei lui parvint à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'occupa ainsi pendant un temps qui lui parut plus court qu'en réalité, échangeant des messages tous plus idiots les uns que les autres avec son nouvel ami Alpha. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Yuzu retentit depuis le rez-de-chaussée, l'informant que le repas était prêt.

Espérant ne pas croiser les membres du Conseil autour de la table, Ichigo redescendit de sa tour d'ivoire et posa un orteil hésitant dans la cuisine, avant de soupirer de soulagement car les anciens ne s'y trouvaient pas. Par contre, le propriétaire d'une certaine touffe bleu azur s'était assis d'autorité à côté de sa place habituelle, histoire de le faire rager un peu plus. Ichigo lui lança un regard noir et alla s'asseoir à côté de l'intrus, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Grimmjow poussa un grognement en sentant son mépris et se concentra sur son assiette.

-C'est délicieux, Yuzu, comme toujours, complimenta le rouquin.

-Merci Ichi-nii ! Tu sais, Grimmjow m'a aidée avec la viande, il est très fort !

Ichigo résista à la tentation de recracher ce qu'il venait d'enfourner et retourna un sourire crispé à son voisin de table.

-Ah oui? Je ne savais pas que tu étais doué en cuisine, Grimmjow.

-Il y a plein d'autres trucs pour lesquels je suis doué, susurra le bleuté avec une œillade perverse.

-Ooooh, mais tu es une vraie ménagère, alors! ironisa Ichigo sans quitter son sourire narquois.

Grimmjow perdit de sa superbe et grommela quelque chose que personne n'entendit.

-Au fait, ils sont où, les vieux? demanda le rouquin.

-Ils ont décidé d'aller au restaurant, histoire de laisser Yuzu souffler un peu, répondit Isshin en reprenant de la salade. Ils vont dormir ici ce week-end, puis ils emménageront dans un autre endroit à Karakura, vers le centre-ville.

-Ah, génial. J'imagine que Grimmjow aussi va déménager?

-Oui, il s'est trouvé un appartement en bordure du parc Momozono.

-Quel dommage, nous ne pourrons plus profiter de tes petits talents, lâcha Ichigo, sarcastique.

Le bleuté lui fit comprendre rien qu'en croisant son regard que sa fourchette n'allait pas tarder à se planter dans sa main s'il continuait ses conneries et Ichigo préféra ne rien ajouter. Même si son père était médecin et que son métabolisme était plus perfectionné que celui d'un mec normal, il tenait quand-même à ses doigts, merci pour eux.

À cet instant, le gsm d'Ichigo vibra.

-Oups, excusez-moi, dit-il en le sortant de sa poche.

Il lut le message en vitesse et éclata de rire, faisant s'interroger sa famille et plisser les yeux de Grimmjow. Il répondit en vitesse et rangea aussitôt l'appareil.

-Hum, qui était-ce, Ichigo? demanda Isshin avec un sérieux peu commun.

-Kensei, l'Alpha dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour.

-Tu veux dire, celui dont tu nous as parlé toute la semaine? se moqua Karin.

-Quel Alpha? s'enquit Grimmjow avec un air indifférent.

Enfin, en apparence, bien sûr. À l'intérieur il bouillait de jalousie.

-Un copain de classe, dit simplement Ichigo, pas vraiment motivé à l'idée de s'étendre sur un sujet qui pouvait rappeler à Grimmjow qu'ils étaient fiancés.

-Et…il est comment, ce copain de classe?

-Il me respecte, assena Ichigo avant de retourner à son silence borné.

Grimmjow faillit briser ses couverts tant il les serrait fort et Ichigo sortit de table, débarrassant son assiette avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Isshin mettait ses filles au lit et qu'Ichigo boudait dans sa tour, Grimmjow téléphona à son père.

-Bonsoir, c'est Grimm à l'appareil… Ouais, je suis bien arrivé, je loge chez les Kurosaki pour le moment. Oui, j'ai remis tes amitiés à Isshin…Ouais, elles sont adorables.

Puis son regard bleu se durcit.

-Une vraie tête de pioche, il n'acceptera jamais…Ouais, je sais qu'on n'a pas le choix, mais…j'ai pas envie de l'obliger à faire ça… Écoute, je veux pas passer ma vie avec un mec qui ne rêve que de me tuer !

Le bleuté dut écarter le combiné de son oreille tant son père donnait de la voix.

-Ouais, P'pa, je vais réessayer…encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Bonne nuit. Je te tiens au courant, ouais…

Le Changeur raccrocha et soupira longuement.

-Putain, Ichi, on est dans la merde…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo fit la grasse matinée et ne se leva que vers dix heures trente. Il s'habilla, se débarbouilla et descendit comme d'habitude pour essayer de trouver un truc à se mettre sous la dent. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison, ce qui l'étonna un peu.

-Papa? Karin? Yuzu?

-Ils sont partis se promener, fit une voix mielleuse derrière lui.

Ichigo se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Aizen Sosuke le regardait, accoudé sur l'ilot central de la cuisine, un mug à moitié plein à la main.

-Monsieur?

-Bonjour Ichigo, bien dormi ? fit poliment l'invité de son père.

-Oh, oui, et vous?

-Comme un ange, on peut dire que les Kurosaki savent recevoir.

Ichigo se sentit rougir et Aizen étira un fin sourire amusé. Il vida son mug et le plaça dans le lave-vaisselle.

-Vous-vous avez bien mangé hier soir? demanda Ichigo pour éviter un long silence gênant.

-Oui, nous avons été au _Silver Spoon_ , je dois dire que la cuisine française a toujours été ma préférée…

-Ah, c'est là qu'ils font des…zut, comment ça s'appelle encore…? Ah, des cordons bleus!

-En effet, confirma Aizen en souriant d'autant plus.

-C'est le seul truc français que j'arrive à manger, le reste est vraiment trop… bizarre.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne dois avoir jamais mangé de poulet archiduc.

-Hm, il y a quoi là-dedans?

-C'est un filet de poulet avec une sauce aux champignons à la crème.

-Il faudra que j'essaie, ça a l'air vraiment bon ! s'enthousiasma Ichigo.

Le grand Alpha brun eut un sourire indulgent et passa un panier rempli de petits pains au jeune homme.

-S'il te plaît, il me semble que tu voulais manger quelque chose. Ta sœur a laissé tout ça pour toi avant de partir.

-Oh, merci monsieur!

-Ne sois pas si strict, voyons, appelle-moi Sosuke.

-Heu, si mon père m'entend vous appeler comme ça…

-Ce sera notre petit secret, Ichigo.

Le fait qu'il prononce son nom de cette manière, puis son aura d'Alpha, et ses yeux chocolat…tout ça rendait Ichigo plus gêné que jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression qu'il passait un genre de test. Comme si le lion calculait ses réactions…

-Dis-moi, Ichigo, d'où te vient cette couleur de cheveux extraordinaire? Est-ce une teinture?

-Heu, non, c'est naturel.

-Ils sont exceptionnels, on dirait qu'ils vont littéralement s'enflammer, les tiens-tu de ta défunte mère?

-Ma mère était rousse, mais je ne crois pas me souvenir qu'ils aient eu…cette couleur-là. Elle est sur le poster, dans le salon. Mon père lui voue un culte, soupira l'orangé.

-Effectivement. Sais-tu, Ichigo, qu'une légende circule à propos de gens ayant des cheveux de feu comme les tiens?

-Ha oui, laquelle? interrogea Ichigo, curieux.

-Hé bien…

-Ah, te voilà Ichi ! tonna une voix rauque à l'entrée de la pièce.

Ichigo faillit recracher son petit pain sous la surprise de voir Grimmjow agiter la main dans sa direction comme un imbécile heureux tout en arborant son regard de tueur. Le Changeur bleuté s'avança vers lui, considéra Aizen avec…fureur? et attrapa le bras d'Ichigo.

-Tu viens? Tu m'avais promis de me montrer la piste d'athlétisme à dix heures ! Et… (il consulta l'horloge murale) tu es en retard ! Allez, magne-toi !

-Mais Grimm… !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de saluer son hôte que le géant bleu l'entraînait déjà dans la rue. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, Grimmjow regarda autour de lui, puis poussa le jeune homme dans la forêt qui jouxtait la demeure des Kurosaki.

-Merde, Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'essouffla Ichigo, car le bleuté avait quasiment couru pour l'amener sous le couvert des arbres.

L'homme-panthère vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls et se tourna vers lui, se mettant beaucoup trop près au goût du rouquin.

-Ne reste jamais tout seul avec Aizen, Ichi, jamais! Ce type est dangereux! Plus dangereux que Yamamoto !

-Mais on ne faisait que discuter! C'est pas vrai, t'es jaloux ou quoi?

Le géant leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merde, Ichigo, t'as rien compris. Tu vois Ulquiorra?

-Le type morbide qui ressemble à un cadavre?

-Ouais, c'est un pote. Enfin, un ancien pote.

-Mais tu avais dit que…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Toujours est-il qu'Ulqui n'était pas comme ça avant. Il était…vivant. Seulement il a rencontré Aizen et tout a changé pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais il n'a plus jamais été pareil depuis.

Assommé par la nouvelle, le rouquin se recula.

-T-Tu rigoles? Tu veux dire qu'Aizen a fait un…lavage de cerveau à ton pote pour le changer en mort vivant?

-Je le répète, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive la même chose. C'est en partie pour le surveiller que mon père m'a envoyé. En plus de te demander de m'épouser, bien sûr.

-C'est n'importe quoi, aucun Changeur n'a le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les autres…

-Un Alpha aussi puissant que lui peut ensorceler les plus faibles et les faire obéir. Je le sais, je suis moi-même Alpha, et je sens quand-même le pouvoir qu'il a sur les autres. Si ça se trouve, il a fait une de ses petites expériences sur Ulquiorra pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, et maintenant il est à sa botte.

-Mais… c'est surréaliste…

-Je sais, Ichigo, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. Même si tu m'en veux à cause d'hier, crois en moi je t'en prie. Ne le laisse pas te faire du mal. Ne reste jamais seul avec lui. Fais ça pour moi, même si tu me détestes.

Ichigo soupira.

-Je ne te déteste pas, Grimm, je sais comment est ton père, et j'étais vraiment énervé à cause de cette histoire. Tu ne fais que subir avec moi, et j'ai été con de te hurler dessus. "On ne tue pas le messager", après tout.

La grimace de Grimmjow se détendit brusquement et un sourire éclaira son visage hâlé.

-Merci, Ichi. J'ai bien cru que tu m'en voudrais toute ta vie.

-Nooon, juste toute la tienne! ricana l'orangé. Bon, tu veux toujours la voir, cette piste d'athlétisme?

-C'est si gentiment proposé…

Si on avait dit à Ichigo qu'il passerait cette journée avec son ancien meilleur ami, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il l'emmena voir le mini-stade de Karakura, l'admira en train de battre un record olympique de saut en hauteur et lui offrit un verre au bar du complexe sportif. Puis ils allèrent manger dans un fast-food et s'amusèrent à courir après les pigeons, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Grimmjow voulut pousser la nostalgie jusqu'à montrer ses fesses aux passants, mais il fut arrêté à temps par son ami d'enfance mort de rire (et de honte). Les deux Changeurs se rendirent ensuite au cinéma, où ils se régalèrent de pop-corn devant un film gore de série B et se moquèrent du soi-disant loup-garou qui traumatisait l'héroïne, une fille blonde un peu conne sur les bords.

Après une dernière promenade dans la forêt et un billard dans un café, ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer à la maison où les attendaient des jumelles inquiètes, un père larmoyant et un Conseil indifférent.

Et Ichigo ne pensait déjà plus à la légende que voulait lui raconter Aizen.

Le reste du week-end fut semblable à son commencement, à savoir des sorties entre amis et une après-midi avec les filles à la patinoire, où Ichigo battit tout le monde en fait d'équilibre.

Le dimanche soir, alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, Ichigo se dit qu'en fin de compte, il était bien content que son ami soit revenu.

…

Et merde, le lendemain, il avait cours.

…

Et il avait complètement oublié de répondre aux messages de Kensei.

* * *

 **Lundi matin, première heure de cours**

-Bonjour Kurosaki-kun! claironna Orihime Inoue en l'étouffant sous son opulente poitrine.

-Gnarf…bonjour Inoue, balbutia-t-il. Salut Chad !

-C'est Sado…murmura le géant mexicain.

-Mais ça se prononce comme Chad!

-…Bref.

-Ichigo ! s'écria Kensei (pour une fois à l'avance) en se hâtant de rejoindre son voisin de classe.

-Heu, Kensei. Tu vas bien on dirait…

-Tu m'as foutu un vent !

-Oui, et à propos de ça, je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part… C'est-à-dire qu'un élément imprévu a retenu mon attention pendant tout le week-end.

-Un élément imprévu? renifla l'argenté. Quel genre?

-Tout le monde à sa place, j'aimerais commencer mon cours, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, annonça le prof d'anat' à haute voix.

Ichigo haussa les épaules pour s'excuser et l'argenté dut se résigner à s'asseoir en silence. Inoue et Chad se retirèrent vers leur place personnelle et le cours put commencer.

-Ah, avant d'entamer le chapitre, je vous annonce que vous avez un nouveau camarade de classe. Tu peux entrer, déclara le prof.

Une haute silhouette sportive se détacha de l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune homme alla se poster devant la classe, qu'il analysa de ses yeux électriques, et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire en tombant sur Ichigo. Puis il vit l'argenté et son regard se fit meurtrier.

-Les gosses, je vous présente Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il arrive seulement maintenant à cause d'une affaire familiale. Soyez pas trop vaches avec lui, ok? Même s'il a l'air d'un punk…

-Grimmjow? s'étonna Ichigo à mi-voix.

-Alors c'est ça, ton élément imprévu, fit un Kensei fulminant.

Comme s'il n'avait pas reconnu l'odeur du nouvel arrivant sur Ichigo! Grimmjow lui retourna son œillade et continua de le fixer alors qu'il allait s'asseoir juste…derrière Ichigo. Et donc derrière lui par extension. L'argenté eut beau se retourner, il sentait toujours les yeux bleus lui perforer la nuque et il grimaça quand Ichigo se retourna.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Grimm?

Ah, déjà un surnom! D'où se connaissaient-ils, ces deux là? Kensei retint la vague de colère que la Bête au fond de lui communiqua au reste de sa personne et se força à respirer calmement.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait avoir de la concurrence pour atteindre le cœur du rouquin…

La guerre était déclarée.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Reviews ? Questions ?_


	4. La guerre des hormones

_Salut tout le monde ! Comment que ça va bien ? Moi ça va. Mais trêve de bavardage._

 _Voici la taaaaant attendue suite de "Changeur de peau" (Grimm : Y en a qui doutent de rien ici). Un énorme merci à tous les reviewers, et surtout aux guests, à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre et qui sont tous tellement adorables ! Je vous aime tous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et encore merci à mon cher Bêta_ _ **Neyel**_ _, qui a fait du "faisons tourner les gens en bourrique" un art. Pour ça, nous nous entendons très bien._

 _Désolée pour le retard, mais comme je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire depuis des jours, ben…j'avais peur de ne plus rien avoir à publier au bout d'un moment. Voilà voilà._

 _Sur ce, je vous lâche les baskets et je vous laisse lire ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La guerre des hormones**

Le cours d'anatomie n'avait jamais été aussi long. En tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'avait Ichigo tant il avait hâte de pouvoir parler à Grimmjow. Et aussi de se soustraire aux ondes négatives que produisait Kensei depuis l'arrivée de l'homme-panthère. Le rouquin avait l'impression d'être assis entre deux volcans faisant le concours de qui entrerait le premier en éruption. À peu de choses près. Il pouvait carrément sentir la chaleur que dégageaient les deux Alphas, l'un à sa droite, l'autre dans son dos. Une vraie fournaise.

C'était donc si compliqué pour eux de partager un même territoire? Pourtant Grimmjow n'avait eu aucun problème avec Isshin malgré la puissance de ce dernier… Et alors, comment faisaient les membres du Conseil pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge?

Il soupira et termina de dessiner un lapin dans la marge de son carnet de notes. Il fixa le rongeur gris intensément et se surprit à baver. Avec tout ça, ça allait bientôt faire deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas chassé. Enfin, chassé _normalement_. Courir après ses sœurs et frapper son père était hors catégorie. Poursuivre Grimmjow pour récupérer une balle aussi.

Ichigo essuya discrètement son filet de bave sous le regard surpris de son voisin argenté et tâcha de se concentrer sur ce que disait le prof. Il abdiqua au bout de deux minutes et recommença à dessiner tout en prenant ses notes. Comme d'habitude, il lui était impossible de suivre un cours juste en écoutant le prof parler. Il devait occuper ses doigts sous peine de mourir de frustration ou de s'endormir, tout simplement. Et là, pour rattraper les cours…valait mieux dessiner sainement que de s'énerver pour des choses futiles.

Après trente minutes de grattage intensif, l'heure de la pause sacrée arriva enfin. Ichigo se fit une joie de lâcher bruyamment son crayon et se leva de sa chaise avec force étirements, ses muscles ankylosés à force de rester dans la même position pendant deux heures. Il s'empara d'une brioche (merci Yuzu) et y mordit à pleines dents avant de se tourner vers Grimmjow, en grande discussion avec quelques filles de la classe qui roucoulaient devant ses muscles. Kensei passa à côté de lui et lui heurta l'épaule, faisant piailler les cruches d'excitation.

-Quelle plaie…souffla Ichigo.

Il allait vraiment falloir arranger le problème entre ces deux là !

-Hey, Grimm! s'exclama-t-il en poussant les filles pour qu'elles s'en aillent. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Orihime, Sado et Kensei avaient eux aussi l'air très intéressés par la réponse.

-Ben, vu que je suis les mêmes études que vous en Sibérie et que je suis coincé ici pour un bout de temps, mon père a décidé de m'inscrire à votre bahut, histoire que je ne doive pas recommencer mon année, ce serait la honte. Et puis comme ça je m'occupe.

-Hmmm… fit Ichigo, pas très convaincu, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit hier?

-Je voulais te garder la surprise, répondit naturellement Grimmjow avec son sourire plein de dents.

-Je m'appelle Orihime Inoue, et voici Sado Yasutora, enchantée Grimmjow-san!

Le bleuté eut un regard légèrement méfiant pour la jeune femme, mais finit par lui serrer la main ainsi qu'au géant mexicain.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur? demanda-t-il en dévisageant Kensei comme s'il était une tache de café sur sa chemise.

-Muguruma Kensei. Tu es prié de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, Jaggerjack.

-C'est entendu, et en ce qui me concerne, c'est réciproque, sourit Grimmjow de son air de sadique.

-Hey, Ichi, ça te dirait de venir chez moi cet aprèm' ? Pour le devoir de demain… proposa Kensei avec un sourire avenant, ignorant totalement la réponse du bleuté.

-Heu, ouais, pourquoi pas ? Je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain… répondit Ichigo.

-Tu veux pas venir voir mon appartement après ? demanda Grimmjow sur le même ton que son rival.

-Heu, vu le niveau de difficulté du devoir en question, je pense qu'il sera trop tard pour visiter ton nouvel appartement…Un autre jour, peut-être ?

-Pfff, okay, comme tu le sens.

Kensei lança une œillade victorieuse à Grimmjow qui prit son air de tueur le plus flippant. Le bleuté serra les poings et sortit de la classe pour prendre l'air.

* * *

 **Journal mental de Grimmjow (avril)**

Bordel, je vais assassiner ce mec ! Fait chier, il a réussi à l'inviter avant que je le fasse… il me paiera ça, foi de Jaggerjack ! De toute façon, il est impossible que je perde face à ce type. Je connais Ichigo depuis toujours, je sais ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste… Enfin, ce qu'il aimait quand il était enfant… Merde. Bon, après tout, j'ai eu Ichigo pendant le week-end, pas lui. M'enfin, je commence à penser comme quand j'étais gamin et que les cousins d'Ichigo voulaient l'avoir pour eux tout seuls ! Sérieux, cette situation me les brise. Fais gaffe, Kensei, c'est devenu une affaire personnelle entre toi et moi…

* * *

 **Lundi, fin des cours.**

-Bon, à demain les gars ! fit Ichigo avec enjouement en saluant les autres de la main.

-Au revoir Kurosaki-kun ! lança Inoue.

-A demain, renchérit Sado avec son calme habituel.

-T'as intérêt de bien garder tes mains dans tes poches, punk, menaça Grimmjow en guise de salut.

-Ferme-la, _bleusaille_ , tu deviens emmerdant à la fin.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent de la barrière en fer forgé qui gardait le campus sous les feulements de colère de Grimmjow.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, sérieux ? se plaignit Ichigo. Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que c'est un Alpha comme toi ?

-Nan, disons qu'il a une tête de gars qui s'énerve pour un rien, alors j'adore l'embêter, c'est tout, mentit Kensei avec bonne humeur.

Dubitatif, Ichigo se rembrunit.

Cinq minutes de marche plus tard, les deux Changeurs arrivèrent devant un studio petit mais confortable.

-C'est joli chez toi, s'émerveilla Ichigo en enlevant sa veste pour la poser sur un divan noir qui passait par là.

-Merci, sourit Kensei. En plus, le loyer n'est pas très cher.

Le rouquin fit le tour de la petite maison et s'extasia devant les rangées de CD qui trônaient sur un meuble à côté d'une chaine hi-fi argentée qui présentait autant de signaux lumineux qu'un OVNI dopé aux ampoules radioactives. Puis il découvrit la kitchenette et rigola devant les sous-plats Disney du Canadien.

-C'est ma petite sœur Mashiro qui me les a offerts, bougonna l'Alpha. Elle est convaincue qu'en fait j'adore la Petite Sirène. Je jure que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ichigo éclata de rire et reposa les produits dérivés à l'effigie de Sébastien, le crabe conseiller du Roi Triton. Kensei soupira et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé pour attaquer la fin du devoir. Ichigo s'exécuta et sortit ses affaires pendant que Kensei apportait des rafraichissements et des cacahuètes.

Ainsi commença leur après-midi de travail. Cela leur prit bien une heure et demie pour finaliser le rapport, mais Kensei retint Ichigo grâce à un excellent appât : la musique.

-Ah ? Tu as le CD Live du Tokyo Dome de 2010 ? Mais c'est une édition limitée ! Ah, et aussi celle de cette année ! Mais t'es un grand malade ! hurla Ichigo en découvrant les trésors les plus précieux de son ami.

Kensei passa donc plusieurs disques sur lesquels ils se mirent à chanter à tue-tête en se servant d'une louche et d'un rouleau à pâtisserie Disney comme micros.

- _And I love youuuuuuuuuuuu soooooo… !_ se lamenta Ichigo en imitant la voix aiguë du chanteur qu'il adulait depuis ses quinze ans.

Kensei s'écroula de rire dans son canapé et dut essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à poindre au coin de ses yeux. Le visage rouge à cause de son hilarité, il regarda Ichigo improviser une petite danse digne d'une soirée de strip tease (sans toutefois se déshabiller, au grand dam de son compagnon) et sentit comme une vague de chaleur lui monter à la tête. Le rouquin allait poser le pied sur la table basse quand Kensei jugea bon de l'arrêter.

-Hé, la table est neuve ! dit-il en coupant la musique.

-T'es pas drôle, bouda le Bêta.

-Oh, allez fais pas cette tête…et puis passe-moi la louche, à mon tour de faire un solo !

Ichigo retrouva vite le sourire devant l'interprétation de « _Too sexy for my shirt_ » de l'argenté, qui y mit toute son âme de mélomane et se mit à se trémousser comme un pantalon dans une machine à laver. Le jeune homme roux dut s'asseoir pour retrouver son souffle et calmer la douleur de ses côtes éprouvées.

-Ah, sérieux, t'es génial ! s'exclama-t-il quand il se fut calmé.

-Je sais, fit Kensei avec une fausse modestie, une main sur la poitrine.

-Oh, merde, il faut que je rentre à la maison ou mes sœurs vont s'inquiéter ! s'écria Ichigo en regardant sa montre.

-Je te raccompagne ?

-Non, pas besoin, je vais prendre le bus. Merci pour cette après-midi en tout cas, je me suis bien amusé.

-La prochaine fois, ce sera encore mieux.

Ichigo prit un air interloqué mais ne releva pas. Il récupéra ses chaussures et son sac à dos et sortit du studio pour aller attendre son bus.

Lorsque le véhicule arriva, il monta à l'intérieur et fut surpris du nombre de Changeurs qui s'y trouvaient. Ils étaient au moins cinq, six avec lui ! Aucun n'était Alpha, mais ce n'était pas non plus des faiblards ! Par contre, l'habitacle étant bondé, Ichigo ne put apercevoir les métamorphes qu'il avait sentis. C'est avec une pointe de soulagement qu'il sortit du car une fois à son arrêt habituel. La présence des cinq autres était si importante qu'elle l'avait presque étouffé !

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison qu'il reçut un coup de poing dans le nez.

-Putain, papa ! hurla-t-il en portant la main à ses narines ensanglantées. Ça fait mal ! J't'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de faire ça !

Il entra chez lui tout en fusillant Isshin du regard et se jeta sur le papier essuie-tout pour purger tout ce qui coulait de son nez.

-Hm, normalement tu l'aurais évité, fils… fit élégamment remarquer Isshin en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Ouais, ben pas aujourd'hui ! cracha-t-il.

-Papa, c'était vraiment utile de lui péter le nez ? se lamenta Yuzu en aidant son frère à éponger le sang.

-Dégénéré, assena Karin avec un regard un poil méprisant.

-Mais…mais je suis votre père ! Masaki ! Nos enfants sont des ingrats ! fit Isshin en fondant en larmes devant le poster de sa femme.

-Et c'est reparti, soupira Karin en se pinçant le haut du nez. T'es à la bourre Ichi-nii.

-Désolé, j'étais chez un pote pour finir un devoir.

-On peut passer à table, maintenant que tu es là et que ton nez ne saigne plus, Ichi-nii, sourit Yuzu.

La petite famille s'installa à table, déjà surmontée d'une foultitude de plats savoureux concoctés par la plus jeune des filles Kurosaki.

-Tiens, Kaien a téléphoné tout à l'heure, annonça Isshin au bout d'un moment.

-Kaien ? Il est à l'autre bout du pays, nan ? questionna Karin.

-Mouais, il est parti avec ches frères pour ches cours de chirurgie echtéthique, articula Ichigo, la bouche pleine.

-Hé bien ? Pourquoi a-t-il téléphoné ? demanda Yuzu.

-Son frère aîné s'est cassé la jambe en faisant je ne sais quoi. Le connaissant, il est encore monté sur le toit de la maison et il a glissé. En même temps, Hokkaido n'est pas un endroit des plus chaleureux, il a dû glisser sur une plaque de verglas …

-Et comment va-t-il ? dit le rouquin en avalant de travers.

-D'après les docteurs humains, il en a pour deux bons mois d'immobilisation.

-Donc ça veut dire un mois à tout casser, ironisa Karin. Et après il se précipitera de nouveau sur le toit pour faire le con.

-Indécrottable, décréta Ichigo en se servant une deuxième fois.

-Au fait, ça se passe bien à l'école Ichi-nii ?

-Mouais…Grimmjow fout le bordel partout où il passe, mais bon, on a l'habitude. Le plus inquiétant c'est qu'il passe son temps à se fritter avec Kensei, j'ai peur qu'on retrouve le cadavre d'un des deux abandonné sous un pont.

-Le beaaaaaauuuu Kenseeeeei ! chantonna Karin avec un sourire narquois.

Le rouquin rougit comme une tomate.

-Karin ! Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous !

-Pourtant, si tu sortais avec lui, tu ne devrais pas épouser Grimmjow. Encore que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as refusé, il est quand même mignon pour un punk.

-Mais il n'est pas punk !

-A d'autres. C'est la troisième fois que tu te sers ou je rêve ?

Les trois se tournèrent vers l'aîné de la fratrie. Le jeune homme, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, venait de vider à lui seul la moitié des plats présents.

-Mais où stockes-tu toute cette bouffe ? Y a un trou noir dans ton estomac ou quoi ? s'exclama Karin. Même papa ne mange pas autant ! Et tu ne grossis même pas !

-Fils, je sais que pour devenir fort, il faut manger beaucoup, mais ne te rends pas malade, hein. Si tu veux absolument pouvoir protéger ton petit ami Kensei, je peux t'apprendre les arts mar…OUAÏE !

Ichigo venait de lui planter ses baguettes dans le nez. Fort.

-Pour la dernière fois, ce n'est PAS mon petit ami !

-Pas la peine de trouer le cerveau du vieux, mine de rien il sert parfois à quelque chose, déclara Karin, indifférente.

Isshin finit par arrêter de pisser le sang et Ichigo se trouva de nouvelles baguettes pour finir de manger.

-J'y peux rien si j'ai faim, quand même, ronchonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Un silence s'abattit sur la tablée. Karin se moquait intérieurement de son père, Yuzu profitait simplement d'un bon repas en famille, Isshin s'insurgeait mentalement du comportement brutal de son fils envers lui, pauvre et faible papounet, et Ichigo ruminait encore sur la conversation précédente.

-Tiens, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de plus en plus de Changeurs dans le coin, finit-il par dire. C'est à cause du Conseil ou bien… ?

-Je n'ai rien remarqué, répondit son père plus sérieusement.

-Il y en avait au moins cinq dans mon bus, tout à l'heure. Je trouve ça un peu gros comme coïncidence. À moins que ce soit les clans des Anciens qui ont suivi leur chef…

-Hmm, je m'informerai auprès d'eux. Soyez prudents, tous les trois, je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliqués dans une bagarre de territoire ou quoi que ce soit, vous m'entendez ?

-Oui papa, firent ses trois enfants en chœur.

Après un quatrième service, Ichigo estima qu'il avait assez mangé et débarrassa son assiette avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour y poser ses affaires. Il surfa un peu sur le net, puis se rendit compte que son Mp3 n'était nulle part.

-Mais il est où ce con ?

Il essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et la seule réponse sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la suivante :

-Merde, je l'ai oublié chez Kensei !

Il redescendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et s'empara de sa veste qu'il enfila en vitesse.

-Je vais récupérer un truc chez Kensei, je reviens ! cria-t-il avant de sortir.

Arrivé à son arrêt de bus, il réalisa qu'il l'avait manqué de peu, et se décida à marcher. Après tout, prendre l'air ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Avec tout ce qu'il venait de manger… Ichigo se tâta le ventre. Il n'avait pas l'impression que toute cette nourriture ait bien atterri là-dedans. Karin devait avoir raison, avec son histoire de trou noir.

-Héhéhé, ça se trouve, mon estomac donne sur une autre galaxie, rigola-t-il tout seul.

Un vent froid vint lui donner des frissons. Le jeune homme resserra sa veste autour de lui et accéléra la cadence. Il faisait déjà noir, il n'avait pas trop envie de passer la nuit dehors. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas dit à Kensei qu'il revenait chez lui. Il aurait dû l'appeler…Et s'il tombait mal ? Genre, sur Kensei en charmante compagnie ?

Bizarrement, cette simple pensée le dégoûta.

Bon, autant rester poli. Le rouquin sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur le raccourci « Kensei ».

-Allô ? fit l'argenté après la deuxième sonnerie. Ichigo ?

-Salut Kensei, excuse-moi pour le dérangement, mais… je crois que mon Mp3 squatte ton divan.

Il entendit un bruit de pas, puis un genre de tornade qui s'abattait sur des textiles. Kensei était en train de retourner le bordel qui se trouvait sur son canapé.

-Ah, oui, le voilà tiens. Désolé, je ne l'avais pas vu. Tu veux que je te le rapporte ?

-Non, ne bouge pas, c'est juste pour savoir si je peux venir chez toi pour le récupérer. Enfin, je ne sais pas quand j'arriverai, j'ai pas trouvé de bus.

-Tu es où ?

-Au coin de la rue Mabashi, juste à côté du restaurant de nouilles. D'ailleurs ça me donne faim tout ça…

-Bouge pas, j'arrive. Je viens juste d'aller rechercher ma voiture chez le garagiste.

-Oh…Ok. À tout à l'heure alors.

Ichigo raccrocha et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir. Heureusement, c'était une très petite rue et quasiment personne ne passait là, même en journée. Ichigo soupira en voyant le panneau « fermé » de l'échoppe. Il aurait bien mangé un katsudon, ou tout autre truc pouvant lui caller l'estomac.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Le jeune homme se releva et, très rapidement, sans même savoir pourquoi, il se retrouva encerclé par une bande de types bizarres. Il n'eut à renifler qu'une seule fois pour connaître la nature inhumaine de ses assaillants.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Pas de réponse. Le groupe se referma un peu plus autour de lui. Inutile de Changer maintenant, ils étaient sans doute plus forts que lui grâce à leur nombre. Quelle merde… En plus il venait de manger et son esprit s'en trouvait comme assoupi.

-Vous savez qui est mon père ? Vous êtes sur son territoire, là, continua-t-il.

Avant de se gifler mentalement. Il venait de leur fournir une bonne raison de demander une rançon s'ils arrivaient à l'attraper. Bon, il pouvait toujours se transformer et fuir en courant, mais rien ne disait qu'ils étaient plus lents que lui…

Avertis par un signal si discret qu'Ichigo ne le vit pas, les membres du groupe lui sautèrent dessus en même temps. Deux d'entre eux lui tirèrent les bras en arrière tandis que les autres s'approchaient par devant, sans doute pour lui décocher des coups de poing. Ichigo ne leur en laissa pas l'occasion et distribua coup de pied sur coup de pied à ceux qui se trouvaient à portée de ses longues jambes. Un grand éclat de douleur éclata alors dans son ventre, le forçant à se plier en deux pour chercher son souffle. Il espérait ne pas avoir de côtes cassées. Les deux qui l'empêchaient de se servir de ses bras le lâchèrent, et il tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de leur faire croire. Il invoqua sa Bête intérieure, qui répondit avec joie, mais ses ennemis se rendirent compte de ce qu'il voulait faire car un pied heurta son dos avec force, l'étourdissant à moitié et l'envoyant à terre pour de bon.

Ichigo gémit en sentant son crâne atterrir sur le trottoir. Ces mecs voulaient le tuer ou quoi ?

Il tenta de se relever, mais un nouveau coup dans le ventre l'envoya heurter le mur d'un vieux bâtiment. Le rouquin essaya de nouveau de Changer, mais il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer à cause de la douleur. La Bête lui semblait trop distante, comme si un brouillard l'empêchait de la voir. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se résigna à mourir dans cette ruelle sordide.

Le crissement des freins d'une voiture qui pilait net à l'entrée de la rue le fit grimacer.

-Ichigo ! hurla une voix familière.

 _Kensei ?_

L'espoir envahit Ichigo. Kensei était un Alpha, il pouvait battre les autres.

-Ichi… !

Le rouquin n'entendit pas vraiment la fin de son prénom, car Kensei, fou de rage, avait commencé sa transformation en plein milieu de son exclamation. Le « Go » se changea donc en un hurlement à vous donner la chair de poule. Jamais Ichigo n'avait entendu pareil cri porteur d'une promesse de mort longue et douloureuse. Et il espérait ne jamais l'entendre dirigé contre lui !

Une ombre grise et énorme survola tout le groupe et se posa en son centre, juste au dessus d'Ichigo, qui put apercevoir entre ses cils une patte sombre et immense juste devant son nez. La fourrure gris sombre et l'odeur de l'animal l'informa sur la Bête intérieure de Kensei.

Un loup gris.

 _« Leurs pattes sont plus larges, tu sais._ » avait dit Kensei le jour de leur rencontre.

Bien sûr. Quoi de mieux qu'un loup pour vous dire à quoi ressemblent ses pattes ? De plus, il venait du Canada, pays par excellence de ces grands chiens si sauvages et si nobles à la fois. Ichigo aurait dû s'en douter.

Son ami, qui faisait à cet instant près de 160 kilos bien tassés, poussa à nouveau son hurlement horrible et bondit tous crocs sortis sur l'ennemi le plus proche. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules et plongea sa tête immense dans le cou de l'autre. Ichigo détourna les yeux, sachant très bien ce que Kensei allait faire.

-C'est un Alpha ! hurla l'un des Changeurs.

La bande déguerpit aussitôt, abandonnant à son sort leur ami à la gorge déchiquetée. Même un puissant Changeur ne pouvait survivre à ça. Kensei le lâcha avec un mépris manifeste et voulut se lancer à la poursuite des autres, mais ils étaient déjà loin et Ichigo n'avait pas l'air bien…

L'argenté prit sur lui pour se calmer un peu et se retransforma en humain. Dégoûté, il effaça les taches de sang qui couvraient son menton et s'accroupit près d'Ichigo.

-Ichi ? ça va ? Dis quelque chose s'il te plait.

-T'es…t'es un loup…balbutia Ichigo.

Il commença à s'esclaffer nerveusement, heureux d'être en vie. Puis il réussit à se calmer.

-Mer…ci, Kensei… Sans toi j'étais…mort.

-Je t'ai demandé de dire un truc, pas de me raconter la Bible, crétin ! sourit Kensei, soulagé. Je te raccompagne chez toi. Encore heureux que tu m'ais appelé pour me prévenir !

L'argenté empoigna le jeune homme le plus délicatement possible et le fit s'asseoir sur le siège avant. Ichigo s'attacha tant bien que mal et regarda avec fascination ses mains tremblantes. Pendant ce temps, Kensei retourna près du cadavre du Changeur. Il fouilla ses poches de manteau et même de pantalon, mais ne trouva rien qui lui apprit quoi que ce soit sur l'identité de l'homme ou de son commanditaire. Car oui, Kensei se doutait que quelque chose de louche se passait en ce moment. Aucun Changeur normal n'aurait attaqué Ichigo en sachant qui il était. Tout son clan aurait pris en chasse les responsables. Mais si leur Alpha leur avait ordonné de le faire…

Il fourra le corps dans le coffre de sa voiture et se remit au volant, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets au jeune rouquin qui somnolait à côté de lui. Il ne saignait pas, mais il garderait des traces de cette attaque. Sans doute des bleus, mais valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

De temps en temps, Ichigo relevait la tête pour lui indiquer la direction à prendre, mais à part ça il restait plongé dans une sorte de mutisme choqué. Kensei se gara en catastrophe devant la maison des Kurosaki et sonna comme un taré à la porte d'entrée. Un homme brun ouvrit la porte, à moitié endormi et vêtu d'un pyjama avec des nounours.

-C'pour quoi ? grommela-t-il.

Puis il vit son fils accroché à l'argenté comme à une bouée et lui sauta dessus pour l'emmener dans le salon, où il l'allongea sur un divan. Là, il ôta la veste et le t-shirt du jeune homme et commença à l'examiner, tâtant les côtes et la colonne vertébrale pour trouver de potentielles fractures. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien de grave. Le docteur se releva et alla chercher un onguent spécial fabriqué par le clan de Masaki pour en badigeonner le dos et le torse de son fils, qui grimaça un peu dans son inconscience. Très vite, et sous le regard médusé de l'argenté, les plaies se résorbèrent et la respiration du plus jeune s'apaisa. Isshin rangea son matériel et se tourna vers Kensei, le faisant reculer d'un pas à cause de son regard haineux.

-Qui a fait ça à mon garçon ? cracha-t-il, prêt à Changer sous la colère.

-Je ne sais pas, celui que j'ai réussi à attraper n'avait pas de papiers sur lui, et il est mort trop vite pour que je l'interroge. Les autres se sont enfuis. Mais je les retrouverai, vous avez ma parole, répondit Kensei.

-Le cadavre ? demanda Isshin.

-Dans ma voiture.

-Dans quel état ?

-Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être après avoir eu la gorge déchiquetée par un loup géant.

-Bon, alors il faut l'enterrer, impossible de mimer une attaque de bête sauvage. Je m'en chargerai une fois qu'Ichigo sera au lit. Merci de l'avoir sauvé.

-Ichi est mon ami, je ne l'aurais pas laissé sans aide.

-Ah, vous êtes le fameux Kensei !

-Fameux ?

-Oui, Ichigo n'arrête pas de parler de vous, expliqua Isshin avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux.

-Ah bon ?

Le docteur le poussa du coude comme un collégien en lui faisant des clins d'œil lourds de sens. Kensei soupira et déposa le Mp3 du rouquin sur la table basse. Il attendit qu'Isshin ait emmené Ichigo dans sa chambre et lui refila son cadavre.

-He ben, tu ne l'as pas raté celui-là ! commenta Kurosaki Père, nullement ému par ce spectacle.

Les deux hommes enveloppèrent le mort dans une bâche, puis Isshin renvoya Kensei chez lui, jugeant qu'il l'avait assez aidé pour aujourd'hui.

Puis il retroussa ses manches et chargea le Changeur sur son dos, direction la forêt.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Questions ? Insultes ? (nan mais en fait, celui qui m'insulte, je trouve sa maison et je le baffe.)_

 _Reviews ? :D_

 _A la prochaine !_


	5. Quand tout s'emmêle

_...Ne me tuez pas._

 _19 jours sans publication, c'est la honte. Pour ma défense, les cours me prennent un temps de dingue, j'ai de légers problèmes relationnels, je me fais draguer par des mecs chelous et avec tout ça je n'ai même plus le temps d'écrire. Faut que je demande à mon Bêta de m'engueuler quand je glande, sérieux !_

 _Excusez-moi donc pour ce retard indépendant de ma volonté ! J'essaierai d'écrire pendant ma maigrelette semaine de vacances qui arrive...pas maintenant (ouin)._

 _Je remercie tous les reviewers ! Surtout les guests, parce que je ne peux jamais leur répondre ! (re-ouin)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas l'auteur, héhéhé !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Quand tout s'emmêle**

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se sentit comme neuf. L'onguent de sa mère faisait des miracles, il ne lui restait presque plus de traces de l'altercation de la veille. Isshin tenta de lui faire garder le lit, mais il se sentait bien et ne voulait pas rater de cours. Vaincu par ses arguments, Isshin laissa son fils aller à l'école. Au moins, dans le bus, personne n'oserait l'attaquer. Et à l'école, Grimmjow, Sado, Kensei et Orihime seraient là. S'en prendre à un Changeur sans savoir de quel type il était pouvait marcher, mais cinq Changeurs d'un coup… ça ressemblait à du suicide.

-Ichi, ça va mieux ? demanda Kensei dès l'instant où Ichigo pénétra dans la classe.

-Oui, je t'assure, je vais très bien, le rassura le jeune homme.

-Comment ça, « ça va mieux » ? s'exclama Grimmjow. Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? Tu lui as fait quelque chose, ducon ?

-Calme ta joie, punk, je ne l'ai pas touché, je lui ai juste sauvé la vie, c'est tout !

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Ichigo, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Enfin, surtout Grimmjow et Orihime, parce que les yeux de Sado étaient comme toujours invisibles.

Le jeune homme rougit d'être au centre de l'attention et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Il s'est fait attaquer hier par une bande de Changeurs, expliqua Kensei en comprenant qu'Ichigo ne dirait rien.

-Ça va, je n'ai rien de grave, temporisa le rouquin en voyant la rage décomposer le visage de Grimmjow.

-Qui a fait ça ?

-J'en sais rien, celui que j'ai tué n'avait pas de pièce d'identité, répondit Kensei.

-Je vais retrouver ces bâtards et les buter ! s'emporta Grimmjow.

-C'est pas la peine, je vais bien ! lança Ichigo pour essayer de calmer les deux Alphas.

Mais impossible de leur faire entendre raison. Les deux Changeurs étaient tellement remontés qu'ils tapèrent du pied toute la journée en attendant la fin des cours, ce qui mit les nerfs d'Ichigo à rude épreuve.

Dès la sonnerie, ils escortèrent Ichigo jusqu'à chez lui, bien décidés à ne laisser aucune chance aux attaquants de récidiver.

-Bon sang, qu'ils m'énervent ces deux là, soupira-t-il en les voyant faire un genre de course pour savoir lequel allait sortir de la propriété en premier.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et passa devant le salon, où les Anciens débattaient sur un sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Ichigo escalada les escaliers et se plongea dans ses devoirs.

* * *

Une petite heure plus tard, on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez ?

Le panneau s'ouvrit sur ni plus ni moins qu'Aizen Sousuke.

-Bonjour Ichigo.

-Monsieur, salua poliment le rouquin affalé sur son lit au milieu de ses livres.

-J'ai appris pour l'attaque d'hier. Est-ce que tu vas bien au moins ? C'est courageux de ta part d'avoir été en cours dans cet état…

-Comme vous voyez, je vais très bien, mon père m'a soigné. Il est docteur et ma mère lui a laissé de très bons médicaments de son clan.

-Bien, bien, souffla Aizen.

Il prit place sur la chaise de bureau d'Ichigo et observa la pièce.

-Nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé les responsables, mais je te promets que nous mettons toutes nos forces dans l'enquête. Il est impensable de laisser l'héritier des Kurosaki se faire tabasser sans rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si vous le dites… murmura Ichigo.

A vrai dire, il se fichait un peu de retrouver ces types. Tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient plus de lui, il s'estimait heureux. Par contre, la façon dont Aizen avait parlé lui donnait l'impression de l'avoir déçu. Comme si il aurait dû pouvoir se battre contre plusieurs Changeurs à lui tout seul. Comme s'il le prenait pour un fils à papa capricieux et incapable de se défendre. Un gamin qu'il fallait protéger uniquement parce qu'il portait le sang d'une famille noble. Le grand Aizen le prenait pour un enfant.

-Dis-moi, Ichigo, est-ce que tu Changes souvent ? s'enquit Aizen avec une curiosité polie.

-Ben, aussi souvent que les autres, j'imagine.

Où voulait-il en venir ?

-Est-ce que tu maîtrises bien la Bête ?

-J'ai un peu de mal, mais en général j'arrive à la calmer quand il faut.

Bah oui, il lui suffisait de penser à Kensei pour se calmer !

-C'est très bien, Ichigo.

Bon sang, pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à lui ?

-As-tu déjà remarqué des choses étranges quand tu te transformes ?

-Heu…non ? Pourquoi ? Et…de quelle légende vouliez-vous me parler l'autre fois ?

-He bien…commença Aizen.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et interrompit l'Ancien. Une jeune fille armée d'un ballon noir et blanc fit une entrée fracassante tout en fracassant en même temps l'intimité du propriétaire du lieu.

-Oh, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant Aizen. Je peux vous emprunter mon frère ?

-Fais donc, répondit gentiment l'Alpha.

-Ichi-nii, tu viens jouer au foot avec moi ?

-Mais…mes devoirs…

-Merci ! Allez, viens !

L'adolescente tira brusquement le bras de son frère, qui perdit l'équilibre et se ratatina au sol avant de devoir se relever à toute vitesse pour suivre sa sœur dans les escaliers.

-Excusez-moi ! cria Ichigo à l'adresse d'Aizen, qu'il laissait quand même en plan pour la deuxième fois.

Le grand brun ne répondit pas, mais le rouquin crut voir ses yeux étrécis par la fureur.

* * *

-Bon, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ? s'énerva Ichigo alors qu'il allait vers le parc avec sa sœur.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je veux juste jouer au foot avec mon frère, fit innocemment Karin.

-N'importe quoi. C'est drôle, à chaque fois qu'Aizen vient me parler, quelqu'un l'interrompt pour m'emmener ailleurs. Aurais-tu par le plus grand des hasards parlé avec Grimmjow ?

-P-pas du tout, dit Karin, un peu moins sûre d'elle.

-Dis-moi la vérité Karin !

La petite brune bougonna et finit par avouer :

-Bon, d'accord, c'est Grimmjow qui m'a demandé de te surveiller.

-Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là ? J'ai encore le droit de parler avec qui je veux, nan !?

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, Ichi-nii ! Il dit qu'Aizen est quelqu'un de mauvais, que tu ne devrais pas avoir confiance en lui.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas un type normal, il prend tout le monde de haut, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va essayer de me tuer ou quoi que ce soit !

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement la jeune fille. Mais j'ai confiance en Grimmjow, moi, et je pense qu'il dit la vérité. Ce type a transformé son ami en machine !

-Il n'a aucune preuve de ça !

-Cet Aizen me file les jetons, grand frère ! Il ne me plaît pas du tout ! Et sa manière de s'approcher de toi quand il n'y a personne me fait peur ! Il ne s'intéresse qu'à toi, tu n'as pas remarqué ? L'autre jour, je l'ai trouvé en train de fouiner dans la bibliothèque ! Quand il m'a vue il a tout rangé, avant de sortir avec son petit sourire mielleux ! S'il te plaît, Ichi-nii, reste loin de lui !

-Et donc, je devrais faire un affront à un Ancien en refusant de lui parler sans motif valable ? Je tiens à ma peau et à celle du clan, Karin !

L'adolescente s'arrêta et dévisagea son frère, qui crut un instant qu'elle allait pleurer.

-Ne lui fais pas confiance, Ichi-nii, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ne lui parle pas de tes secrets, ni de tes amis. Ne lui dis même pas en quoi tu te transformes. Tout ce qu'il sait sur toi devient une arme entre ses mains.

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, Karin partit en courant, et son frère n'essaya même pas de la suivre, encore hébété par ce qui venait de se passer. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se disputait avec sa sœur…

* * *

Quand il rentra chez lui pour la seconde fois de la journée, il ne trouva personne. Même pas les Anciens. Une note avait été laissée en évidence sur la table du salon, expliquant que le Conseil avait élu résidence dans un une villa située aux abords de la ville. Ils ne désiraient pas abuser plus longtemps de la gentillesse des Kurosaki et resteraient à Karakura jusqu'à ce que le problème aux USA soit arrangé, ce qui pouvait prendre un mois comme dix ans, en conclut Ichigo.

Karin revint bien plus tard que d'habitude à la maison et se fit gronder par Isshin, qui s'inquiétait encore plus pour ses enfants depuis l'attaque d'Ichigo. Mais comme il ne lui était rien arrivé, Isshin n'insista pas et le repas se passa comme d'habitude. Le rouquin se surprit à manger encore plus que la veille, mais il mit ça sur le compte des émotions soulevées par le soir précédent et la dispute avec sa sœur.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Ichigo alla à l'école d'un pas déterminé, bien décidé à engueuler Grimmjow.

Le bleuté était déjà en classe, pour une fois à l'avance, et jouait sur son portable en attendant les autres. La classe était vide à part eux deux.

-Grimmjow, faut qu'on parle.

Etonné par son aplomb, l'Alpha leva les yeux de son jeu.

-Je t'écoute… ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller parler d'Aizen à Karin ?! Franchement ! Que tu le soupçonnes d'être un…un sale type ou quoi que ce soit, j'en ai rien à faire, ça te regarde, mais ne mêle pas mes sœurs à ça ! Est-ce que tu sais que Karin m'a carrément traîné dehors parce que j'ai eu le malheur de parler à ce mec ? Il avait l'air vraiment fâché ! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Karin à cause de toi, je te jure que tu me le paieras !

Les yeux ronds, Grimmjow le laissa parler jusqu'au bout.

-Heu, du calme, ok ?

-JE SUIS TRÈS CALME !

-T'en as pas l'air. Ecoute, si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre à quel point ce sale type est dangereux. Il est retors, machiavélique, et surtout il s'intéresse beaucoup trop à toi pour que ce soit normal ! Il mijote quelque chose, j'en suis sûr ! Et je n'ai pas eu à convaincre ta sœur, elle s'en est rendu compte par elle-même ! Tout le monde le voit sauf toi !

-C'est stupide ! Qui s'intéresserait à moi ? Je ne suis qu'un Bêta !

-Tu es l'héritier du clan Kurosaki, et en effet, tu n'es même pas un Alpha. Si ça se trouve, il va essayer de t'obliger à l'épouser ou quoi que ce soit pour avoir la mainmise sur ton clan.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce type a une dizaine de clans à sa botte ! Et les Kurosaki sont loin d'être les plus nombreux !

-Mais vous êtes puissants. Et toi aussi, mine de rien. Il y a des Alphas chez tes cousins, pas vrai ? Pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'a essayé de devenir héritier à ta place ?

-Ils ne sont pas de la lignée directe…

-Ils auraient pu prendre ta place par la force !

-Ce sont mes cousins ! Ma famille ! Ils n'auraient jamais fait ça !

-Tu parierais ta vie là-dessus ?

-…

Ichigo ne sut quoi répondre, sur le coup. Il essaya de se calmer pour avoir les idées plus claires.

-Je ne suis pas puissant, Grimmjow. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas essayé d'avoir ma place, mais je leur en suis reconnaissant. Aizen… j'ignore pourquoi il me parle de ça, mais je ne mettrai pas mon clan en danger juste à cause d'une intuition. Un incident diplomatique peut nous faire disparaître en un claquement de doigts.

-De ça ? De quoi te parle-t-il ?

-Oh, il m'a parlé de ma couleur de cheveux, et aussi d'une légende qui s'y rapporte. Puis il m'a posé des questions sur ma mère, et sur la fréquence à laquelle je me transforme, et si je maîtrisais bien la Bête.

Grimmjow sembla pensif.

-ça ne me dit rien du tout…t'es sûr qu'il a parlé d'une légende ?

-Ouais, un truc sur des Changeurs aux cheveux roux, j'ai pas tout suivi.

-Hmmm, je vais chercher de mon côté. Faut que j'appelle mon père. En tout cas gare à tes fesses, Ichi. Ne le laisse pas t'embobiner.

D'autres étudiants entrèrent en classe et saluèrent avec hésitation les deux Changeurs, qui du coup arrêtèrent de parler d'Aizen. Après tout, il était connu même chez les humains.

* * *

Les cours passèrent à toute vitesse, mais Ichigo, tracassé par tout ce qui se passait depuis maintenant deux semaines, n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur ce que racontaient les profs.

Résultat, à la fin d'anatomie, il n'avait pris aucune note et ne comprit rien à la conclusion du cours.

-Merde alors… souffla-t-il devant son bloc vide. Je suis foutu.

Lui qui essayait toujours d'aller en cours pour ne rien rater, le voilà bien !

-ça va pas Ichigo ? demanda Grimmjow en le voyant pâle comme un linge et suspendu à ses feuilles désespérément vierges.

-Je-je suis dans la merde, j'ai rien écouté.

Grimmjow jeta un œil à son propre cours et se dit qu'il pourrait vraiment faire un effort en écriture, c'était carrément illisible.

-Heu, je t'aurais bien prêté mes notes, mais… tu comprendrais rien. J'écris comme une merde.

-Bordel, en plus c'est **le** cours à ne pas manquer ! s'énerva le rouquin.

-Un problème, Kurosaki-kun ? s'enquit Inoue en s'approchant d'eux, car elle l'avait vu gesticuler pour montrer son désarroi.

-Y a que j'ai rien suivi du cours, et que même si j'emprunte les notes de quelqu'un je ne comprendrai rien à rien, parce que ce cours est putain de compliqué ! Comme si j'avais pas suffisamment de problèmes !

Puis il réalisa qu'il gueulait littéralement sur Inoue.

-Oh, excuse-moi Inoue, je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus, je le jure.

-C-ce n'est rien, je comprends, fit la rousse aux gros seins en souriant. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider ! Je n'ai rien à faire cet après-midi, je pourrais t'expliquer la leçon !

Ichigo se dit que se retrouver seul avec une fille amoureuse de lui n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Kensei et Grimmjow enfermés dans la même pièce avec un poulet rôti. Ou lui.

-D'accord, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, répondit-il finalement. Tu viens chez moi ou tu préfères qu'on fasse ça chez toi ?

Orihime rougit un peu au sous-entendu mal interprété par son esprit de jeune fille sortie de l'adolescence.

-Heu, ch-chez toi, si ça ne te dérange pas. On sera plus à l'aise que dans mon petit appartement, je crois…

Grimmjow et Kensei dévisagèrent Inoue, partagés entre la jalousie et l'admiration. Ne sachant que penser, ils choisirent de ne pas relever et notèrent dans un coin de leur cerveau « Inoue = danger ».

Avec une étiquette rouge à cause de son bonnet de soutien-gorge.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Inoue et Ichigo partirent ensemble. Kensei et Grimmjow avaient bien tenté de s'incruster, mais Ichigo avait senti venir la catastrophe et les avait gentiment refoulés.

….

….

Ok, il leur avait promis de leur refiler des coups de pied si l'un d'entre eux s'avisait de les suivre.

Sado les avait donc emmenés sur un terrain de basket pour faire diversion.

-Ooooh, c'est joli chez toi Kurosaki-kun ! Je ne pensais pas que ta maison était si grande !

-Ben, c'est-à-dire que quand le reste du clan rapplique, il faut beaucoup de place pour les accueillir.

-Mais ton clan doit être énorme alors !

-Oh…je dois dire que je n'ai jamais compté le nombre de membres… En plus s'ils se marient… J'espère que mon père n'est pas là, tiens.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que la plupart des blessures reçues au cours de ma vie sont dues à mon père, justement.

-Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Inoue.

 _Ça y est, maintenant elle croit que je suis un enfant battu. Génial, j'adore ma vie._

-Ichi-nii ? Tu as amené une amie ?

-Yuzu !

L'adolescente venait d'entrer derrière eux, son sac à la main.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée Yuzu ?

-Oui, on a fait de l'athlétisme, c'était cool ! Ah, et Karin est restée avec le club de foot. Elle rentre vers dix-huit heures normalement. Tu me présentes ton amie ?

-Heu…oui, désolé. Inoue, voici ma sœur Yuzu. Yuzu, voilà ma camarade de classe, Inoue Orihime.

-Enchantée ! s'exclama la rousse d'une voix chantante.

-De même ! fit Yuzu avec un grand sourire. Vous restez pour manger ce soir ?

-Oh, je-je ne sais pas…

Orihime consulta Ichigo du regard et n'y vit aucune réprobation.

-Je…d'accord, merci Yuzu-chan !

-De rien Hime-chan !

-Bon, Yuzu, on va travailler en haut, Inoue et moi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, préviens-moi, d'accord ?

-T'en fais pas Ichi-nii ! Je gère !

Les deux rouquins se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures et montèrent à l'étage. Inoue se sentit toute chose en entrant dans la chambre de son Kurosaki-kun et rougit comme une tomate, ne sachant où se mettre.

-Tu préfères t'asseoir sur le lit ou la chaise de bureau ? Inoue ?

-Je-je…comme tu veux…

-Ok, je prends la chaise, si ça ne te gêne pas.

Voilà comme Inoue Orihime, folle d'Ichigo depuis leur première rencontre, se retrouva condamnée à mort par rougissement en s'asseyant sur le lit de son bien-aimé.

La pauvre fille eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pour expliquer le cours de deux heures à Ichigo, mais elle parvint à prendre sur elle (après environ une demi-heure) pour parler convenablement. Ils en terminèrent juste avant que Yuzu les appelle pour manger.

-C'est bon, tu as tout compris Kurosaki-kun ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Merci beaucoup Inoue !

Le tout avec un sourire craquant à tomber par terre. Gaaaah. Une minute de silence pour ses neurones de rouquine foudroyés par un second coup de foudre.

….

Voilà.

-Tout le monde à table ! claironna Yuzu.

Isshin et Karin étaient déjà là et rouspétèrent pour le principe en les voyant arriver après tout le monde.

-Roooh, y en a qui travaillent ici ! se défendit Ichigo.

-Oh, fils ! Tu m'avais caché que tu avais une amie aussi jolie ! Vous envisagez de sortir ensemble ou bien… ?

-Papa !

Inoue rougit comme une brique alors que Yuzu remplissait généreusement son assiette. Elle observa avec ébahissement la montagne de nourriture qu'Ichigo empilait sur son assiette tout en se disputant avec son père. Il avalait tout ça tous les soirs ? Et dire qu'elle se trouvait grosse…

Inoue tâcha de suivre la tradition familiale (on est con ou on ne l'est pas) et engloutit un maximum de nourriture, au point de se sentir nauséeuse.

« _J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de dessert ! Je ne pourrais même plus avaler une cacahuète ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

-Ça va, Hime-chan ? Tu es toute rouge, on dirait que tu vas exploser ! s'enquit Yuzu.

-Boum ! mima Isshin, qui se prit un coup de pied de la part de son fils. OUAÏE !

-J-Je vais peut-être me rendre au petit coin, fit la jeune femme d'une voix étouffée.

Comme on dit en Belgique, elle avait les dents du fond qui baignaient.

Yuzu eut la gentillesse de l'amener jusqu'aux WC (qui sentaient bon la fleur) ( _les WC vont devenir un thème récurrent dans mes fics…_ ), et elle put revenir à table après cinq bonnes minutes. Bah oui, elle avait pris le temps de se recoiffer, remettre du brillant à lèvres, épousseter ses vêtements, remonter son décolleté, vérifier ses cheveux une deuxième fois, se rendre compte qu'elle avait omis de se raser les dessous de bras, examiner son ventre un peu rebondi à cause du repas, re-vérifier ses cheveux… Cinq minutes me paraissent raisonnables.

Cette virée aux toilettes sauva littéralement la vie d'Orihime, car à son retour, une mousse au chocolat l'attendait patiemment sur la table. Et la famille Kurosaki attendait poliment son retour avant d'entamer le dessert. La jeune femme souffla un bon coup, essaya d'accélérer sa digestion par la pensée et avala la crème au chocolat sans rechigner. Heureusement que ce n'étais pas un Saint-honoré ou un Merveilleux !

Après un dernier café, qui faillit bien achever Inoue, la jeune femme quitta la demeure des Kurosaki pour retourner chez elle. Elle déclina la proposition d'Ichigo de la ramener à la maison. Après tout, s'il l'escortait tel le Prince Charmant jusqu'à son appartement, elle se sentirait obligée de lui offrir un verre et de boire avec lui pour le remercier. Or, son estomac et le reste de son appareil digestif étaient en train de crier grâce. Même la Bête intérieure d'Inoue lui demandait de l'achever, peu habituée à une telle quantité de nourriture. C'est donc seule qu'elle prit la route jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, qui devrait arriver dans les dix prochaines minutes, normalement.

C'est alors qu'elle se retournait pour regarder une dernière fois la fenêtre éclairée de la chambre de son bien-aimé qu'elle remarqua une chose bizarre. Une petite silhouette noire semblait rôder autour de la propriété, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Inoue resta un moment figée, puis saisit son courage à deux mains pour suivre le stalker. Elle s'approcha sans bruit de l'homme (ou de la femme, après tout la personne en question était assez petite pour être du beau sexe) et en reniflant un bon coup, apprit qu'il ou elle était un Changeur. Effrayée, Orihime se demanda un moment ce qu'elle devait faire. Se transformer maintenant ne lui apporterait qu'un ennui supplémentaire, sa forme animale étant peu adaptée à l'environnement de la ville.

La jeune femme prit une nouvelle grande inspiration qui gonfla sa généreuse poitrine et s'avança derechef, bien décidée à défendre son Kurosaki-kun de toutes ses forces. Elle ne connaissait le beau rouquin que depuis deux petites semaines, mais elle serait prête à mourir pour lui s'il le fallait. Oui, bon, d'accord, elle tombait très rapidement amoureuse, et ça l'avait toujours un peu embêtée. Mais Ichigo était un type bien, elle le savait. Il était charmant, poli, bien élevé, n'avait pas une seule fois louché sur sa poitrine, possédait le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait jamais vu et était protecteur et aimant envers ses amis et sa famille. L'homme parfait, quoi.

Enfin bon…De toute façon, Grimmjow et Kensei étaient déjà en guerre pour savoir qui gagnerait le cœur de l'héritier Kurosaki, mais Inoue gardait espoir de lui taper dans l'œil un jour. Même si elle devait se faire assassiner par les deux Alphas.

La rouquine se rendit compte qu'elle était restée dans ses pensées un peu trop longtemps, et qu'un stalker fouinait chez son Kurosaki-kun. Rassérénée, elle repartit à la poursuite de l'horrible individu (car oui, elle avait décidé qu'il était forcément horrible) et le trouva non loin d'une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée.

-Excusez-moi ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? lança-t-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Si cet infâme rôdeur l'attaquait, elle n'était pas du tout sûre de pouvoir se défendre.

L'ombre se tourna vers elle et sembla découvrir sa présence.

Et il fonça vers elle.

Orihime poussa un petit cri étranglé et se laissa tomber par terre en fermant hermétiquement les paupières. La jeune femme sentit un grand coup de vent et puis…rien d'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était de nouveau seule.

Alors elle se releva, calma son cœur affolé et rentra chez elle, les jambes tremblantes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, juste après le premier cours, Inoue convoqua d'urgence le conseil de guerre. Enfin, en gros elle demanda leur attention à Sado, Ichigo, Grimmjow et Kensei alors que les deux premiers parlaient du match de basket de la veille et que les deux autres s'engueulaient encore pour une sombre histoire de biscuits disparus.

-J'suis sûr que c'est toi qui les as pris, sale punk de merde !

-N'importe quoi ! J'aime pas la vanille ! M'est avis que tu les as tout bouffés pour me faire porter le chapeau, ouais !

-Et à ce moment-là il lui a arraché le ballon des mains et a marqué un panier à deux points de malade… !

-…

( _Petit jeu, donnez-moi l'ordre de passage des quatre mecs d'après ce dialogue_. _Le gagnant aura un bisou_ )

-Dites, je peux vous dire un truc ? fit timidement Orihime, pas vraiment à l'aise de se retrouver entre quatre gars aussi imposants.

-Quoi ? fit Grimmjow, énervé comme d'habitude.

-Je…heu…

-Mais tu vas parler oui ?

-C'est pas la peine d'être aussi chiant, punk ! Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur !

-On t'a sonné, Père Noël ?

-Père No… ? Mais je vais te buter, te vider et t'offrir comme dinde à l'orphelinat pour les fêtes, gros crétin !

-Bon, vous avez fini de vous étriper, bande de barbares ? les interrompit Ichigo.

Grimmjow, qui s'apprêtait à renchérir, referma la bouche.

-Voilà, Inoue, parle.

-Hé bien, hier, en sortant de chez Kurosaki-kun, j'ai vu quelqu'un rôder autour de chez lui.

-Qui ça ? firent Kensei et Grimmjow d'une même voix.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Mais en tout cas, c'était un Changeur.

Orihime avait chuchoté la fin de la phrase, car après tout ils étaient en classe et entourés d'humains.

-Que s'est-il passé Inoue ? Tu as vu son visage ? demanda Ichigo, alarmé à l'idée qu'on vienne attaquer sa famille dans sa propre maison.

-Pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'il ou elle avait les cheveux foncés. Il a bondi sur moi et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, il avait disparu, comme ça. J'ai juste senti un coup de vent. C'est un Changeur très rapide en tout cas.

-Merde, Ichi n'est même plus en sécurité chez lui, grommela un Grimmjow soucieux. Tu veux venir dormir chez m… ?

-Je vais venir chez toi, décréta Kensei en coupant la parole au bleuté. J'assurerai ta protection et celle de ta famille jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de danger.

-Quoi ? s'insurgea Grimmjow, ses yeux bleus arborant brutalement toute la froideur de la glace.

-Je suis un Alpha, tout comme le père d'Ichi. Il ne risquera rien avec nous deux dans le coin.

-Mais moi aussi je suis un Alpha ! Je peux venir aussi !

-Tu oublies que c'est Yuzu qui doit s'occuper de faire à manger pour tout le monde. Une personne de plus, passe encore. Deux… non, pas moyen. La pauvre ne s'en sortira jamais.

-Et pourquoi toi, dans ce cas ?

-Parce que je l'ai proposé en premier, asséna Kensei d'une voix qui ne laissait guère la place aux plaintes et récriminations de l'homme-panthère.

Puis l'argenté se tourna vers Ichigo.

-Est-ce que ça te convient, Ichi ?

-Ben…oui, tant que ma famille est en sécurité, je pense qu'on peut se permettre de t'accueillir pendant… je ne sais pas trop combien de temps. Après tout tu dois payer le loyer de ton appartement, si tu n'y résides pas ça va être chiant pour toi, non ?

-Disons que… je retournerai chez moi après une semaine. Après, un autre Changeur peut emménager, et ainsi de suite.

-Je prends la deuxième semaine, proposa poliment Chad.

-Moi la troisième, déclara Grimmjow avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

Comme si il allait laisser la vedette à ce crétin, ce bellâtre, ce … _punk_ !

-Heu, je ne servirais pas à grand-chose, si on attaque ta maison, Kurosaki-kun… se désola Orihime. Je suis désolée, je suis un boulet pour toi… !

La jeune femme paraissait au bord des larmes.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Inoue, je ne vais pas te demander de risquer ta vie pour protéger ma famille, sourit Ichigo. Tu m'as déjà prévenu de ce que tu as vu, et tu as même essayé de découvrir qui était le rôdeur. Tu as dû être terrifiée… Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé, vraiment.

Inoue sécha ses larmes et fit un grand sourire émerveillé. Kurosaki-kun était encore mieux qu'elle le pensait ! Et il ne lui en voulait même pas d'avoir si peu d'informations ! Et d'être inutile… Waw !

-Merci les gars, vous êtes de vrais potes, continua Ichigo à l'adresse de ses trois gardes du corps autoproclamés. Fais pas cette tête, Grimmjow, on dirait que tu veux écorcher vif le premier qui te passe sous la main.

-C'est le cas, grogna l'Alpha en coulant un regard meurtrier à l'argenté.

Kensei lui retourna son œillade, mais en plus victorieux, et parut même sur le point de lui tirer la langue pour l'énerver encore plus, mais il se retint. Encore heureux.

Kensei alla directement après les cours chercher de quoi passer une semaine chez son ami. Sauf ses ustensiles de cuisine Disney. Il avait une réputation de gros dur à tenir, après tout.

Il empila le tout dans sa voiture et rejoignit la demeure Kurosaki, où Ichigo essayait de convaincre son père par téléphone que c'était uniquement pour protéger la famille. Heureusement, Isshin ne le prit pas mal et s'alarma quand le rouquin lui raconta ce qu'avait vu Orihime.

Kensei fut très bien accueilli dans la famille et résista admirablement aux regards appréciateurs que lui lançaient les jumelles. Ces dernières voyaient parfaitement ce beau mâle sortir avec leur frère, allez savoir pourquoi. L'argenté prit possession de la chambre d'ami la plus proche de celle d'Ichigo, juste en face de celle des filles. Il était ainsi parfaitement positionné en cas d'attaque, Isshin ayant décrété qu'il était assez puissant pour se protéger tout seul.

* * *

 **Journal d'Ichigo, avril.**

Salut,

C'est vraiment, mais vraiment le bordel en ce moment.

Entre la guéguerre de Grimm et Kensei, le père de Grimmjow qui fait chier son monde avec son contrat de mariage à deux balles, le Conseil qui a subitement déménagé et cette histoire de rôdeur… j'avoue que je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser.

Et Karin qui se met aussi à soupçonner Aizen… Ce mec est vraiment bizarre, quand on y pense. Il a toujours l'air de se prendre pour le centre du monde, comme s'il savait tout sur tout. Il commence à me faire un peu peur, je dois l'avouer. Et cette légende dont il parle… j'ai fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque de la famille, mais je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet. Karin n'a pas su me dire dans quels livres il fouillait quand elle l'a surpris. Dommage.

Grimmjow pense qu'il veut m'épouser pour avoir le clan Kurosaki. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Les Kurosaki ne sont pas très nombreux par rapport aux autres clans, et ils ne sont pas plus puissants que les autres. Mais s'il voulait m'épouser, il serait plus…persistant, non ? Il m'a parlé deux fois. J'appelle pas ça une méthode de drague. En plus, il ne cause que de trucs bizarres. Grimm doit se tromper.

Quant au rôdeur, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait gagner à nous espionner. Et encore moins à nous attaquer comme Kensei semble le croire. Je devrais peut-être lui parler de ce que pense Grimmjow, par rapport à Aizen, peut-être qu'il saura quelque chose sur cette légende…

Aaaah, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête !

J'ai envie d'aller voir Aizen et de le secouer pour qu'il me dise tout ! Mais d'un autre côté, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il veut. Utiliser ma curiosité pour me forcer à lui parler. Qui sait ce que pense véritablement ce mec.

J'ai peur, Journal. Je m'inquiète quand Karin reste plus longtemps à l'école et doit rentrer seule à la maison. J'ai peur quand Yuzu va faire des courses. J'ai même peur quand Orihime va à son club de cuisine, de l'autre côté de la ville. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, à elles ou à mes potes, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à ma Yuzu, je me mets en colère et ma Bête intérieure pousse des hurlements de rage. Si je n'avais pas la méthode Kensei, je crois que j'aurais Changé au moins trois fois dans la même après-midi sans le vouloir. Le mobilier lui en est reconnaissant, je crois.

Bon, Yuzu nous appelle pour manger. Je dois y aller, salut !

* * *

-Itadakimasu ! fit la petite famille et son invité en chœur.

Le repas commença comme à son habitude.

Isshin racontait des trucs idiots, Ichigo empilait la nourriture sur son assiette sous le regard ébahi de son ami, Yuzu souriait et Karin filait des coups de pied à son père. La routine quoi. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que tout allait bien.

Ichigo souhaita que tout reste ainsi, même si quelque chose d'horrible arrivait. Car il le pressentait. Ce sentiment devenait de plus en plus présent à mesure que le temps passait. Et il voulait à tout prix protéger sa famille.

Puis une pensée lui vint, alors qu'il remplissait son assiette pour la quatrième fois.

Il la tourna et la retourna dans tous les sens, incapable de vérifier son hypothèse.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, il débarrassa sa place, aida Yuzu pour la vaisselle et mit ses sœurs au lit. Puis il alla retrouver son père et Kensei qui discutaient boxe dans le salon.

-J'ai une question à vous poser.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous a parlé à quelqu'un de ce qui s'est passé lundi, juste après l'attaque ? A part les filles, je veux dire.

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard et répondirent quasiment en même temps :

-Non.

Le sang d'Ichigo se glaça.

Si personne n'avait parlé à Aizen de son agression, comment l'avait-il su ?

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Reviews ? :D_

 _Je ferai de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre, promis !_


	6. Récidive

_Excusez-moi d'être à la bourre ! (et ne me tuez pas hein !) Je crois que tout le monde ici peut s'imaginer à quoi peut ressembler une dernière année d'études (travaux de groupe, classe de merde, vie sociale de merde, exams en hors-session, etc.) Ayez pitié de Lilisu, s'il vous plaît !_

 _Néanmoins, je vois que les followers et les favorites (et aussi quelques reviews) sont arrivés dernièrement, malgré la date de ma dernière publication, et pour ça je vous remercie ! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai continué d'écrire !_

 _En parlant de remerciements, je n'oublie pas (et n'oublierai jamais) mon Bêta, le génial **Neyel** , qui a passé plus de temps à me remonter le moral ces derniers temps que moi à travailler de façon efficace. Sans rire, c'est grâce à lui que je poste aujourd'hui ! Tout le monde applaudit Neyel, s'il vous plaît !_

 _Bon allez, j'arrête mes conneries._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Récidive**

Vendredi matin, Grimmjow rongeait son frein sur son banc. La soirée de la veille avait été catastrophique, il en avait encore mal aux mains à force de serrer les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Hé ouais, son père avait appelé.

* * *

 **Le soir précédent**

 _DRRRRRRIIIIIING !_

 _-Bordel, même pas moyen de fantasm…bosser tranquillement ici ! gronda le Changeur. Allô?_

 _-Bonjour, fils, comment ça se passe?_

 _-Oh. Salut papa. Heu, ça va, les cours sont un peu chiants, mais…_

 _-Je ne parle pas des cours, mais du mariage. Ça avance? coupa le chef du clan Jaggerjack._

 _-Ben, c'est-à-dire qu'Ichigo n'est pas intéressé…Et puis il y a ce type, Kensei, qui lui tourne autour et qui a réussi à se faire héberger une semaine chez lui…_

 _-…_

 _-Papa?_

 _-Tu es décevant, Grimmjow. Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de la part de mon seul héritier. Nous devons unir ces deux clans le plus tôt possible, j'espère que tu comprends ça ?_

 _-Oui, mais…_

 _-Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Si tu savais les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire pour que tu épouses ce gamin ! Toutes ces filles de bonne famille qui ne rêvaient que de se marier avec toi, toutes ces alliances refusées ! Si tu n'épouses pas le fils d'Isshin, je jure que je te déshérite !_

 _-Mais bordel…!_

 _-Langage! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point la situation est grave, Grimmjow ! J'ai repoussé toutes ces occasions en or pour que tu aies celui que tu voulais et que tu deviennes le chef de nos deux clans. Ne me fais pas regretter ça. Montre le contrat au Conseil, s'il le faut !_

 _-Il ne veut pas de moi, c'est ce Kensei qu'il veut, ça saute aux yeux ! Ça fait quinze ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'il allait me tomber dans les bras? En plus, si je dois l'épouser, je veux que ce soit de son plein gré, pas à cause d'un bout de papier._

 _-Méfie-toi, Grimmjow. Pense aux conséquences si tu venais à échouer…_

* * *

 **Retour au présent**

Oh, ça, pour y penser il y pensait ! Cette simple discussion l'avait mis en rogne et voir Ichigo avec ce crétin d'Alpha encore plus. D'accord, son père avait éloigné toutes ces oies stupides de lui en arguant qu'il était fiancé, mais maintenant il voulait qu'il oblige Ichigo à le rejoindre devant l'autel et à s'enchaîner à lui… Sauf que Grimmjow n'était pas encore égoïste à ce point. Bordel…dans quel merdier s'était-il fourré ?

-Hey, on va au McDo à midi ? proposa Kensei à la pause.

-Pourquoi pas, répondirent Ichigo et Sado d'une même voix.

-Je viens aussi ! s'exclama Orihime en levant la main comme une collégienne.

-Mouais, grommela Grimmjow comme à son habitude.

Le bleuté se plongea dans son cours de chimie à l'instant où le prof commençait le cours et s'emmerda au bout de cinq minutes. Son regard suivit une mouche, qui venait de se poser sur la tête de Kensei. L'Alpha argenté secoua la tête et l'insecte s'envola pour aller se perdre vers l'avant de la classe. Ayant perdu son passe-temps, Grimmjow admira une énième fois les posters défraîchis qui couvraient les murs de la salle, mais comme il les connaissait par cœur, il finit par fixer Ichigo. A la place qu'il occupait, il avait une vue imprenable sur le dos du jeune homme. Il voyait se mouvoir ses muscles fins sous son t-shirt à chaque mouvement, puis la ligne parfaite de son cou, ces oreilles qu'il savait si douces quand Ichigo se transformait, ses mèches oranges flamboyantes sous le soleil matinal, et puis…

-Grimmjow, au lieu de bailler, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de répondre à la question de la page 37 ? asséna le prof.

L'homme-panthère rougit d'embarras et daigna se concentrer sur l'exercice, qu'il résolut assez rapidement pour sauver sa peau. Bon sang, qu'il détestait ce prof ! Et l'autre abruti de punk qui ricanait tout seul…! Bien obligé de suivre le cours, Grimmjow passa le restant de l'heure à fusiller du regard l'argenté et à jeter quelques œillades au dos d'Ichigo.

Puis la cloche sonna enfin et le petit groupe put se rendre au McDonald's pour s'y restaurer.

-J'ai jamais compris comment les gens normaux font pour se rassasier correctement dans ce genre de resto, grommela Ichigo entre deux bouchées de son cheeseburger. C'est le troisième que je mange et j'ai toujours aussi faim !

Et deux autres attendaient leur tour sur son plateau noyé sous un énorme tas de frites. Ses trois verres de coca taille maxi en dépassaient à peine…

Le reste du groupe le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. La majorité se contentaient de deux burgers et d'autant de paquets de frites, mais Ichigo battait sans doute un record de goinfrerie. Grimmjow avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas où Ichigo stockait toute cette nourriture. Celle des trois autres mecs allait droit dans leurs muscles proéminents tandis qu'Inoue semblait tout garder dans son imposante, heu…cage thoracique. Mais Ichigo était fin comme un bâton de Magnum et ne possédait qu'une musculature discrète.

-Tiens, y a un Changeur dans la file, fit tout à coup Kensei. Le p'tit brun avec un tatouage.

Les étudiants se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le jeune homme susdit et virent en effet un petit brun aussi mince qu'Ichigo avec un 69 indécent sur la joue. Il avait le teint basané et les yeux fins et foncés, des fringues moulantes noires couvertes de chaînes et autres accessoires et ses oreilles un peu pointues étaient percées d'anneaux en acier noir. Sentant leur regard sur sa personne, il se retourna et les salua discrètement. Le groupe de futurs vétérinaires lui renvoya sa politesse et le contact visuel s'arrêta là.

-Un Bêta on dirait, continua Kensei. C'est ton genre de mec, Grimmjow, non ?

-Pas trop, nan, grogna le bleuté. Bon, Inoue, tu termines tes nuggets, qu'on puisse se barrer d'ici ?

La rouquine rougit comme une tomate et engloutit son dernier morceau de poulet. Ichigo lui offrit gentiment son restant de coca, ce qui la fit rougir davantage. S'il continuait comme ça, Inoue mourrait d'une attaque cardiaque avant la fin des cours. Les cinq étudiants récupérèrent leurs affaires et sortirent du restaurant pour se diriger vers le campus, mais une grosse voiture que Grimmjow identifia comme une Mercedes s'arrêta juste à côté d'eux. La vitre arrière s'ouvrit sans bruit et un visage connu leur apparut.

Des yeux lubriques, un sourire flippant, une coupe au carré ridicule sous un chapeau passé de mode… Hirako Shinji dans toute sa splendeur.

-Hé, salut les jeunes ! Ça boume ? s'exclama-t-il de toutes ses dents de piano.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel.

-Hirako-sama ? Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? demanda Ichigo en reconnaissant le membre du Conseil.

-Baaah, je vous disais juste bonjour, mais maintenant que j'y pense, il y a bien quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi. Ce soir, tous les autres vioques se barrent je ne sais où, du coup je vais me retrouver seul pour manger. Du coup, si vous pouviez venir me tenir compagnie, ce serait sympa d'vot'part, les jeunes. J'ai pas envie de supporter la sale tête d'Hiyori toute la soirée.

Une insulte à faire frémir les cousins d'Ichigo retentit à l'avant du véhicule.

-Oh, ça va, t'arrêtes pas de faire la gueule, faut bien que je…comment on dit déjà ? Que j'élargisse mes horizons !

Un soupir bruyant se fit de nouveau entendre. Shinji sourit et se pencha de nouveau vers eux.

-Alors ?

-He bien, je ne sais pas si les autres ont déjà quelque chose de prévu… commença Ichigo.

-Où tu vas je vais, déclara Kensei.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Inoue à grand renfort de décibels, ce qui fit grimacer Grimmjow qui avait les oreilles sensibles.

-Je viens aussi, dirent Chad et Grimmjow d'une même voix.

-Bon, dans ce cas nous venons tous, conclut Ichigo. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invités, Hirako-sama !

-Oh, mais c'est moi qui vous remercie !~ Allez Hiyori, arrête de rouspéter et ramène-nous à la maison !

Une injure lui répondit et le moteur se remit en route, poussant la voiture de luxe vers d'autres horizons…

-Drôle de type, observa finement Sado.

-Pas faux, répondit Ichigo. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, je lui fais confiance.

-Il est plutôt sympa comme mec, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, continua le bleuté.

-Heu, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, les cours vont reprendre ! signala Orihime.

-Merde ! Conclut Kensei avant de se lancer dans un sprint qui leur explosa l'estomac.

Mais ils arrivèrent en classe avant le prof par un coup de chance phénoménal.

* * *

Kensei et Ichigo retournèrent à la demeure Kurosaki uniquement pour se laver, s'habiller correctement et prévenir la petite famille qu'ils ne mangeraient pas là. Isshin ne s'y opposa pas, vu qu'Ichigo avait pris soin d'indiquer qu'ils seraient ensemble et en compagnie d'un membre du Conseil et de sa garde du corps.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent le bus et rejoignirent les trois autres, qui les attendaient devant le manoir du Conseil. Ichigo, en bon gentleman, complimenta Inoue sur sa tenue, un peu trop courte et moulante au goût de Grimmjow. Kensei, lui, vérifia qu'aucun type bizarre ne se trouvait dans les environs et ensemble, ils allèrent se poster devant l'énorme porte en bois massif. Là, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de sonner que le panneau s'ouvrit, révélant un Ulquiorra un peu surpris de les trouver là. Il tenait un porte-documents à la main et adressa un regard curieux à Orihime, qui sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine devant ces iris verts et vides. Très vite, et au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, il tourna son attention vers Ichigo, qui commençait à se poser des questions sur sa relation avec la rouquine.

-Bonsoir, dit finalement le garde du corps d'Aizen.

-Bonsoir, répliqua Kensei, un peu mal à l'aise. Shinji Hirako nous a conviés à un repas.

-…Si vous le dites. Ne restez pas là et entrez, trancha Ulquiorra.

Au lieu de retourner avec eux dans le hall, il se détourna d'eux, sortit de la demeure et referma la porte derrière lui. Peu après, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur. Grimmjow avait l'air plus sombre que jamais.

-Bon…fit Ichigo au bout d'un long moment de silence. Où est-ce qu'on est censés aller ?

-Ha, vous voilà, les mômes ! lui répondit une voix revêche mais féminine, la même qui avait insulté Shinji dans la voiture un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Venez par ici, l'abruti vous attend.

Ils suivirent donc Hiyori jusqu'à une énorme salle à manger qui aurait facilement pu contenir une trentaine de personnes. Le blond les attendait déjà et faisait un mot croisé, nonchalamment accoudé sur la table. Il releva la tête en les voyant arriver et leur adressa un énorme sourire qui découvrit son piercing sur la langue.

-Ho, salut les jeunes ! Ça a été pour venir ?

Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre :

-Elle est cool cette chemise, Kensei ! Tu l'as achetée où ? Et comment va ta magnifique mère ? Si un jour elle divorce, préviens-moi hein !

-Ma mère va bien, et elle n'a pas l'intention de larguer mon père pour le moment, merci de vous en soucier, répondit Kensei avec un fin sourire.

-Ah, dommage. Hé, Hiyori, je t'avais dit de mettre une robe, nan ?

-Va chier, abruti ! Dans tes rêves que je porterai un de ces trucs ! cracha la blondinette à couettes.

-Tch, on n'est même plus respectés, de nos jours… Oh, mais asseyez-vous !

Avisant les places où le couvert avait été mis sur cette énorme table, les étudiants prirent place. Ichigo se retrouva en sandwich entre Kensei et Grimmjow tandis qu'Orihime et Sado étaient placés face à eux, de part et d'autre de Shinji. Hiyori souffla par le nez et alla s'asseoir près d'Inoue. Avec une synchronisation irréprochable, trois domestiques jaillirent d'on ne sait où et leur proposèrent une foule d'apéritifs plus coûteux et succulents les uns que les autres. Les invités reçurent bientôt l'alcool de leur choix, sauf Sado qui préférait rester sobre et avait commandé un cocktail non-alcoolisé.

La soirée, dans son ensemble, se déroula à merveille. Le repas était délicieux et assez copieux pour l'appétit monstre d'Ichigo et celui de ses amis. Shinji ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant les quantités qu'ils ingurgitèrent à eux cinq, et Hiyori, qui s'était fait une amie en la personne d'Inoue, ne cessait de remplir le verre de sa voisine de table qui commençait à parler plus fort et à rougir du nez. Quand l'ambiance retomba un peu, Hirako proposa un jeu qui déclencha une foule de rires incontrôlables, surtout que la majorité des gages consistait à vider des shots de tequila.

Quand vint le temps de rentrer chez soi, les rares qui tenaient encore debout sans aide remercièrent chaleureusement leur hôte et repartirent dans leurs pénates. Sado insista pour ramener Inoue chez elle et pour héberger Grimmjow, car ses deux amis gloussaient stupidement et se ratatinaient sur le trottoir tous les deux mètres pour faire des câlins aux pylônes électriques. Ichigo, lui, se résigna à porter Kensei à bout d'épaule jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus désert.

-Ah, merde, il est 23 heures, plus de bus à cette heure… grommela-t-il. Mais quel con je fais !

Kensei émit un gargouillis en réponse et retomba dans la contemplation des chaussures noires du rouquin.

-Bon, bah on va marcher, ça nous fera du bien.

L'idée de demander à Shinji de les ramener en voiture l'effleura, mais il la repoussa aussitôt. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul, et un peu d'air frais ferait du bien à l'argenté qui pendouillait pitoyablement à son bras. Il se mit donc vaillamment en marche vers la demeure des Kurosaki.

Alors qu'il commençait à en avoir marre, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une limousine noire s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le rouquin reconnut Ulquiorra au volant. La vitre arrière s'abaissa et Aizen en personne lui apparut.

-Puis-je me rendre utile en vous raccompagnant, ton ami et toi, Ichigo ?

Le jeune Changeur hésita. Il était sûr qu'Aizen avait un lien avec ceux qui s'en prenaient à lui ces derniers temps, mais il n'allait tout de même pas s'en prendre à lui alors que Kensei, un Alpha, se trouvait avec lui ! Enfin…il n'était plus très frais, son Alpha…

Une seconde ! _Son_ Alpha ?

Depuis quand était-il si possessif ?

-Ichigo ? répéta doucement Aizen.

Bon. Autant y aller franco en croisant les doigts pour ne pas être retrouvé mort le lendemain matin dans une décharge municipale. Son père n'apprécierait sûrement pas. Ichigo balança Kensei dans la voiture de la façon la plus délicate possible, puis prit place sur le siège en face de l'Alpha brun. Ichigo ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'obscurité, ou du fait qu'il avait bien bu ce soir-là, mais l'aura de domination du membre du Conseil semblait plus forte que les autres fois. Le rouquin dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se rouler par terre en signe de soumission.

-Vous revenez de la petite fête de Shinji.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Ichigo se sentit obligé d'acquiescer devant le regard chocolat fondant de son interlocuteur.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

-Oui, c'est un homme amusant, fit Ichigo avec un sourire.

-Bien, bien.

Kensei se redressa d'un coup et enroula son bras autour des épaules du rouquin. Son regard nébuleux croisa celui d'Aizen, et il retint un haut-le-cœur, ce qu'Ichigo apprécia beaucoup. Manquerait plus qu'il lui couvre les genoux de…oh, beurk !

-Tiens, v'là Ai…Ai…Zezen, bredouilla l'argenté.

L'intéressé leva un sourcil interloqué.

-Je crois que notre ami a un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille, remarqua-t-il d'un ton aimable.

-Heu, oui, excusez-moi pour lui, il ne tient pas très bien l'alcool on dirait.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, Ichigo. Au fait, nous avons été interrompus, l'autre jour, lors de notre conversation. À vrai dire, nous avons été interrompus plusieurs fois si je me souviens bien.

-Mon entourage peut être envahissant parfois…justifia prudemment Ichigo.

Aizen ne releva pas son excuse foireuse et continua.

-Je suis donc resté sur ma curiosité concernant ton animal-totem. Je crois que j'ai dû casser les pieds de ce cher Ulquiorra à force de m'interroger sur toi, n'est-ce pas Ulquiorra ?

-Pas du tout Monsieur, répondit le conducteur d'un ton morne.

Ichigo eut une pensée émue pour le petit homme qui tenait le volant. D'après Grimmjow, avant Ulquiorra était si…normal. Un peu renfermé, mais avec un sens de l'humour mordant et une répartie d'enfer. Personne n'avait donc de preuves suffisantes de ce qu'Aizen lui avait fait subir ? À moins que ce ne soit qu'une supposition de Grimmjow et que quelqu'un d'autre était responsable de son état ?

-Je me permets donc de te reposer la question, Ichigo. Quelle est donc ta forme animale ?

-Je…

-Moi j'suis un loup gris du Canada ! s'exclama Kensei. D'ailleurs, j'habitais là-bas, mais j'suis v'nu au Japon pour les cours, et aussi pour voir Ichi ! Mais y a cet abruti, là, Grimm-jaoooooh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant dis donc ! Et il bave sur mon Ichi ! C'est dégueulasse, il le connaît d'puis toujours et m-moi, j'dois supporter ses airs de "Moi j'suis meilleur que les autres et Ich…Ichi est à m-moah !". Mais Ichi, bah il est à m…moi ! Na ! J'le laisserai pas l'avoir !

Ichigo, pétrifié par l'embarras et la surprise, finit par réagir en empêchant son ami de sauter sur Aizen pour montrer l'ampleur de ce qu'il ressentait.

-M-Mais tu sais, Ichi, moi j't'obligerai pas, j't'aime tu vois, continua Kensei.

Avec l'alcool, son accent canadien était encore plus flagrant et rendait son japonais presque vulgaire.

-Heu, si tu le dis, répondit Ichigo.

Okay, là, il était mort de honte !

-D'accord…Et toi, Ichigo ? Tu es de quelle race ? sourit Aizen sans montrer son agacement.

-Et Grimm, je l'emmerde, na ! Il a qu'à pas te tourner autour, cet enfoiré de punk ! s'égosilla l'argenté.

-Nous sommes arrivés à destination Monsieur, ajouta Ulquiorra, toujours aussi calme.

Aizen se retint de lâcher une exclamation de rage et sourit gentiment à Ichigo qui quittait l'habitacle en le remerciant. Puis le rouquin assit son ami sur le trottoir et se dirigea vers l'avant pour saluer Ulquiorra, qui avait ouvert la vitre en le voyant arriver.

-Merci monsieur Schiffer, c'était gentil de nous reconduire.

Au moment de se redresser, Ichigo s'aperçut de deux choses. Ulquiorra était baigné dans l'odeur du sang frais, comme s'il venait de se blesser …ou qu'il avait blessé gravement quelqu'un d'autre…

La deuxième, c'est la lueur de détresse qu'il remarqua dans les grands yeux verts, comme si le conducteur essayait de faire passer un message en regardant Ichigo avec insistance.

Troublé, le jeune homme regarda la voiture de luxe s'éloigna et chargea l'Alpha ivre sur son épaule pour le jeter sur son lit, dans la chambre d'ami des Kurosaki. Il étala une couverture sur lui, prépara un seau, un verre d'eau et un antidouleur qu'il plaça sur la table de chevet, puis détailla Kensei, qui s'était endormi comme un bienheureux. Alors comme ça il l'aimait, hein ?

Le jeune homme se changea et alla dans sa chambre, où son lit l'accueillit à draps ouverts. Puis il sombra, trop fatigué pour veiller.

* * *

Ichigo fut réveillé le lendemain par des martèlements contre sa porte. Bordel, quelqu'un essayait de la défoncer ou quoi ? Des voix furieuses se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté du panneau, comme si deux personnes se disputaient devant sa chambre.

-Bordeel…grommela le rouquin en s'extirpant de son lit.

Grimmjow et Kensei étaient effectivement en train de s'étriper joyeusement sous son nez. D'après les injures et autres bouts de phrases qu'il perçut, Grimmjow frappait à sa porte depuis plusieurs minutes et Kensei était venu l'engueuler parce qu'il dormait encore. Mouais…

-Dites, vous allez arrêter maintenant ?

Les deux Alphas le virent enfin et cessèrent aussitôt de s'envoyer des coups de poing.

-Salut Ichigo ! Dis donc, t'es trop mignon avec tes cheveux ébouriffés ! s'exclama Grimmjow avec une joie de vivre qui lui donnait déjà mal à la tête.

-Et ma main dans ta tronche, c'est mignon aussi ? s'énerva Ichigo. Bordel, il est quelle heure ?

-Il est seize heures trente. T'as dormi vachement longtemps, l'informa Kensei, qui semblait en pleine forme.

-Woaw, j'ai vraiment dormi…pendant seize heures et quarante minutes ?

-Hé ouais.

-Bon, laissez-moi m'habiller et manger un truc. Pourquoi t'es là, Grimmjow ?

-Beeeeen, pour le devoir qu'on doit rendre lundi, là. Y a des trucs qui me semblent bizarres, donc je viens le comparer avec le tien.

-J'l'ai pas encore fait. Merde alors, j'ai dormi toute la journée !

Ichigo enfila des fringues normales à toute vitesse, alla piquer des croissants qui traînaient dans la cuisine et remonta dans sa chambre, où les deux autres Changeurs étaient en train de se disputer, encore.

-Les mecs…

-Oh, Ichigo ! Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir ramené hier ! s'exclama Kensei. J'ai plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé à la fin de la soirée, j'ai un trou noir depuis le gage d'Orihime, quand elle a dû embrasser Hirako… Sado m'a dit que tu m'avais porté jusqu'ici, donc merci.

Ah, il avait oublié ce qu'il avait dit dans la voiture ? Ichigo commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé de ce moment-là…

-De rien, c'est normal. Donc, ce devoir…

Les deux Alphas aidèrent un peu Ichigo à répondre aux questions tordues posées par le prof, puis ils comparèrent leurs réponses et débattirent pendant un bon moment de la meilleure option pour tous les énoncés dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs.

-Pouh ! Enfin fini ! soupira Grimmjow en se laissant tomber sur le matelas d'Ichigo quand le devoir fut enfin terminé.

-Quelqu'un veut manger un truc ? proposa Ichigo. Merde, est-ce que Yuzu a prévu de quoi manger ce soir ?

-Ta famille est partie en visite chez des amis, ils ne reviendront pas avant au moins vingt et une heures, l'informa Kensei. Comme tu étais toujours en train de dormir, Yuzu m'a dit qu'elle avait laissé de quoi manger dans le frigo.

-Oh, parfait. J'adore ma sœur, pas vous ?

-Idem, elle cuisine trop bien ! lança Grimmjow.

Ichigo mit le plat de lasagnes que sa sœur avait préparé au four et ils purent manger tranquillement au bout d'un moment.

-Je vais dresser un autel à ta sœur, Ichigo, déclara l'argenté. Sérieusement.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, ricana le rouquin.

-Hé, si ça vous dit, il y a un bar vraiment pas mal dans le centre-ville, on pourrait y aller ce soir s'éclater un peu, non ? annonça l'homme-panthère.

-Hé bien, ça dépend si vous avez bien digéré l'alcool d'hier soir, tous les deux, rigola Ichigo. Si oui, je suis partant.

Sur ces entrefaites, le trio joua un peu à la console, puis sortirent de la maison une heure plus tard.

-On prend la voiture cette fois, déclara Kensei en déverrouillant ses portières. Si je bois encore comme un trou, les clés sont dans ma poche intérieure gauche, ok ?

-Okay, répondirent les deux autres.

-Et, Grimmjow, interdiction de me piquer ma caisse.

-Je n'y ai même pas pensé !

-À d'autres.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, les trois étudiants débarquèrent dans le bar et s'installèrent à une table où un serveur brun et sexy vint prendre leur commande. Au bout de quelques verres et au fur et à mesure que les gens entraient, l'atmosphère se réchauffa et Grimmjow alla même exécuter quelques pas de danse pour le bonheur de ces dames, ce qui fit beaucoup rire ses deux amis. Vers vingt deux heures, le serveur brun vint prendre place à leur table.

-Hééé, je te reconnais, t'es le gars du fastfood ! s'exclama Grimmjow.

-Hé ouais ! J'ai fini mon boulot pour aujourd'hui, donc je suis venu vous voir. Hisagi Shuuhei, Changeur Bêta de type lynx, enchanté.

Les trois autres, tout sourire, se présentèrent à leur tour et firent plus ample connaissance avec Hisagi, qui présenta des intérêts communs avec Kensei. Lui aussi avait vécu pendant la majeure partie de sa vie avec une fan de Disney. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, puis Ichigo décida de sortir pour prendre l'air.

Il se retrouva donc sur le trottoir et s'éloigna un peu à cause des odeurs de cigarettes. Il sortit son portable et répondit à un sms de Sado, puis fit une partie de Solitaire pour passer le temps. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa veste, car la nuit était fraîche, mais jugeant qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre ses amis de toute façon, il ne retourna pas la chercher. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et regarda distraitement un groupe d'homme sortir de l'établissement où se trouvaient les trois autres avant de retourner à son jeu. C'est alors qu'on l'agrippa par le bras, lui faisant lâcher son téléphone et qu'on le traîna de force dans une ruelle non loin de la boîte.

-Bordel, mais lâchez-moi ! s'écria Ichigo en se débattant de son mieux.

Un poing s'abattit sur son thorax, expulsant l'air de ses poumons et le pliant en deux de douleur. Ichigo atterrit sur le macadam et s'égratigna les paumes, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il s'appliqua à prendre de longues inspirations et se figea. Cette odeur… ses assaillants étaient des Changeurs.

En fin de compte, il n'en était même pas étonné. On le remit debout pour le plaquer contre une palissade en bois rugueux qui le blessa un peu plus et il sentit une main défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Son sang se glaça. Ils voulaient le violer ? Mais… sachant qu'ils étaient des Changeurs et lui aussi, ce serait normalement la dernière chose que ses attaquants feraient, non ?

Une main commença à faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et Ichigo ne put que se débattre un peu plus et gémir pitoyablement, la bouche écrasée par une main sentant la bière.

* * *

-Ichigo ! s'exclama brusquement Grimmjow, les pupilles dilatées et les poings serrés.

-Quoi ?

-Ichigo est en danger ! Bougez vos couilles et venez m'aider ! s'emporta le bleuté en sortant du bar comme une furie, les deux autres Changeurs derrière lui.

Suivant le rouquin à l'odeur, Grimmjow ne tarda pas à retrouver le cellulaire de son ami d'enfance et le rangea dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers une ruelle attenante, d'où s'échappaient les effluves de la peur du jeune homme. Sans s'assurer de la présence des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, il se rua dans le coupe-gorge tout en commençant à muter, fou de rage à l'idée qu'on s'en prenne à celui qu'il aimait. Alors que son visage devenait celui d'une panthère feulant de colère, il vit un attroupement de Changeurs regroupés autour d'un point invisible mais qui glapissait de terreur. Grimmjow ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et fonça dans le tas, déchiquetant tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée, un loup gris et un lynx gigantesques achevant ceux qu'il n'avait que blessés.

Quand la ruelle ne fut plus qu'un tas de cadavres encore chauds, Grimmjow et ses amis se retransformèrent et firent la grimace car ils étaient couverts de sang poisseux et collant. Le bleuté cherchait Ichigo du regard, mais ne trouva que son t-shirt et son pantalon sur le sol. Se fiant à son odorat, il contourna la palissade en bois de mauvaise qualité et se retrouva face à deux poubelles puantes. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une longue queue noire et blanche disparaître derrière l'une d'entre elles.

-Ichigo ! C'est moi, Grimm. Viens par ici, je ne te ferai aucun mal…

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Ichigo sortit enfin de l'ombre, et les trois hommes ne purent retenir une exclamation de stupeur en le voyant…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Ne me tuez pas !_

 _Un p'tit review ? Hein ? Dites ?_


	7. Anormal

_Bonjour tout le monde et joyeuses fêtes ! Je profite d'un de mes rares jours tranquilles pour poster ce chapitre. Le suivant ne sortira pas aussi vite, je le crains. (surtout que mon bien-aimé_ _ **Neyel**_ _ne l'a pas encore corrigé. Ah, ces mecs, faut toujours leur rappeler des trucs !)_

 _Merci pour les reviews, ils m'ont fait très plaisir !_

 _Un_ _ **Guest**_ _(appelons-le Numéro 1, ce sera plus simple) m'a demandé des précisions sur le couple principal de cette fic. A part mon Bêta et_ _ **Angelofpaper**_ _, qui m'a commandé cette histoire, personne ne le sait. Donc, pour vous rassurer, je vous dirai deux choses :_

 _-Rappelez-vous que j'adoooore les retournements de situation foireux._

 _-C'est quoi mon couple préféré dans Bleach, déjà ?_

 _Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas l'auteur en partant ! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Anormal**

Kensei, Grimmjow et Hisagi écarquillèrent les yeux devant le spectacle qu'offrait Ichigo.

Sa forme animale était dorée, dotée d'une longue queue féline cerclée de noir avec un plumeau blanc pur à son extrémité, d'une silhouette élancée de lévrier et de touffes noires plus longues que les autres sur le dos. De l'abdomen à la gorge, Ichigo était immaculé. Blanc au bout des pattes, son pelage devenait d'or et de noir sur son dos et ses flancs, lui offrant un camouflage parfait s'il avait été dans une lointaine région d'Afrique. Sa tête était petite, ses oreilles, rondes, et ses yeux d'ambre luisaient de tristesse et de peur dans la lumière faiblarde de l'éclairage public. Deux larmes noires coulaient du coin de ses yeux jusqu'à ceux de sa bouche.

-C'est un…guépard ? tenta Hisagi. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-J'en sais foutrement rien, répondit Grimmjow, les yeux encore ouverts comme des soucoupes.

Le fauve était petit. Normalement, il aurait dû faire le double du poids d'Ichigo, soit à peu près 120 kilos. Là, il n'atteignait même pas celui d'un guépard ordinaire.

-Ichigo, murmura Kensei. Viens par ici…

Le guépard, pas vraiment à sa place dans ce décor de ruelle sordide, leva la tête vers eux et les fixa tour à tour, essayant de déterminer si l'un d'entre eux était dangereux pour lui. Il avança lentement une patte tremblante, puis une deuxième, puis se retrouva au bout d'un petit moment à moins d'un mètre de ses amis. L'argenté posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du prédateur et y traça de petits cercles à l'aide de ses doigts.

-Il frissonne, les informa-t-il. Et ce n'est pas à cause de la fraîcheur.

-Et ses fringues sont juste là, donc il ne les portait pas quand il s'est transformé… continua Grimmjow. Bordel de merde, ces salopard ont essayé d'abuser de lui !

-S'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts… gronda Kensei, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'on ne voyait presque plus ses yeux.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la ruelle. Les deux Alphas serraient les poings à s'en faire saigner, et le Bêta sous forme humaine ne savait quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Ichigo s'était couché par terre et se pelotonnait contre Kensei, cherchant de la chaleur, et l'argenté le caressait distraitement, ruminant sans doute des idées de vengeance.

-Hisagi, tu peux aller chercher une couverture s'il te plaît ? finit-il par dire.

Rassuré d'avoir enfin quelque chose d'utile à faire, le brun fila comme le vent vers le bar.

-Ichigo, il faut que tu te retransformes. On ne peut pas te ramener à la maison comme ça. Si des humains te voient…

-Bordel, Kensei, c'est le cadet de ses soucis ! Il a failli se faire violer putain ! Heureusement qu'il a pu Changer, au moins ça les a retardés ! cracha Grimmjow, hors de lui.

Il avait la main crispée autour de la palissade, qui tombait en poussière sous sa poigne de fer.

-Grimmjow. Ce n'est pas en te blessant que tu vas aider Ichigo. Il faut qu'on le ramène chez lui et que son père l'ausculte !

Ichigo poussa ce qui ressemblait à un pépiement d'oiseau, sans doute pour les empêcher de se disputer encore une fois. Il se redressa sur ses pattes et colla son nez contre la main ensanglantée du bleuté. Grimmjow soupira.

-Désolé, Ichi. Si un de ces bâtards s'en prend encore à toi, je te jure que je lui ferai te baiser les pieds avant de le crucifier vivant pour qu'il souffre un max avant que je le laisse clamser.

-C'est très frais, merci Grimmjow, rouspéta Kensei.

-J'ai trouvé une couverture ! s'écria Shuuhei en arrivant en courant, un gros paquet de tissu à la main.

Kensei la récupéra et entoura Ichigo du genre de plaid bleu foncé que le brun avait emprunté.

-Vas-y, tu peux Changer si tu y arrives.

Ichigo lui retourna un regard un poil agacé, puis ferma les yeux, laissant la transformation modifier son corps. Ses poils disparurent, le bout de ses pattes se changea en doigts fins et son crâne se hérissa de mèches rousses. Les larmes noires s'estompèrent en dernier, révélant le visage bouleversé du jeune homme emmitouflé. Dès qu'Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, ces derniers se remplirent de larmes, réelles, cette fois. Kensei le serra contre lui et lui tapota la tête pour le calmer. Finalement, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et le rouquin se recula.

-D-désolé, j'ai salopé ton manteau…

-J'en contrefiche, de mon manteau, Ichi. Comment tu te sens ?

-…Mal… Ces mecs ont essayé de me…de me… !

-Je sais, Ichigo, mais c'est fini maintenant. Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Est-ce que tu es blessé quelque part ?

-Non, juste un peu égratigné, mais ça va… Kensei…

-Oui ?

-Ramène-moi à la maison, s'il te plaît…

-D'accord.

L'homme-loup le souleva comme une princesse, attrapa les vêtements qui jonchaient encore le sol et alla déposer Ichigo dans sa voiture.

-Habille-toi, je vais aller m'occuper du reste avec les autres.

-O-ok.

Kensei ferma la portière d'Ichigo et retourna voir Grimmjow et Hisagi.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? demanda-t-il en montrant les cadavres.

-On les enterre, quelle question ! grogna Grimmjow.

-Ouais, mais comment on les transporte ? Je me vois mal les mettre dans le coffre de ma voiture alors qu'Ichigo est dedans !

-Bah, on peut les mettre dans ma voiture, proposa Hisagi. J'ai un pickup. On les met à l'arrière avec une bâche, puis on les abandonne comme ça dans les bois, tout le monde croira à une attaque de bêtes sauvages.

-Tu crois que les flics vont tomber dans le panneau ? demanda un Grimmjow perplexe.

-Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent. Ils ne retrouveront que de l'ADN animal sur les marques de crocs qu'on a laissées, avança Kensei. Ils n'auront aucun moyen de faire le lien avec nous, et comme d'habitude, ils en concluront que ces mecs ont emmerdé des bestioles dangereuses et qu'ils se sont fait bouffer.

-J'espère qu'ils ne prélèveront pas l'ADN de ces mecs, manquerait plus qu'ils découvrent notre existence ! observa Hisagi.

-Bon, trancha Grimmjow. Hisagi, t'habites dans le coin ?

-Ouais, je suis dans l'appartement au coin de la rue.

-D'accord. Je vais t'emprunter la voiture, j'embarque les mecs et je les largue dans les bois. Je te ramène ta caisse dès que je pourrai. Kensei, tu raccompagnes Ichigo, et si quoi que ce soit lui arrive, t'auras affaire à moi. Ça vous va ?

-Heu, je fais quoi, moi ? demanda Shuuhei.

-Toi, tu…vas dormir.

-Mouais…je vais aller payer nos verres, sinon mon patron va me faire la gueule. Après j'irai me pieuter, j'en aurai bien besoin.

-Ok.

Kensei s'éloigna des deux autres et se mit au volant de sa voiture. Ichigo le regarda avec une pointe d'étonnement, mais il ne posa pas de question. Silencieux, il frotta une fois de plus ses joues desséchées par ses larmes et jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur. Il vit Grimmjow et Hisagi ramasser les corps de ses assaillants, puis son regard erra un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Là, il discerna une silhouette noire et fine…puis un flash vert apparut pendant une fraction de seconde, et Ichigo reconnut l'homme qui avait dû voir toute la scène.

* * *

Grimmjow avait ressenti une immense satisfaction à tuer ces types. Dire qu'ils avaient failli faire d'Ichigo un genre d'esclave pour le restant de ses jours… ! Ce système de fidélité forcée était vraiment pervers, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était.

Il termina d'empiler les cadavres à l'arrière du pickup et renvoya Hisagi chez lui, ce que le brun fit avec un soulagement flagrant. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, les morts puaient vraiment, surtout quand on possédait un odorat surdéveloppé comme les Changeurs. Il se mit au volant et prit la direction de la forêt qui entourait une bonne partie de la ville. Après quelques minutes sur un boulevard quasi désert à cette heure, le bleuté sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et s'en saisit pour découvrir qu'Ichigo venait de lui envoyer un sms.

 _Ulquiorra était là._

Trois mots. Trois petits mots qui glacèrent le sang de Grimmjow jusque dans ses doigts de pieds. Il tenait la preuve qu'Aizen avait envoyé ces salopards s'en prendre à Ichigo. Et qu'Ulquiorra, comme le bon toutou qu'il était devenu, s'était rendu sur les lieux pour tout rapporter à son patron. Grimmjow écrasa la pédale de frein et braqua soudainement, opérant ainsi un demi-tour pas très subtil pour se retrouver sur la bande d'à côté. (ne faites pas le même chez vous)

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à cette heure, car la plupart du temps ce carrefour était bondé. Grimmjow écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur de toutes ses forces et roula quelque temps à son allure de malade sans faire attention aux coups de klaxon des autres conducteurs. Il finit par arriver dans la banlieue de la ville et se gara devant la porte du manoir du Conseil. Il descendit, claqua violemment sa portière et alla sonner.

Il patienta plus ou moins calmement et entendit des grognements et des insultes sonores traverser le panneau de bois, qui s'ouvrit sur Hiyori Sarugaki, l'assistante de Shinji Hirako. La jeune fille était en pyjama rouge bordé de blanc, ce qui faisait très Noël. Cependant, Grimmjow avisa juste à temps son faciès peu amène et évita de la charrier.

-C'pour quoi ? cracha la blondinette avec une flagrante mauvaise grâce.

-Je veux voir Aizen.

-T'sais pas revenir demain ?

-Nan, j'ai besoin de le voir. Maintenant. Alors bouge tes petites fesses blanches et va le pousser de son lit, fissa !

Hiyori le considéra une seconde, puis se gratta les côtes d'une manière qui rappelait un singe.

-Tu lui veux quoi, à Aizen ? Lui maraver la tronche ?

-A peu près, ouais.

-D'accord. Il a déménagé dans la journée, maintenant il vit avec sa meute dans un manoir pépère un peu plus loin vers le Sud. J'imagine que cet enfoiré n'aimait pas vivre dans le même endroit que nous. Tché !

Grimmjow n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Lui qui pensait que tout le monde respectait ce sale con mielleux, voilà que l'assistante d'un des chefs des Changeurs le lui livrait sur un plateau d'argent ! Il s'enquit de l'adresse de l'Alpha, que la blonde lui communiqua sans faire de difficulté, puis il repartit à fond la caisse vers la nouvelle demeure de l'enfoiré.

Il y parvint après une demi heure de route. Bon, il avait un peu tourné en rond car Aizen avait bien choisi son endroit. Le petit manoir se trouvait près d'une route forestière peu fréquentée, plus ou moins parallèle à l'autoroute qui conduisait à la ville d'à côté. Il était passé plusieurs fois devant le chemin à emprunter pour atteindre l'emplacement indiqué par la Changeuse, mais Grimmjow l'avait finalement trouvé. Même s'il détestait cordialement l'Alpha, Grimmjow devait reconnaître qu'il avait de bons goûts en matière d'habitation. Sa nouvelle demeure était de style européen, plutôt ancien et les murs extérieurs blancs se fondaient sous les frondaisons. Le bleuté aurait été incapable d'estimer sa superficie totale.

En tout cas, il ne devait pas être emmerdé par ses voisins !

Grimmjow s'arrêta devant l'entrée et sonna brusquement, espérant faire passer toute sa rage dans la pauvre sonnette argentée. La porte en bois noir ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur Ulquiorra, qui haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le visiteur.

-Salut, tronche de pet, je viens rendre à ton patron ce qui lui appartient, fit Grimmjow avec un sourire narquois.

Ulquiorra resta silencieux, mais son ancien ami put voir ses yeux vert bouteille s'agrandir de stupeur quand il vit le tas de cadavres que Grimmjow venait de décharger sur la pelouse soigneusement entretenue d'Aizen.

-Tu…commença l'émo.

-Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre. Après tout, ils sont encore en un morceau. Mais si ses hommes s'en prennent encore une fois à Ichigo… Je jure que vous aurez assez d'une boîte à chaussures pour emballer les morceaux que vous aurez réussi à décoller du sol. Et c'est valable pour ses sœurs et son père.

-Grimmjow…

-Sur ce, j'ai plus rien à foutre dans sa baraque pourrie. Bonne nuit.

Le bleuté, assez fier de son petit effet bien qu'encore en colère, tourna le dos au petit brun qui ne chercha pas à le retenir et reprit le volant. Il comptait bien téléphoner chez Ichigo au matin, alors autant ne pas se lever trop tard…

Il sourit d'un air carnassier en voyant dans le rétroviseur les hommes de main d'Aizen qui sortaient de la maison et découvraient leurs amis morts sur leur propre seuil.

* * *

La voiture de Kensei s'arrêta devant la demeure des Kurosaki. Aucune fenêtre n'était éclairée. Isshin avait dû envoyer les jumelles au lit et aller se coucher, pensant qu'Ichigo et Kensei allaient encore rentrer à une heure indue. Ce qui n'était pas faux, après tout. L'argenté ouvrit sa portière et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la main tremblante d'Ichigo se posa sur son bras.

-Kensei…S'il te plaît, ne dis rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir à mon père.

-Ichigo, mine de rien ce qui est arrivé est grave, ton père…

-Kensei ! Je t'en prie.

L'Alpha croisa le regard apeuré d'Ichigo et se résigna.

-D'accord. Mais s'il m'interroge, je ne crois pas être capable de lui mentir sur un truc aussi important.

Le rouquin sourit à travers ses larmes.

-Merci.

Kensei l'aida à sortir de la voiture, car ses jambes refusaient toujours de le porter. Il escorta l'homme-guépard jusqu'à sa chambre et patienta plus de quarante minute pour qu'Ichigo puisse prendre une douche. Le rouquin se relava plusieurs fois, mais l'impression d'avoir été sali jusqu'à l'os refusait de le quitter. Il se frotta tellement que sa peau vira au rouge et commença à lui brûler, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il se sentait tellement sale…

Quand il se résigna enfin à sortir de sa salle de bain, Kensei l'attendait dans sa chambre, les cheveux humides. Il avait dû aller se nettoyer dans la salle de bain commune. L'argenté le vit arriver en serviette, rougit brusquement et lui passa des vêtements amples pour la nuit. Le rouquin les enfila, resta un moment sans rien dire, puis le poids des événements lui retomba dessus.

Il alla se poser sur son lit et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de croiser les bras autour de ses mollets, à la défensive. Son regard s'embua de nouveau alors qu'il repensait à sa triste expérience.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pardon ? fit Kensei, étonné.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tout ce bordel me tombe dessus ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Si tu me dis que c'est à cause de l'influence de ma famille ou de ma prétendue puissance, je ne te croirai pas ! Je ne suis qu'un Bêta, je n'ai rien de particulier ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive ?!

Ichigo enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras et explosa en sanglots discrets. Kensei hésita, pas très à l'aise, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Il attendit encore un peu, puis, comme le rouquin ne se calmait toujours pas, il le tira vers lui dans une étreinte qu'il espérait apaisante. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Ichigo ne se calme. Les sanglots s'espacèrent et il ressortit la tête de ses bras sans pour autant quitter la chaleur de ceux de Kensei.

-D-Désolé…

-T'en fais pas, c'est normal de réagir comme ça. Laisse-toi un peu de temps et ça se calmera tout seul. Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Je ne te quitterai plus d'une semelle dorénavant !

Ichigo eut un pâle sourire.

-Merci Kensei, heureusement que tu étais là ce soir.

Le plus grand se gratta la joue, embêté.

-En fait, c'est Grimmjow qui a eu un pressentiment, c'est grâce à lui qu'on est arrivés à temps pour te sauver…

-Alors il faudra que je le remercie aussi. Et Hisagi. C'est vrai, il me connaît à peine et il est venu m'aider !

-J'ai son numéro si tu veux, tu pourras lui téléphoner demain si tu n'as pas envie de bouger.

-Ouais…

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce.

-Dis, Ichi ?

-Hn ?

-Comment ça se fait que ta Bête avait cette taille-là ? Je veux bien que tu ais subi un traumatisme certain, mais…ça reste impossible pour un Changeur ordinaire.

-Sur le moment, ça ne m'a pas frappé, je dois dire. D'habitude, j'ai une taille normale, deux fois mon poids humain… Je ne comprends pas.

-Héhé, ça se trouve, tu as un superpouvoir !

-Je m'en passerais bien, si c'est ce prétendu pouvoir qui pousse tous ces cons à s'en prendre à moi ! s'énerva Ichigo.

Le sourire de Kensei s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-N'empêche, c'est vraiment bizarre, comme truc. Il faut que tu en parles à ton père, il saura te conseiller.

Puis il croisa le regard chargé de menace d'Ichigo.

-…Sans tout lui raconter, bien sûr, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter.

-Mouais. Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de penser à autre chose et…dormir. J'espère que Grimmjow et Hisagi n'ont pas eu d'ennuis…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils gèrent. Allez, va te coucher.

Ichigo se glissa de bonne grâce sous ses couvertures et dévisagea Kensei, qui semblait déchiré entre l'envie de rester et celle de rejoindre sa propre chambre.

-Merci Kensei.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir d'ami, répondit l'argenté du tac au tac avec une révérence loufoque.

-Non, je veux dire, merci d'être là, de me protéger, d'être resté, d'avoir essayé de me remonter le moral… Merci pour tout, Kensei.

-C'était rien, vraiment…

L'argenté se baissa vers le plus jeune pour embrasser son front, mais Ichigo, pris d'une pulsion, attrapa la tête de l'Alpha et la dirigea un peu plus bas, faisant se toucher leurs lèvres dans un baiser léger mais apaisant. Kensei, pas pressé de se redresser, sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes, puis se reprit et profita pleinement des sensations tant attendues durant ces dernières semaines. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à cause du manque d'air.

-…

-D-désolé, j'aurais pas dû faire ça…

-Non, Ichigo, ne t'en fais pas. Je le voulais aussi.

-C'est vrai ?

Ichigo avait l'air plus étonné que jamais. Et il était plus rouge qu'une tomate, aussi.

-À ton avis, pourquoi Grimmjow et moi passons-nous notre temps à nous envoyer des vacheries ?

-Quoi ? Grimmjow aussi ?!

-Heu, rassure-moi, tu avais remarqué que Grimmjow, Inoue et moi te courions après, hein ?

-He bien, j'avais compris pour Inoue, mais… Ah, je me sens tellement con !

Kensei éclata de rire.

-Hé, te fous pas de moi ! s'énerva Ichigo.

-Désolé, c'est juste tellement surréaliste ! Je veux dire… on n'a pas été des plus discrets.

-Oui, bon, t'as fini ?

-Hrm, excuse-moi, mais c'est marrant !

-Bon, ben arrête ça et viens m'embrasser ! ordonna Ichigo avec une bouille d'enfant capricieux.

-À vos ordres, rigola Kensei.

Au final, l'argenté se retrouva pris en sandwich entre le dos d'Ichigo, qu'il entourait de ses bras, et le mur de la chambre, un peu trop dur pour sa colonne vertébrale.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il était dans le lit d'Ichigo avec Ichigo et Ichigo l'aimait. Même si les circonstances de cet aveu n'étaient pas des plus heureuses, lui se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il se serra un peu plus contre le jeune homme et s'endormit avec le nez dans ses cheveux oranges.

La tronche qu'allait tirer Grimmjow, n'empêche…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo était seul dans son lit, mais il retrouva son…son quoi en fait ? dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner avec Yuzu.

-Bonjour Ichi-nii ! Tu as une mine épouvantable ! J'espère que tu n'as pas la gueule de bois ! lança son adorable petite sœur.

-Heu, non, non…

Un bref passage devant un miroir confirma ses craintes. Il était blafard et avait des poches sous les yeux. Encore heureux que la présence de Kensei l'ait aidé à s'endormir, sinon à quoi aurait-il ressemblé au réveil ? Il frissonna et alla manger en compagnie de sa famille et son …ami ? Amant ? Petit ami ? Il ne savait pas trop.

Grimmjow passa le voir dans la matinée et poussa un feulement en voyant son état. Kensei et Ichigo eurent la sagesse de ne rien révéler sur leur nuit…agitée au bleuté, et Ichigo téléphona à Hisagi pour le remercier. Le Bêta lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, et qu'il pouvait revenir au bar quand il le souhaitait. Ichigo grimaça. Il ne comptait pas vraiment y retourner de sitôt, même si Hisagi était d'agréable compagnie…

Grimmjow repartit avant midi pour aller rendre son véhicule à Shuuhei et ne reparut pas de la journée, bien qu'il ait fait un énorme câlin à Ichigo pour lui faire part de son soutien. Le rouquin s'était d'ailleurs senti mal à l'aise pour son ami d'enfance, mais il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il devait d'abord faire le point sur sa situation.

Ichigo passa la journée à parler avec Kensei, bien à l'abri dans sa chambre. Bien entendu, quelques câlins et autres se glissèrent dans la conversation, et plus le temps passait, plus il leur sembla naturel de sortir ensemble de façon plus officielle.

Durant la nuit qui suivit leur prise de décision, Ichigo eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, de plus en plus mal à l'aise et coupable vis-à-vis de Grimmjow et d'Inoue, même si la jeune femme n'était pas aussi déterminée que le bleuté à sortir avec lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, de retour en cours, Ichigo avait pris sa décision. Il parlerait de sa relation avec Kensei à ses amis, et il assumerait les conséquences que pourrait avoir cette déclaration sur leur amitié. Mais au fond, il espérait que tout irait pour le mieux…

-T'as une encore plus sale tête qu'hier, Ichi, fit finement remarquer Grimmjow quand il débarqua en classe, suivi de son désormais petit ami.

À voir l'air inquiet de Sado et d'Inoue, Grimmjow venait de les mettre au parfum. Tant mieux, ça lui éviterait des problèmes.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, Kurosaki-kun ? demanda Inoue en battant des cils.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.

-Grimmjow nous a raconté pour ton problème de…heu, taille. Tu sais si c'est à cause du choc ? C'est une maladie ? Tu ne vas pas mourir j'espère !?

Ichigo cacha son sourire en voyant Grimmjow lever les yeux au plafond en arrière-plan.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais ce n'est sûrement pas une maladie, Inoue. Je voudrais juste…qu'on ne parle pas de ça, ni de l'autre soir, d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça avec empressement.

-Heu, j'ai aussi un truc à vous annoncer…Je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire ça, mais…en fait, je sors avec Kensei depuis hier, déclara Ichigo avec une pointe d'hésitation et un petit sourire contrit.

-QUOI ?!

Silence.

Le cri de fureur de Grimmjow avait fait sursauter tous les élèves présents dans la salle.

-Hé, Grimm, du cal…

-Comment tu peux sortir avec ce…ce type ?!

-Heu, Grimm …?

-Il va te faire souffrir, ce serait bien son genre ! Ou pire, si ça se trouve, il est avec Aizen !

-Grimmjow ! s'exclama un Ichigo ulcéré. Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas être content pour moi, pour une fois ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, hein ? Kensei est quelqu'un de bien !

-C'est un connard ! s'écria Grimmjow en fusillant l'intéressé du regard.

-Et c'est parce que tu le penses que tu te mets à hurler sur Ichigo ? persifla l'argenté. Tes petites crises de jalousie, tu te les gardes, Jaggerjack ! Et si t'as vraiment besoin de te défouler sur quelqu'un, vas-y, je suis là, te gêne surtout pas ! Mais laisse Ichi en dehors de ça !

-Toi… commença Grimmjow.

La rage l'étouffait tellement qu'il se retrouvait incapable de parler.

-Si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux…!

-Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Me taper avec ton orgueil de minable ? C'est sûr que t'es un super pote pour lui, là, bravo !

-Je serai toujours là pour lui, contrairement à toi ! T'es même pas foutu de savoir quand il a des problèmes !

-Hé bien, là, j'ai un problème, Grimm, trancha Ichigo, amer. C'est toi. Je vais mieux qu'avant-hier grâce à Kensei, et je pensais que tu serais content de le savoir, mais de toute évidence, tu t'en balances. T'es horrible, Grimmjow.

Ichigo fut au premier rang pour voir la bataille qui se jouait dans l'esprit de Grimmjow. Les yeux céruléens étaient remplis de rage pure, qui laissa brusquement la place à une immense déception et à un désespoir à la mesure de la tristesse qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Quand le Changeur ouvrit la bouche, Ichigo s'attendit presque à être mordu, mais Grimmjow se contenta de parler, acerbe.

-Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Kurosaki.

Puis il attrapa son sac et partit en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Reviews ?_

 _Ne me frappez pas, s'il vous plait ! Sinon je mords !_

 _Note d'un Bêta adorable: Frappez-la et donnez-lui des cookies, elle vous fera rien._

 _Note de Lilisu : Tu vas prendre du bâton, Bêta !_


	8. Embarrassant imprévu

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonne année 2016 ! Espérons ne pas nous prendre trop d'attentats sur le coin de la tête cette année !_

 _Merci à tous les reviewers !_

 _Message à_ _ **Guest**_ _(récemment surnommé Numéro 1 par moi, mais je suis sacrément naze pour les surnoms) : Ton vœu se réalisera très bientôt, tu n'auras même pas le temps de perdre espoir à partir de ce chapitre. Le reste de l'histoire sera carrément basé là-dessus, donc ça n'arrivera pas juste à la fin. Quant au fait qu'Ichigo sorte avec Kensei et pas Grimmjow, je répondrai que plus je grandis, plus j'expérimente des choses pas toujours sympa, plus je me rends compte à quel point la vie est une chienne injuste. Et là, ce que Grimmjow a subi, ce n'est presque rien face au malheur que certains connaissent dans la vie réelle. Alors même si je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu as fait la remarque (et tu as bien fait de la faire), de mon point de vue, la vie n'est jamais juste. Certes, je ne suis pas une romantique, et je ne fais que me baser sur l'idée originale d'Angelofpaper qui voulait qu'Ichigo ait plusieurs soupirants, mais je pense que trouver le grand amour est très compliqué. On va voir loin, alors que parfois il est tout près. On ne le voit pas toujours, voilà tout. Sortir directement avec l'homme de sa vie s'approche de l'utopie, d'après moi._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Embarrassant imprévu**

Grimmjow, même s'il avait choisi de s'éloigner du groupe, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Ichigo avait l'air tout sauf heureux. Il sentait parfois son regard dans son dos et l'entendait soupirer discrètement quand Kensei n'était pas dans le coin. Pourtant, quand ce connard d'argenté était près de lui, le visage d'Ichigo s'illuminait et reprenait vie, ce qui faisait beaucoup grincer des dents le bleuté.

Un jour, il avait même vu les tourtereaux parler d'un air préoccupé avant d'échanger une longue étreinte qui lui avait hérissé les poils. Cloîtré dans sa jalousie et sa rage quasi constante, Grimmjow refusait toujours après une semaine d'adresser la parole aux deux Changeurs et ne côtoyait plus que Sado et Inoue, qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Orihime comprenait un peu la réaction de l'homme-panthère, vu qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui, mais elle trouvait quand même qu'il exagérait. Sado, lui, restait silencieux, comme toujours.

Le père de Grimmjow avait poussé des hurlement à vous briser les tympans au téléphone et avait failli faire griller la carte Sim de son fils, mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait ordonné à Grimmjow de tout faire pour briser le petit couple, mais Grimmjow, malgré toute sa hargne, l'avait envoyé paître. Ça le faisait bien chier, mais si Kensei pouvait rendre Ichigo heureux… Non, en fait ça l'énervait tellement qu'il avait presque failli envoyer son banc par la fenêtre quand Kensei avait osé toucher le menton d'Ichigo en plein cours.

Mais pour Ichigo, il ne ferait rien qui puisse le rendre malheureux.

* * *

Ichigo était perdu. D'un côté, il était en colère contre Grimmjow. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il s'énervait toujours pour un rien, se comportait comme si Ichigo lui appartenait, il s'en prenait à Kensei dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et ne lui parlait même plus ! D'accord, ils s'étaient disputés le lundi précédent, mais quand même ! Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il était amoureux de Kensei ?

D'un autre côté, le rouquin s'était dit qu'il devait être un peu égoïste, de laisser Grimmjow en plan sans même le prévenir en face à face qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir avec lui car il en aimait un autre. Quand son ami d'enfance l'avait regardé avec cette lueur de trahison dans ses iris bleus, il s'était senti à deux doigts de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que c'était une blague. Mais bon, Kensei avait tant fait pour lui, et puis…il l'aimait.

Désespérément.

Profondément.

À la folie.

( _Pas du t…ok je sors._ )

Et Kensei le lui rendait bien.

Il s'était aussi senti très mal à l'aise (et impressionné) quand le père de Grimmjow avait fait fumer le portable de son fils à distance. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible de hurler aussi fort ! Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu entendre leur discussion puisque Grimmjow s'était rendu dans le couloir pour s'engueuler une énième fois avec son paternel. Quelle famille.

Ensuite, Ichigo se posait beaucoup de questions au sujet de sa relation avec Kensei. Ils s'aimaient, c'était déjà ça. Mais vu qu'ils n'étaient pas des âmes sœurs, ils ne pouvaient pas entreprendre de choses trop…osées, dira-t-on, pour le moment. Les choses auraient été si simples s'ils l'avaient été, mais non. Le Destin est un connard.

Là, ils vivaient dans la crainte de voir débarquer l'âme sœur de l'un d'entre eux et de devoir rompre. Pas vraiment pratique pour établir une communication saine et une confiance réciproque entre eux…

Mais malgré tout ça, Ichigo avait choisi de fermer les yeux sur l'avenir et de profiter de Kensei au jour le jour.

Oh, et il n'avait pas été attaqué depuis une semaine !

* * *

C'est le lundi suivant que le ciel leur tomba sur le crâne.

Comprenez par là qu'un nouvel élève (dans le genre inattendu on se pose là) fit son arrivée en classe. À deux mois des examens trimestriels, woaw, confiant le gars.

C'est ainsi qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer prit place à côté de l'infortunée Inoue.

La pauvre rouquine avait regardé le petit brun déambuler sereinement entre les bancs, s'arrêter à côté d'elle et piquer la place de son voisin qui avait la grippe. Le reste du groupe, humains comme Changeurs, avait ouvert de grands yeux devant sa tronche de dépressif.

Le cours qui avait suivi fut le plus étrange de toute la vie de la jeune femme. Elle sentait peser sur elle l'attention de ses quatre amis, prêts à bondir au premier geste suspect, tandis qu'Ulquiorra lisait tranquillement son livre de cours en prenant des notes. Rouge de confusion, elle tenta (en vain) de se concentrer sur ce que le prof racontait, mais c'était peine perdue, son cerveau ( _ah, elle en a un ?_ ) refusait de passer outre son étrange voisin de classe.

En voici un petit aperçu.

" _Oh mon Dieu, si ça se trouve, il est venu pour tuer Kurosaki-kun ! Ou alors, pour se débarrasser de Kensei-kun pour prendre sa place ! Ou alors il va tenter de kidnapper Kurosaki-kun pour lui faire subir des choses horribles ! Oh, non, je ne veux pas y penser ! Mais n'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant… Oh, zut, est-ce que je transpire là ? J'ai mis du déodorant ce matin ? Ah, oui, c'est celui qui sent le citron. Tiens, et si je lui proposais un cookie maison, peut-être qu'il laissera mes amis tranquilles ? Mais j'y pense…il a la même carrure que le vilain pas beau qui espionnait Kurosaki-kun et sa famille, l'autre jour. Sauf qu'il est beau, mais ça pourrait être lui ! Ah, j'ai faim maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je sais ! Je vais le renifler discrètement pour en avoir le cœur net !_ "

Sur ces bonnes paro… heu, pensées, Inoue releva la tête de ses notes et inspira à fond l'odeur de son voisin, qui lui retourna une œillade un poil offensée et curieuse.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, femme ?

-Heu, tu…heu, tu veux un cookie ? bredouilla la rouquine.

Les grands yeux verts de son interlocuteur s'écarquillèrent d'un demi-millimètre. Il la fixa sans rien dire pendant un moment, puis, décidant qu'elle était sérieuse, consentit à répondre.

-Oui, merci.

Grimmjow, un peu plus loin, faillit recracher son chewing-gum par le nez.

Inoue fit donc passer la marchandise sous le banc pour que le prof ne la voie pas et Ulquiorra la réceptionna sur ses genoux avant de la dissimuler dans son sac à dos. Le tout sans cesser de prendre des notes, bien entendu.

* * *

À la fin du cours, au début de la pause, Inoue quitta son nouveau voisin et rejoignit les autres pour une assemblée extraordinaire. Extraordinaire, car Grimmjow laissa même sa rancune de côté pour venir voir ce qui se passait.

-Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère !? interrogea Ichigo avant tout le monde.

-Heu, non, on juste un peu discuté… Et il aime mes cookies !

Les quatre jeunes hommes s'entreregardèrent, perplexes. Quiconque trouvait les cookies d'Inoue à son goût était forcément suspect. Rien que leur aspect incitait à la méfiance, et ce n'était pas peu dire !

-Par contre… je l'ai reniflé et j'ai reconnu son odeur, continua la jeune femme. C'est le stalker qui espionnait Kurosaki-kun et sa famille l'autre jour, j'en suis sûre !

Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils (même si on ne voyait pas ceux de Sado, je vous assure qu'il les fronçait aussi !) et Ichigo soupira.

-Ça ne fait que confirmer l'implication d'Aizen dans tout ce bordel. Désormais, il n'est plus question de lui faire confiance.

-Les autres membres du Conseil sont peut-être aussi dans sa meute, avec ce mec, vaut mieux être prudent, poursuivit Grimmjow.

-En gros, on ne fait plus confiance à personne, c'est ça ? conclut Kensei.

-Ouais, en attendant, sois très prudente, Inoue, fit Ichigo en la fixant de ses grands yeux inquiets.

-Je…oui ! Mais, Kurosaki-kun… j'ai le sentiment que Schiffer-kun est…je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas une si mauvaise personne…

-Tu es une chic fille, Inoue, mais Ulquiorra est carrément impliqué dans les magouilles d'Aizen, je l'ai vu la semaine dernière, juste après m'être fait attaquer près du bar. Fais attention à toi, et surtout, méfie-toi de lui, ça pourrait te sauver la vie, lui conseilla le rouquin.

-D'a…d'accord, capitula-t-elle.

Pas très rassurée, Inoue alla reprendre sa place à côté d'Ulquiorra pour le cours suivant. Le petit brun lui adressa juste une œillade verte et se désintéressa d'elle presque aussitôt que le prof débarqua.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu t'es inscrit, Schiffer-kun, dit la rousse en se demandant si elle ne poussait pas sa chance un peu trop loin.

-Aizen-sama me l'a demandé, chuchota le Changeur.

-Et tu fais tout ce qu'il t'ordonne ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est mon Alpha.

-C'est lui qui t'a demandé d'aller espionner Kurosaki-kun ? Et de le regarder se faire attaquer par d'autres Changeurs sans rien faire, la semaine dernière ? s'insurgea Inoue.

-Aizen-sama ne me demanderait pas de faire ça, répondit Ulquiorra de sa voix glaciale comme l'Arctique.

Tout en lui parlant, il tourna la tête vers elle et la jeune femme fut saisie en voyant toutes les émotions qui se dégageaient de ses grands yeux verts. Si le reste de son corps était impassible, les iris d'Ulquiorra s'efforçaient de lui dire tout ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer tout haut. Elle pouvait y voir un regret immense, mais aussi le désir d'être entendu. Le menton blanc du Changeur remuait légèrement de droite à gauche, comme s'il souhaitait démentir ce qu'il venait de dire à propos de son Alpha. Inoue pouvait ressentir toute la détresse du petit brun comme si elle était la sienne, et elle comprit alors ce qu'Aizen avait fait à l'ami de Grimmjow.

Le pauvre était comme enfermé dans son propre corps. Il pouvait parler et agir, mais c'était uniquement pour faire ce que le grand brun mielleux voulait qu'il fasse. Le vrai Ulquiorra était coincé, incapable de dire à Inoue la vérité, incapable d'aider Ichigo alors qu'il allait se faire violer, incapable d'expliquer à Grimmjow ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était comme dans un coma de plusieurs mois et voyait avec effroi son corps bouger de son propre chef. Ulquiorra n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même.

Orihime se tendit d'appréhension. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer la souffrance que devait ressentir son voisin de classe. Voyant la compréhension et l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de la rouquine, Ulquiorra réussit à esquisser un micro-sourire et se concentra de nouveau sur le cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Inoue prit alors une décision, la plus importante de toute sa vie. Quoiqu'il arrive, quel que soit le prix à payer pour y parvenir, elle viendrait en aide à Ulquiorra et le sortirait de ce cauchemar. Elle s'en fit le serment et serra la main de son voisin pendant quelques secondes pour lui signifier son soutien.

Quand vint l'heure de la pause de midi, elle se dirigea droit vers Grimmjow et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Il est toujours là. Ulquiorra, le _vrai_ Ulquiorra vit toujours !

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux, reporta un regard hésitant sur le brun qui venait de sortir un sandwich et le cookie à moitié entamé de son sac, puis regarda de nouveau Inoue.

-Merci, dit-il simplement. Merci Inoue.

Un peu étonnée d'avoir été crue aussi facilement, la jeune femme se redressa, puis fila inviter son nouvel ami à manger avec eux.

* * *

Avec la fin du mois de mai arriva la saison des pluies, qui d'ailleurs ne manquèrent pas d'agacer Ichigo alors qu'il attendait le bus pour rentrer chez lui le vendredi soir après une course.

-Raaah, je déteste la pluie ! s'égosillait l'homme-guépard, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir regardé la météo avant de partir et de ne pas avoir pris de parapluie.

Le rouquin chassa nerveusement les gouttes qui s'étaient nichées dans ses cheveux et se remit à râler dès que la pluie recommença à le couvrir de son rideau gris. Résigné, il tapa du pied et considéra son t-shirt imbibé et quasi transparent ( _Angelyoru, arrête de baver s'il te plaît_ ).

-Bordel… je gèle, je suis mouillé…et ce putain de bus qui n'arrive pas ! pesta le jeune homme.

Un bruit de klaxon le fit sursauter.

-Je t'emmène quelque part ? proposa Kensei en souriant de toutes ses dents, accoudé sur sa portière.

Ichigo retrouva aussitôt le sourire et ne se fit pas prier pour monter en vitesse. L'argenté lui passa un pull qui traînait et redémarra, direction la demeure des Kurosaki.

-Merci Kensei, tu me sauves !

-Je suis et reste au service de ma princesse des fraises, tu le sais bien, ironisa son petit ami.

-Arrête avec ce surnom ! s'énerva Ichigo en lui assenant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Héhéhé, si je ne t'ennuie pas, tu vas croire que je ne t'aime plus !

-Tu peux très bien me le prouver autrement qu'en me traitant comme une fille !

-Ah, mais pas n'importe quelle fille : une princesse !

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te coller mon poing dans le…!

Kensei éclata de rire et accéléra un peu.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la maison du rouquin et se ruèrent à l'intérieur dès que Kensei coupa le moteur.

-Aaatcha ! fit Ichigo.

-Hé, ça va ?

-Nan, répondit le Changeur en parlant dans son nez. Ça me déman-atcha ! Beuh.

-En même temps, quelle idée de sortir en t-shirt par ce temps…

-Je croyais qu'il ferait beau !

-Ah, les jeunes et leur désillusion…

-Arrête de faire le vieux... -Tcha !

Ichigo s'empara de la boîte de mouchoirs en papier qui trônait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et se moucha bruyamment dans le premier qui lui passa sous la main.

-Bordel, je crois que je suis mal-atcha ! Et c'est bientôt les examens trimestriels en plus !

-Mais te bile pas pour ça, ton père te fera une prescription et tu iras mieux en un rien de temps ! le rassura Kensei.

-ON PARLE DE MOIIII ? ARGH !

Hé oui. Isshin venait d'arriver comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire en comblant son fils d'une prise de karaté. Avec tendresse, bien sûr. Heureusement, Ichigo, qui avait l'habitude de se faire plus ou moins tabasser par son paternel, n'eut qu'à se pencher en avant pour l'éviter, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer le patriarche de la famille Kurosaki…dans un mur.

Solide, le mur.

-Tu tombes bien, abruti, j'ai besoin de médocs, fit gentiment Ichigo en aidant son père à se relever.

-Masakiiiiii, notre fils est cruel avec son papouneeeeet ! s'écria Isshin en se précipitant sur le poster de sa femme pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Papa, s'impatienta Ichigo.

-Hm ? Bon, d'accord, je vais t'ausculter.

Après quelques minutes de pratique médicale ponctuée de coups de poing, Isshin diagnostiqua un début de rhume. ( _bah quoi ? je vais quand même pas lui coller la grippe à lui aussi !_ )

-Tu peux prendre de quoi arrêter l'écoulement nasal dans la pharmacie, si tu commences à avoir mal à la gorge, il y a du sirop dans une boîte verte, là, à gauche… Et je te conseille de prendre autant de repos que possible. Tu devrais te rétablir sans problème si tu suis les recommandations de ton vieux papa !

-Merci, vieux papa, renifla Ichigo en allant chercher ses médicaments.

-Ah, et Kensei, ne le colle pas trop, il est contagieux !

-Ok m'sieur !

Kensei suivit Ichigo jusque dans sa chambre, où le rouquin s'affala sur son lit, mort de fatigue après la semaine de cours et le début de ses révisions. Et puis, ce foutu rhume qui lui tombait dessus…

-Pfff, c'est con, je voulais t'emmener à la boîte d'Hisagi, aujourd'hui, soupira l'argenté en bordant Ichigo comme une mère poule.

-Bah rien ne t'empêche d'y aller seul, bredouilla Ichigo en faisant la moue parce qu'il avait trop chaud.

-Mais si t'es pas là, je vais faire chier qui, moi ? répondit l'Alpha en se pelotonnant contre son petit ami.

-Bah, j'sais pas…Hisagi ? Et cesse de me coller, tu vas être malade, toi aussi !

-Mais c'est pas drôle sans toi, Ichi… Ma petite princesse des fraises…~

-Je vais te tuer très prochainement, Kensei.

-Je t'attends, proposa sournoisement l'homme-loup.

Enroulées dans la couverture, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à se chamailler tout en alternant avec des séances de roulage de pelles et des chatouillis. Sans oublier les éternuements, aussi.

-Il va être vingt-deux heures, tu ne devrais pas y aller ? suggéra Ichigo au bout d'un moment.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

-Va t'amuser, sourit le rouquin.

-…Bon. Repose-toi bien, je reviens te voir demain matin.

-C'est ça.

Kensei claqua un bisou bruyant sur le front de son copain, puis sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers son véhicule.

* * *

En à peine dix minutes, Kensei put rejoindre le bar où bossait Hisagi. Heureusement, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de prévenir le brun qu'il comptait passer le voir, car l'homme-lynx avait fini sa journée de boulot à vingt-deux heures et allait partir quand il avait reçu son message. Shuuhei l'attendait d'ailleurs sur un tabouret devant le bar et entamait un verre de bière.

-Salut !

-Oh, salut Kensei ? Ça gaze ?

-Ouais ! Et toi mon vieux ?

-Un peu crevé, mais après un ou deux verres, ça passera ! Tiens, Ichigo n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il est cloué au lit par un rhume.

-Et t'es pas resté avec lui ?!

-Il m'a dit de venir et de m'amuser… grommela Kensei. Moi je voulais rester.

-Hmm, il est sympa, cet Ichigo, en conclut Hisagi.

-Tu n'imagines même pas, sourit Kensei. Je suis un mec chanceux. Bon, tu me paies un verre ? C'est bien ça qu'on avait dit, non ?

-Tu rêves vieux !

Kensei ricana et se commanda un verre à son tour, puis entama la conversation avec Hisagi, qu'il avait revu deux fois depuis la soirée fatidique où Ichigo s'était fait agresser.

Il trouvait le grand brun très gentil et doté d'un sens de l'humour très spécial qui ne lui déplaisait pas…

L'argenté se gifla mentalement. Il sortait avec Ichigo, pas avec Shuuhei ! Enfin, il était _effectivement_ drôle et sympa, mais dans le sens amical du terme.

…

Ichigo, il sortait avec Ichigo.

Nouvelle baffe mentale.

" _Bon, allez mon petit Kensei, tu vas t'amuser (mais pas trop), tu vas boire (pas trop non plus) et tu vas oublier tes idées stupides._ " pensa l'Alpha.

-Hé, tu vois les trois types, là-bas ? fit soudainement Hisagi. C'est des potes ! On n'irait pas s'asseoir avec eux ?

Kensei haussa les épaules et suivit le brun quand celui-ci quitta le bar pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Des humains, soit dit en passant.

-Salut les gars ! Comment ça va !? s'enthousiasma Hisagi en faisant des "check" avec les trois autres types. Je vous présente Kensei, il est étudiant, comme vous. Kensei, je te présente Sato, Kotaro et Michael, qui est en programme d'échange avec l'Angleterre.

L'homme-loup se retrouva donc à serrer la main de trois humains dont il oublia instantanément les noms. Comme tous les Changeurs (sauf Hisagi, de toute évidence), il nourrissait une certaine part de méfiance envers "la race sans griffes", comme les appelaient les Changeurs les plus racistes. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été poursuivis et massacrés pendant les Temps Obscurs par les humains, ce qui pouvait facilement expliquer la rancune tenace qu'éprouvaient tous les métamorphes à leur égard. Des chasseurs abattaient encore aujourd'hui les petits Changeurs en les prenant pour des animaux, ce qui n'était pas pour améliorer leur réputation. En général, les clans s'arrangeaient toujours pour récupérer la dépouille avant qu'elle ne soit profanée ou abîmée par un humain peu scrupuleux et suivaient le rituel mortuaire en vigueur.

Parfois, un clan furieux de la perte d'un membre (ou juste par xénophobie) partait en guerre contre les humains au risque de révéler leur nature restée secrète depuis les Temps Obscurs. Dans ces cas-là, le Conseil intervenait en lançant une unité d'urgence composée des plus puissants de leurs acolytes pour séparer les deux camps. La plupart du temps, les humains les prenaient pour des animaux échappés d'un cirque et ne se posaient pas plus de questions. Quant à ceux qui se doutaient de la vérité… Hé bien, ceux-là avaient le privilège de rejoindre leurs ancêtres avant l'heure. Les clans qui se frottaient trop aux humains, quant à eux, se faisaient durement punir par le Conseil.

Heureusement, les clans les plus puissants, comme celui des Kurosaki, arrivaient sans peine à vivre en communauté avec les humains sans mettre leur secret en péril. Ils étaient chargés d'arrêter et de prendre en charge les Changeurs esseulés, mais aussi les petits dont les parents auraient été assassinés pendant une partie de chasse. Il semblait à Kensei que le clan de Grimmjow en avait ramassé un bon paquet ces dernières années.

Kensei atterrit sur terre au moment où l'humain anglais proposait un Action ou Vérité. Il eut le malheur de hausser les épaules une seconde fois sans vraiment savoir où en était la conversation et se retrouva embarqué dans une partie des plus…alcoolisées. Il dut ainsi boire shot après shot et aller demander leur numéro à diverses filles présentes dans le bar.

Pfff…il aurait dû s'abstenir.

Kensei posa une question ridicule à Sato, qui rougit avant de réfléchir à une réponse pas trop osée, le nez plongé dans sa bière. L'argenté n'écouta même pas la suite.

-A toi Hisagi ! Action ou Vérité ?

-Heu, Action.

Bien sûr qu'il allait répondre Action ! Un Changeur ne prenait jamais le risque de révéler de détails sur sa vie privée !

-Très bien…alors tu vas… nan, t'as déjà fait ça… Hmmm, réfléchit Kotaro.

-Je sais ! Tu vas embrasser un mec !

-Hé, c'est pas à toi de décider ! grommela Michael.

-Ok, t'es pas cap' d'embrasser un mec ! trancha Kotaro.

Mais quel con, songea Kensei. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femelles Changeuses, du coup, les mâles n'étaient absolument pas embarrassés à l'idée de passer leur vie avec un mec. C'était naturel, pour eux.

L'homme-lynx hésita, puis son regard tomba sur Kensei.

-Heu, tu permets ?

-Je sors avec Ichig…

L'Alpha ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. Il resta en arrêt sur les grands yeux suppliants d'Hisagi et n'eut de ce fait pas l'occasion de refuser sa demande. Il ne put que voir Michael pousser Hisagi en avant.

Voilà pourquoi il sentit quelques secondes plus tard une paire de lèvres (chaudes, légères et douces) (mais à quoi pensait-il ?) sur les siennes.

Aussitôt, le monde explosa autour de lui.

Les yeux écarquillés, l'argenté sentit une vague de chaleur à la limite du supportable le heurter en pleine face, comme si quelqu'un jouait avec un lance-flammes. La sensation de chaleur se propagea jusqu'à son estomac, où elle s'amplifia pour s'étendre dans tout son corps en de multiples fils de lave en fusion. Si l'établissement avait brûlé, ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné.

La salle bondée disparut de son champ de vision, ne le laissant plus voir qu'Hisagi, qui semblait aussi ébahi que lui. Kensei eut tout juste le temps de retenir le Bêta avant qu'il ne s'effondre et la sensation fut décuplée, leur arrachant une plainte de douleur.

Pas une douleur vive, non, c'était plutôt le genre de douleur délicieuse qu'on ressent quand on arrache une croûte sur une blessure. Une douleur nécessaire et agréable.

 _Ken…sei ?_

C'est drôle. Hisagi n'avait même pas ouvert la b…oh, punaise !

 _Hisagi…qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?!_ pensa Kensei.

 _On dirait de la magie…_

 _Je ne crois pas,_ trancha Kensei. _C'est drôle, c'est comme dans les histoires que me racontaient mes parents quand j'étais gosse…_

 _Tu crois que c'est ce que je pense ?_ s'inquiéta le lynx.

 _J'en suis quasi sûr. Le simple fait que nous puissions nous parler ainsi est une preuve de…ça._

Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, Kensei et Shuuhei arrivèrent à se séparer, à bout de souffle et abasourdis. La chaleur qui les consumait un moment plus tôt commençait à se dissiper, les laissant pantelants et agenouillés par terre. Quand étaient-ils tombés déjà ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. À part le patron de Shuuhei, qui les observait d'un air curieux depuis le bar, personne ne les avait remarqués. Les trois humains s'étaient endormis sur leur verre d'alcool et ronflaient allègrement.

-Merde, lâcha Kensei.

-C'est peu de le dire, ajouta finement le brun.

Ils avaient un problème. Un problème de taille, même.

Ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

-Comment je vais annoncer ça à Ichigo, moi ?

* * *

 _À suivre dans le chapitre…heu, suivant._

 _Reviews ? :D_

 _Pour les tomates et les plaintes, adressez-vous à mon Bêta, il se fera une joie de vous recevoir !_

 _Note du Bêta: pour les citrouilles et les menaces de mort par contre, c'est bien à mon Alpha qu'il faut s'adresser._

 _À la prochaine !_


	9. Révélations

_Bonjour !_

 _Me revoilà ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Je suis juste crevée à cause de mon stage, mais vu que j'arrive encore à écrire, c'est que ça ne va pas si mal que ça ^^_

 _Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! En tout cas merci aux reviewers !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Révélations (pas aussi nazes que dans Twilight, ceci dit)**

Des âmes sœurs. Des foutues âmes sœurs.

Encore sous le choc de cette réalité qui leur avait pour ainsi dire sauté au visage, Kensei ignora les tremblements de ses genoux et entraîna Hisagi à l'extérieur du bar.

Le patron devrait songer à transformer cette ruelle en terrasse, tant il s'y passait de choses bizarres !

Hisagi se laissa tomber sur le derrière, abasourdi. Il enfouit son menton dans ses coudes et regarda Kensei avec un regard nouveau. Si avant l'Alpha était séduisant à ses yeux, maintenant il avait quasi l'air… irréel. Un peu comme s'il dégageait une aura de chaleur quasi palpable et qui n'avait rien à voir avec son statut d'Alpha.

-Alors comme ça il faut s'embrasser pour s'en rendre compte…murmura Kensei en se triturant les cheveux, nerveux à cause de toutes ces émotions contradictoires.

En effet, il se sentait à la fois émerveillé d'avoir trouvé Hisagi mais aussi malade de culpabilité en pensant à Ichigo. Et puis il songeait à tous ces moments où il avait discuté et ri avec l'homme-lynx sans même se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Littéralement. C'était…blessant et pas très éthique de sa part, même s'il n'y pouvait rien, à la base.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec Ichigo ? demanda soudainement Hisagi d'une toute petite voix.

L'argenté regarda sa désormais âme sœur. Le jeune homme attendait une réponse, mais ses grands yeux effarés ne souhaitaient pas la recevoir.

-Tu ne vas pas le quitter après tout ça, quand même !

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix…

-Mais avec toutes ces merdes qui lui arrivent en ce moment…! Il va être anéanti si tu lui fais ça !

-Il comprendra, j'en suis sûr. Il est mature et pas possessif pour un sou.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si tu essayais de te convaincre ?! s'insurgea Hisagi. Je refuse de lui faire ça ! C'est un mec bien ! Il mérite…

-Il mérite une personne stable, qui n'est pas amoureuse d'un autre ! Il ne mérite pas qu'on lui mente. Ce sera pire si on attend avant de le lui dire ! s'emporta l'Alpha. Je sais qu'il va souffrir, c'est inévitable, et j'en prendrai toute la responsabilité ! Mais je ne reculerai pas ! Je lui dirai la vérité, et s'il me hait…il aura raison.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kensei se retrouva devant la maison des Kurosaki, plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il gara sa voiture entre deux arbres et en descendit avec l'impression que son estomac venait de tomber dans ses pieds avec la force d'un marteau-piqueur. Il obligea son corps à se traîner jusqu'à la porte et à appuyer sur la sonnette. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis la petite Yuzu vint lui ouvrir avec son habituel sourire chaleureux.

-Bonjour ! Tu viens voir Ichi-nii ?

-Bonjour Yuzu. Je crois que je ne serai pas long.

-Mais…tu ne veux pas rester pour le repas ?

-Pas cette fois, désolé…

L'adolescente s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et le regarda monter les escaliers d'un pas lourd avant de retourner dans sa cuisine, préoccupée.

-Bordel, Yuzu, si tu savais pourquoi je suis là, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé entrer, marmonna l'Alpha.

À la dernière marche lui apparut la porte fatidique.

-Bon, c'est l'instant de vérité. Te dégonfle pas, mec.

TOC TOC.

-Entrez, fit la voix endormie d'Ichigo.

Kensei inspira à fond, puis poussa le panneau de bois pour trouver un Ichigo empêtré dans ses couvertures et abominablement craquant. Il se colla une baffe mentale pour avoir osé penser ça.

-Oh, salut Kensei, ça s'est bien passé hier soir ?

-Ouais… C'était plutôt calme, répondit évasivement l'argenté. Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai l'impression que ma fièvre est tombée, sourit Ichigo. Demain, je serai en super forme !

-Très bien, murmura Kensei en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau de son petit ami, car ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher.

Le rouquin garda le silence et le fixa, curieux.

-Il y a un problème, Kensei ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

Le regard d'acier de son interlocuteur se posa sur lui avec…pitié ? Tristesse ?

-Ichigo…j'ai un truc à te dire, et tu vas me haïr après ça.

Le jeune homme le considéra sans comprendre.

-Tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas, tu le sais bien, fit-il d'une voix apaisante.

L'argenté hésita un moment, inspira une nouvelle fois à fond, et se lança. Il lui raconta tout. La soirée, l'alcool, le jeu. Ichigo, qui avait failli rire en croyait que Kensei s'inquiétait du fait qu'il avait embrassé Hisagi, sentit son sang se glacer au fur et à mesure que son petit ami décrivait ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant. Il pâlit, ouvrit de grands yeux et sentit sa mâchoire trembler.

-Ichigo, je suis désolé.

Perdu, anéanti, le rouquin se leva de son lit, porta une main en haut de son front pour rejeter ses mèches enflammées en arrière, puis fit les cent pas devant son…

Non. Il ne pouvaient plus sortir ensemble, il devait l'oublier. Et son cœur se déchirait en cet instant…

Il aurait dû écouter Grimmjow…

Il aurait dû se méfier…

Il aurait dû ignorer ses sentiments, et ne pas embrasser Kensei ce soir-là.

Il connaissait les risques pourtant…!

Grimmjow avait raison, depuis le début.

" _Il va te faire souffrir…_ " Il avait dit quelque chose de ce genre, non ?

L'étrange instinct de son ami, qui lui avait d'ailleurs sauvé la mise quelque temps plus tôt, venait encore de taper dans le mille.

Et maintenant…il était seul. Kensei ne…Kensei était à Hisagi, tout comme Ichigo avait été à lui. Sauf que cette fois, c'était réciproque et indiscutable. Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir, plus rien…

Ichigo n'avait plus rien.

-Ichigo…

-Tais-toi.

-Mais tu…

-TAIS-TOI !

Kensei n'avait jamais, jamais été à lui.

Et tout ceci n'était qu'une saloperie de farce du Destin. C'était bien son genre, à cet enfoiré, de lui faire croire au bonheur avant de le lui retirer une fois encore ! Lui prendre sa mère alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse, ce n'était pas suffisant ?!

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Ichi…

-Et moi je suis désolé de t'avoir empêché d'être avec ton âme-sœur, _Kensei_ , siffla Ichigo d'une voix assassine.

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Désolé de lui avoir bloqué la route, de ne pas avoir écouté Grimmjow alors qu'il avait raison depuis le début, d'avoir cru à un truc impossible…Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con… Qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ? Qu'un mec comme toi pourrait vouloir de quelqu'un comme _moi_ ? Oh, et navré de t'avoir embarqué dans tous mes ennuis, ça n'en valait pas la peine, vraiment. Ça a dû te faire grave chier de devoir baby-sitter un mec dans mon genre. Un faiblard incapable de se défendre et qui attire les emmerdes comme des mouches !

-Ichigo ! s'insurgea Kensei. Tu n'es pas…

-Oooh, ferme-la et sors, Kensei. Ta pitié, tu te la fous où je pense. T'as assez perdu ton temps avec moi.

-Ichi, tu devrais…

-Dégage de chez moi, Muguruma !

L'argenté se rendit bien compte qu'essayer de lui parler ne résoudrait rien pour le moment. Il se leva, coula un dernier regard vers l'homme qu'il avait aimé (car oui, il l'avait sincèrement aimé et l'aimait toujours, au fond) et sortit, laissant derrière lui ces quelques semaines de bonheur.

Ichigo, toujours en pyjama et tremblant de rage, se sentit subitement con. Si seulement cette année scolaire n'avait jamais eu lieu… Il serait encore en train de suivre passivement les cours, entouré d'humains qui ne se doutaient de rien, seul. Il prendrait encore les transports en commun sans crainte d'être agressé par un obscur Alpha qui lui en voulait pour Dieu sait quoi. Il penserait encore à l'amour comme d'une chose pas forcément utile et qui n'apportait que des problèmes à qui avait le malheur d'y succomber. Il regrettait les jours où il était seul au monde et désespérément normal.

Il ricana, amer, avant de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait depuis qu'il avait compris ce que lui disait Kensei. Des sanglots vinrent aussitôt l'étrangler, et il retourna se coucher en position fœtale, malade de douleur.

* * *

Grimmjow posa ses affaires avec brusquerie sur son bureau et prit place sur sa chaise, pas vraiment motivé à l'idée de passer une nouvelle semaine de cours à regarder Kensei et Ichigo roucouler. Il s'assoupit un instant entre ses bras croisés, sauf quand Sado et Inoue vinrent lui dire bonjour. Puis, après ce qui lui sembla deux minutes, le cours débuta. Le bleuté releva donc la tête et commença à noter, la mort dans l'âme.

Au fil des explications barbantes du prof, il se rendit compte de deux choses très bizarres.

Ichigo n'était pas là.

Et Kensei avait l'air torturé (pas que ça l'intéresse, mais c'était suffisamment inhabituel pour être remarqué).

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils (comprenez "il fronça les sourcils encore plus fort que d'habitude"). Son ami d'enfance serait-il malade ? Ou alors il séchait, mais Ichigo n'était pas le genre de mec à rater un cours pour aller s'amuser. Il resta donc sur l'hypothèse "maladie", la plus sensée d'après lui. Néanmoins, même s'il se faisait du souci pour le rouquin, il se garda bien d'adresser la parole à son rival pour avoir des précisions.

* * *

Ichigo ne se montra pas non plus les deux jours qui suivirent, et Grimmjow commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Aussi se décida-t-il enfin à parler à Kensei, ce qu'il fit pendant une pause.

-Hé, le punk, il est où Ichigo ? demanda-t-il avec la délicatesse dont il était capable.

À savoir pas beaucoup.

-Où veux-tu qu'il soit, abruti ? Il est chez lui, répondit automatiquement l'argenté.

-Et pourquoi ses jolies fesses ne sont-elles pas posées sur cette foutue chaise ? Avec un père médecin et sa santé de Changeur, il est impossible qu'il soit malade plus de deux jours.

Là, Grimmjow sentit son interlocuteur tressaillir. Kensei fit alors quelque chose d'invraisemblable.

Il baissa les yeux et évita ceux de l'autre Alpha.

Grimmjow vit rouge. Encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de connard ?

Kensei hésita. Un silence mortel s'abattit sur le petit groupe, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration lourde de Kensei, qui se sentait visiblement mal. Sauf que le bleuté n'en avait rien à faire.

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ?!

Toute la classe sursauta et jeta un regard outré au bleuté avant de retourner à ses activités diverses.

-J'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur, finit par lâcher l'argenté à voix basse.

L'autre Alpha additionna rapidement deux et deux et comprit immédiatement la raison de l'absence de son ami d'enfance.

-Et donc j'imagine que tu l'as laissé chez lui déprimer tranquillement ? ironisa-t-il.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, Jaggerjack ! C'est pas comme si ça se contrôlait !

Son interlocuteur ne lui donna pas l'occasion de se justifier plus longtemps. Il poussa une flopée de jurons et envoya voler le bureau de son rival du revers de la main, plus furieux que jamais. Les doigts recourbés comme les griffes de sa forme animale, il se dirigea ensuite vers son adversaire, prêt à l'attaquer, mais Sado choisit ce moment pour s'interposer et calmer Grimmjow de façon pacifique. Inoue, elle, se chargea de faire diversion auprès des autres élèves.

-T-Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Ils sont juste un peu énervés !

L'homme-panthère tourna les talons et s'approcha de la porte de la classe à grands pas.

-Où vas-tu ? s'étonna Orihime.

-Réparer ce qu'il a démoli, cracha Grimmjow sans se retourner.

Il bouscula le prof et quitta la classe avec une tête de tueur.

Ébahis, les élèves se hâtèrent de retourner à leur place pour le cours suivant.

-Femme ? fit Ulquiorra, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène.

-Ulquiorra-kun ? répondit la rouquine.

-Je ne comprends rien au chapitre quatre de ce cours, tu pourrais me l'expliquer cet après-midi ?

-Hein ? … Heu, oui, si tu veux.

Tout en convenant d'une heure de rendez-vous avec son voisin, Orihime croisa les doigts pour que Grimmjow arrive à consoler Ichigo.

* * *

Grimmjow courait presque en arrivant devant la maison de son meilleur ami. Il sonna à la porte, puis tambourina du poing tant il était impatient. Yuzu finit par arriver (et là Grimmjow se rappela qu'on était mercredi et que les ados de l'âge des jumelles n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi) et le laissa entrer, lui adressant un regard malheureux au passage.

Sans même la saluer, le jeune homme bondit dans les escaliers jusqu'à l'antre d'Ichigo, qu'il retrouva calfeutré dans sa chambre, prostré sous ses couvertures. Il laissa tomber son sac de cours par terre, puis se dirigea d'un pas plus calme vers la silhouette tremblante qui se cachait sous une montagne de tissu.

-Je vous ai dit de me ficher la paix… marmonna le rouquin.

-Ichi…

La tête orangée se souleva de quelques centimètres, sans pour autant sortir de son refuge.

-Grimmjow ? Tu n'es pas en cours ?

-Nan, pas après ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. Ichi, regarde-moi.

Le Bêta ne fit que se renfoncer dans ses couvertures.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, entendit la panthère.

-Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si je ne peux même pas te voir ?

-Je n'ai pas demandé qu'on m'aide ! Pas quand je vois où ça m'a mené !

-Ichigo, ça fait au moins trois jours que tu es comme ça, ça ne peut pas durer. Je parie que tu n'as pas dormi plus de quelques heures, en plus.

L'autre se tut. Grimmjow prit ça comme une invitation et prit place sur le bord du matelas avant de poser une main hésitante à l'endroit où devait se trouver le dos de son ami. Ichigo trembla violemment et se retourna, passant ses bras de part et d'autre du bleuté pour se rapprocher de lui.  
Grimmjow plaça ses genoux sous la tête du rouquin, dont il pouvait enfin apercevoir le visage strié de larmes séchées et de cernes noirs gros comme des maisons. Il passa son pouce sur les joues irritées, puis se mit à caresser les cheveux oranges. Il faisait ça quand ils étaient plus petits et que son ami d'enfance n'arrivait pas à s'endormir après un cauchemar.

-Je suis pitoyable, pas vrai ?

-Nan. Ce mec est pitoyable.

-Pfff… Le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas sa faute. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir, et ça me rend encore plus pitoyable.

-Arrête de dire ça, c'est peut-être pas sa faute, mais il y a aussi l'art et la manière d'annoncer une nouvelle aussi merdique. Il est vraiment pas doué, ce mec.

-T'as toujours le chic pour consoler les gens, toi. N'empêche, tu avais raison depuis le début.

-J'ai toujours raison, Ichi. Il serait temps que t'imprimes.

-Je suis désolé, Grimm. Je t'ai dit des trucs horribles alors qu'au final, tout ce que tu voulais, c'est me protéger… Je suis un _monstre_ !

-Hey, Ichi, tu vas arrêter de raconter ces conneries ? T'es pas un monstre, tu es juste un mec normal à qui il est arrivé des sales trucs. N'importe qui se sentirait comme une merde et ferait n'importe quoi dans ces conditions. Je trouve que tu t'en tires très bien. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté tout ce bordel aussi bien que toi, moi… T'es un type courageux, fort, et en plus tu es adorable. Qui ne t'aimerait pas ? À part ce connard d'Aizen, je veux dire ?

-Kensei, par exemple.

-Nan, je pense qu'il t'aimait. Ça me fait mal au cul de le dire, mais il t'aimait sincèrement, je crois. Vous n'étiez juste pas faits pour être ensemble. Mais ça n'excuse pas le mal qu'il t'a fait. Franchement, te dire ça alors que ta vie est aussi naze, c'est vraiment nul. Même un handicapé social comme moi ne t'aurait pas fait subir ça.

-D'un autre côté, s'il avait continué à me faire croire qu'il m'aimait, je l'aurais vraiment détesté.

-Au final, on est coincés, pas vrai ?

-Ouais.

Ichigo commençait à s'assoupir, un peu plus apaisé qu'avant l'arrivée de son ami de toujours. Ce dernier le remarqua et se glissa sous les couvertures, histoire de ne pas se péter le dos pour rester avec Ichigo. Il continua son massage capillaire et finit par s'endormir aussi, bercé par la respiration du rouquin.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les cours s'étaient terminés et Orihime avait regagné son domicile avec Ulquiorra, qui regardait ses photos de famille d'un air curieux. La jeune fille avait hésité avant de l'inviter chez elle, mais elle préférait ça à suivre le brun jusque chez Aizen.

-Ces photos sont anciennes, fit remarquer son invité.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme lui répondit d'un ton un peu sec :

-C'est parce qu'elles ont été prises à l'époque où j'avais une famille.

Les grands yeux vert bouteille s'élargirent de quelques millimètres.

-Désolé pour toi.

Ces mots semblaient s'être échappés de la bouche bicolore d'Ulquiorra avant même qu'il ait pu les retenir, mais Inoue n'était pas dupe. Le vrai Ulquiorra s'était exprimé avant que le pouvoir qu'avait son Alpha sur lui ne l'en empêche. Pour elle, c'était un bon signe.

-Bon…Viens t'asseoir. Je te sers quelque chose ?

-Non, merci.

L'après-midi fila à la vitesse de la lumière. Inoue expliquait bien les choses, et Ulquiorra les comprenait facilement. Il termina de noter ce dont il avait besoin et releva la tête vers son hôtesse.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi donnes-tu l'impression d'être totalement stupide en public alors que tu es intelligente ?

Orihime rougit et préféra ne pas répondre. La réponse, elle la connaissait. Si elle faisait l'idiote, c'était pour pouvoir rester avec de vrais amis, des personnes qui se fichaient bien qu'elle soit stupide ou intelligente et qui l'aimaient pour elle-même. Ainsi, elle pouvait continuer à sourire en toute innocence, en étant sûre de ne plus être abandonnée par ses proches.

Mais ça, Ulquiorra avait l'air de le comprendre. Pourquoi aurait-il demandé à la fille la plus bête de la classe de lui expliquer le cours, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

* * *

Ichigo avait daigné rejoindre sa famille pour le repas du soir, au grand soulagement de ses sœurs et de son père. Personne ne dit un mot au sujet des trois derniers jours et la discussion qui se déroula dans la salle à manger des Kurosaki fut des plus détendues. Après avoir aidé ses sœurs et Grimmjow à débarrasser la table, Ichigo demanda à son père l'autorisation pour sortir se promener avec son meilleur ami, autorisation qu'Isshin ne tarda pas à lui donner. Après avoir passé autant de temps dans sa chambre, nul doute que le meilleur remède contre la déprime était un bon bol d'air frais !

-On va éviter les bars, si tu veux bien, avait dit Ichigo.

-À ton aise, Ichi.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent le chemin de la forêt qui bordait la demeure des Changeurs et s'enfonça peu à peu entre les arbres. Heureusement, les nuits commençaient à s'éclaircir avec l'arrivée de l'été.

-He ben, ça fait du bien de respirer un peu, sourit Ichigo, encore un peu pâle. Oh et merci, j'ai pu dormir un peu grâce à toi !

-Je sers à ça, décréta Grimmjow d'un ton sans appel.

-Tu aurais très bien pu me laisser tomber après tout ça.

-… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et je ne le ferai jamais. Tu comptes pour moi plus que tu ne l'imagines, Ichi.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu es un frère, Grimmjow.

-Ouais, ben justement, grommela la panthère. J'aimerais être un peu plus que ça.

-T'as dit un truc ? J'ai pas compris, désolé.

-Nan, laisse tomber.

Ils firent encore quelques pas, puis Grimmjow se rebiffa.

-Oh, et puis merde ! Ichigo, si tu regardes encore une fois un mec qui n'est pas moi, je risque de m'énerver, et tu ne veux pas voir ça.

-Heu…?

-Mais merde, Ichi, ouvre les yeux ! Je t'aime, abruti !

Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Heu... Tu te sens bien ?

-Mieux que bien ! Mais si tu continues à jouer les aveugles, je vais _vraiment_ péter un câble ! Je suis raide dingue de toi depuis des années, crétin ! Je hais mon père de nous avoir séparés quand on était gosses ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était revenir au Japon et pouvoir te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi ! Et te parler par lettres interposées ou par téléphone, ç'aurait été trop dur pour moi, alors j'ai passé tout ce temps en Russie à m'entraîner pour ne pas penser à toi !

-Grimmjow…

-Laisse-moi finir, sinon j'y arriverai pas une deuxième fois. Donc… Ichigo Kurosaki, tu veux sortir avec moi, oui ou merde ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent encore plus, il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire.

-T'es vraiment génial, Grimmjow ! J'ai jamais entendu de déclaration aussi dingue et énorme à la fois ! Y a vraiment que toi pour faire ça !

De son côté, le bleuté le fixait d'un air catastrophé en piétinant la terre nerveusement.

-Par contre, si on pouvait attendre un peu avant de commencer une relation de ce genre, je serais plus à l'aise.

-Je comprends, trancha Grimmjow. Mais sinon, tu…tu serais d'accord ?

-Ben oui. Mais si tu continues à m'insulter tout en me disant que tu m'aimes, je risque de ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser avec toi…

Grimmjow remua, gêné.

-…Mais si tu faisais ça, tu ne serais plus toi, pas vrai ? sourit tendrement Ichigo.

-Ouais, bon. La délicatesse, c'est pas vraiment mon truc… C'est de l'hypocrisie, rien de plus.

-Dit celui qui reprochait à Kensei son manque de tact, répondit sournoisement le jeune homme.

-Ne parle plus de ce con ou je m'en vais de ce pas lui apprendre à vivre.

-Okay, okay, c'était juste une blague. C'est vrai que trop de prévenance, ça devient chiant au bout d'un moment.

Le désormais futur petit couple reprit son avancée dans les bois, regarda la lune se lever, puis décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter l'abri que leur offraient les arbres, Grimmjow attrapa la main d'Ichigo, la parcourut d'un doigt léger, puis remonta jusqu'à son coude, puis sa clavicule avant de se poser sur sa joue encore sensible. Il cala le rouquin dos contre un tronc et se pencha en avant en direction de sa bouche, assez lentement cependant pour lui laisser le temps de se défiler s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Mais Ichigo resta sagement en place et regarda avec fascination et une pointe d'anxiété son meilleur ami s'approcher, puis le toucher de ses lèvres.

À l'instant où ils se rejoignirent, un éclair les parcourut et explosa autour d'eux comme un feu d'artifice. Un courant magnétique remonta le long de leurs membres, les réchauffant tout en les rendant fébriles, les forçant à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre pour garder l'équilibre. Les doigts d'Ichigo allèrent se perdre dans la chevelure bleue de Grimmjow, et ils gémirent de concert en sentant l'air devenir de plus en plus électrique.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à se séparer l'un de l'autre, ils étaient à genoux dans l'herbe et se dévisageaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus.

-Waouh, fit simplement Ichigo, exprimant en un mot ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux.

Puis il explosa de rire en voyant les cheveux bleus de Grimmjow, coiffés comme un champignon atomique à cause de tout ce courant qui les avait parcourus.

* * *

 _À suivre ~_

 _Reviews ? ^^_

 _Bon, je vais dormir moi …_


	10. Le Commencement

_Hello ! J'ai mis le temps, mais je fais mon come-back ! (bah quoi, c'est compliqué de jongler avec le stage, le TFE et les week-ends trop courts avec une famille de barge !)_

 _Joyeuses Pâques ! Mangez plein de chocolat pour moi ! (ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'ai grossi…)_

 _Je remercie les gens qui ont reviewé pour le chapitre précédent et j'espère les revoir sur celui-ci (et les prochains !) Vous êtes trop cool ! Et j'ai eu pas mal de Favorites et de Follows aussi ! ^^_

 _Ho, et salut_ _ **Ayu**_ _! ^^ Tu m'as manqué !_

 _Merci à **N'Evoli** et à **Neyel** pour leur aide (vous savez de quelle partie du chapitre je parle ;) )_

 _Je vais encore vous faire m'insulter dans ce chapitre, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Sur ce…_

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le Commencement**

Grimmjow et Ichigo, cachés sous les couvertures de ce dernier, eurent une longue, très longue discussion qui continua jusque tard dans la nuit. Vers trois heures du matin, ils tombèrent d'accord et décidèrent d'officialiser, créant une vague de "WOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUU !" dans l'esprit de l'homme-panthère.

Ereintés et heureux, ils finirent par s'endormir, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

… Pour se réveiller le lendemain en catastrophe parce qu'ils avaient cours.

Ils arrivèrent en classe sous le regard étonné et soulagé de Sado et Orihime, et Grimmjow se fit redresser les bretelles par le prof pour sa conduite de la veille. Mais bien entendu, il s'en fichait comme de son premier lapin mort.

Kensei, lui, fixait avec le visage légèrement verdâtre les mains jointes de son ex et de son rival sous le sourire goguenard de Grimmjow.

-On sort ensemble ! annonça fièrement Ichigo à la première pause de la journée.

-Oooh, c'est génial Kurosaki-kun ! s'extasia Inoue avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Félicitations, fit simplement Sado.

Puis il s'approcha un peu plus d'Ichigo et lui souffla, pour que Grimmjow ne l'entende pas :

-Fais attention à toi, Ichigo.

-Ne t'en fais pas, celui-là, c'est le bon ! répondit le rouquin avec un sourire assez grand pour faire comprendre à son ami la nature exacte du lien qui l'unissait au bleuté.

Rassuré, Sado se recula et esquissa un petit sourire sincère.

Kensei, lui avait préféré se tenir éloigné du petit couple.

Le prof ne tarda pas à reprendre le cours et tous durent retourner s'asseoir à leur place. Orihime trouva son voisin de classe en train d'envoyer un sms à quelqu'un, chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement jamais (et Inoue s'était découvert un goût prononcé pour l'étude des mœurs des petits bruns).

-Tu parles à un ami, Ulquiorra-kun ?

-Non, je raconte la nouvelle à Aizen-sama, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

Prise au dépourvu, Inoue laissa son sourire se figer.

-Et c'est juste "Ulquiorra" pour toi, Femme, poursuivit l'émo.

-Mais, heu…tu continues d'espionner Kurosaki-kun malgré tout ?

-Malgré quoi ?

-Malgré tout ça !

-Tout ça quoi ?

-Ben, tout ça !

-…

Ulquiorra la dévisageait comme si une paire de cornes venait de lui sortir du front.

-Tu es bizarre, Femme.

-C'est méchant de dire ça !

-Non, réaliste. Pourquoi me parles-tu, déjà ? Je ne suis pas ton ami, c'est même tout le contraire.

Orihime serra les poings et réfléchit à la réponse qu'elle allait donner.

-Tu dis que tu n'es pas un ami, et que tu veux du mal à Kurosaki-kun, mais…ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Ulquiorra-kun !

-Malgré tout ça ?

-Tout ça quoi ?

Le Changeur soupira et Inoue laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Oui, malgré tout ça, je persiste à croire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. En tout cas, c'est ce que mon instinct me dit.

-Si tu parles d'intuition féminine…

-Je parle de mon instinct animal. Enfin, en tant que Changeuse, bien entendu ! Héhéhé…

Son interlocuteur la considéra en silence avant de se détourner d'elle pour se concentrer sur le prof.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre, Orihime.

La jeune femme sourit.

* * *

Le temps semblait passer plus vite, depuis que Grimmjow et Ichigo s'étaient "découverts". La rivalité entre les deux Alpha n'ayant plus lieu d'être, Kensei et Grimmjow finirent par faire la paix en se broyant mutuellement la main, ce qui, bien évidemment, ne les empêchait pas de se lancer des vacheries de temps à autre. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, après tout.

De son côté, le nouveau petit couple découvrait à son rythme les joies de la vie à deux, surtout quand, au cours d'une sortie sous forme animale, Grimmjow avait entendu la voix d'Ichigo retentir comme s'il venait de parler à voix haute. Ravis de ce don qui n'appartenait qu'aux âmes-sœurs, les deux tourtereaux avaient passé l'après-midi à jouer à cache-cache dans les bois tout en se narguant l'un l'autre par voie télépathique.

Pour en venir aux autres membres du groupe, Sado était toujours célibataire, tout comme Inoue qui disparaissait de temps en temps pour essayer de se rapprocher d'Ulquiorra. Elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que le petit brun adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses et se fit un devoir de l'emmener au planétarium, au musée, à la bibliothèque, mais aussi au cinéma lorsque ce dernier organisait des matinées scientifiques. Bien qu'agacé par ses parfois pénibles tentatives d'approche, Ulquiorra se laissait lentement mais sûrement embarquer dans les folles virées de cette bien trop affectueuse rouquine.

Kensei, lui, se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'Ichigo lui avait dit qu'il lui pardonnait tout. (en fait, ça donnait un truc de ce genre : "T'inquiète, mec, on est cool.") Il invitait parfois Hisagi à les rejoindre à midi pour manger ensemble au mess de l'école ou au fast-food, et le brun s'intégrait rapidement dans le groupe.

Avec juin arrivèrent les examens.

Ichigo et Grimmjow décidèrent d'étudier ensemble (couchés sur le lit d'Ichigo, main dans la main, blottis sous les couvertures) et firent plus de pauses "bisous et câlins" que d'étude à proprement parler. Ils furent à peine surpris quand, lors des résultats, ils apprirent qu'Ichigo avait raté Anatomie et que Grimmjow s'était planté en Soins. Si Isshin se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en baragouinant un "ah, les jeunes…", le père de Grimmjow ne le prit pas aussi bien et testa une fois encore la puissance de ses poumons dans le combiné. Ichigo, mécontent d'être laissé de côté pendant ce loooooong monologue, avait attrapé le téléphone de Grimmjow et avait gueulé un "LA FERME !" à l'adresse de son beau-père. Le pauvre fut si surpris d'entendre Ichigo et son langage châtié qu'il en resta muet, et son fils en profita pour couper la communication.

Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas dit à son père qu'il sortait avec Ichigo, mais c'était sa vie privée, non ?

D'abord un peu dépités, les deux âmes-sœurs décidèrent d'étudier ensemble pendant les vacances d'été les matières qu'ils avaient ratées.

Sauf que cette fois, ils seraient un peu plus sérieux.

* * *

Ichigo posa son livre d'Anatomie et s'étira comme un félin, s'attirant le regard brûlant de désir de "son mâle", comme il aimait l'appeler.

-Ichi, ronronna Grimmjow, arrête de faire ça ou je te saute dessus.

-Très drôle, répondit le rouquin sur le même ton. Faudra qu'on pense à faire nos devoirs de vacances, aussi…

-Pourquoi tu casses toujours l'ambiance ? se désola son petit ami en lui assénant un coup de livre sur le crâne.

-Mais aïeuh ! Tu me cherches, bleusaille ?

-Pas besoin, je t'ai déjà trouvé, fit Grimmjow d'une voix plus suave que d'ordinaire.

Ichigo rougit.

-Grmbl…et si on allait se promener ? On étudie depuis ce matin.

-J'ai une meilleure idée… gronda Grimmjow en attrapant le bras de son copain pour le repousser dans son lit.

-Je t'écoute ?

-C'est bientôt la fin de la saison des amours, et on n'en a pas profité une seule fois…! se plaignit Grimmjow.

-Ah, d'accord. Grimm, tu es conscient que ni toi ni moi n'avons jamais dépassé le stade des préliminaires, j'espère ?

-Justement, p'tite fraise, il faut bien qu'on passe le pas ! Et puis te plains pas, il ne fait pas trop chaud aujourd'hui !

-J'avoue que devoir me frotter à un mec nu alors qu'on est tous les deux couverts de transpi est assez…yerk, grommela Ichigo avec une grimace.

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel et saisit son menton pour qu'il se penche vers lui. Leurs lèvres désormais si familières se rejoignirent et entamèrent leur danse préférée.

-Hmmmgn…Grimm, tu es sûr ?

-Plus que jamais, Ichi. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.

Le truc, c'est qu'Ichigo en mourait d'envie depuis quelques semaines, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé le proposer. Il imaginait fort bien quelle place occupait le Bêta pendant ce genre d'activité et appréhendait ce moment autant qu'il se languissait de le vivre.

-S'il te plaît, Grimm…Rien n'est jamais…enfin, tu vois…

-T'en fais pas, p'tite fraise, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je le jure.

Un peu plus rassuré, Ichigo posa des doigts tremblants sur le bord de son t-shirt et entreprit de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Le regard de Grimmjow ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se sentir à l'aise, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, même si le lien qu'ils partageaient ne laissait pas beaucoup de place aux secrets qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un envers l'autre.

-Laisse-moi faire, Ichi.

La main bronzée de Grimmjow ôta le t-shirt de celles d'Ichigo et le lança sur la chaise de bureau. D'un coup de bassin, il fit basculer son âme-sœur pour échanger leurs places et se retrouva avec son délicieux (et rougeoyant) petit ami couché sous lui et tremblant d'appréhension. Il apprécia la vue quelques secondes, puis descendit de plusieurs centimètres pour pouvoir embrasser le moindre centimètre carré de la peau de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

-Grimm ! Tu me chatouilles !

Le bleuté sourit contre son rouquin. Il attrapa un téton entre ses dents et le mordilla pensivement sous les sons pas très virils que poussait sa fraise chérie. Ses longs doigts parcouraient la peau fiévreuse du jeune homme, le faisant tressaillir à chaque fois qu'il passait sur une zone plus sensible. Ils finirent par aller caresser le bas-ventre de son ami d'enfance pour ensuite commencer à ouvrir son pantalon. Ichigo, extatique, s'en rendit à peine compte et se laissa faire avec une joie qui faisait plaisir à voir. Ce n'est que quand le tissu quitta définitivement sa peau pour ne lui laisser qu'un boxer que le jeune homme se réveilla.

-Héééé ! C'est pas juste, pourquoi je suis à poil et toi habillé ?

-Maintenant que t'en parles, si tu pouvais m'aider…~

-Oooooh, serait-ce une invitation ?

-Si c'est ce que tu penses…

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier pour faire disparaître les vêtements de son petit ami. À vrai dire, il poussa même le vice à lui retirer son sous-vêtement.

-C'est injuste, Ichi, je suis à poil et toi non, singea Grimmjow.

-Ben aide-moi alors, au lieu de te plaindre !

Grimmjow s'exécuta avec une docilité inhabituelle et se pencha vers l'endroit qu'il venait de dévêtir, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ichigo, qui avait caché ses yeux sous ses avant-bras pour cacher sa honte, mit quelque temps à saisir ce qui lui arrivait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu… AH ! Grimm !

Le jeune homme se sentit perdre pied sous l'intensité de ce que lui faisait son âme-sœur. Il attrapa une poignée de mèches bleues et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces pour s'assurer qu'une part de lui resterait, quoi qu'il advienne, dans la réalité.

-Bordel, Griiimm… tes…C'est tes dents ?…Vire…les…de là…ou je t'étrangle !

Malheureusement, son petit ami le prit au mot et mit fin à sa besogne, laissant le rouquin rouge brique et haletant de désir non satisfait. Il prit le temps d'admirer son œuvre sous le regard noir d'Ichigo.

-Connard…

-Allez donc faire plaisir aux gens, se lamenta le bleuté avec un rictus narquois. Ils vous insultent et vous menacent…

-Fais pas ta victime et fais un truc, bon sang !

-Hm, impatient ? Ça me va.

Et Grimmjow se remit au boulot…

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux amants pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre, même si Ichigo avait bien dégusté avant que Grimmjow le considère prêt à le recevoir. Il lui avait alors administré caresses et baisers pour le détendre, et, profitant que son attention était détournée par le plaisir vibrant qu'il ressentait, avait pu (enfin) s'introduire en lui. Le bleuté grimaça en entendant le gémissement de douleur qui s'échappa de la gorge de son ami d'enfance et resta immobile, attendant n'importe quoi, un signe, un feu vert, avant d'oser faire quoi que ce soit. Ichigo prit alors une grande inspiration et acquiesça en silence, marquant ainsi le top départ. Grimmjow esquissa un nouveau sourire de prédateur et se mit en mouvement. S'il avait failli venir à l'instant où il s'était enfoncé dans les chairs d'Ichigo, ce n'était rien à côté de la sensation prenante de se mouvoir en lui. Le corps d'Ichigo s'arqua sous le sien, amenant une tension délicieuse dans chacun de ses muscles. Il s'arque-bouta et laissa le plaisir déferler en lui comme une bonne douche bien chaude et laissa un grondement sourd s'élever de sa cage thoracique.

Mais il en voulait plus, et le rouquin aussi ; ses yeux larmoyants parlaient pour lui. Grimmjow grogna, puis souleva la jambe gauche et bronzée d'Ichigo pour changer d'angle d'attaque. C'est alors que la voix paniquée et embuée par le désir d'Ichigo explosa dans sa tête :

 _Crampe, crampe…craaaaampe !_

-Bordel, souffla Grimmjow en relâchant la longue jambe avant de la masser délicatement.

-C-Comment tu as su ? s'étonna Ichigo en sentant la douleur refluer.

-Tu es dans ma tête, expliqua brièvement le bleuté.

 _Oh, vraiment ?_

 _Ouaip. Oh, tiens, moi aussi. Intéressant ça. Et si je te…_

Ichigo rougit furieusement en entendant les propositions perverses de Grimmjow directement dans son esprit. Difficile de se boucher les oreilles dans ces cas-là.

-Mais ça ne te dispense pas de gémir tout haut, Berry, gronda Grimmjow.

-Tais-toi et bouge !

L'Alpha ne se fit pas prier et redémarra au quart de tour, trop lentement cependant pour son partenaire trop exigeant. Ichigo le traitait de tous les noms dans sa tête et lui gémissait langoureusement dessus en _direct live._ Grimmjow approuvait les deux mais sourcilla en entendant Ichigo douter de sa virilité pour le secouer un bon coup. Il accentua le mouvement et releva la jambe du rouquin, qui cette fois ne sembla pas en souffrir. Tant mieux, sous cet angle, le plaisir n'en était que décuplé. Les deux amants ne tardèrent pas à atteindre l'extase en hurlant tout leur saoul comme des loups en meute et s'emmêlèrent en retombant sur le matelas, épuisés mais heureux. Ils passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à se regarder, des étoiles dans les yeux et des pensées émerveillées plein la tête.

Une cinquantaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir expérimenté un éventail complet de tortures à la Grimmjow, après avoir plongé tête la première dans un tourbillon de délices et essuyé les assauts répétés de son insatiable petit copain, Ichigo réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

-On a…on a vraiment couché ensemble…?

-Hm hm, confirma Grimmjow, les yeux fermés et le nez dans le cou de son âme sœur.

-Enfin, on a fait l'a-l'amour ?

-Hmm, répéta le bleuté en lâchant ce qui ressemblait vachement à un ronronnement.

Ichigo bougea une jambe et fit la grimace.

-Bordel, mes draps sont dégueu. Va falloir les changer sans que ma famille s'en rende compte.

-Moui, ronronna Grimmjow.

-Si tu t'en fous complètement, dis-le tout de suite, râla le rouquin en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Ichi, murmura l'Alpha avec la tête d'un enfant qui a obtenu de dormir avec ses parents.

-Pfff…

Ichigo laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller, et son petit ami en profita pour lui chatouiller la joue avec ses cheveux. Las mais incapable de dormir après ce qu'ils avaient fait, Ichigo repensa aux cinquante dernières minutes.

Il avait l'impression de sortir d'une machine à laver. Mis à part le fait qu'il était lessivé (ahah), Grimmjow l'avait tellement caressé, massé, touché, embrassé, re-caressé et même carrément _mangé_ (Ichigo rougit furieusement en se remémorant ce moment gênant) qu'il aurait pu avoir trois hommes de plus dans son lit que ça n'aurait rien changé. Puis, quand il était passé aux choses sérieuses, ça avait été…woaw. La suite lui venait comme à travers un brouillard. Ichigo ferma les yeux, inspira à fond l'odeur à la fois âcre et apaisante qui se dégageait de leurs corps et commença à s'endormir.

Puis il se releva d'un bond avec le sang qui se glaçait et les yeux écarquillés.

-Grimm ?

-Hmm ?

-Rassure-moi, t'as mis un préservatif, hein ?

-A ton avis ? Tu crois que ton lit serait aussi dégueulasse si j'en avais mis un ?

Pétage de câble interne.

-AAAAAARGH ! Mais… GRIMM, POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?!

-T'inquiète Ichi…

-Je suis pas inquiet, je suis fou de rage ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?

Grimmjow ouvrit deux yeux agacés. Il mit en appui sur un coude et attrapa fermement le menton d'Ichigo.

-Pour qui tu me prends ? Les Changeurs ne peuvent pas attraper de maladies, andouille. J'ai vérifié.

-C…C'est vrai ?

-Ouaip. T'as trop écouté les cours des humains, mon Ichi ~

Rassuré, Ichigo se permit un petit sourire avant de le reperdre presque aussitôt.

-Mais dis donc, toi…Depuis quand tu prépares ce…ça ?

-Voyons voir… quand tu as commencé à sortir avec l'autre punk. J'allais quand même pas le laisser te refiler une saloperie quand mê…!

L'Alpha ne put terminer sa phrase car un oreiller vint délicatement heurter son magnifique nez. Il se débarrassa du boudin en tissu et le balança à la tête d'Ichigo, qui éclata de rire, sauta du lit et s'apprêta à repartir à l'assaut.

-Ichi-nii, c'est l'heure de man…oh, bordel.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte, où se trouvait une Karin muette de stupeur de voir son frère et son invité nus comme des vers en train de se balancer des coussins à la tronche. Elle reprit étonnamment vite ses esprits et leur tourna le dos pour sortir de la chambre.

-On va manger, bande de gros dégueulasses.

Le tout suivi d'un claquage de porte assourdissant.

-Et merde… grommela Ichigo.

Grimmjow, lui, ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'éclater de rire avant de lui renvoyer un oreiller à la tête.

* * *

Karin n'arrêta pas de les chambrer après ça, attirant sur le petit couple des œillades à la fois outrées et malicieuses d'Isshin. Malgré tout, Grimmjow parvint à convaincre Ichigo (et à plusieurs reprises !) de réitérer l'expérience. Au fil du temps, les deux âmes-sœurs apprenaient à se connaître physiquement parlant et à comprendre, mieux, à anticiper les réactions de l'autre. Et surtout, Ichigo avait de moins en moins mal, ce qui était quand même vachement appréciable. La fin du mois de juin fut donc rythmée par les… heu, coups de bassin d'un certain Alpha aussi pervers qu'un réalisateur de film classé R+18.

Les révisions allant bon train, les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé d'aller se promener en forêt par une belle après-midi de juillet (à vrai dire, la chambre d'Ichigo commençait sérieusement à sentir le fauve, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Apercevant un faisan, Ichigo adressa un sourire joueur à son petit ami, puis se transforma pour courser la pauvre volaille. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et imita son compagnon. Ils s'élancèrent aux trousses du faisan qui, je le rappelle, n'avait rien demandé à personne, et s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin entre les arbres.

Ils se retrouvèrent au coude à coude derrière le piaf, puis Ichigo piaula et mit ses muscles fins comme des ressors pour doubler la panthère, aplatissant la proie morte de peur entre ses pattes pour lui briser le cou. Bon, c'était plus dur à faire que sur une gazelle, mais il n'en poussait pas encore au Japon, sauf dans les zoos.

 _Frimeur,_ fit Grimmjow.

 _C'est pas ma faute si t'es trop lent !_ s'esclaffa Ichigo en s'apprêtant à plonger ses crocs dans la viande encore tiède.

Son museau ne toucha même pas l'animal, car une flèche hypodermique se planta pile entre ses pattes, le faisant sursauter et reculer d'un bon mètre. Grimmjow montra les dents et feula en direction des arbres, où des odeurs inconnues et désagréables venaient d'apparaître.

 _Ichigo, cours !_

 _Mais Grimm…_

 _COURS !_

Les oreilles aplaties sur son crâne, Ichigo fila comme le vent vers la maison tout en sachant qu'il n'irait pas bien loin à cette allure. Les guépard étaient certes les plus rapides à la course, mais ils avaient aussi une endurance exécrable.

Il se sentait naze de laisser Grimmjow derrière, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille. Ses canines ne pouvaient pas faire beaucoup de mal et ses griffes, riquiqui, étaient carrément risibles à côté de celles d'Isshin. Sa seule arme était ses cent kilomètres/heure.

Le guépard commençait lentement mais sûrement à manquer de souffle. Il ralentit puis s'arrêta tout à fait pour respirer, les pattes tremblantes.

Puis il sentit une douleur vive entre les omoplates. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et il s'effondra comme une masse, apathique. Il eut juste conscience de la présence de Grimmjow qui se rapprochait et perdit tout à fait connaissance.

Grimmjow courait comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui était un peu le cas, puisqu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps si Ichigo lui était enlevé) en sentant la détresse de son frère d'âme, puis faillit rugir de rage en voyant le corps mou d'Ichigo heurter l'herbe verte. Il se retint, car les panthères ne pouvaient de toute façon pas rugir. C'était juste pour les lions, ça.

Surveillant les alentours du coin de l'œil, il alla près de son compagnon pour prendre son pouls, puis, rassuré de le savoir en vie, se posta au-dessus de lui en voyant les ennemis approcher.

Certains étaient sous leur forme animale et grondaient nerveusement, les autres, sous forme humaine, étaient armés de fusils. Ils étaient une dizaine, trop pour Grimmjow seul. Pour une fois, le bleuté aurait bien aimé voir ses amis débarquer à la rescousse.

Mais à défaut de renforts, il devait protéger Ichigo, et de son cadavre s'il le fallait.

Il feula encore à l'adresse des Changeurs qui les encerclaient, puis sauta sur l'un d'eux pour l'égorger. C'était un genre de gros Saint-bernard, mais il ne fit pas long feu sous les coups hargneux de la panthère des neiges.

Grimmjow se tourna vers un des humains présents, mais celui-ci lui tira dessus, le faisant piauler de douleur quand la fléchette hypodermique s'enfonça dans son épaule. Aveuglé par la haine et le produit qui s'engageait dans son organisme, Grimmjow le fit tomber de tout son poids et lui arracha la gorge avant de réaliser qu'il avait laissé Ichigo seul et inconscient.

Il se tourna vers son amant et poussa un horrible cri mental en voyant deux hommes enrouler un filet autour du guépard endormi.

 _JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER !_

La suite se déroula comme à travers d'un brouillard rouge sang pour Grimmjow. Il bouscula les individus abjects qui avaient osé poser la main sur l'autre félin et les fit reculer à coups de griffes et de regards bleu glace brûlants de rage. Puis il retourna se poster près d'Ichigo et s'efforça de le défaire du filet, mais un second élancement se fit sentir dans son cou. Ses mouvements ralentirent, ses yeux s'embuèrent et il eut la sale impression d'avoir la fièvre. Son visage était à la fois chaud et froid, et ça lui donnait le tournis. Il posa une patte tremblante sur l'épaule d'Ichigo dans une dernière tentative pour le réveiller, puis s'effondra à son tour, terrassé par deux doses de drogue.

 _I…chi…go…_

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Reviews pour me dire à quel point vous me haïssez de vous laisser avec ça ? ; )_

 _Que va-t-il arriver à Ichigo à votre avis ? Et à Grimmjow ?_


	11. Before I die alone I will have vengeance

_Bonjour ^^ Enfin, bonsoir. C'est encore moi ! J'ai fini ce chapitre en un temps record alors...le voilà ! (je précise qu'il a aussi été corrigé en un temps record par mon super Bêta)_

 _Merci aux reviewers, comme toujours !_

 _B_ _onjour_ _ **Morane**_ _! Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait super plaisir ! C'est rare d'être lue par une personne qui ne connaît pas l'univers du manga que je "retravaille". C'est vachement valorisant alors merci beaucoup !_

 _Salut_ _ **Ayu**_ _! Merci de continuer à me lire après tout ce temps ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Before I die alone, I will have vengeance**

Grimmjow eut d'abord l'impression qu'une vache venait de lui passer dessus, suivie de tout son troupeau, de la famille du fermier et de la moissonneuse-batteuse. Puis un son horrible transperça ses tympans sensibles de panthère.

-…jow ! Grimmjow !

Ah, à bien y réfléchir, c'était en fait une voix. De gamine, même. Bon, allez, un petit effort et…ho, hisse !

-Attrape-le par là, on va le traîner jusque la maison.

Heu…plaît-il ? Grimmjow secoua les oreilles et daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient d'ailleurs étrangement bouffis, comme s'il avait passé deux heures à pleurer avant d'aller se coucher. Mais bon, les mâles Alphas ne pleurent pas, pas vrai ?

Mais pourquoi son matelas était-il si dur et odorant ? Le félin se mit plus ou moins en position assise, à la grande surprise des deux proies potentielles à la voie aiguë qui se trouvaient tout près de lui. Le prédateur allait lever une patte pour attraper la plus chétive, mais il visa bien à côté et se retrouva le nez par terre, déséquilibré. Il loucha alors sur un brin d'herbe et se souvint péniblement des circonstances qui l'avaient poussé à dormir dehors, en pleine forêt.

 _Et merde ! Ichigo…!_

Aussitôt, le grand fauve se redressa tant bien que mal et entreprit de renifler le sol autour de lui pour pister son bien-aimé. Si seulement il avait pu être un chien plutôt qu'une panthère !

-Tu perds ton temps, on a déjà essayé, railla la voix aiguë, qui en fait appartenait à Karin.

Grimmjow plissa les yeux pour faire la mise au point et reconnut Yuzu, qui tentait vainement de l'aider à se relever complètement. Mais bon, quand on est une gamine et qu'on essaie de soulever une bestiole de plus de cent-vingt kilos, faut pas s'étonner de se planter façon salade. Le bleuté eut pitié de sa presque-belle-sœur et se métamorphosa en humain, mais la sensation de tournis s'accentua et il termina une nouvelle fois le cul par terre.

-Bordel, c'est normal que j'aie mal partout ? grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

-Si on considère que tu t'es pris deux doses de cette saloperie, oui, je pense que c'est normal, persifla Karin. Maintenant, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Ichi-nii.

-Il a été enlevé. Faut qu'on aille voir ton père. Tout de suite.

Karin leva les yeux au ciel et passa le bras de Grimmjow autour de son épaule pour le soutenir jusqu'à la demeure des Kurosaki. Yuzu, au bord des larmes, l'imita en clopinant.

* * *

Ichigo s'était rarement senti aussi mal.

Il avait la bouche- enfin, la gueule sèche, vu qu'il était toujours sous sa forme de guépard, et avait l'impression que son corps tout entier avait été passé au papier de verre. Ses muscles étaient horriblement crispés et il avait très, très mal à la tête. En plus, quelqu'un s'amusait à raconter sa vie juste à côté de lui et ça n'avait pas l'air très passionnant. Irrité par tout ce bruit, il ouvrit un œil doré et tomba nez à nez avec une sangle en cuir noir. Intrigué, il se secoua mais ne put bouger d'un pouce. Au contraire, son mouvement brusque amena une vague nauséeuse au creux de son ventre et une douleur vive dans la patte. Cette dernière était maintenue contre sa patte droite par une sangle et était reliée à un tube en plastique par un genre de tuyau flexible.

Ichigo avait suffisamment visité d'hôpitaux dans sa vie pour savoir ce qu'on était en train de lui faire.

Il se démena d'autant plus, ignorant courageusement l'envie de vomir qui l'envahissait et finit par laisser tomber au bout d'un moment, se décidant plutôt à repérer les lieux. Tout était blanc, sauf quelques pièces de mobilier médical en acier inoxydable. Il était ligoté sur un genre de table métallique et on était en train de lui injecter un quelconque produit, et c'était sûrement à cause de ça qu'il se sentait aussi bien qu'un lépreux immergé dans la Mer Morte. Le simple fait de bouger la tête envoyait une myriade de points noirs devant ses yeux, aussi s'efforça-t-il de rester tranquille.

Bordel…il voyait flou, mais il apercevait quand même des formes blanches qui bougeaient autour de lui. L'une d'elles était surmontée d'un genre de tache rosâtre et déblatérait des tas de trucs.

 _Allez Ichi, concentre-toi !_

C'est à peu près à cet instant qu'une vague de colère, venue d'on ne sait où, le frappa en plein ventre, lui remettant d'un seul coup les idées en place et les yeux en état de fonctionnement. Cette rage étrangère mais si familière ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne…

 _Grimmjow. Au moins il est vivant, Dieu merci._

-…c'est comme vous le pensiez, il a le gène. Mais il y a autre chose…

C'était Tache Rose. Il s'agissait en fait d'un homme en blouse blanche et équipé d'une paire de lunettes qui cachait ses yeux jaunes légèrement écarquillés, comme ceux d'un savant fou. Et ses cheveux étaient délicatement teintés de rose layette. Ichigo renifla d'un air méprisant, histoire de faire comprendre à Mr. Barbie qu'on ne kidnappait pas un Kurosaki impunément. Le scientifique s'arrêta donc dans son laïus et se tourna vers lui avant de se mettre brusquement à deux centimètres de son nez, faisant sursauter le guépard.

-Tenez, il est réveillé. Alors, petit, comment tu te sens ? Ça a été du sport de te ramener ici, mais on a eu de la chance que tu ne sois pas un ours ou une baleine !

Ichigo lui retourna une œillade blasée et haussa un sourcil.

-Hn. Pas très causant ce cobaye.

Heu, une seconde. Comment il l'avait appelé, là ?

Ichigo en eut assez. Il se retransforma en humain et cracha au visage de l'homme-chewing gum. Puis il profita d'avoir perdu en taille pour essayer de se dégager, mais les assistants de Bubble-gum venaient déjà resserrer ses liens.

-Augmentez la dose, il n'aurait jamais dû être capable de se transformer, fit alors une voix calme et doucereuse.

Ichigo vit alors l'instigateur de son enlèvement.

-Aizen, siffla-t-il. Encore toi !

-Comme on se retrouve, Ichigo, fit le grand brun avec un sourire aimable.

À côté de lui, Bubble-gum avait fini de se nettoyer le visage et regardait Ichigo avec un mélange d'intérêt morbide et de haine virulente.

-Comme je le disais, Aizen-sama, le gamin a bien le gène. C'est idiot, parce que je ne pourrai donc pas le tuer. Mais vous m'avez bien dit que je pouvais le faire souffrir, n'est-il pas ? Et il y a aussi autre chose…

Le rouquin n'entendit pas la suite, car Truc Rose s'était penché vers Aizen pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. L'Alpha brun écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, puis dévisagea Ichigo avec un air à la fois pensif et…gourmand ?

-Voyons, Szayel, tu n'as nul besoin de le faire souffrir inutilement, répondit Aizen avec son éternel sourire de papa gâteau. Ce n'était qu'un peu de salive.

Le dénommé Szayel se ratatina un peu sur lui-même, déçu.

-Néanmoins… reprit l'Alpha, s'il tente quoi que ce soit ou ne montre pas le respect qu'il devrait, rien ne nous empêche de nous montrer plus… comme Ichigo est un jeune homme intelligent, il ne va rien faire de tout ça, n'est-ce pas Ichigo ?

-Que le chien du Diable te pisse sur la jambe, sale traître, enfoiré, encu…

Ichigo ne put continuer, car Aizen lui avait attrapé le petit doigt avant de le retourner d'un geste brusque.

-PUTAIN ! s'écria Ichigo, des larmes plein les yeux. Tu m'as pété le doigt !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera guéri d'ici quelques jours, fit Aizen d'un air évasif. Szayel, il me semble qu'Ichigo aurait besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières.

-Bien sûr, Aizen-sama.

Bubble-gum souriait comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Il s'inclina rapidement, puis sortit une seringue remplie d'un liquide foncé avant de l'enfoncer sans plus de cérémonie dans le bras d'Ichigo.

-Hé ! T'as trouvé ton diplôme de médecin dans une boîte de Frosties ou bien…? se plaignit le rouquin.

-Maintenant dis-moi, Ichigo, poursuivit Aizen. Qui suis-je ?

Ichigo allait l'ignorer avec mépris quand il sentit le produit agir. Il hurla de douleur avec l'impression grandissante que son sang s'était transformé en métal en fusion.

-LA VAAAAAAAAAAACHE !

Ichigo se força à respirer avec régularité, mais la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il aurait voulu être avec Grimmjow. Oui, voilà. Il était dans les bras de Grimmjow. Grimmjow lui caressait les cheveux et murmurait son prénom. Grimmjow était…sûrement en train de ressentir une partie de la douleur qui ravageait son système nerveux.

 _Reste avec moi Ichi ! Résiste !_ hurla la voix de son âme-sœur dans son esprit.

L'avait-il imaginée ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais le simple fait d'entendre les encouragements de Grimmjow, réels ou pas, l'aidait à tenir le coup.

-Alors Ichigo, qui suis-je ? répéta patiemment Aizen.

La douleur commençait à disparaître avec une lenteur exaspérante, mais le rouquin avait déjà les idées plus claires.

-Mon Alpha… répondit Ichigo.

-C'est bien, Ichigo. Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si compli…

-…s'appelle Grimmjow. Et il va t'arracher la gorge pour ce que tu m'as fait, continua le jeune homme avec défi.

Le brun se redressa, son sourire se fanant un peu. Il fit un signe à Szayel, qui se précipita vers Ichigo, une nouvelle seringue à la main.

Et Ichigo se prépara à souffrir.

* * *

-Bordel ! brailla très élégamment Grimmjow en s'effondrant dans la cuisine des Kurosaki, où Isshin pansait ses éraflures.

Une vague de douleur sourde venait de l'envahir avant de disparaître comme elle était venue. Grimmjow se releva difficilement, les jambes tremblantes.

-Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Encore ce produit à la con ?

-Non, fit tristement Isshin. C'est la douleur d'Ichigo. Vous êtes liés à un point que tout ce qui arrive à l'un arrive à l' Masaki a accouché, je peux te dire que j'ai dégusté presque autant qu'elle…

-Et vous avez survécu après son décès ? demanda Grimmjow, abasourdi.

Le regard hanté d'Isshin répondit à sa question. Le pauvre ne vivait pas, il survivait juste pour ses enfants depuis la mort de sa femme. Et voilà que son fils était enlevé à deux pas de chez lui et se faisait torturer par un sale traître…

-Je vais retrouver Ichigo, je vous le jure. Je ferai payer Aizen au centuple pour tout ce qu'il a enduré.

-Oh, je ne m'en fait pas pour ça, déclara Isshin, un peu plus détendu. Je sais que tu le retrouveras quoi qu'il arrive, je sais comment fonctionnent les âmes-sœurs. Et crois-moi, si je m'écoutais je viendrais avec toi.

-Alors faites-le ! Pourquoi restez-vous là à me soigner alors que vous savez pertinemment qui détient votre fils ?

-Je ne peux pas, parce que ça reviendrait à déclarer la guerre au clan d'Aizen. Certes, nous sommes puissants, mais ce bâtard a plusieurs clans à sa botte.

-Mais il a déjà déclaré la guerre aux Kurosaki ! Appelez votre clan à la rescousse et allez lui faire la peau !

-Oui, bien sûr. Et après, le Conseil devra déterminer qui d'Aizen ou de moi a déclaré la guerre à l'autre. Et c'est sûr qu'ils vont inculper un membre du Conseil à ma place, évidemment, ironisa Isshin. Grimmjow, ils vont anéantir mon clan si Aizen ne le fait pas avant. Je suis pieds et poings liés et il le sait !

Grimmjow considéra le chef des Kurosaki en silence.

-Dans ce cas, j'irai seul.

-C'est de la folie, tu vas te faire tuer et tu vas attirer des ennuis à ton père.

-Je m'en moque. C'est mon père qui m'a tenu éloigné d'Ichigo pendant toutes ces années, je me fiche de ce qui peut lui arriver. Et lui se fiche totalement du Conseil, il vit dans une forteresse russe à l'écart de tout, je vous rappelle. Quant à me faire tuer… à quoi me servirait-il de vivre si Ichigo n'est pas avec moi ? J'apprécie que vous vous souciiez de ma sécurité, mais je ne resterai pas les bras croisés pendant qu'Ichigo souffre.

Grimmjow se leva et partit s'apprêter. Isshin le trouva en train d'empiler des couteaux de cuisine dans un sac à dos et soupira.

-Grimmjow. Je gardais ça pour Ichigo, mais… je pense que tu en feras bon usage, déclara-t-il en décrochant un sabre japonais de son présentoir.

Il le tendit au petit ami de son fils, qui s'en empara avec une révérence inhabituelle. C'était une lame en acier feuilleté gravée du nom du clan Kurosaki. La garde était décorée de bandes de tissu entrelacées noires et rouges et un bout de chaîne noire pendait à l'extrémité du pommeau.

-Merci, dit simplement Grimmjow avant de passer le harnais du fourreau à son épaule.

Isshin se surprit à prier alors que Grimmjow passait la porte et empruntait sa voiture pour voler au secours d'Ichigo.

* * *

-Rien. C'est pas croyable, je ne sens rien !

Grimmjow était debout devant la demeure d'Aizen et reniflait comme un fou, mais aucun signe olfactif d'Ichigo. De quoi devenir dingue !

-Mais c'est pourtant lui qui a enlevé Ichi, je suis pas stupide !

En y regardant de plus près, il n'y avait pas non plus de trace de Changeurs ni même d'Aizen. Et aucune voiture en vue.

-Bordeeeeeel !

Grimmjow se sentit subitement con à zoner là depuis dix bonnes minutes, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ichigo n'était pas ici. Il se précipita dans la voiture d'Isshin et fonça en trombe vers l'appartement d'Inoue. Il défonça la porte de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri digne d'une chanteuse d'opéra aphone et s'empara d'une batte de base-ball (sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec ça chez elle ?). Ulquiorra, assis en seiza à la table basse, leva le nez de son livre et ne frémit même pas quand Grimmjow l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour le soulever du sol.

-G-Grimmjow ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-le, tu vas l'étrangler ! hurla Orihime en lâchant sa batte.

-Où est Ichigo ? Et n'essaie même pas de mentir, interrogea calmement le bleuté.

-Tu lui fais mal ! se plaignit Inoue. Attends…Kurosaki-kun a disparu ?!

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, fit le petit brun, toujours aussi impassible.

-Ecoute. Aizen est en train de le torturer, alors tu vas me dire et fissa où se trouve ce putain d'enfoiré et où il a emmené ma foutue âme-sœur !

Ulquiorra resta silencieux. Grimmjow poussa un cri de rage et le laissa tomber. Inoue, hésitante, préféra ne pas bouger.

-Il l'a enlevé…? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Ouais, aboya Grimmjow.

Orihime frémit de peur face à la réaction du bleuté, puis s'accroupit devant Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra-kun, s'il te plaît… Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu peux y arriver. Fais le vide dans ton esprit et dis à Grimmjow où se trouve Kurosaki-kun, s'il te plaît.

Le brun la fixa sans sourciller.

-Je t'en supplie, Kurosaki-kun est le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu…

Incrédule, Grimmjow vit Ulquiorra hésiter, puis fermer brièvement les yeux avant d'articuler quelques mots à l'oreille d'Inoue. La jeune fille lui sourit, l'aida à se relever, puis se tourna vers son ami.

-Il y a un bunker sous la maison d'Aizen, annonça-t-elle. Kurosaki-kun y est sûrement.

Le bleuté embrassa Orihime sur la joue, tapota la tête d'Ulquiorra et fila comme le vent.

-Est-ce qu'il avait un katana dans le dos ? demanda Inoue.

Ulquiorra la dévisagea sans répondre et reprit sa lecture.

* * *

Grimmjow aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas ressentir de plaisir en défonçant les portes d'Aizen. Il adorait ça en fait. Quand la vie lui donnait une porte, il la démolissait à grands coups de pied et hachait menus les mecs qui se trouvaient derrière, point barre. Puis rebelote. La lame que lui avait prêtée Isshin coupait les gens comme du beurre, et s'il ne faisait pas attention, Grimmjow risquait d'y prendre goût. Il tailla en pièce un sanglier qui le chargeait bêtement, puis trouva enfin une trace d'Ichigo. C'était très faible, comme si on avait pulvérisé un quelconque produit pour supprimer son odeur, mais il pouvait le pister jusqu'à une bibliothèque massive. Quel cliché…

Le bleuté ne prit même pas la peine de sortir tous les livres de l'armoire. Il saisit le bois à pleines mains et le poussa de toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber sur le côté. Bon, ça faisait un boucan d'enfer, mais le résultat était là, devant lui : une belle porte en acier fermée par une écoutille. L'Alpha haussa un sourcil et entreprit de faire tourner la manivelle, déverrouillant sans effort l'énorme porte. Il s'engagea dans un couloir métallique, toujours en suivant l'odeur d'Ichigo. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait rien senti plus tôt, Aizen avait un foutu abri nucléaire dans son sous-sol !

Le jeune homme trouva bien vite un genre de laboratoire agrémenté de tout un panel d'engins de torture avec table en métal froid, poches de produit bizarre à injecter dans les veines des honnêtes gens, scalpels, seringues et autres trucs coupants et potentiellement douloureux. Cet endroit sentait un mélange d'Ichigo, d'hôpital et de peur. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'Ichigo avait beaucoup souffert en ces lieux. La garde du katana s'abattit sur une porte d'armoire en verre, la réduisant en poussière. Fort désireux d'exprimer sa haine, Grimmjow démolit méthodiquement tout ce qui lui passa sous la main ou le sabre. Dommage que les connards qui avaient fait souffrir Ichigo n'étaient pas là…

Il ressortit en sifflotant, sabre au clair.

Étrangement, les chambres qu'il découvrait étaient vides malgré la multitude d'odeurs qui s'en dégageaient. Il n'avait toujours croisé personne depuis qu'il avait découvert le bunker, et la résistance rencontrée au rez-de-chaussée était carrément risible. Tout ça était bien trop facile à son goût.

Puis il trouva une porte en bois à double battant. Vraiment trop facile.

Il la réduisit en copeaux et se retrouva dans une très grande salle en béton armé qui devait sûrement s'enfoncer loin dans le sol vu qu'il y avait même une mezzanine. Dans la galerie qui faisait tout le tour de la salle se trouvaient des tas de Changeurs, et vu l'odeur de certains, il devait y en avoir des sacrément balèzes. Tous s'esclaffèrent en voyant Grimmjow entrer seul avec son katana, mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait droit devant lui. Aizen était assis sur un genre de trône en pierre sûrement inconfortable construit sur une estrade séparée du reste de la salle par une volée d'escaliers. Et à ses pieds…

-Ichigo ! s'écria Grimmjow en reconnaissant son petit ami.

Le pauvre n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Il était dans le cirage, couché par terre comme une loque et ses yeux entrouverts étaient vides. Par contre, son esprit fonctionnait encore.

 _Grimm…? C'est toi ? Est-ce que je rêve ?_

 _Nan, je suis vraiment là. Je vais te tirer d'ici, je le jure._

-Aizen, je vais te démolir une bonne fois pour toute ! cracha Grimmjow, hors de lui de voir son amant dans cet état.

L'Alpha brun eut un petit rire indulgent et regarda Grimmjow avec amusement.

-Il me semble pourtant que tu n'es pas à ton avantage ici. C'est donc tout ce que peut se permettre Isshin pour récupérer son précieux fils ?

-Isshin t'emmerde royalement.

-Hahaha, certes, certes. Bien, Grimmjow, pour honorer ton courage, je te propose un arrangement. Affronte un de mes hommes. Si tu gagnes, Ichigo est à toi. S'il gagne, tu mourras et je garderai Ichigo prisonnier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Et si on ajoutait une clause à ce deal ? Si je gagne, je récupère Ichi et je t'arrache la gorge, sale fils de chien.

Aizen l'ignora et fit un signe de la main. Aussitôt, une ombre s'abattit sur le sol, deux mètres devant Grimmjow. C'était un homme de très grande taille aux longs cheveux noirs et moche à faire peur avec ses dents de piano. Il était habillé d'un costume blanc et portait un cache-œil. Il sourit de toutes ses dents à son adversaire et bondit sur lui. Le bleuté se prépara donc à l'accueillir avec son sabre, mais il se retrouva à esquiver un genre de lame verte hérissée de piques effilées. Grimmjow se hâta de battre en retraite et profita de ce court moment de répit pour jauger son adversaire. Il faisait maintenant dans les trois mètres de haut et était vert comme de l'herbe. Ses petits yeux étaient devenus des facettes vertes et globuleuses et son corps avait pris des proportions étranges : son torse était devenu fin et frêle, mais le bas de son corps s'était mué en gros cylindre chitineux bordé de pattes squelettiques. Mais ce qui attira tout de suite l'attention de Grimmjow, c'était les deux énormes pattes recourbées et armées de piquants de quinze centimètres de long qui avaient failli le transpercer quelques secondes plus tôt. Les pattes étaient pliées, comme si le Changeur hideux était en prière…

-Mec, t'es trop moche ! s'exclama Grimmjow.

 _(si vous en avez envie, vous pouvez écouter_ Power to Strive _pour ce passage)_

La mante religieuse poussa un genre de stridulation et fondit sur lui. Grimmjow roula sur le côté et para une patte grâce à son katana. La lame ripa et l'autre Changeur évita de justesse de se faire découper le membre.

Les deux combattants se dévisagèrent en silence avant de repartir à l'assaut. Grimmjow essaya de dépasser l'insecte de cent quatre-vingt kilos pour trouver l'angle mort de ses yeux à facettes, mais la bestiole faucha ses jambes en pleine course, l'envoyant au tapis. Grimmjow resta quelques secondes par terre à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, puis roula vers la gauche avec précipitation, juste à temps pour voir une lame s'abattre là où se trouvait sa tête un instant auparavant.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas vaincre Nnoitra sans te transformer, dis-moi ? le nargua Aizen.

Grimmjow ne lui fit même pas l'honneur d'un coup d'œil et ignora aussi bien les autres Changeurs présents, qui poussaient des exclamations excitées en le voyant mordre la poussière.

Le bleuté réfléchissait. Il listait ses avantages et les points faibles de l'ennemi, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas en avoir beaucoup… Bon, autant se fier à ce qu'il connaissait, et il se connaissait lui-même plutôt bien.

-J'vais t'montrer pourquoi on appelle les onces les "fantômes des montagnes", grommela-t-il.

Il inspira à fond, évita un coup et se mit à foncer à toute allure vers…rien en particulier. Il bondit sur un mur façon break dance, puis passa comme une flèche devant les pattes agiles de son adversaire, qui n'eut pourtant pas le temps de l'attraper au vol. Dès qu'il eut atterri, le bleuté repartit en courant dans le sens inverse et réitéra l'opération, puis recommença et recommença jusqu'à faire s'emmêler les pattes de l'insecte géant. À cet instant, il profita de son élan et de la présence d'un nouveau mur pour se propulser vers le thorax vert dans l'optique de lui trancher la tête. Malheureusement, Nnoitra le vit arriver et coinça la lame entre ses pattes de devant, et Grimmjow se trouva incapable de la dégager. Coincé contre l'insecte de trois mètres de haut, le bleuté ne put que regarder, effaré, la tête verte se pencher vers lui toutes mandibules dehors.

Bon.

Le jeune homme lâcha le katana, l'abandonnant entre les piques de Nnoitra, puis commença à muter. Il tenta d'atteindre la tête de son adversaire de ses griffes, mais ce dernier avait jeté le sabre devenu inutile pour attraper Grimmjow entre ses jointures, ses pattes étant trop longues pour être utiles à ce stade du combat. Il serra pour étrangler Grimmjow, mais ce dernier tint bon et gigota tant et si bien qu'il parvint à asséner un bon coup de griffes à son ennemi. Nnoitra, surpris, desserra sa prise et, impuissant, vit la gueule de la panthère plonger vers sa gorge et la lui arracher sans plus de cérémonie.

Le félin se détacha de la mante religieuse avant que celle-ci ne s'écrase à terre et reprit sa forme humaine, ne quittant Aizen des yeux que pour ramasser son katana.

-Les panthères des neiges peuvent survivre avec très peu d'oxygène dans l'air. Réfléchis-y la prochaine fois que tu veux m'étrangler, pauvre con, dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le cadavre.

Puis il se tourna vers Aizen.

-À ton tour, je t'avais promis de t'arracher la gorge, non ?

Aizen émit un petit rire satisfait comme si sa créature dégueu n'était pas morte sous ses yeux. Sans prévenir, il donna un petit coup de pied dans l'épaule d'Ichigo, qui glissa vers l'escalier. Il dévala les marches avec des gémissements de douleur qui firent grimacer Grimmjow et s'arrêta aux pieds de son amant, qui s'était précipité pour le rattraper et lui éviter une fracture.

-Aizen, connard, il était déjà dans un sale état !

L'Alpha voulut se relever pour régler son compte à celui qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis l'adolescence, mais la main d'Ichigo se posa sur son bras, l'enjoignant de se calmer.

-Regarde autour de toi… souffla le rouquin en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Il avait raison. Si Grimmjow avait tenté d'attaquer Aizen, il aurait été déchiqueté par sa meute avant même d'avoir pu poser une griffe sur le mielleux salopard. Le clan commençait déjà à s'exciter, n'attendant qu'un geste de Grimmjow pour le mettre en pièces.

-Allons-nous-en…murmura Ichigo à son oreille.

Grimmjow hésita, puis choisit l'option raisonnable. Il souleva Ichigo du sol comme une princesse et s'apprêta à repartir.

-Aizen. Touche-le encore une fois, et je jure que cette fois, ton menu fretin ne pourra rien faire pour sauver ta misérable vieille peau. Un jour prochain, ils ne seront plus là pour te sauver les miches, et ce jour-là… je respecterai ma promesse, déclara Grimmjow avant de sortir par où il était entré sous les huées des Changeurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était au volant de la voiture d'Isshin et appuyait sur le champignon pour rentrer au plus vite. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Ichigo, couché sur la banquette arrière. Le rouquin lui sourit faiblement et Grimmjow se sentit un tout petit mieux.

Le Bêta s'endormit et son âme-sœur, les yeux rivés sur la route, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Aizen lui avait laissé récupérer le jeune homme un peu trop facilement pour ne pas avoir quelque chose derrière la tête…

Mais pour l'heure, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Ichigo.

-On rentre à la maison, Ichi.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Pfiou ! C'est bientôt la fin de la première partie ! Encore un chapitre, si mes calculs sont bons. Après, on va attaquer la partie plus sérieuse… (et peut-être aussi la plus longue)_

 _Dans le chapitre prochain, il y aura un paquet de révélations, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis là-dessus !_

 _En attendant, vous pouvez me donner votre ressenti sur celui-ci ! ;)_


	12. Me and my strange DNA

_Hello tout le monde ! Oui, je suis à la bourre, oui, ça va devenir une habitude et oui, je suis en terminale (enfin, en troisième année de bachelier quoi) et j'ai un TFE à écrire. Mais comme je vous aime et que j'aime cette histoire, et aussi que j'ai déjà écrit deux chapitres de mémoire aujourd'hui, ben je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire un p'tit geste, quoi… Bref, voilà la suite._

 _ **Ayu**_ _…Tu sais que tu es une petite futée toi ?_ :D

 _Merci pour les reviews (enfin, vous connaissez la chanson : je vous aime, j'adore vous lire, continuez comme ça, etc.) et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Me and my strange DNA**

Ichigo reprit conscience à cause de la chaleur. En fait, seule sa main gauche avait trop chaud, le reste de son corps avait une température plus ou moins normale. Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement une paupière et essaya de faire la mise au point sur le plafond. Bon, d'après la lampe en forme de globe de verre qui y pendait, il était chez lui, dans sa chambre. En sécurité (normalement). Rassuré quant à ce détail, il baissa le menton sur sa main gauche, mais il ne la vit pas. À la place se trouvait une tache bleue un peu floue à cause de ses yeux bouffis, mais Ichigo fit un effort pour voir plus ou moins net.

-Grimmjow, essaya-t-il de dire en reconnaissant son petit ami.

Sa voix enrouée produisit un genre de miaulement pitoyable, mais le bleuté avait une bonne ouïe. Ichigo vit les cheveux dressés en pics frémir, puis le visage de Grimmjow lui apparut, orné de gros cernes noirs. L'Alpha eut l'air étonné, puis bouleversé.

-Ichi ! T'es vivant ! Dieu merci t'es vivant ! s'écria-t-il en lui sautant au cou.

-Plus ou moins, murmura Ichigo d'une voix rauque. Tu m'étouffes…

Grimmjow s'écarta et le regarda comme un miraculé.

-Hé, ça va, je ne vais pas m'effondrer et agoniser, me regarde pas ainsi !

-Mais t'étais dans un sale état…à un moment j'ai cru que tu étais dans le coma ! Heureusement que ton père et l'autre dingo étaient là pour te soigner !

-Ça fait combien de temps…?

-Quatre jours. Inoue n'a pas arrêté de venir te voir et Chad est passé une fois par jour. Le punk et son copain sont passés aussi, ils t'ont laissé des chocolats, mais ton père a tout boulotté à cause du stress. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

-Quatre jours…hé ben.

Le ventre d'Ichigo gargouilla bruyamment, faisant rougir son propriétaire jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Grimmjow éclata franchement de rire.

-Reste dans ton lit, je vais te chercher de la soupe.

L'Alpha se leva péniblement à cause de ses jambes ankylosées, puis embrassa Ichigo sur le front.

-En tout cas, j'suis bien content que tu sois revenu parmi nous, Ichi !

Et il quitta la pièce à pas feutrés, refermant la porte avec délicatesse.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Grimmjow Jaggerjack… ? s'esclaffa Ichigo.

Pour passer le temps en attendant le retour de son âme-sœur, le jeune homme essaya de se redresser et faillit abandonner en sentant ses oreilles bourdonner. Sa tête devait bien peser une tonne ! Il persévéra et réussit à s'asseoir. Ichigo cala deux coussins sous son dos pour ne pas retomber bêtement et observa sa chambre. Son réveil indiquait quinze heures vingt. À part lui, rien n'avait changé. Ichigo baissa les yeux sur lui. Ses doigts étaient couverts de bandages et une douleur sourde fusait de temps à autre. Ses mains tremblaient toutes seules et il avait un hématome énorme et des traces de piqûres sur le bras.

-Pffff… on dirait un camé…

Le rouquin se sentait tellement mal qu'il était rassuré de ne pas avoir de miroir juste en face de son lit. Il devait avoir une tête à refiler des cauchemars au plus endurci des hommes !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entrebâilla la porte quand Ichigo eut émis un grognement d'assentiment.

-Heureux de te voir réveillé et en forme, Kurosaki-san~, fit Urahara Kisuke en entrant.

Ichigo se raidit involontairement. Les membres du Conseil, il en avait assez soupé ces derniers temps !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal. J'ai même aidé Isshin à te remettre sur pieds ! Enfin, dans ton lit, surtout.

Hésitant, Ichigo se rappela des paroles de Grimmjow.

-Alors c'est vous, le "dingo" qui m'a soigné ?

Urahara eut un rire désabusé et se cacha derrière son éventail.

-Jaggerjack-san est très franc, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre avec un air pressé, donc je suis venu voir si tout va bien.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, tout va bien, ironisa Ichigo. Et puis…merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je ne sais pas trop dans quel état vous m'avez trouvé, mais…

-Quand Jaggerjack-san t'a ramené, tu avais plusieurs doigts cassés, des égratignures sur tout le corps et tu souffrais d'anémie. Je dois dire que la dose de drogue qu'Aizen t'a injectée n'a pas arrangé les choses… Tu vas sans doute te sentir très fatigué et nauséeux durant les prochains jours, donc ne force pas trop~.

-…Wow. Si je vois Aizen, je le bute.

-Si votre âme-sœur ne le tue pas avant vous, s'esclaffa Urahara de derrière son éventail. Il avait l'air assez remonté…

Ichigo sourit.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, tiens. Au fait, pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ?

-Hé bien, il se trouve que ton père m'est autrefois venu en aide, donc je n'ai fait que lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Et puis, j'étais chez toi quand Jaggerjack-san est rentré, je ne pouvais pas rester là les bras croisés. Tu es le fils de mon meilleur ami, après tout~.

-Je…je ne savais pas…

-La soupe de Monsieur est avancée ! s'exclama Grimmjow en entrant, armé d'un plateau sur lequel était posé un bol fumant et une cuillère.

-Bonjour, Jaggerjack-san.

-Oh, fit simplement l'homme-panthère.

Il contourna le Changeur au kimono vert et alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Ichigo.

-Ça va ? Il n'a rien fait de…bizarre ? demanda-t-il discrètement à son petit ami.

-Non, tout va bien.

-Okay, alors…soupe maison faite par ta sœur. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Grimmjow s'empara de la cuillère, la trempa dans le bol et souffla dessus avant de la placer face à Ichigo.

-Si c'est une blague, tu peux…commença le convalescent.

-Tu es encore très faible, Kurosaki-san. Tu risquerais d'en mettre partout, fit très sérieusement Urahara.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa faire, sourcillant à peine devant le visage beaucoup trop joyeux de Grimmjow.

-Au fait, maintenant que tu es réveillé, je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions de certaines choses, dit Urahara en s'installant sur la chaise de bureau. Je me permets, continua-t-il en désignant son siège.

-Par "certaines choses", est-ce que vous entendez "la raison pour laquelle Aizen lui casse les couilles depuis la rentrée" ? demanda abruptement Grimmjow.

-C'est cela. Mais avant, finissez la soupe. C'est une assez longue histoire, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle refroidisse.

Grimmjow grogna quelque chose, puis se hâta de racler le fond du bol. Une fois vide, il le posa sur la table de nuit et se retourna vers Urahara, qui souriait comme un débile mental en voyant les dessins d'enfants de Yuzu et Karin suspendus au mur.

-Alors ?

-Maaaah, maaah, un peu de patience, Jaggerjack-san ! Voyons voir, par où commencer… Ah, voilà. Kurosaki-san, sais-tu comment ta mère est morte ?

-Elle a été renversée par une voiture, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient…

-Ça a tout à voir, au contraire. Ta mère n'est pas tombée par hasard sur la chaussée. Peux-tu nous rappeler ce dont tu te souviens exactement ?

-Hé bien, il pleuvait et j'accompagnais ma mère pour aller faire une course au conbini du coin. On était à pieds parce que ce n'était pas loin… à un moment, le parapluie de ma mère s'est envolé, et j'ai traversé la route sans prévenir pour le rattraper. J'ai entendu ma mère crier après moi. Je me suis retrouvé de l'autre côté de la rue et ma mère était sur le point de traverser pour venir me chercher. Seulement…je crois qu'un convoi de camions est passé à ce moment-là, donc elle a dû attendre. Puis je l'ai vue tomber sur la route et la voiture a…

-Ichi… fit Grimmjow en lui massant doucement le bras.

-J'ai toujours cru qu'elle avait eu un genre de malaise, ou quelque chose comme ça. Que c'était pour ça qu'elle était tombée…

-Masaki n'a pas eu de malaise, Kurosaki-san, fit sombrement Kisuke Urahara. D'après ce que j'ai découvert pendant que tu étais inconscient, ta mère a failli être, elle aussi, la victime d'Aizen. Ou en tout cas, d'une personne qui lui en voulait pour les mêmes raisons.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qui pourrait lui en vouloir au point de la pousser sous une voiture ? s'emporta Ichigo.

-On ne l'a pas poussée, au contraire. Je pense qu'on a essayé de l'enlever, ce jour-là. Quelqu'un a dû l'empoigner, essayer de la tirer loin des habitations, mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir et a fait ce que toute mère aurait fait : courir pour retrouver et protéger son fils. Mais Masaki était effrayée et ne pensait qu'à toi, donc elle n'a pas pu voir la voiture qui arrivait…

-Ma…ma mère est morte à cause d'un Changeur ? Elle a été assassinée ?! Bordel… mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait ?! Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous ?!

-J'y viens. Tu es la cible d'Aizen parce que tu as un don d'une extrême rareté qui se transmet de génération en génération et que ta mère t'a donné.

-Mais si ce don est si rare, comment peut-il apparaître à chaque génération ? Ça voudrait dire que plusieurs personnes peuvent l'avoir en même temps, objecta Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il est rare parce qu'il se transmet à travers un gène récessif. C'est un miracle qu'il soit apparu en Masaki, répondit Kisuke Urahara. Le gène devait traîner dans le code génétique de sa famille sans jamais s'activer. Il faut croire que Masaki présentait un ADN qui a permis au gène de s'activer. C'est rare, mais pas impossible. D'après les quelques légendes qui circulent parmi les Changeurs depuis la naissance de notre race, le porteur du gène présente toujours une chevelure couleur de feu, c'est à ça qu'on les reconnait. Ta mère était rousse, et toi aussi.

-Aizen m'en avait parlé…alors c'est pour ça qu'ils nous a pris pour cibles ? Parce qu'on est des rouquins ? Si ça se trouve, ma mère n'a jamais eu ce gène et elle est morte pour rien !

-Non, Ichigo, le détrompa Urahara. Ta mère possédait le don, je peux te l'assurer. Je l'ai vu faire, peu avant ta naissance. C'était accidentel, mais elle l'avait. Évidemment, nous avons tous cru que le don s'éteindrait avec elle, mais te voilà.

-Mais c'est quoi, ce foutu don ? s'énerva Grimmjow qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Kisuke émit un petit rire et déplaça sa chaise pour se retrouver à côté d'eux. Il sortit une carte de son kimono et la déplia sur les genoux d'Ichigo.

-C'est une carte du monde, fit très intelligemment le jeune homme.

-Regarde mieux, sourit Kisuke.

-Il a des lignes qui n'ont rien à faire là, remarqua Grimmjow.

-Exactement. Et maintenant regardez cette carte du Japon.

Un fouillis inextricables de lignes à peine visibles parcourait tout le pays et traversait la mer vers la Chine et l'Amérique. Elles ne suivaient aucune logique et se ramifiaient comme des branches d'arbre d'un bout à l'autre de la carte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ichigo.

-On les appelle des leys, expliqua Urahara. Il s'agit d'anciennes routes construites il y a tellement longtemps que les hommes ne s'en souviennent même pas. Elle sont enfouies loin sous nos pieds, mais elles existent bel et bien. On dit qu'un flux d'énergie passe par ces routes et parcourt le sol sans jamais s'arrêter, et que cette énergie traverse tout ce qui vit : les arbres, les animaux, les hommes… et nous. Les plantes, par exemple, s'en servent pour pousser, pour sauvegarder leurs graines pendant l'hiver. Les humains arrivent parfois à la sentir, mais ceux qui peuvent s'en servir sont très rares et ne comprennent même pas ce qui leur arrive.

-Comme ce mec qui savait plier des barres d'acier ? demanda Grimmjow.

-Par exemple, confirma Kisuke. Mais les humains n'ont pas une très bonne perception de ce qui les entoure, contrairement aux animaux et aux végétaux. C'est là que nous, mi-hommes, mi-animaux, intervenons. Les lignes ne nous font pas grandir, mais elles nous permettent de nous transformer.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

-Vous voulez dire…qu'on utilise cette énergie pour nous transformer ? balbutia Ichigo. Mais comment pouvons-nous utiliser une chose dont on n'a même pas conscience qu'elle existe ?

-C'est notre côté humain, plaisanta Urahara avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Du coup, si un Changeur devient astronaute et qu'il essaie de Changer dans l'espace… il n'y arrivera pas ? lança Grimmjow.

-C'est déjà très dur de se transformer en avion, vous savez. Alors dans l'espace…n'en parlons pas.

-Mais où avez-vous appris tout ça ? Pourquoi les autres Changeurs ne le savent-ils pas ?

-Parce que je suis curieux et que j'ai vécu très longtemps. J'ai eu l'occasion de participer à certaines fouilles archéologiques, et c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert un manuscrit écrit dans notre ancienne langue. Les historiens se sont cassés la tête dessus, mais ils n'ont jamais su de quelle langue il s'agissait. Je n'allais tout de même pas leur dire que c'était une langue de Changeurs ! J'ai donc pu en traduire une partie, et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert l'existence des lignes et du pouvoir qu'elles nous conféraient. J'ai réussi à établir ces cartes des leys grâce à mes recherches personnelles, mais je pense qu'elles sont encore incomplètes.

-He ben, lâcha Grimmjow sans vraiment le vouloir.

-Ok, donc on se transforme grâce à ça, mais encore ?

-Un peu de patience voyons ! Les lignes ne sont pas juste une batterie qui nous permet d'utiliser sa puissance quand on le souhaite. Elle servent aussi de stockage. Vous connaissez bien la Loi de Proportionnalité, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un Changeur double son poids quand il se transforme. Ainsi que sa taille, ânonna Ichigo.

-Gagné. En fait, pour obtenir tout ce poids en plus, donc cette puissance supplémentaire, les Changeurs doivent manger énormément, faire de la musculation pour acquérir encore plus de masse. Or, ça n'apparaît pas toujours sur notre forme humaine, sinon nous serions tous obèses ! L'excédent de matière est stocké dans les lignes d'énergie et nous revient quand nous puisons dans les lignes, c'est-à-dire quand nous nous transformons. Par contre, nous ne pouvons stocker plus que notre propre poids. Si vous mangez trop, vous serez effectivement en surpoids.

-J'ai l'impression de regarder une chaîne scientifique pour les gosses, ironisa Grimmjow.

-Prends des notes, se moqua Ichigo.

-Il y a une seconde condition pour nous transformer : il faut que nous récupérions toute la matière que nous avons déposée. Voyez ça comme un échange équivalent.

-Vous parlez des lignes comme si elles étaient vivantes, Mr Urahara…

-Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elles le sont ! Enfin, ce que je viens de vous expliquer tient pour les Changeurs normaux. Pour Kurosaki-san et sa mère, c'est un peu différent. Ce petit gène en plus leur donne la capacité d'influencer les lignes afin d'en retirer la masse qu'ils souhaitent. Kurosaki-san peut donc être un guépard de taille normale, ou un guépard géant, ou encore un minuscule guépard. Il peut également stocker autant de matière qu'il le souhaite dans les lignes sans pour autant être obligé de l'utiliser à sa transformation suivante.

-Mais…mais c'est impossible ! Ça voudrait dire que je peux contourner la Loi de Proportionnalité ?! C'est de la folie ! s'écria Ichigo, manquant de faire tomber le plateau et le bol vide à force de gesticuler.

-Pourtant, l'autre fois, dans la ruelle, tu étais tout petit sous ta forme de guépard, rappela Grimmjow. Et j'imagine que le fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de manger ces derniers temps a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, pas vrai ?

-Je n'ai encore aucune certitude à propos de tout ceci, c'est un sujet méconnu, même pour les Changeurs. Cependant, le porteur du gène peut tout à fait stocker une quantité considérable de matière dans les lignes. C'est peut-être l'instinct animal de Kurosaki-san qui a jugé bon d'engranger un maximum de nourriture en sentant le danger arriver…

-Mais est-ce que ce don a une limite ? demanda Ichigo, livide.

-S'il en a une, nous ne l'avons jamais découverte. Il y a eu plusieurs cas avant toi, mais aucun n'a jamais atteint une hypothétique limite.

-Vous voulez dire qu'Ichigo pourrait atteindre la taille d'une petite planète sans problème ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

-Personne ne l'a jamais tenté, mais logiquement…oui, c'est possible.

-Bordel, je comprends mieux pourquoi Aizen essaie de lui mettre la main dessus… grommela Grimmjow.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? Je suis un danger pour tout le monde, le Conseil ne va certainement pas me laisser me promener en liberté ! s'inquiéta le rouquin.

-Il est sûr que le Conseil ne fermera pas les yeux sur cette histoire, répondit Urahara. Cependant, avec ton père, nous avons réussi à les convaincre de te laisser mener une vie plus ou moins paisible. Ils avaient laissé ta mère tranquille, donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Par contre, tu peux t'attendre à être constamment suivi par un ou plusieurs gardes du corps…

-Ils seront là pour me protéger ou pour protéger les autres de moi ? persifla Ichigo, pas dupe.

-Ichi…

-C'est bon, Grimmjow. Je les comprends. Je suis potentiellement dangereux pour les Changeurs et pour les humains. Si je perds les pédales en public, je pourrais trahir notre secret et massacrer des centaines d'humains. Et ce n'est pas la police du Conseil qui arrivera à m'arrêter.

-Tu ne ferais jamais ça, de toute façon. Tu es trop gentil, grogna Grimmjow.

-Bon, si vous n'avez plus de questions, je vais vous laisser. Prenez votre temps pour avaler tout ça, tous les deux.

Urahara leur sourit gentiment et sortit après avoir replié ses cartes.

-Pfffff, j'avais déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

-Ichi. Quoi que tu fasses, même si tu trahis le secret et que tu dévastes la terre entière, je suis avec toi. Toujours, ajouta Grimmjow.

Le rouquin considéra son Alpha en silence.

-Si tu veux absolument me promettre quelque chose, jure-moi que si je fais une connerie pareille, tu m'arrêteras. Tue-moi s'il le faut, mais ne me laisse pas assassiner des milliers d'innocents.

-Bordel, j'espère bien que ça n'arrivera jamais, grommela Grimmjow.

-Grimm !

-Ok, je te le promets. Et après je te rejoindrai, c'est non-négociable.

Ichigo lui renvoya une œillade torve puis fit mine de se lever.

-Hep ! Tu bouges pas ! Ordre de ton père !

-J'ai jamais obéi à mon père et je m'en porte très bien. Aide-moi au lieu de m'engueuler, je dois parler à Urahara, il faut que j'en sache plus sur ce don à la con. Et il faut que je remercie les autres d'être venus me voir.

-T'as vraiment une tête de pioche quand tu t'y mets, toi alors !

-Ben, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? bredouilla Ichigo avec un petit sourire.

Il arriva au prix de multiples efforts à mettre les deux pieds par terre, puis dut se soulever à la force des bras pour se mettre debout. Grimmjow le rattrapa alors que la gravité se rappelait gentiment à lui.

-Mec, t'as grossi ou quoi ? fit le bleuté juste pour l'énerver.

-Tu as entendu Urahara, non ? Je peux manger comme un ogre sans jamais grossir, c'est pas le pied, ça ? répondit Ichigo, provocateur, en imitant une peroxydée un peu tarte sur les bords.

Ou alors c'est juste parce qu'il tanguait sur ses pieds.

-Mais si, comme ça tu pourras être une parfaite Princesse des Fraises et te remplir le bide de gâteaux couverts de glaçage rose. Et puis tu auras sans doute le diabète, mais bon.

-Mais non, voyons, l'organisme des princesses leur interdit de tomber malade. Sinon, tu les imagines courir aux toilettes avec leur robe à paillettes ? renchérit Ichigo.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Heureusement, Grimmjow tenait toujours sa prin… son petit ami par le bras pour l'empêcher de se ratatiner au sol comme une crêpe mal cuite.

-Ah, bordel, qu'on est cons, s'esclaffa finalement un Ichigo larmoyant.

-En tout cas on voit que tu vas mieux, poursuivit l'Alpha.

-Bon, allez, faut qu'on retrouve Urahara, et vu ma démarche, je pense qu'on y sera demain.

Grimmjow le regarda alors avec un rictus mi-amusé, mi-effrayant, puis le souleva en mode princesse pour le porter jusqu'en bas des escaliers sans faire grand cas de ses exclamations, promesses de meurtre, grands yeux de chien mouillé, etc.

-Voilà, ma princesse. D'après les effluves qui me parviennent, l'homme que nous devons quérir se trouve dans la salle des banquets.

Le rouquin lui adressa un regard noir et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Urahara attablé devant un bol de soupe. Décidemment, les plats de Yuzu faisaient l'unanimité.

-Oh ? Déjà debout Kurosaki-san ? s'étonna-t-il en tirant une chaise pour qu'Ichigo puisse se poser.

-Heu, oui, désolé d'encore vous déranger, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce don… Comment je fais pour l'utiliser déjà ?

-Oh, je dois avoir la marche à suivre dans un de mes journaux de bords de l'époque où je participais encore aux expéditions des humains… Par contre, ce n'est sans doute pas le moment de t'y mettre, vu ton état…

-Ça ira, je vais me rétablir en un rien de temps.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais je pensais plutôt aux semaines à venir.

-Heu, pourquoi donc ? Si c'est les examens qui vous inquiètent…

-Les exa…? Ah, autant pour moi, j'ai dû oublier de te le dire !

Kisuke Urahara se mit à rigoler de sa voix horripilante, caché derrière son éventail. Les deux jeunes hommes, sentant leurs nerfs craquer, s'efforcèrent de rester calmes en attendant qu'il termine.

-Hrm, excusez-moi. Je disais donc que j'ai oublié de vous mettre au courant d'un miiiiiinuscule détail tout à l'heure.

-Quel miiiiiiinuscule détail, monsieur ? s'impatienta Ichigo.

-Hé bien, j'ai effectué quelques prélèvements de sang et autres quand Jaggerjack-san t'a ramené à la maison pour m'assurer qu'Aizen ne t'avait inoculé aucune substance dangereuse. C'est là que j'ai découvert que tu avais le gène dont nous avons parlé, mais ce n'est pas tout.

-Mais encore ? grogna Grimmjow.

-Hé bien, la saison des amours venant de se terminer et Mère Nature faisant bien les choses, tu devrais mettre au monde un charmant bébé d'ici environ trois mois !

Kisuke entendit presque distinctement quelque chose craquer. Il manqua encore de rigoler devant la tête abasourdie des deux jeunes, puis se dit que vu la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher, ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte.

-Q-quoi ? Vous pouvez répéter, je crois que j'ai mal compris…? demanda le rouquin d'une voix horriblement inquiète et bouleversée.

-C'est drôle, je crois que moi aussi j'ai mal entendu, ajouta Grimmjow, qui se trouvait dans le même état.

Urahara laissa planer un silence (pour le suspens), puis reprit la parole :

-Vous allez être papas les gars !

Et là, Grimmjow tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

 _Fin de la Première Partie_

 _Et à suivre, évidemment :)_

 _Le chapitre est plus court, c'est parce qu'il sert un peu d'épilogue pour la partie un de ma fic. à partir d'ici, je suis en totale impro vis-à-vis du scénario ! On verra bien ce que ça donne._

 _Oh, et au cas où, la gestation des guépards dure de 90 à 98 jours, donc, non, je ne me suis pas trompée ! Ichigo va bien passer trois mois en congé de maternité !_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette première partie ! (les douze derniers chapitres en fait….)  
Et faites péter les reviews, j'adore ça !_


	13. Le lendemain de la veille

_Bonjour bonjour ! C'est Lilisu qui vous parle en direct de son…heu, de sa chambre. J'allais dire studio, mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus._

 _Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre de Changeurs de peau ! YEEEEHAAAAAHHH ! En fait, c'est le premier chapitre de la partie deux, mais chuuut c'est un secret.(et puis je suis à la bourre donc je la ramène pas)_

 _Merci aux reviewers ! Je vous aime tous ! Hé ouais,_ _ **Ayu**_ _, c'est toi la meilleure ! (figurez-vous qu'elle avait deviné un chapitre à l'avance qu'Ichigo allait être papa, c'est-y pas du génie ça ?)_

 _Petit message à l'intention d'_ _ **Ichyo**_ _: Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les reviews ont buggé, du coup je n'ai reçu ton commentaire par mail (résultat : je ne l'ai vu que très récemment…du coup j'ai pas répondu). J'en profite donc pour te remercier de reviewer ^^ Ne t'en fais pas pour Ichigo, Isshin a baffé Grimmjow pour qu'il se réveille, du coup il a pu aider Ichi à remonter pour aller dormir. Et…non, pas d'Ichigo-panthère, désolée XD Voilà voilà, encore pardon pour ce vent magistral et involontaire !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Le lendemain de la veille (non, pas d'alcool dans ce chapitre)**

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Kurosaki-kun a le pouvoir de se transformer en méga-guépard de la mort qui tue et il attend un bébé ? récapitula Inoue.

-Ouais, en résumé, c'est ça, laissa tomber Ichigo, encore un peu sous le choc.

Le petit groupe de Changeurs (composé, pour rappel, de Grimmjow, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Shuuhei et Kensei) s'était réuni dans la cuisine des Kurosaki à la demande du rouquin au lendemain de son réveil. Ils picoraient les cupcakes gracieusement sponsorisés par Yuzu et écoutaient religieusement Ichigo et Grimmjow leur expliquer la situation.

-C'est drôle, ça me rappelle un conte que ma mère me racontait quand j'étais môme, fit remarquer Kensei.

-Je me suis toujours demandé comment des mecs peuvent avoir des gosses, renchérit Shuuhei. Ok, c'est possible quand il s'agit d'âmes-sœurs et que ça se fait pendant la saison des amours, mais quand même. Et puis il est où, ton bébé ? ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil perplexe au ventre plat d'Ichigo.

-Urahara m'a expliqué ça hier, mais on est en train de manger et les détails sont vraiment dégueu, répondit Ichigo en prenant une légère teinte verdâtre. Et puis j'ai tout le temps envie de pisser, c'est juste horrible…

-Le plus chiant ça va être pour les cours, Ichigo ne pourra pas y aller avec un ventre gros comme un ballon…

-Pour passer mes examens, je mettrai un sweat ample, on ne verra rien. Mais pour les cours, je prétexterai une longue maladie et Grimmjow m'apportera mes devoirs.

-Et l'accouchement…? demanda Inoue.

-Une césarienne, on n'a pas le choix. J'aurai une cicatrice de warrior sur le bide, la classe !

Ichigo s'interrompit dans sa tirade ironique, attrapa sa béquille et clopina à toute vitesse vers les WC.

-Il arrête pas, soupira Grimmjow, on dirait qu'il a la prosta…

Orihime s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour ne pas entendre la suite.

-Et, vous avez pensé à le faire avorter ? avança Hisagi.

Inoue lui retourna un regard moins placide que d'ordinaire.

-Kurosaki-kun ferait un très bon père, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait avorter ! s'exclama-t-elle férocement.

-Hé, du calme, je demandais, c'est tout !

Orihime grogna quelque chose et se rassit.

-T'es plus sauvage que t'en as l'air, Inoue, lança Grimmjow. T'es quoi comme Changeuse ? Une tigresse ? Une louve ?

La rousse rougit et se mit à bredouiller :

-Hé bien, je…en fait, je suis un…

-Me revoilà ! s'écria Ichigo en s'écrasant sur sa chaise, mort de fatigue.

Puis il remarqua la tête déçue des autres.

-J'ai raté un truc ?

-Inoue s'est mise en colère parce qu'Hisagi a parlé d'avortement, du coup on se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, résuma patiemment Grimmjow.

La jeune femme rougit de plus belle.

-C'est juste que ce serait tellement génial si Kurosaki-kun avait un enfant ! Pas que je sois contre l'avortement, mais… j'adore les enfants, voilà tout.

Elle se rencogna dans sa chaise et se mit à bouder sous les rires de ses camarades de classe.  
Le visage d'Ichigo s'assombrit tout à coup.

-En fait, nous avions pensé à cette possibilité. Si Aizen m'a libéré aussi facilement, c'est parce que j'attends un enfant. Je suis sûr qu'il attend sa naissance pour pouvoir l'enlever et en faire un pion s'il présente le même gène que moi. Si ça arrive, je…

La voix du jeune homme se brisa sur ces mots, mais il se reprit bien vite.

-Rien que d'imaginer qu'il puisse faire du mal à mon fils ou ma fille, ça me donne envie de l'étriper ! Sérieux, ce mec est tellement tordu !

-De toute façon, Ichi, quoi qu'il arrive à ton bébé, nous serons là pour t'aider, déclara Kensei en coulant un regard menaçant aux autres au cas où l'un d'entre eux aurait la mauvaise idée de le contredire.

-Tout à fait ! S'exclama férocement la jolie rousse.

-Merci les gars, fit Grimmjow. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : Ichigo va me casser les pieds pendant trois mois…

Le rouquin lui fila une mandale à l'arrière de la tête.

-Ce que Grimmjow essaie d'expliquer de manière fort peu délicate, c'est que ma… grossesse (il avait encore du mal à en parler) va être mouvementée. Je vais subir en quelques semaines l'équivalent de neuf mois de nausées, sautes d'humeur et autres joyeusetés. Excusez-moi par avance pour tout ce que vous allez endurer.

-T'inquiète, j'ai dû supporter ma mère quand elle a fait ma sœur, alors…

-C'est pas sympa pour ta mère, ça, Kensei…

-Réaliste.

-Bref, coupa Ichigo. Il va aussi falloir que je m'entraîne à utiliser ce foutu don, si je veux pouvoir protéger mon enfant d'Aizen. Car il reviendra, c'est un fait.

-Son manoir est vide, il a pris la poudre d'escampette juste après notre départ, poursuivit Grimmjow. Inoue, si tu pouvais tirer les vers du nez d'Ulquiorra sur l'endroit où il est, ce qu'il projette de faire, etc. … Ichigo et moi devons encore étudier pour les examens et faire des recherches avec Urahara pour savoir comment utiliser le don, et s'il y a une chance pour que le bébé en hérite.

-Je peux essayer d'en parler à Ulquiorra, mais il ne répond pas toujours à mes questions, fit Inoue.

-On peut aussi chercher de notre côté, en demandant aux autres chefs de clans, proposa Chad.

-Et aussi en parler au Conseil, continua Shuuhei. Ils sauront sans doute quelque chose là-dessus. L'un d'entre eux saura peut-être où se trouve Aizen. Il est devenu hors-la-loi depuis qu'il s'est attaqué à Ichigo.

-Hors-la-loi ? Carrément ? s'étonna Inoue.

-Oui, car selon nos lois, on ne peut séparer de façon délibérée deux âmes sœurs et encore moins les mettre en danger de mort.

-D'où tu t'y connais comme ça, toi ? ronronna Kensei en lui retournant un sourire ironique mais tendre.

-Ben, j'ai fait des études de Droit. Là je bosse pour gagner de l'argent et lancer mon cabinet Changeurs-Humains. Je prends tous les types de clients, expliqua Shuuhei en rougissant.

Il regarda ses amis ahuris et éclata de rire devant leur tête.

* * *

Heureusement qu'Isshin n'avait pas prévu de départ en vacances cette année-là. Le matin, Ichigo et Grimmjow étudiaient consciencieusement leurs cours, puis allaient faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque familiale juste après le repas de midi. Ensuite, ils se rendaient dans le jardin intérieur de la demeure Kurosaki et Ichigo essayait par tous les moyens de se transformer en mini-guépard. Ils avaient décidé d'essayer d'abord de faire le petit modèle pour rester discrets vis-à-vis des curieux.

Malheureusement, l'entraînement ne marchait pas particulièrement bien…

En plus de ces échecs successifs, Ichigo avait constamment les nerfs à fleur de peau et se mettait à jurer comme un charretier pour un oui ou pour un non. Même Grimmjow, qui n'était pas un enfant de chœur, se mettait parfois à grincer des dents en entendant les commentaires désagréables de son âme-sœur.

Un matin, il tomba de son lit en courant vers la salle de bain pour évacuer le maigre contenu de son estomac. Le jeune homme déversait des jurons entre deux haut-le-cœur et jetait des bouteilles de shampooing à son père dès que celui-ci passait la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Grimmjow, pas fou, resta sagement dans sa chambre.

A la fin de sa deuxième semaine, Ichigo, Urahara et Isshin se rendirent à l'hôpital où Mr Kurosaki travaillait afin de faire une échographie, laissant Grimmjow, trop voyant et excité comme une puce, à la maison. Un peu anxieux, le rouquin s'installa sur la table et releva son t-shirt, frissonnant quand le produit froid toucha la peau sensible de son ventre.

-Bon, je pense que tout se passe bien pour ton bébé, il se développe normalement, dit pensivement Urahara en examinant les images. Hé, Isshin, regarde, c'est ton petit-fils !

Le père d'Ichigo, très professionnel, réussit à ne pas s'évanouir en voyant la minuscule chose apparaître.

-Oh mon dieu, je vais être papy…! Ichigo, tu imagines ? Je vais être papy !

-Heu, ouais, c'est cool papa. Je peux voir ?

-Bien sûr Kurosaki-kun. Tu vois ça ? C'est ton bébé. On ne voit pas encore bien à quoi il ressemble, mais d'ici quelques semaines, on pourra déterminer son sexe. Il mesure environ deux centimètres pour le moment.

Ichigo fixa la petite tache avec fascination et se mit à pleurer. Urahara lui passa tranquillement une serviette en papier et le laissa s'essuyer le visage pour se remettre aussitôt à sangloter de bonheur.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Ichigo se mit à manger des choses très bizarres. Grimmjow le trouva un jour en train de descendre une bouteille d'huile avec des gaufrettes au chocolat, le tout accompagné d'une tartine couverte de pulpe de citron. Le bleuté, complètement écœuré, arriva à lui arracher l'huile au prix de gros efforts, mais le rouquin avala tout le reste avec un air de reproche sur le visage.

Heureusement, les nausées s'arrêtèrent quelques jours plus tard, ainsi que ses multiples allers et retours vers les toilettes. Grimmjow s'en plaignit d'ailleurs, car sans Ichigo pour créer des courants d'air dans la pièce, il "crevait de chaud".

* * *

-Hé, heureusement que je ne suis pas une fille ! s'exclama un jour Ichigo devant une page internet. Leurs seins quadruplent de taille pendant leur grossesse ! T'imagines ?

-Je plains Inoue si elle devait accoucher, surtout, répondit Grimmjow distraitement.

La jeune fille poussa un glapissement et rougit comme une brique.

* * *

 _Troisième semaine :_

Grimmjow s'éclatait à lécher le torse de son petit ami en descendant de plus en plus quand il réalisa une chose.

-Hé, on dirait que tu as grossi !

Ichigo lui jeta un regard noir, puis comprit et s'adoucit.

-Ha, ouais, tiens, j'ai un bedon.

Grimmjow fondit devant ses grands yeux marron et lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser.

* * *

-Félicitations, Kurosaki-kun, tu viens d'arriver au tiers de ta grossesse ! déclara Urahara avec un grand sourire niais.

-Vous voyez pas qu'on est occupés ? grommela Grimmjow en lui fermant la porte au nez. Alors, Ichi… où en étais-je ?

-Je crois que tu étais à "Je vais te faire gémir avec ma grosse…", répondit Ichigo avec un sourire lubrique.

-N'en dis pas plus, mon chéri~

* * *

 _Quatrième semaine :_

-Alors alors alors ? fit la voix surexcitée de Grimmjow dans le combiné.

-Hé bien, il est de plus en plus grand et il est en pleine forme, d'après Urahara.

Ichigo était assis sur la table dans le cabinet d'échographie et souriait comme un débile alors qu'il parlait à son petit ami par téléphone.

-Arrête avec ce suspens ! Je veux savoir-heu !

-Hé bien…

Ichigo caressa tendrement son ventre rebondi.

-…C'est une fille.

-YEEEEAAAAAAAH ! Tu me dois quatre mille yens, Muguruma !

* * *

-Ouargh !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ichi ? Tu as mal ? Tu dois aller au p'tit coin ? Tu es coincé ?

Ichigo était à quatre pattes dans son jardin, en train d'essayer de muter en mini-guépard.

-T'es mignon Grimmjow, mais arrête de t'énerver. J'ai l'impression que notre fille essaie de me tabasser de l'intérieur !

Urahara, qui dessinait un truc juste à côté d'eux, le regarda plus attentivement.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter tes entraînements, Kurosaki-kun. Et aussi de faire ton troisième examen !

-Nooooooooon ! s'écria Ichigo avec une posture théâtrale.

* * *

-Allez, du vent Inoue, j'aimerais bien profiter de mon copain, tu veux bien ?

-M-mais…

-Griiiimm, j'aime bien nager avec Inoue ! Ça m'apaise ! Et puis il faut que je fasse du sport, sinon je vais me transformer en limace obèse !

-Mais Ichiiii…!

-T'as qu'à enfiler un short et nous rejoindre, si tu es jaloux. Allez Inoue, on continue.

-Bon, alors, lève les deux bras…

* * *

 _Sixième semaine :_

-Alors Ichi, tu crois que tu as réussi ?

-Je pense que oui. En tout cas, mieux qu'en juin, avec tout ce qui s'est passé… Par contre, les filles me regardent bizarrement.

-Bah, ça doit être à cause de l'horrible sweat informe que tu as sur le dos ! Toute façon, tant que tu me plais à moi, tout va bien ! chantonna Grimmjow en embrassant le haut de son front.

-Je compte sur toi pour les cours, alors.

-J'ai encore du temps pour profiter de toi, tu sais ?

-Heu, certes.

* * *

-C'est bon Ichi, t'as réussi tes examens ! J'ai menacé le prof pour avoir tes résultats, et… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben, du yoga, répondit un Ichigo tête en bas dans le salon.

Grimmjow hésita entre l'inquiétude et le fou rire en voyant Isshin tourner autour de son fils comme un vautour au cas où il chuterait.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Ichigo en le voyant s'éloigner.

-Je vais chercher du popcorn, je reviens.

* * *

-Bon, le landau : bleu ou rouge ?

-Comme tu veux Grimm.

-Ok, alors bleu. Et le berceau, bleu ou rose ?

-Comme tu veux…

-Bleu alors. Je lui prends quoi, comme peluches ? Pollux ou Winnie ?

-Je m'en fous, Grimmjow, j'ai juste mal au dos, j'ai des foutues contractions et j'ai envie de hurler.

* * *

-BORDEL DE DIEUUUUUUU ! Ça fait mal !

-Grimm, tu es ridicule.

-Mais tu m'a broyé la main !

-Mais j'y peux rien moi ! ARGH !

-Bon, on dirait qu'on y est, déclara Urahara en regardant Ichigo se tordre de douleur et Grimmjow pleurer pour la même raison.

-Mon bureau est prêt, annonça Isshin en enfilant une blouse d'hôpital à Ichigo.

Il avait aménagé et stérilisé son bureau afin de pouvoir faire accoucher son fils ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital.

-Ok, mets-le sur la table à roulettes et injecte-lui l'anesthésiant, il faut qu'on fasse vite avant que le bébé n'étouffe, fit Urahara en s'habillant d'un tablier de chirurgien.

-Grimm…

-Ichi, je reste avec toi, ça va aller. Tu m'entends ? Tout se passera bien.

-Grimmjow, si tu veux rester avec lui, mets une blouse, une charlotte, des gants et un masque.

Le bleuté s'exécuta sans faire de difficultés et Ichigo, shooté aux tranquillisants, éclata de rire en le voyant ainsi fagoté.

-Rooooh, ça va hein !

-Désinfectant ! annonça Urahara.

Isshin étala une généreuse quantité de liquide sur le ventre nu d'Ichigo qui rigola bêtement.

-Bistouri !

-Bistouri.

-Isshin, tiens-toi prêt avec les compresses.

-Ok.

Urahara leur lança un regard entendu, puis ouvrit le ventre d'Ichigo avec une dextérité telle que Grimmjow crut avoir rêvé. Le bleuté faillit vomir sur son petit ami quand le blond écarta les lèvres de la blessure.

-Oh, merde, c'est mon ventre, ça ? s'étonna Ichigo. On dirait une pastèque éclatée…

-Ichi, un mot de plus par rapport à ça et je te dégobille dans les cheveux, annonça un Grimmjow un peu vert.

-Je vois la poche amniotique, déclara Urahara.

Il découpa précautionneusement la membrane et en extirpa un tout petit bébé couvert de liquides franchement dégueulasses.

( _je ne vous dis pas toutes les photos dégueu que je suis en train de regarder juste pour écrire cette scène_ )

-Oh mon dieu, firent les trois autres d'une même voix.

Le petit truc se déplia et poussa un genre de vagissement un peu rauque en se trémoussant entre les mains du blond.

-Jaggerjack-san, tu veux couper le cordon ?

Grimmjow s'évanouit.

* * *

Grimmjow retrouva ses esprits sur la chaise à roulettes d'Isshin. Ichigo se trouvait de nouveau dans le canapé et câlinait une couverture.

-Gouzi gouzi gouzi, gazouillait-il pour son bébé.

-Ichi ?

-Ah, ça y est, tu es revenu à toi ?

-J'ai raté un truc ?

-Hé bien, Urahara-san m'a recousu comme un chef, je commence à avoir mal au bide, mais notre fille est super donc ça va. Je viens de lui donner son biberon. D'ailleurs, prends-la dans tes bras ou je vais recommencer à pisser le sang.

Grimmjow prit délicatement le paquet de couvertures que lui donna Ichigo et positionna ses mains comme Inoue lui avait appris deux semaines auparavant. Le visage de sa fille lui apparut.

Elle était petite, si petite que Grimmjow eut aussitôt peur de la briser. Elle avait un tout petit nez rose, un grand front, signe d'intelligence (d'après lui) et une bouche en forme de cœur. Grimmjow lui caressa la joue, qu'il trouva douce. La petite fille ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis l'autre.

-C'est normal qu'elle ouvre déjà les yeux ? s'inquiéta l'homme-panthère.

-Bah, elle est juste comme son père : précoce, ricana Ichigo.

Grimmjow se replongea donc dans la contemplation de sa fille. Merde, c'était _sa_ fille. Pas celle d'un autre.

La sienne.

Et elle avait ses yeux.

Par contre, une touffe de cheveux cuivrés lui couvrait déjà le crâne. Grimmjow joua avec amusement avec la touffe susdite, puis faillit lâcher la petite tant il sursauta fort quand son visage clignota pour devenir celui d'un bébé once.

-Ichi, notre fille vient de Changer. Mes félicitations, c'est une panthère !

-Héhé, pour le coup, je sais comment on va l'appeler.

-Et comment, je te prie ?

-Tsukiyo. C'était le deal s'il s'agissait d'une panthère, pas vrai ?

-Ouais, j'avais oublié. Va pour Tsukiyo.

Grimmjow s'assit à côté d'Ichigo et continua à câliner le nouvel amour de sa vie sous le regard attendri de son âme-sœur.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _ **Note importante : Entre ce chapitre et le suivant se passeront un ou deux ans, ne vous étonnez donc pas des quelques changements et de la croissance accélérée de Tsukiyo.**_

 _Reviews ?_


	14. Joyeux anniversaire

_**Le Blabla de l'auteur :**_

 _Hello ! Par Athéna, demain je passe mon jury ! J'ai peuuuuuuur ! Souhaitez-moi bonne m**** !_

 _Bref, après une longue attente (attendez, je vais voir…), ah, ouais, quand même ! Un mois de retard ! Je suis nulle… Enfin, pour ma défense, j'avais des tas de trucs à faire, comme préparer l'arrivée en Belgique de Neyel, mon complice. A moins que ce ne soit préparer la Belgique à Neyel ? Bref. Je suis à la bourre, et pis voilà. Hé ! Avec tout ça, la fic a bientôt un an ! Dans dix jours en fait. C'est la première fois que ça dure aussi longtemps, je m'en étonne moi-même !_

 _Merci de m'avoir suivie toute cette année en tout cas ! Et merci à mes reviewers, toujours fidèles au poste (pas vrai_ _ **Angelyoru**_ _,_ _ **Ayu**_ _?) !_

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Joyeux anniversaire**

 _" Cher Ichigo,_

 _J'ai appris que tu étais l'heureux père d'une adorable petite fille. Tsukiyo, si je ne m'abuse. Je m'étonne de n'avoir pas reçu de faire-part de naissance, moi qui pensais que nous étions devenus de bons amis… Néanmoins, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, l'accouchement a dû être exténuant.  
Tous mes vœux de bonheur. Je viendrai vous voir à l'occasion._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Sousuke Aizen "_

Ichigo poussa un juron et jeta la lettre dans le feu ouvert.

* * *

 **Deux ans plus tard**

-Joyeux anniversaire, Ichi ! roucoula Grimmjow en lui plantant un baiser dans l'oreille droite.

-Raaah, Grimm ! Tu sais bien que je déteste ça !

Ichigo Kurosaki retourna une œillade meurtrière à son Alpha, puis s'adoucit.

-Merci mon amour, tu n'as pas oublié !

-Quel homme serais-je pour oublier un jour aussi important !

-Cherche pas, tu serais juste toi-même.

-Quel sans-cœur !

-Allez, bouge, faut que j'aille voir Tsuki'.

Ichigo alla sortir sa fille du lit tandis que Grimmjow se dévouait pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Deux ans avaient passé depuis l'enlèvement d'Ichigo, et Tsukiyo grandissait comme un champignon. Elle faisait un petit mètre de haut, à présent, et grâce à la précocité des Changeurs, pouvait presque tenir une conversation sensée. Enfin, seulement quand elle discutait avec Ichigo, parce que Grimmjow se contentait souvent de gagatiser en la voyant. Dès sa naissance, la famille Kurosaki et le groupe de Changeurs l'avaient prise en affection et multipliaient des attentions telles que gros bisous, chocolat et autres gazouillis. Le Conseil avait réclamé la petite fille pendant une période indéterminée (au cours de laquelle Ichigo dut emménager dans leur manoir) afin de déterminer si elle possédait le même don que son père. Il ne fallut pas trois jours à la gamine pour leur prouver que oui, elle pouvait tout à fait devenir une panthère de la taille d'une souris s'il le fallait. Ichigo, sachant que le don se débloquait en période de danger, s'en inquiéta beaucoup. Pendant les cours, Urahara se dévouait pour surveiller la petite fille, ne cachant même pas le fait qu'il adorait jouer à la dînette avec elle.

Pour sa part, le rouquin, une fois remis de sa grossesse, s'était remis à ses entraînements et avait réussi à plier son don à sa volonté. Cela lui réclamait beaucoup de concentration, car il devait visualiser les lignes d'énergie et imaginer s'en servir. Urahara l'avait rassuré en arguant que le don fonctionnait à l'instinct, quand son possesseur en avait le plus besoin.

Du côté des autres Changeurs de Karakura, tout se passait aussi bien que possible. Les apprentis zoologistes avaient terminé leurs années de médecine et commençaient à étudier pour leur spécialisation. À la surprise de tous, Ulquiorra était resté dans leur classe et avait emménagé juste à côté de chez Inoue. Peu à peu, le noiraud, loin de l'influence d'Aizen, avait commencé à montrer des traces d'émotions (surtout quand la grande rousse était avec lui). Peu à peu, Inoue essayait de briser sa carapace et obtenait des résultats positifs.

Le bleuté avait fini par appeler son père pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait et Mr Jaggerjack s'était dit "fier de son crétin de fils". Quelques jours plus tard, un énorme paquet cadeau contenant plusieurs tenues pour bébé arriva à la demeure des Kurosaki. Ichigo avait téléphoné à son désormais beau-père pour le remercier et lui avait appris que son fils habitait dorénavant dans la maison des Kurosaki. Mr Jaggerjack avait débarqué au Japon le jour des un an de Tsukiyo et, tout comme Grimmjow, avait commencé à gazouiller dès qu'il avait vu sa petite-fille. Tel père…

Kensei et Shuuhei filaient le parfait amour et étaient même partis en voyage à Paris l'été précédent. La petite sœur de Kensei, Mashiro (un genre de surexcitée avec un casque de cheveux verts et soyeux sur le crâne) avait fini par prendre l'avion pour rencontrer son beau-frère et lui avait fait les yeux doux jusqu'à ce que Shuuhei, mal à l'aise, la repousse avec l'aide de son copain, plus agacé que jaloux. La jeune fille, pas déçue pour un sou, avait alors reporté son affection envahissante sur Grimmjow, qui l'avait très mal pris.

Les cousins d'Ichigo avaient eux aussi débarqué pour voir sa fille, puis étaient repartis aussi sec en laissant derrière eux une montagne de cadeaux et de dégâts matériels à réparer. Les tympans de Grimmjow ne furent plus jamais les mêmes.

Chad, quant à lui, s'était lié d'amitié avec Karin et ils allaient parfois s'entraîner ensemble au basket ou au foot.

* * *

-Joyeux anniversaire, Kurosaki-kun ! s'exclama Inoue sur le pas de la porte. Vingt-trois ans, c'est pas rien !

-Heu, merci, et bonjour Inoue, s'esclaffa le jeune homme en l'invitant à entrer.

La jeune femme était suivie de Mashiro, Kensei, Shuhei et Chad.

-Où est Ulquiorra ? Je l'avais invité pourtant…

-Oh, il n'a pas pu venir, il a dit qu'il devait terminer un travail important, expliqua Inoue.

-Mais on est en juillet !

-Je pense qu'il a un petit boulot dans une supérette, fit simplement Chad en tendant un paquet cadeau à son ami.

Mashiro déposa un gros paquet rectangulaire entre les mains d'Ichigo, qui faillit le laisser tomber, surpris par son poids. Après déballage (et disparition inexpliquée du papier Disney), il s'avéra que Kensei, Shuuhei et Mashiro lui offraient l'intégrale d'un manga qu'il appréciait. Chad lui avait offert un t-shirt de son groupe préféré et Inoue, une petite pile de CD à la mode. Elle insista bien sur le fait qu'Ulquiorra y avait contribué.

-Merci les gars, vous êtes vraiment adorables, s'esclaffa Ichigo en les conduisant à travers les couloirs de sa maison.

Ils trouvèrent Grimmjow en train de donner à manger à Tsukiyo. Dès qu'elle les vit, la gamine accourut vers eux et sauta sur Inoue, qui la rattrapa vaille que vaille avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-Hime ! Tu m'as apporté un cadeau ?

Orihime éclata de rire et déposa un bisou sur la joue de la petite.

-C'est l'anniversaire de ton papa, aujourd'hui, pas le tien !

Tsukiyo fit des yeux de chien battu et battit des cils.

-Je rigole, je t'ai amené des pâtes de fruit !

-Ouaiiiiis ! T'es la meilleure, Hime !

La petite se posa au sol et courut montrer les friandises à Grimmjow, qui alla les ranger dans un placard. Puis le bleuté dévisagea les nouveaux venus :

-Et moi ? J'ai pas de cadeau ?

Kensei lui rigola au nez et se sauva quand l'homme-panthère voulut l'attraper.

-Ahlala, quelle bande de gamins… soupira Ichigo. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci, on va bientôt y aller, répondit Shuuhei.

-Aller où ? Vous venez d'arriver !

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent avec un grand sourire qui donna des sueurs froides à Ichigo et ils se mirent à le pousser vers l'extérieur de la maison, où les attendaient leurs voitures. Grimmjow et Kensei les rejoignirent avec des sachets en plastique opaque et montèrent dans les véhicules. Chad embarqua Ichigo de force à l'arrière de sa voiture et Inoue monta avec lui pour lui bander les yeux. Le rouquin n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Il sentit un instant après le poids familier de Tsukiyo sur ses genoux, puis entendit Inoue qui la disputait gentiment pour qu'elle s'asseye sur un siège et qu'elle mette sa ceinture. Chad mit le contact et démarra, suivi de la voiture de Kensei.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le moteur s'arrêta et Ichigo fut déposé en douceur sur la terre ferme. Chad et Inoue lui saisirent chacun un bras et le conduisirent un peu plus loin.

D'après les craquements des branches et l'odeur de l'air, Ichigo déduisit qu'il se trouvait dans la forêt.

-C'est bon, tu peux regarder Kurosaki-kun, fit la voix tranquille d'Orihime.

Ichigo prit juste le temps de remarquer une odeur de brûlé, puis retira le bandeau. Il était effectivement dans la forêt qui jouxtait sa maison, mais dans une partie qu'il n'avait jamais visitée. Il y avait un genre de lac qui se transformait un peu plus loin en large rivière qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres. Des grandes pièces de tissu coloré avaient été éparpillées sur le sol et des paniers remplis de victuailles empêchait le vent de les emporter. Au bord de l'eau, Ulquiorra retournait des brochettes de viande au-dessus d'un barbecue.

-Wouah ! Mais vous êtes des tarés ma parole ! s'exclama-t-il.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Grimmjow en sortant des assiettes et des couverts de son sac, après tout on a bien l'intention d'en profiter aussi.

-C'est Ulquiorra qui a eu l'idée de faire ça ici, continua Inoue en distribuant des serviettes en papier aux convives. C'est ici qu'il vient faire son jogging.

-Merci Ulquiorra, c'est vraiment une super-idée !

-De rien, fit simplement le petit brun en amenant un plat en aluminium garni de viande marinée. Qui veut des saucisses ?

-Moi ! s'écria Grimmjow en même temps que Kensei, qui lui lança un regard noir.

-J'ai pris de la sauce aussi, ajouta Orihime. Il y a de la mayonnaise, du ketchup… Et il y a de la compote de pommes et du jus de fruit pour Tsukiyo-chan.

Ichigo ravala un grand sourire alors qu'il découpait de la chipolata en petits morceaux pour Tsukiyo. Il était heureux. Le simple fait que ses amis aient pensé à lui, qu'ils aient organisé une surprise pareille sans vendre la mèche, que même Ulquiorra avait participé… ça le rendait juste… heureux. Bon sang, Mashiro avait même préparé un gâteau d'anniversaire !

-C'est délicieux, merci les gars !

Les autres lui retournèrent un sourire entendu, genre "chiche qu'il va se mettre à pleurer", mais Ichigo les ignora juste pour les embêter. Il vit du coin de l'œil sa fille terminer son assiette en vitesse et s'éloigner vers le lac pour attraper des grenouilles.

-Ne t'approche pas trop de l'eau, Tsukiyo !

-Oui papa !

Il regarda un instant sa fille qui se dirigeait vers Ulquiorra pour voir comment il faisait pour cuire la viande, puis il se détourna pour parler avec Chad et Inoue.

-C'est bête, je n'ai pas pris mon maillot, finit-il par dire. De toute façon je nage très mal, mais ce lac est vraiment magnifique…

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Grimmjow-kun l'a pris avec lui en partant de ta maison, l'informa Inoue. Il faudra juste qu'on digère un peu avant de plonger ! Et après, on pourra manger le goûter. Il y a le gâteau, des beignets, des éclairs au chocolat, des tartelettes aux fraises, des…

-Mais vous voulez engraisser ou quoi ? s'esclaffa le rouquin.

-He bien, au moins nous serons prêts pour l'hiver, fit très sérieusement la jeune femme.

Elle se détourna de la conversation pour se resservir dans le plateau que venait d'amener Ulquiorra, puis prépara une assiette pour que le brun puisse manger avec les autres. Puis elle revint vers Ichigo, lui sourit, puis se mit à pâlir dangereusement.

-Inoue ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Chad en voyant sa tête.

-T-Tsukiyo-chan ! s'écria la jeune femme en bondissant vers le lac.

Les autres se redressèrent d'un coup et fouillèrent le décor du regard pour retrouver la petite fille, mais elle était hors de vue.

-Elle est tombée dans l'eau ! s'alarma Inoue en scrutant la surface miroitante avec angoisse.

Tout à coup, la petite réapparut à la surface en hoquetant, suspendue par le col de son t-shirt entre les dents aiguisées d'un requin blanc.

-Papa ! hurla la gamine alors que le prédateur leur tournait le dos pour rejoindre la rive opposée.

* * *

 _Oh non, Tsukiyo-chan est en danger, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_ pensa Inoue. _Kurosaki-kun et Grimmjow-kun vont la sauver, c'est sûr ! Ils sont très forts, tous les deux !_

La tirade d'Ichigo concernant la nage lui revint en mémoire.

 _Oh non, non, non, non ! En plus, si elle tombe, elle va se noyer ! Que dois-je faire ? Ulquiorra…_

Mais le petit brun regardait l'eau sans rien dire, trop choqué pour bouger.

Et dire que dans le groupe, il n'y avait pas un seul Changeur capable de nager…

Sauf elle.

Orihime lança un regard nerveux à ses amis, qui piétinaient d'angoisse sans pouvoir agir, car leurs animaux ne seraient d'aucune utilité au milieu de ce lac. Ichigo, fou de rage et de peur, voulut prendre le tisonnier et sauter à l'eau, mais Grimmjow l'en empêcha, bien à contrecœur.

La jeune femme sut alors qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle sauta dans l'eau froide.

-INOUE ! hurla Kensei en ne la voyant pas réapparaître.

La rouquine se transforma alors, prenant la forme de cet animal dont elle avait honte et qu'elle avait ignoré pendant plus de trois ans. Elle sentit ses cheveux disparaître, ses bras s'atrophier, ses jambes se resserrer et une chose froide pousser dans le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Son nez s'allongea et ses cuisses se soudèrent entre elles. Lorsqu'elle émergea enfin, Inoue était recouverte d'une peau grise, presque blanche, et possédait des nageoires fines mais musclées. Le plus marquant, c'était la taille de son nez. Il était long, environ une soixantaine de centimètres, et surtout très pointu.

-Un dauphin de Chine, souffla Shuuhei sans oser en croire ses yeux.

Le cétacé exécuta un demi-tour un peu pataud et s'enfonça dans l'eau pour foncer sur le requin blanc, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Tsukiyo.

Orihime décida de profiter du fait que l'ennemi ne pouvait pas s'immerger totalement et qu'il ne l'avait sans doute pas vue se transformer pour bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. Elle battit des nageoires à toute vitesse et se retrouve juste sous le ventre du grand prédateur. Là, elle remonta d'un coup et envoya un coup de boule dans l'estomac de l'agresseur. De surprise, le requin ouvrit les mâchoires et Tsukiyo fut libérée de son emprise. Seul problème : elle devait être aussi nulle que son père à la nage. La petite fille fit donc de son mieux pour rester à la surface et regarda avec horreur le carnivore se tourner rageusement vers le gentil dauphin qui l'avait secourue.

Orihime esquiva un coup de dents et donna un second coup à son adversaire. Étourdi, ce dernier ne put éviter un nouveau coup. Il essaya de s'éloigner d'Inoue et de récupérer la petite fille, mais la rouquine ne le laissa pas faire. Elle s'interposa entre les deux et cueillit Tsukiyo sur son dos, priant pour qu'elle réussisse à s'y cramponner. Le requin essaya de mordre Inoue, qui l'évita maladroitement, handicapée par la présence de la fillette. C'est alors qu'une énorme patte garnie de griffes s'écrasa sur la tête du requin blanc, l'assommant à moitié. Inoue se retrouva nez à nez avec un énorme grizzly mexicain à moitié immergé et dégoulinant d'eau. La jeune femme reconnut Chad sous cette peau d'ours et fut envahie par le soulagement. Son ami était venu lui porter secours et avait été jusqu'à traverser le lac à la nage pour lui venir en aide.

Face à ces deux ennemis implacables, le requin blanc choisit la fuite. Il s'éloigna vers la rivière et ils aperçurent un éclair jaune quand il se transforma en humain pour s'enfuir par la terre.

Inoue et Chad, exténués, retournèrent vers le lieu du pique-nique. La jeune femme se retransforma partiellement en humaine, ne gardant sa forme animale qu'à partir de sa nageoire dorsale afin d'aider la petite à regagner la terre ferme en toute sécurité. Elle tendit sa fille à Ichigo, qui la cueillit dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots tant il avait eu peur.

-Inoue, Chad…Je…merci, merci, merci ! Sans vous, ma fille aurait été…

Orihime ressortit entièrement de l'eau et récupéra ses jambes, Chad toujours changé en ours à ses côtés. Elle sourit au grand Mexicain qui choisit cet instant pour s'ébrouer et arroser tout le monde.

-Bordel, c'était qui ce requin ? s'emporta Grimmjow en étreignant sa fille à son tour, encore gêné par son incapacité à la sauver, avant de commencer à la sécher avec un essuie.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais senti son odeur auparavant, répondit Inoue.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Chad en redevenant humain.

-En tout cas, vous êtes impressionnants, tous les deux ! s'extasia Shuuhei. Et Inoue, quelle chance tu as, de pouvoir te transformer partiellement ! Tu nous as bien caché que tu étais un dauphin !

-Ce n'est pas…quelque chose dont je suis fière, bredouilla la jeune femme. Je suis complètement inutile la plupart du temps, et en plus j'ai cet énorme nez…

-N'importe quoi, tu étais la classe incarnée ! Et contre un requin blanc en plus !

-En attendant, Aizen vient encore d'essayer de s'en prendre à ma famille, grogna Grimmjow, et j'aime pas ça du tout.

-Mais, vous êtes sûrs que c'est encore lui ? demanda Mashiro.

-Crois-moi, c'est lui. Il avait menacé de s'en prendre à Tsukiyo, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait recours à de telles méthodes !

-Comment ça, "menacé" ? demanda Inoue en fronçant les sourcils.

Ichigo soupira et tenta de s'expliquer calmement, luttant contre la rage de sa Bête intérieure et de son instinct paternel.

-Il nous a envoyé un mot, juste après la naissance de Tsuki. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait et qu'il voulait voir notre fille. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit pour ne pas vous alarmer, mais…

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire, Ichi ! s'emporta Kensei. On aurait pu la protéger plus efficacement ! Fini les cachotteries ! On veut bien t'aider à protéger ta famille, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, mais arrête de nous cacher des trucs importants ! Et c'est valable pour Grimmjow aussi !

-Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger…

-Hé bien la prochaine fois, fais-nous un peu confiance !

-Arrête de gueuler sur Ichigo !

-Toi, le punk, la ferme !

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la clairière.

-Heu…quelqu'un veut du gâteau ? fit Orihime d'une toute petite voix.

Kensei la regarda sans comprendre, puis éclata de rire. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter et tout le monde reprit place autour de la jeune femme pour recevoir une part de gâteau d'anniversaire. Malheureusement, Mashiro n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dessiner Olaf dessus.

Ichigo garda la même sombre expression jusqu'au départ de ses amis, le soir venu. Il prit la température de sa fille par précaution et, rassuré, voulut la mettre au lit. Puis il se ravisa et décida que pour une fois, la petite dormirait avec Grimmjow et lui.

Le bleuté, en voyant son âme-sœur débarquer avec la petite rouquine, se demanda si cette histoire n'allait pas rendre Ichigo paranoïaque. Puis il fit un câlin aux deux personnes qui lui étaient les plus précieuses et tenta de s'endormir.

* * *

-Tu t'en vas déjà, Ulquiorra ? s'étonna Inoue.

Le petit brun l'avait raccompagnée chez elle et en retour, elle lui avait offert un verre qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser.

-Oui, j'ai à faire. Merci pour cette journée, murmura le Changeur.

-Bon…He bien bonne nuit ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec un sourire déçu.

Ulquiorra la salua et sortit de l'appartement. Il hésita devant la porte de son habitation, puis finit par entrer. Il rangea soigneusement son manteau, défit ses chaussures et alluma la lumière.

Le jeune homme alla se chercher un soda, puis s'allongea dans le divan avant d'allumer la télévision. Il regarda sans les voir une, puis deux émissions d'affilée, puis perçut le bruit quasi imperceptible d'Inoue qui allait se coucher, de l'autre côté des vingt centimètres de béton qui séparaient les deux bâtiments. Il attendit encore un peu, puis éteignit la télévision et composa un numéro sur son portable.

Son interlocuteur décrocha presque dans la seconde.

-Ulquiorra, comment vas-tu ?

-Aizen-sama, pour quelle raison avez-vous envoyé un agent attaquer Ichigo Kurosaki après deux ans de silence ?

-Ah, comme toujours tu vas droit au but. Comment as-tu trouvé la prestation d'Hallibel ?

-Pitoyable et incroyablement stupide. Elle s'est fait battre à plate couture et l'enfant a failli se noyer pour de bon.

-Ulquiorra…Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour la fille d'Ichigo ?

-Je me soucie de vos intérêts, Aizen-sama. Un cadavre ne vous apportera rien. Si toutefois vous vouliez qu'elle meure, il aurait fallu envoyer Yammy. Hallibel est trop tendre pour s'occuper d'un tel assassinat. Je vous le redemande : pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-…Tu as bien changé, Ulquiorra. Depuis quand discutes-tu mes plans ?

-Si je vous ai offensé, je m'en excu…

-Sache, Ulquiorra, que j'ai tardé à agir à cause du Conseil. Ils m'ont poursuivi à travers la planète pendant des mois, et j'ai dû me faire oublier un certain temps, mais maintenant, je suis de nouveau au Japon.

-Vous êtes ici ?!

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais à Karakura, voyons. Le Conseil y rôde encore, ce ne serait pas sage de suivre Ichigo de trop près.

-Et pourtant, vous arrivez encore à l'atteindre. Vous devenez imprudent, Aizen-sama.

-Nous verrons bien. Les croulants du Conseil vont se remettre à ma recherche dès qu'ils seront au courant pour cette après-midi, ce sera divertissant de prendre Tsukiyo au nez et à la barbe de Yamamoto, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je n'aimerais pas être le Changeur qui se fera attraper par le Conseil pour avoir essayé de prendre l'enfant…

-Justement, cela devrait stimuler celui qui s'y essaiera. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Ulquiorra. Je t'enverrai ma nouvelle adresse quand j'aurai besoin de te rencontrer.

-Très bien. Mais, Aizen-sama, comment allez-vous faire pénétrer des Changeurs dans la ville maintenant que le Conseil est en plein branle-bas de combat ?

-Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, ai-je jamais dit que mes hommes attendaient sagement avant d'entrer dans Karakura sans se faire remarquer ? Le Changeur qui m'apportera Tsukiyo est _déjà_ en ville.

* * *

Ulquiorra raccrocha et alla se coucher. Son Alpha avait-il toujours été aussi tordu ?

En tout cas, sa prochaine tentative d'enlèvement serait décisive. Qu'il réussisse ou qu'il échoue, Ichigo serait fou de rage. Le pauvre vivait à côté d'une grenade dégoupillée, et quand elle exploserait, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Ulquiorra se tourna sur son côté gauche. Une envie pressante de se transformer jaillit en lui, mais il la réprima. Au téléphone, alors qu'Aizen lui parlait, il avait entendu des bruits ténus, qui pouvaient le renseigner sur l'endroit où se trouvait son maître. Il y avait des bruits de klaxons, de freins qui crissent, le tout à une distance considérable mais sans réel obstacle entre le téléphone et les voitures impliquées. Le vent soufflait fort et une sonnerie d'ascenseur avait retenti dans le couloir d'à côté. Un écran géant passait des publicités pour des boissons énergisantes. Connaissant la prudence d'Aizen, il ne devait pas se trouver ni trop loin, ni trop près de Karakura. Ulquiorra estimait qu'Aizen se cachait dans une grande ville à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Karakura, pas plus. Et la seule grande ville où on pouvait trouver des gratte-ciel de luxe se trouvant à cette distance était Tokyo.

Si Ulquiorra arrivait à débloquer sa mâchoire demain en présence d'Ichigo ou de Grimmjow, il leur donnerait l'information. Il aurait sans doute besoin d'Inoue pour ça. Étrangement, quand la jeune femme était près de lui, il arrivait pendant quelques instants à éloigner l'influence d'Aizen. C'est pourquoi il avait fini par s'installer là, juste à côté de chez elle.

Il se remit sur le dos.

Bon sang, il n'avait jamais pris la liberté de parler ainsi à Aizen ! Et si…et si l'influence d'Inoue l'atteignait même à travers la cloison ? Aizen ne devait jamais apprendre quel étrange don possédait la rouquine, sinon elle serait dans de beaux draps !

Et l'Alpha ne se gênerait pas pour ordonner à Ulquiorra de tordre lui même le cou si fragile de la pauvre fille…

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _He ben, il a eu du mal à sortir celui-là ! Le chapitre, hein, pas un autre truc dégoûtant. Enfin, venant de moi, vous devez vous attendre à tout, mes pauvres lecteurs !_

 _Donc. Qu'avez-vous pensé de chapitre ? D'Ulquiorra ? D'Inoue ? Ils prennent de plus en plus d'importance dans l'histoire, tiens… (oui, je viens de le remarquer, et oui je suis un auteur naze)_

 _Bref, faites péter les reviews les amis !_


	15. Mouvements de troupes

_Hello ! Devinez qui a obtenu son diplôme ! (et celui qui répond que c'est ma sœur ou on chien, je le castre, compris ?)_

 _Dernier chapitre avant ma rentrée scolaire à moi (nouvelle école, yeah !), profitez-en, je ne sais pas si je pourrai écrire et poster de sitôt !_

 _Comme toujours, merci aux reviewers et aux personnes qui me suivent/likent ! (merci_ _ **Ayu**_ _! ^^)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Mouvements de troupes**

-Je vais convoquer le ban, annonça Ichigo à son père le lendemain de son anniversaire.

-Tu es sérieux ? répliqua Isshin une fois la surprise passée.

-Oui. Avec ta permission, évidemment.

-Ma permission, hein… Justement, avec toute cette histoire, j'ai pris une décision te concernant.

-Papa ?

-Tu vas prendre la tête du clan Kurosaki à partir de maintenant. Je pense que tu es prêt. De plus, tu as un Alpha valable, une héritière et tu as beaucoup mûri ces derniers temps. Tu convoqueras toi-même le ban et j'en profiterai pour te donner mon titre.

-M-Mais papa… tu es sérieux là ? Je veux dire… Le clan est en crise et tu veux en plus bouleverser son organisation ?

-Ichigo, honnêtement, le reste du clan te considère déjà comme leur chef. Depuis la mort de ta mère, je ne suis plus que l'ombre du Changeur que j'ai été, et après tout ça, je n'aspire qu'à me reposer. Bien sûr, je t'aiderai dans ta guerre contre Aizen, mais après… je te laisserai conduire notre clan.

-Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire… c'est si soudain ! Et puis, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités !

-Je te guiderai, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Isshin avec un clin d'œil malicieux. En attendant, il y a deux dossiers qui requièrent toute ton attention. Deux formulaires d'adhésion qui ont été déposés ce matin même dans la boîte aux lettres.

Le grand brun plaça une grande enveloppe entre les mains de son fils et partit dans le salon pour voir un match de base-ball. Curieux, Ichigo décacheta l'enveloppe et en tira deux petits tas de feuilles bien alignées. Comme l'avait dit son père, il s'agissait des dossiers de deux personnes souhaitant entrer dans le clan Kurosaki. Si elles étaient acceptées, elles bénéficieraient de la protection du clan tout en ayant certains devoirs envers lui, par exemple l'aider en cas de conflit ou de problème majeur si le clan leur en faisaient la demande. La liste des droits et devoirs des adhérents était longue et Ichigo ne s'était jamais donné la peine de la lire en entier. Pour lui, c'est un enfer administratif digne de celui des bureaucrates humains.

Il parcourut les dossiers et ses yeux s'arrondirent alors qu'il décryptait les signatures.

-Inoue et…Yasutora !?

Pour quelle raison ses amis voulaient-ils entrer dans son clan ?

Perplexe, Ichigo passa aux volets suivants. Il y avait là tout le passif de ses amis, les différentes écoles où ils avaient étudié, il y avait même leurs casiers judiciaires en tant qu'humains et que Changeurs (heureusement, ces emplacements étaient vides). Ichigo découvrit ainsi qu'Inoue n'avait plus appartenu à un clan depuis la mort de son grand frère. Sado, lui, n'avait pour ainsi dire personne au monde, si ce n'est une vieille connaissance au Mexique.

-Tu ne nous en veux pas, Kurosaki-kun ? fit la voix timide d'Orihime.

Elle était là, en robe d'été, accompagnée de Sado, toujours aussi impassible. Ichigo ne demanda même pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Isshin avait dû prévoir l'étonnement de son fils et les avait invités à venir le voir.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous entrer dans le clan ? leur demanda Ichigo sans cacher sa surprise.

-Nous n'avons personne d'autre, et nous nous sommes dit que ce serait plus simple d'être membres à part entière du clan Kurosaki si Aizen revenait… Comme ça nous pourrons t'aider sans que le Conseil ne considère ça comme une déclaration de guerre de nos prétendus clans, expliqua Chad.

Le rouquin les fixa silencieusement.

-Depuis quand vous préparez ça, exactement ?

Inoue rougit, gênée.

-Ça fait un peu moins de deux ans, à peu près au moment où vous avez déclaré officiellement votre lien, Jaggerjack-san et toi, fit la jeune femme. On a discuté de tout ce qui s'était passé ensemble et on a décidé de nous préparer, si Aizen revenait à l'attaque. Disons que nous…étions d'accord sur le fait que nous te viendrions en aide, si les choses dérapaient encore. Donc on a envoyé des demandes au Conseil pour qu'ils constituent notre dossier et on a rempli le formulaire hier soir après le barbecue. Et, heu…Ulquiorra a aussi fait composer son dossier, mais il n'a pas encore pris sa décision.

-V-Vous êtes des malades, les gars, souffla Ichigo.

-Donc, quelle est ta réponse ? demanda Sado.

-Comme si j'allais refuser que vous entriez dans la famille… Bienvenue chez les Kurosaki, les gars ! s'exclama le rouquin en essayant de refouler son émotion et en étreignant ses deux amis.

-Hé là ! Bas les pattes de mon Ichi vous deux ! fit la douce voix de Grimmjow, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la maison.

Ichigo éclata de rire et invita Sado et Orihime à les rejoindre dans le salon, où Tsukiyo jouait avec Karin et Yuzu.

* * *

Le rouquin passa l'après-midi à envoyer des mails à tous les membres de son clan et aux quelques Changeurs à qui il faisait confiance. Grimmjow lui donna les noms des membres du clan Jaggerjack et écrivit lui-même les messages, espérant attirer l'attention de ses butors de cousins avec son franc-parler. Isshin envoya lui aussi une demande à la famille de sa femme, Masaki. Vu l'implication d'Aizen dans le meurtre de la jeune femme, son clan ne se ferait pas prier pour obtenir réparation par la force.

Aucun ne répondit, mais Ichigo savait qu'ils avaient reçu le message. Aussi commença-t-il à préparer des chambres pour tous ses invités. Kensei et Shuuhei les avaient aussi assurés de leur soutien, tout comme Mashiro. Sado avait emménagé chez Ichigo dans un souci de proximité, mais Orihime était restée dans son appartement pour pouvoir parler plus facilement avec Ulquiorra en cas de problème. Isshin, pour sa part, se chargea de communiquer les nouvelles au Conseil et en profita pour mettre à jour le dossier du clan, avec ses nouveaux adhérents et son nouveau chef. Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki ainsi que Urahara et sa Bêta Yoruichi se désignèrent d'autorité pour aller surveiller la maison des Kurosaki et ses environs. Ils se tenaient ainsi prêts à agir s'ils venaient à sentir une odeur inconnue ou à voir un commando de Changeurs ennemis pénétrer dans la place.

Le lendemain de la convocation, Inoue arriva à la demeure des Kurosaki avec Ulquiorra, qui, semblait-il, avait quelque chose d'urgent à leur dire. Il resta dans le hall avec la jeune femme et Ichigo, à essayer de parler, mais rien ne sortit. Il saisit donc la main d'Inoue et la serra avec force, essayant d'invoquer tout son self-control.

-Aizen se trouve…à Tokyo…je pense, finit-il par articuler avec difficultés.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent.

-Mais…comment le sais-tu ? Tu l'as vu ?

-Je l'ai eu au téléphone, et j'ai entendu des bruits qui ne trompent pas, et comme je le connais, j'ai pu en déduire qu'il se cachait là-bas.

-Merci Ulquiorra, je te dois une fière chandelle ! Si on le retrouve avant qu'il n'agisse, on aura l'avantage ! Il n'a rien dit d'important, au fait ?

-Justement, à ce sujet…

Les propos d'Ulquiorra devinrent à nouveau hachés et difficiles à comprendre, signe que les informations qu'il s'apprêtait à lui livrer étaient très importantes.

-Je…il y a un…traître… Faut pas…laisser… faire… Attachez… Je…Moi…

-Mais qui est-ce ? demanda Orihime.

C'est cet instant que choisit Tsukiyo pour débarquer dans le hall en hurlant et en courant pour se jeter dans les bras du petit brun :

-Ulquiorraaaa !

Les yeux vert bouteille s'éteignirent soudain, et il lâcha Inoue pour tourner les talons et s'enfuir en direction de la forêt avec la petite fille dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…? balbutia Ichigo.

Orihime, béate, réussit à additionner deux et deux et comprendre ce qu'Ulquiorra essayait de leur faire comprendre.

-C'est lui le traître ! Il a essayé de nous prévenir !

Les yeux d'Ichigo viraient déjà au mordoré quand il hurla le nom de son âme-sœur. Il ne perdit pas de temps et sortit de la maison avant de commencer à se changer en un énorme guépard de six mètres de haut. Grimmjow débarqua à son tour et comprit immédiatement la situation en voyant la rage brûler dans les yeux de fauve d'Ichigo. Il Changea à son tour et courut derrière son âme sœur jusqu'à la forêt.

Grâce aux foulées plus longues et à la vitesse démentielle du guépard géant, ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'Ulquiorra, qu'ils cernèrent sur un petit sentier. Le petit brun les regarda d'un air absent et se métamorphosa à son tour. Une énorme paire d'ailes noires et squelettiques déchira la peau de son dos et une épaisse fourrure noire poussa le long de ses jambes jusqu'à sa taille, où une queue longue et nerveuse comme un fouet apparut. Deux grandes oreilles noires et pointues surgirent de son crâne et sans plus attendre, Ulquiorra décolla du sol, la petite toujours dans ses bras.

 _Il fait comme Inoue, il ne change qu'à moitié !_ pensa Grimmjow.

 _Grimm, il est trop rapide, monte sur mon dos ! Je te servirai de tremplin !_

La panthère argentée s'exécuta et s'agrippa tant bien que mal aux poils noirs qui jaillissaient du dos de son petit ami alors que celui-ci se remettait à courir derrière la chauve-souris géante. Sous sa forme animale, le petit brun était si rapide qu'Ichigo le voyait à peine. Il n'apercevait qu'un brouillard noir qui disparaissait entre les arbres. Le rouquin bénit les végétaux qui empêchaient l'autre Changeur de prendre de la hauteur et, une fois assez près de sa cible, accéléra d'un coup et souleva son arrière-train pour propulser Grimmjow dans les airs. Les pattes arrières de la panthère lui labourèrent le dos, mais au moins, son petit ami put s'élever beaucoup plus haut qu'Ichigo n'aurait pu le faire.

Ulquiorra, qui hurlait mentalement à son corps de lui obéir depuis un petit moment déjà finit par s'apercevoir qu'une ombre le recouvrait. Il leva la tête et aperçut la forme animale de son ami, crocs et griffes sortis, qui lui fonçait dessus à une vitesse de dingue. Malheureusement, l'Ulquiorra qu'Aizen manipulait à sa convenance esquiva le félin à la dernière minute, le laissant retomber pitoyablement sur le sol forestier. Il resserra ensuite sa prise sur la gamine et profita d'une clairière pour s'envoler à tire d'aile par-dessus les arbres et disparaître de la vue des deux carnivores.

Ichigo, mort de fatigue et essoufflé, crut mourir quand il vit le traître s'évanouir dans la nature avec sa précieuse fille. Sous le choc, il récupéra si rapidement sa forme humaine que tout son corps gémit de protestation. Grimmjow, un peu plus loin, essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre debout. Il avait fait une sacrée chute, tout de même. Ichigo ne pouvait plus lire ses pensées sous cette forme, mais il pouvait presque entendre les jurons que poussait son âme sœur.

-Bordel…lâcha-t-il une fois qu'il réussit à respirer.

Il donna un coup de poing au sol et se releva, dépité et furieux.

Ulquiorra avait essayé de les prévenir des ordres qu'il avait reçus d'Aizen, mais voir la petite débouler dans sa direction avait mis sa personnalité en veille. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'obéir. Ichigo n'en voulait même pas au petit brun. Il était juste fou de rage contre Aizen de s'en prendre encore à sa fille et de forcer leur ami à les trahir.

Il se força à rester calme, tira Grimmjow par le bras une fois qu'il fut de nouveau humain, puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux à grands pas vers la maison.

-Bordel, et qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, ces glandeurs du Conseil ? cracha Grimmjow sur le chemin.

-Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il nous trahirait ? En plus, il est venu plusieurs fois à la maison pendant ces deux ans, son odeur n'est plus inconnue et il n'était plus suspect. Alors que si Aizen avait envoyé un de ses hommes pour infiltrer la maison, il aurait été tout de suite remarqué. Il nous a doublés et il s'est servi de notre crédulité. Moi qui pensais qu'Ulquiorra allait mieux grâce à Inoue…

-C'est pas Ulquiorra qui nous a trahis, hein Ichi, déclara le bleuté en lançant un regard en coin à son âme-sœur, soucieux de voir si Ichigo détestait son ami.

-Non, il n'est qu'une victime, je le sais bien.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Ichigo, trois voitures de location étaient garées dans l'allée principale. Intrigués, les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la maison et la trouvèrent remplie de bagages et autres sacs et boîtes en carton. Du salon sortaient des éclats de voix. Le petit couple se dirigea donc vers cette pièce et y découvrirent les cousins d'Ichigo au grand complet.

Il y avait d'abord les triplés de la branche secondaire du clan.

Kon était roux, comme Ichigo, et partageait ses yeux bruns, mais il était plus bronzé et avait un air stupide qui empêchait en général les gens de les confondre. Son grand frère s'appelait Shiro. Il était bâti sur le même modèle que Kon (l'air stupide en moins), mais était albinos. Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc neigeux et ses yeux étaient couleur fauve. Il arborait souvent un sourire tordu qui convenait bien à sa personnalité malicieuse mais semblait cette fois très en colère. Leur frère aîné, Kaien, était brun de cheveux et avait de beaux iris noirs. Il était un peu plus réfléchi que ses frères, mais aimait quand même les blagues de mauvais goût, surtout quand il les faisait subir aux autres.

Ils étaient accompagnés de Kukkaku, une grande brune aux cheveux hérissés et aux vêtements osés, et de Ganju, son petit frère. Ces deux-là étaient artificiers à Hokkaido et vivaient avec les triplés dans une maison qui avait dû être démolie et rebâtie une bonne centaine de fois. Ces cinq-là faisaient partie de la famille d'Ichigo du côté de son père.

Ils étaient accompagnés d'Ishida, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs à l'air constamment sérieux. Il était issu du clan Quincy, c'est-à-dire la famille de la mère d'Ichigo. Son père, Ryuuken, était lui aussi présent. Comment un homme de son âge pouvait-il déjà avoir les cheveux intégralement blancs, ça, Ichigo ne se l'expliquait pas. Le père et le fils partageaient à la fois leur look strict, leurs lunettes et leur maîtrise de l'arc.

-Désolé de la part des autres membres du clan, fit Ryuuken. Ils n'ont pas pu venir car ils ont des soucis avec les humains de notre village. Ils soupçonnent quelque chose, donc le clan est resté là-bas.

-Ce n'est rien, mon oncle. Je suis content qu'Ishida et toi soyez venus, fit poliment Ichigo alors que les triplés se jetaient sur Grimmjow pour se battre avec lui come des gamins.

-Inoue nous a raconté ce qui vient de se passer, fit Kukkaku, anxieuse. Si seulement nous étions arrivés plus tôt… Mais enfin, qui irait enlever une fillette de deux ans ? Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà assez souffert par sa faute !

La jeune femme prit Ichigo dans ses bras pour le consoler et refusa de le lâcher, même quand Grimmjow vint lui tapoter l'épaule après avoir réglé leur compte aux trois débiles, comme il aimait les appeler.

* * *

Le jour suivant, une partie du clan Jaggerjack arriva en grande pompe dans la demeure Kurosaki.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOO ! hurla Neliel, la sœur adoptive de Grimmjow en sautant sur son beau-frère préféré.

-Nell…poitrine…peut plus respireeeer, bredouilla Ichigo en essayant de décoller la jeune femme de son visage.

Grimmjow, résigné à voir son petit ami se faire sauter dessus par tous leurs amis, ne fit pas un geste pour séparer la folle aux cheveux verts d'Ichigo.

Les autres membres du clan Jaggerjack avaient été adoptés par Grimmjow et son père ces dernières années, raison pour laquelle seul Grimmjow pouvait hériter du titre d'Alpha de sa famille. Le bleuté alla donc saluer ses cinq "frères" d'une tape virile sur l'épaule. Il y avait là Shawlong, un Changeur de type perce-oreille, IlForte, un taureau, Edrad, un grand type baraqué et roux qui se changeait en salamandre, DiRoy, un petit crétin-caracara (un rapace de Guadeloupe) et Nakeem, un Changeur-grenouille australien.

Neliel, la seule fille de l'équipe, se transformait pour sa part en bouquetin des Pyrénées. Et comme toutes les bestioles de type chèvre, elle ne tenait pas en place. Un jour, alors qu'elle rendait visite à Ichigo et à son frère, elle avait failli assommer Isshin en voulant lui montrer ses énormes cornes recourbées avec un peu trop d'empressement.

Le père de Grimmjow était resté en Sibérie au cas où ses informateurs auraient des nouvelles à lui communiquer par rapport à Aizen ou à sa petite-fille. Il avait d'ailleurs téléphoné à son fils en lui hurlant qu'il devait retrouver Tsukiyo, sinon il finirait à poil et recouvert de miel en Sibérie. Ichigo, lui, commençait à apprécier son beau-père et son humour particulier.

Loger tout ce monde ne se fit pas sans mal (surtout quand Neliel décréta qu'elle voulait dormir avec son frère et Ichigo)(heureusement, elle changea d'avis en rencontrant Shiro), et Ichigo n'eut pas une seconde à lui pour rechercher sa fille. Son seul indice résidait dans l'aveu d'Ulquiorra : Aizen se trouvait à Tokyo, mais où exactement ?

* * *

Inoue rangeait sa chambre pour s'occuper l'esprit quand son téléphone sonna.

Le nom d'Ulquiorra était affiché sur l'écran, et la jeune femme hésita à décrocher. Elle finit tout de même par appuyer sur le bouton vert et écouter ce que le petit brun avait à lui dire.

-Inoue ?

-Oui ? dit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Ulquiorra soupira.

-Je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais même pas comment te le faire comprendre. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas emmener Tsukiyo, c'était plus fort que moi… Et Ichigo et Grimmjow… ça doit être atroce pour eux…

La voix du Changeur véhiculait tellement de remords qu'Inoue se sentit encore plus déterminée à l'aider.

-Où es-tu maintenant ? Tsukiyo-chan va bien ?

-Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je garde un œil sur elle, il ne lui arrivera pas la même chose qu'à Ichigo, je te le jure. Quant à l'endroit où je me trouve… ça fait partie des informations qu'Aizen ne veut pas que je te donne… j'avais raison, l'autre jour.

Il était donc à Tokyo, traduisit l'esprit d'Inoue.

-Tu peux me donner une adresse ? Un indice au moins ?

-Je vais essayer…

Ulquiorra força sur son corps tandis qu'Inoue lui parlait doucement, essayant de consolider leur lien si étrange. Difficilement, comme si ça lui arrachait l'intérieur de la gorge, le petit brun finit par lui donner un nom et un chiffre qu'Inoue s'empressa de noter.

-Merci, je te retrouverai, tu verras ! On va pouvoir sauver Tsukiyo-chan grâce à toi !

-Si seulement elle n'était pas en danger _à cause de moi_ …soupira tristement le jeune homme.

-Tu n'y es pour rien ! s'emporta la rouquine. C'est la faute d'Aizen tout ça ! On lui fera payer, tu peux en être sûr !

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix du jeune homme retentit à nouveau.

-Merci…Orihime.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond - il l'avait appelée par son prénom ! - et Ulquiorra raccrocha. Immédiatement, Inoue attrapa sa veste et ses chaussures et fonça vers la maison Kurosaki.

* * *

-Alors comme ça, Ulquiorra, tu diffuses allègrement tous mes petits secrets ?

Le petit brun sursauta et se retourna. Là, à la porte du placard où il s'était caché pour parler à Inoue, se trouvait Aizen. L'Alpha n'avait pas l'air fâché. Il souriait gentiment, appuyé nonchalamment contre le montant de la porte, et le regardait avec amusement. Mais Ulquiorra avait vécu assez longtemps avec lui pour savoir repérer la lueur d'acier dans les iris chocolat, tout comme l'aura froide qui émanait du Changeur tout entier. Aizen était en colère. Très en colère, même.

-Monsieur, je…

-Ne nie pas, Ulquiorra, ce serait encore plus dégradant pour toi. Si c'était cette fille, que tu voulais, il te suffisait de le dire et tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de me trahir pour l'avoir. Moi qui t'ai tout donné quand tu n'avais rien ni personne vers qui te tourner, tu me déçois _tellement_ …

-J'avais un ami, murmura Ulquiorra, qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

-J'avais un ami, et à cause de vous, je l'ai trahi. Il s'appelle Grimmjow, vous vous souvenez ? J'étais heureux, il me traitait comme un frère !

-Ah, oui, tu étais un de ses frères adoptifs, c'est vrai. Il te traitait comme son gentil toutou, comme tous ces rebuts qu'il a rassemblés autour de lui. Tu ne valais pas mieux à ses yeux qu'un vulgaire serviteur.

-Et pour vous, je suis plus important peut-être ? Je suis votre chien, votre jouet, votre serviteur. Vous vous en êtes assuré il y a des années !

Aizen cilla.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de quelques réglages au niveau de la discipline, mon cher Ulquiorra. Et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu iras débarrasser le monde de cette délicieuse Orihime.

Ulquiorra sentit tout son sang se glacer à ces mots et, amorphe, laissa Aizen le traîner hors de son placard pour le soumettre à ses petites expériences de soumission.

* * *

-Tu dis que c'est Ulquiorra qui t'a appelée ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

-Oui, il a eu du mal à me donner l'information, mais il a réussi à me dire ça…

-"Albatros 29" ? fit Ichigo.

-Heu, il y a un clan de Changeurs-oiseaux à Tokyo ? supposa Grimmjow.

-Plus depuis des années, répondit Inoue en espérant que le bleuté n'allait pas se vexer. Je pensais plutôt à un nom de quartier ou de rue…

-Ce serait bizarre, les noms de rue à Tokyo sont pour la plupart en japonais, leur apprit Sado.

Ichigo alla chercher une carte de la métropole et la déplia sur la table.

-Même en japonais, je ne vois pas de rue des Albatros ou de quartier des Albatros.

-Et les hôtels ?

-….Non, je vois pas d'hôtel de ce nom-là, moi, grommela Grimmjow.

-Un parc ?

-Sérieux, tu vois Aizen vivre dans un parc ?

-Rooooh, ça va hein !

-Et un arrêt de métro ? Ou de tram ? Il pourrait se cacher à côté ou dans un sous-sol…

Chad se dévoua pour aller chercher les arrêts de transports en commun sur internet, mais rien n'y fit.

-Une seconde, qu'est-ce qui d'après vous, caractérise les grandes villes comme Tokyo ? demanda Grimmjow.

-Heu, les arrondissements ? Les quartiers spécialisés ?

-Je sais ! Les gratte-ciel ! s'exclama Orihime.

-Tout juste ! Et si c'était le nom d'un gratte-ciel et le numéro d'un étage ?

-Ouais, ça me paraît cohérent. Chad ?

-Il n'y a aucun gratte-ciel ou bâtiment de ce nom-là à Tokyo, répondit le géant en fronçant les sourcils.

Les quatre jeunes se remirent à réfléchir, de plus en plus énervés par cette énigme qui les empêchait d'avancer.

-Bordel, Ulqui, tu ne pouvais pas nous donner une info plus claire, nan ?

-C'était déjà assez difficile pour lui de nous donner ces indices, Grimmjow ! se défendit Orihime.

-C'est bon, arrêtez tous les deux. Je vais demander à mon père s'il n'a pas une idée, je reviens, annonça Ichigo.

-Attends, et si c'était bien un gratte-ciel, mais qu'il appartenait à des Changeurs ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Chad ?

-Hé bien, j'ai remarqué que les Changeurs du Japon donnaient d'autres noms aux lieux qu'ils fréquentent. Par exemple, la forêt qui se trouve juste à côté de ta maison, les humains l'appellent d'une façon, et vous d'une autre.

Silence.

-…Chad, tu es un génie ! Je me souviens maintenant ! s'exclama Inoue. Quand j'étais petite, je vivais en banlieue de Tokyo, et un jour mes parents m'ont amenée à une fête de Changeurs en ville. ça m'avait frappée, parce que le nom du gratte-ciel était le Kurozuki, mais sur l'invitation, il était écrit "Ahodori no Su". Le clan qui organisait la fête était un groupe de Changeurs-oiseaux, mais ils ont déménagé depuis.

-"Le Nid d'Albatros"… Merci Inoue ! Ichigo l'embrassa sur le front et fila prévenir son père et les Changeurs invités.

-Donc, Tsukiyo est dans le Kurozuki, au 29e étage, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on dirait.

-Si ma fille est là-bas, je t'offrirai une pizza géante, fit Grimmjow en souriant.

 _Lui qui me traite toujours comme une idiote…_ pensa Inoue en lui souriant à son tour.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Bon, tout va s'accélérer, comme vous l'imaginez ^^_

 _Allez, envoyez-moi vos reviews ou pas de suite pour vous ! (le chantage paie toujours)  
Pauvre Ulquiorra…_

 _Veuillez noter au passage que je n'avais pas le plan de Tokyo sous les yeux en écrivant ce chapitre, et que donc je ne me suis pas éclatée à traduire un à un tous les noms de rues de la ville…_


	16. Invasion

_Fuhuhuhuhuhuhu… Ceci est un rire nerveux._

 _Deux mois sans chapitre, c'est hard ! Pour ma défense, j'étais en cours, na ! Bref…_

 _Petite note culturelle : pour la cérémonie en début de chapitre, je me suis basée sur le système des yakuza, juste parce qu'ils ont la classe._

 _Merci aux reviewers et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Invasion**

-Aujourd'hui, marmonnait Grimmjow. Aujourd'hui, Aizen va payer pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait.

-Grimm, tu peux arrêter de ronchonner et aller chercher les coupes rituelles s'il te plaît ? demanda Isshin en passant la tête dans la chambre de son beau-fils.

-Ouais, j'y vais…

Le bleuté se leva et se dirigea vers la salle du trésor des Kurosaki en traînant les pieds.

* * *

Ichigo aidait Inoue à nettoyer les tatamis de la grande salle quand une voix l'interpella.

-Ah ! Yamamoto-sama ! Merci d'être venu dans un délai aussi court ! s'exclama le jeune homme en s'inclinant avec respect devant le vieux Changeur.

Ce dernier était accompagné d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés qui fixait Ichigo de ses grands yeux bleus avec suspicion.

-Voici Toshiro Hitsugaya, un membre adopté de mon clan, fit Yamamoto Genryuusai en faisant un geste vague de la main en direction de l'adolescent. Il restera à Karakura en cas de problème.

Le rouquin adressa un sourire sincère au garçon, qui resta de marbre mais opina légèrement du chef.

-Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement, Hitsugaya-san.

Toshiro ne répondit pas et s'absorba dans la contemplation du fond de la salle, où les jumelles et Inoue essayaient de désincruster la poussière des panneaux de papier.

-Bien, revenons à nos affaires, trancha le vieillard. J'ai ici les papiers nécessaires pour notre opération conjointe. Il y a là de quoi apaiser la police des humains en cas de débordement et les clans affiliés à celui d'Aizen s'il leur venait l'idée de se venger ou de vous déclarer la guerre dans les semaines à venir.

-Merci beaucoup, votre efficacité est presque effrayante, murmura Ichigo en récupérant le paquet de feuilles.

-Dites ça à Urahara Kisuke, c'est lui qui s'occupe des relations inter-espèces et des problèmes de juridiction. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Tout est prêt pour la cérémonie ?

-Oui, nous avons bientôt terminé les préparatifs. C'est très aimable à vous de nous servir de témoin, avec Urahara-san.

-Je devais de toute façon voir Isshin, éluda le chef du Conseil. Bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

Ichigo s'inclina pour prendre congé et repartit aider ses sœurs et son amie.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, tout le monde avait pris place dans la grande salle, sagement assis en seiza sur de petits coussins. Il y avait là quelques membres du Conseil, les amis et la famille d'Ichigo, les frères de Grimmjow ainsi que Nell, ce qui faisait tout de même une bonne trentaine de personnes. Grimmjow, assis au premier rang, regardait avec appréhension et une part de fierté son petit ami monter sur l'estrade où l'attendaient Yamamoto et Isshin.

Ichigo, vêtu d'un kimono rouge flamboyant orné du symbole de son clan cousu de fil doré, s'inclina avec respect devant ses aînés et prit place, assis face à son père, habillé, lui, d'un kimono noir uni.  
Yamamoto, vêtu de vert sombre, s'empara d'une bouteille de saké et en versa dans deux coupes rituelles noires. Isshin et Ichigo prirent les coupes et le plus âgé but le premier. Le rouquin ne tarda pas à l'imiter, et ils s'échangèrent bientôt les coupes. Ils burent alors en même temps dans la coupe de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de saké, Isshin essuya sa coupe et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de son vêtement tandis qu'Ichigo se levait pour se placer face à la foule.

-Me voilà dorénavant chef du clan Kurosaki, déclara-t-il. Je vous demande de me suivre et de me conseiller comme vous l'avez fait pour mon père, le grand Isshin Kurosaki. N'oubliez pas vos vœux, n'oubliez pas plus le contrat qui nous lie. Je ne vous demanderai rien d'autre que votre fidélité !

Le public se leva comme un seul homme et éclata en un " _Omedetô gozaimasu !_ " qui fit frissonner le nouveau chef de la famille. Les applaudissements explosèrent et Ichigo dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Il leva la main et les membres du clan et autres invités se turent.

-Voici ma première déclaration en tant que chef de clan. En ce jour, je déclare la guerre au clan d'Aizen Sôsuke, qui nous a insultés gravement en enlevant notre unique héritière, en provoquant la mort de la Bêta Masaki et en mettant en danger plusieurs de nos protégés. Dès cet instant et jusqu'à ma mort, je n'aurai de cesse de le pourchasser jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il paie pour ce qu'il a fait subir au clan Kurosaki.

Ichigo avait à peine fini de parler que Grimmjow déclencha une vague de hurlements guerriers dans la foule pour ponctuer la décision du nouveau chef.

-Que les Changeurs en état de se battre se lèvent et s'arment, car nous attaquerons ce soir !

Le public s'éparpilla et sortit de la pièce par les quatre panneaux coulissants à la recherche de leurs sabres, lances, revolvers et autre armes mortelles.

-Kurosaki-kun ! s'exclama Inoue, des étoiles plein les yeux en se précipitant vers son nouveau "père adoptif". Tu as été grandiose !

-Merci Inoue, même si je dois bien admettre que j'ai un trac monstre, répondit Ichigo avec un petit sourire nerveux.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé Ichi, fit tendrement Grimmjow en le décoiffant d'une main énergique. Et dans ce kimono, tu es carrément à croquer, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas te sauter dessus et te…

-Grimm ! protesta un Ichigo rouge tomate.

Grimmjow s'éloigna en éclatant de rire.

-Bon, Inoue, je dois te parler d'un truc, lança Ichigo pour changer de sujet.

-Je t'écoute, ô vénéré chef.

-Merde, Inoue, ne t'y mets pas aussi !

-Je rigole, je rigole !

-…Bref. Je voulais juste te demander de rester ici ce soir. Je veux que tu surveilles mes sœurs, j'ai entendu Karin parler de s'évader pour venir nous aider. Il ne faut pas qu'elles quittent cette maison, tu m'entends ?

-Oh, d'accord, je comprends. De toute façon, je serai plus utile ici qu'à Tokyo, vu que je n'ai pas de forme terrestre… Compte sur moi !

-Merci Inoue, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance !

* * *

Le soir venu, un défilé de voitures, vans et autres motos quitta Karakura discrètement en empruntant des routes différentes pour se faire repérer moins facilement en arrivant à Tokyo. De cette façon, les Changeurs d'Aizen équipés des meilleurs nez auraient du mal à les sentir arriver et ne les détecteraient pas avant qu'ils n'aient encerclé le gratte-ciel.

Yamamoto et d'autres membres du Conseil, eux, rassemblèrent leurs clans et les envoyèrent à travers le Japon pour empêcher les clans affiliés à celui d'Aizen de lui venir en aide.

* * *

Au même moment, dans un bureau plongé dans l'ombre, Aizen reçut un message d'un de ses Changeurs oiseaux qui espionnait la demeure de ses adversaires.

-Ils se sont enfin décidés à bouger, on dirait. Quelle bande de gamins, ils pensent pouvoir me piéger dans cette tour…

Le grand brun lâcha un petit rire. Il se saisit d'un micro et appuya sur un bouton.

-Szayel, accélère tes petits tests, nous allons bientôt être interrompus.

On entendit un cri aigu déchirant et la silhouette sombre en face d'Aizen frissonna violemment.

-Un problème, Ulquiorra ?

-Non, aucun, Aizen-sama.

-Bien, je ne voudrais pas que ton…sentimentalisme t'empêche de remplir ta mission.

-Cela n'arrivera pas.

-J'y compte bien. Le moment est venu de partir faire ton travail. Prends Yammy avec toi, il se peut qu'il reste des Changeurs puissants à la demeure Kurosaki.

-À vos ordres, Aizen-sama.

-Bonne route, et ne reviens ici qu'avec la tête d'Inoue Orihime.

* * *

-Bon, on fait comme on a dit, murmura Ichigo dans un talkie walkie. Envoyez les troupes du Conseil dans les hauteurs pour empêcher Aizen de se tirer en hélico et bouclez toutes les sorties de l'immeuble. On se rejoint au 29e étage.

Le jeune homme venait de sortir d'un van noir en compagnie de Grimmjow, Kensei, Shuuhei et de deux Changeurs du Conseil. À son signal, ces derniers s'envolèrent sous leur forme d'oiseaux vers le sommet du gratte-ciel imposant qui leur faisait face. On put voir au loin d'autres Changeurs prendre leur envol et s'élever vers les lueurs rouges qui clignotaient sur le vaste toit. Une partie des hommes d'Ichigo et du Conseil se détachèrent du groupe terrestre et s'engagèrent autour du bâtiment pour investir les lieux.

-On y va les gars !

Ichigo s'élança en courant vers l'immeuble et poussa un cri de surprise quand Grimmjow l'agrippa par le col et le tira en arrière. Deux secondes plus tard, un aigle géant atterrit lourdement juste devant lui. L'animal redevint un humain aux os disloqués et une flaque de sang commença à s'élargir sous lui.

-Merde ! s'écria Ichigo en sentant la bile lui remonter dans la gorge.

Loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, on pouvait entendre l'écho des coups de feu tirés par les hommes d'Aizen. Les uns après les autres, les Changeurs-oiseaux tombaient comme des pierres, morts avant même de toucher le sol. Et après cent mètres de chute, l'arrivée n'était pas toujours très propre…

-Les enfoirés, ils les tirent comme des pigeons à partir du toit ! s'écria Kensei, horrifié.

-À tous les oiseaux : revenez au sol ! Je répète, ne vous approchez pas du toit, revenez au sol ! fit Grimmjow dans le talkie walkie, voyant qu'Ichigo était trop choqué pour parler ou bouger.

Trop tard. Alors que le groupe d'oiseaux se reformait et tentait de redescendre, un énorme filet se referma sur eux et les tira vers le bas. L'un des hommes d'Aizen eut l'idée de leur jeter une grenade dégoupillée et le ciel de Tokyo se remplit de flammes oranges et de plumes brûlées.

Les troupes au sol et plusieurs fenêtres furent soufflées par l'explosion et Ichigo, paralysé par la violence dont l'ennemi faisait preuve, ne dut son salut qu'à la présence d'esprit de Grimmjow, qui l'avait tiré à l'abri derrière le van.

-C'est une foutue hécatombe ! hurla Kensei en vérifiant que Shuuhei allait bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Ta gueule ! Tu vois pas qu'il ne va pas bien ?! répliqua Grimmjow en claquant des doigts devant le visage de son âme-sœur.

Tant bien que mal, Ichigo réussit à revenir à lui et récupéra l'usage de son corps. Bouleversé, il regarda les éclats de verre autour d'eux, la crasse sur les joues de Grimmjow, la fumée dans le ciel et le gros paquet de plumes noires nauséabondes à quelques mètres d'eux.

Tant de morts…

La colère qui déferla dans son esprit fit fuir sa peur. Ichigo se remit debout, attrapa son revolver et courut vers l'entrée de l'immeuble en faisant cette fois attention à ce qui se passait au dessus de sa tête. Grimmjow poussa un grognement rassuré et le rejoignit en quelques foulées avec la majorité des troupes des Kurosaki. Le groupe fit tomber les portes d'entrée et s'éparpilla dans le hall en fouillant du regard tous les recoins où pouvait se cacher l'ennemi.

-R.A.S. ! hurla quelqu'un.

Un bruit de fusillade démentit aussitôt ces propos et des taches de sang commencèrent à fleurir sur le plancher. Les hommes d'Ichigo Changèrent et se jetèrent sur l'ennemi, toutes griffes dehors. L'ennemi, s'attendant à combattre des humains avec des armes à feu, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les divers fauves et autres animaux dangereux leur avaient déjà sauté à la gorge.

Dès que la petite armée le put, elle continua son avancée et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Une partie resta en arrière pour empêcher de potentiels renforts ennemis de les prendre en tenaille. Arrivés sur le palier du premier étage, les hommes se dispersèrent et examinèrent les lieux.

Rien à signaler.

Le groupe continua donc son escalade harassante sous les ahanements sonores d'Ichigo, qui n'avait jamais été très endurant et rencontra des adversaires entre le neuvième et le dixième étage. Malheureusement, la position élevée de l'ennemi lui fournissait un meilleur angle de tir et empêchait les Changeurs alliés de tirer convenablement.

-On n'y arrivera jamais à ce rythme, murmura Ichigo pour lui-même.

Il chercha une solution du regard et tomba sur Hiyori, qui insultait allègrement les hommes d'Aizen en agitant un genre de massue.

Hiyori…qui était un Changeur de type singe.

-Hiyori ! Tu pourrais me larguer là-haut sous ta forme animale ? lui demanda-t-il sans se soucier de parler à voix basse.

-Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! rétorqua la blondinette en lui retournant une œillade stupéfaite.

-Fais-moi confiance !

La jeune subordonnée d'Hirako Shinji le considéra un moment, puis Changea en un magnifique singe aux longs poils oranges. Le tamarin lion empoigna délicatement Ichigo par la taille et se propulsa en l'air à l'aide des rambardes de l'escalier de service. Arrivée au dessus du commando ennemi (qui n'en revint pas, sur le coup, de voir passer une bestiole pareille juste sous son nez), elle lâcha le jeune homme et prit la poudre d'escampette avant de se faire tirer dessus. Ichigo n'attendit même pas de toucher le sol pour Changer à son tour.

Un guépard est taillé pour la course et est donc logiquement très mince. Or, Ichigo avait le Don.

Grimmjow ne voyait pas trop ce qui se passait là haut, mais des bruits dégoûtants lui parvinrent en même temps que des bouts de ciment provenant de l'escalier. Après une minute atrocement longue pendant laquelle il n'entendit plus rien, il finit par voir Ichigo passer la tête par-dessus la rambarde et leur faire signe d'avancer. Le rouquin était étrangement livide, mais paraissait content de lui.

Le bleuté comprit mieux ce qui s'était passé en arrivant là où se trouvait le commando. Le sol était inondé de sang et des morceaux de chair ainsi que des os éclatés couvraient les murs et la rampe. Ichigo avait tout simplement atterri au milieu du groupe et avait Changé en le plus gros guépard qu'il avait pu imaginer, écrasant les autres Changeurs comme des insectes.

C'était carrément dégueulasse, surtout venant d'une personne aussi profondément gentille qu'Ichigo, mais Grimmjow devait bien reconnaître qu'ils avaient gagné à la fois du temps et des vies grâce à ce stratagème. Justement, en parlant du rouquin, ce dernier commençait à avoir les jambes tremblantes.

-C'est... fit Grimmjow,… beurk.

-Ouais, beurk, répondit Ichigo avec un pauvre sourire.

-Mais grâce à ça nous sommes en vie, ajouta un Urahara très détendu en les dépassant.

L'homme en vert shoota dans un bout de mâchoire et continua son chemin en sifflotant, Yoruichi sur ses talons en train de le gronder pour son manque de respect. Ichigo et Grimmjow les suivirent en essayant de ne pas marcher sur des morceaux et écoutèrent quelques uns de leurs compagnons vomir en voyant la scène.

Le Bêta roux utilisa plusieurs fois le même truc et se débarrassa ainsi facilement de toutes les embuscades qu'Aizen leur tendait. Malheureusement, à force de se mettre en danger de cette façon, Hiyori finit par se prendre une balle. Sans faire attention aux injures hautes en couleurs de la jeune femme, Shinji la déposa délicatement sur son épaule et redescendit pour rejoindre le van où une certaine Retsu distribuait les premiers soins avec une petite équipe d'infirmiers.

-Bon, l'escalier s'arrête au vingt-septième de toute façon, annonça Shuuhei avec fatalisme.

-Cet enfoiré d'Aizen, je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de se mettre au vingt-neuvième ! ronchonna quelqu'un dans le groupe, déclenchant des rires et des soupirs dans l'assistance.

-Bon, on est obligés de passer par les couloirs pour retrouver Tsukiyo et Aizen, et je suis prêt à parier ma jambe droite que ces trois étages sont bourrés de pièges. Qui m'aime me suive, conclut Ichigo comme s'il racontait la météo.

Le commando poussa un soupir collectif et s'engouffra dans les couloirs du vingt-septième étage.

* * *

-Bon, quelqu'un veut du jus de pomme ? proposa Inoue en voyant l'ennui s'inscrire sur le visage des deux adolescentes.

-Et si on jouait à _The Witcher_ _III_? proposa Karin au même moment.

-Heu, c'est de votre âge ce truc ? demanda Inoue.

-Il est marqué " _16 ans et plus_ ". De toute façon c'est papa qui nous l'a acheté, alors bon…

Orihime faillit lâcher quelque chose en rapport avec l'irresponsabilité des adultes quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée se faire arracher de ses gonds par une force phénoménale.

La rouquine attrapa le revolver que lui avait laissé Ichigo au cas où et se cacha à moitié derrière le sofa.

-Les filles ! En haut, tout de suite ! cria-t-elle en sentant la vibration de pas lourds et menaçants dans le hall de la demeure Kurosaki.

Les jumelles ne se firent pas prier et s'esquivèrent au premier étage pendant qu'Inoue restait derrière pour les couvrir.

La porte du salon explosa littéralement sous un énorme poing et les débris retombèrent sur la jeune femme qui faillit se mettre à pleurer de peur. Elle se força à rester là et vit avec effroi un homme gigantesque franchir le pas de la défunte porte. Il était chauve, mais ça n'ôtait rien à l'horreur qu'inspirait sa vue à Orihime. C'était l'homme le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais vu, encore plus grand que son ami Sado. Il avait des traits rouges sur les pommettes, qui étaient si saillantes qu'on aurait pu y aiguiser une lame. Il arborait un grand sourire cruel et ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la folie et du sadisme.

Dès que le colosse la vit, il se précipita vers elle pour essayer de l'écraser sous son énorme main. Heureusement, la jeune femme se tenait prête et réussit à l'éviter. Elle tira sur l'homme, mais sa peau renvoyait toutes les balles qu'elle arrivait à placer, ce qui était en théorie impossible.

-Qui êtes-vous !? hurla-t-elle en continuant à le tenir en joue.

Combien avait-elle de balles exactement ?

L'intrus la dévisagea en ricanant comme si elle était folle et daigna donner son nom :

-Yammy.

Cette information n'apportait pas grand' chose à Inoue, aussi considéra-t-elle la fuite comme un bon moyen de rester en vie. La jeune femme s'élança vers l'escalier, mais Yammy se jeta en travers de sa route et l'immobilisa d'un bras. Coincée contre le torse dur comme la pierre, Inoue attendit son heure avec résignation.

C'est alors qu'un autre homme entra dans la pièce. Petit, brun, extraordinairement pâle… Ulquiorra la regardait fixement de son regard vert et désespérément vide.

-Bonsoir Inoue. Adieu Inoue, fit calmement le jeune homme.

-Je te l'ai attrapée, Ulqui, comme ça tu pourras la buter toi-même, comme le patron a dit, rigola Yammy.

Voyant qu'Ulquiorra ne disait rien et ne faisait même pas mine de vouloir l'aider, Inoue sentit une rage aveugle l'envahir. Elle Changea à moitié, transformant sa tête en long museau pointu. Elle envoya un puissant coup de boule sur l'horrible mufle de Yammy, qui la lâcha sous la surprise. Enfin libre, Orihime s'enfuit dans les escaliers et retrouva les filles dans la chambre de Karin, qui l'attendait avec angoisse.

La rousse referma la porte derrière elle et, aidée des adolescentes, poussa le lourd bureau en chêne devant le panneau. Puis elles se retrouvèrent au fond de la pièce, tremblantes de peur. Inoue rechargea son arme avec les quelques balles qui se trouvaient dans son sac, mais elle n'irait pas loin avec ça si la peau de ce type restait aussi dure que le métal… Et elle se sentait incapable de tirer sur Ulquiorra. Le pauvre était innocent et elle ne savait pas vraiment où tirer sans le tuer ou l'handicaper à vie.

Le lourd pas de Yammy résonna dans le couloir, suivi du pas discret et léger d'Ulquiorra. Le Changeur chauve-souris indiqua la cachette des filles d'une voix atone et la porte fut aussitôt défoncée par un coup d'épaule aussi puissant que les coups de boutoir d'un taureau.

-Alors, les filles, on joue à cache-cache ? ricana le colosse en envoyant valser le bureau d'une main.

-Ce mec est un monstre ! hurla Karin. Tire-lui dessus !

Inoue tira deux fois, sans résultat. La première balle ricocha et alla se loger dans le mur, tandis que l'autre plongeait de l'autre côté de la chambre. Impuissante, la Changeuse vit la grosse main lui foncer dessus et appuya sur la détente par réflexe. Enfin, le géant saigna.

Yammy regarda sa blessure d'un air mécontent et poussa un cri de rage. Il bondit sur les filles, mais elles l'évitèrent et ils se retrouva à genoux sur la descente de lit.

-Faut croire en Dieu pour prier ! s'exclama Karin en lui donnant un coup de lampe de bureau dans le nez.

Elle esquiva le coup suivant et rejoignit les autres contre le mur. Inoue tira en direction de l'épaule massive du colosse, mais les balles se perdirent dans la nature, repoussées par l'assaillant. Elle essaya encore de lui tirer dessus, mais le pistolet émit un claquement angoissant.

-J-je n'ai plus de balles, bredouilla la jeune femme.

Karin jeta inutilement le flingue sur Yammy, puis Changea avant de lui sauter dessus, les crocs dégagés. Énervé, leur agresseur la repoussa d'un geste de la main et la tigresse fut projetée comme un fétu de paille contre le mur.

-Karin-chan ! hurla Inoue alors que la gamine redevenait humaine sous le choc.

-Ma tête…

Orihime poussa les deux filles derrière elle et se redressa, prête à en découdre pour protéger ses amies. Yuzu en profita pour voir si sa sœur allait bien.

Ulquiorra entra dans la pièce et embrassa la scène de son regard morne.

-Vous allez mourir, dit-il avec un calme inhumain.

* * *

-Bordel, il en vient de partout ! gronda Grimmjow en repoussant de son sabre un jaguar géant qui venait de lui sauter dessus.

-Quelqu'un aurait une bombe ? demanda sérieusement Shiro.

-Partez devant ! cria Neliel. Les mecs et moi, on s'en occupe !

-Nell, non ! Vous allez vous faire tuer ! répliqua Grimmjow.

Pour toute réponse, la belle jeune femme se transforma en bouquetin et chargea l'ennemi, les bousculant de ses énormes cornes recourbées. Nakeem et D-Roy, suivis d'une salamandre (Edrad), un taureau (Il Forte) et un perce-oreille (Shawlong) se jetèrent à sa suite dans la mêlée et permirent à la troupe de passer sans encombre. Néanmoins, une partie du groupe gisait sur le sol à l'état de cadavres.

Urahara poussa Ichigo et Grimmjow, qui ne voulaient pas laisser leurs amis dans un tel pétrin, et ils purent rejoindre le couloir suivant.

-Bordel, ils ont intérêt de s'en sortir, ces enfoirés ! grommela Grimmjow en essuyant son sabre sur la veste d'un ennemi mort.

-Ils sont forts, ils s'en sortiront, fit simplement Isshin.

-Mais c'est mes frères ! Et ma Nell ! Ma petite sœur ! s'énerva Grimmjow en se retenant de pleurer comme une fillette.

Ichigo tapota gentiment l'épaule de son âme-sœur.

-Ils ont choisi de rester en arrière pour nous faire gagner du temps. C'est certes dangereux et honorable de leur part, mais si nous trainons ici à ressasser leur courage, leur geste n'aura servi à rien. Je vous conseille donc de continuer à avancer, ainsi ils n'auront pas fait ça pour rien, lança Yoruichi en les fixant d'un air désapprobateur.

Ils durent admettre que la plantureuse femme avait raison et continuèrent à courir à la recherche d'un escalier pour parvenir à l'étage du dessus.

Sauf qu'au détour d'un couloir luxueux, un homme les attendait.

Il était grand, bronzé et portait un cache-œil du côté droit. Ses cheveux excentriques en forme d'étoile défiaient la gravité et il leur souriait comme un cinglé. Le plus effrayant chez lui était sans doute l'énorme cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage, à moins que ce soit le sabre dentelé d'environ un mètre et demi qu'il portait à bout de bras.

-Pourquoi ce mec est tout seul en plein milieu du couloir ? demanda Shuuhei.

-J'en sais rien, moi !

-Je pense qu'il veut nous zigouiller tout seul, avança Urahara.

-Très bien, je vais me le faire, vous, vous continuez, déclara Grimmjow.

-Non, moi je reste, vous continuez, le contredit Isshin.

-Ok.

Ichigo retourna un œil étonné vers Grimmjow qui haussa les épaules. Ryuuken, Kukkaku et Ganju se désignèrent pour rester avec son père et combattre le gros dingue qui leur faisait face.

Les autres continuèrent vers les étages en lançant les paris. Les quatre Changeurs s'entre-regardèrent, puis se ruèrent sur l'inconnu pour lui faire sa fête.

Enfin, pour essayer…

On ne bat pas Zaraki Kenpachi aussi facilement après tout.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Encore pardon pour le retard !_

 _Reviews ?_


	17. Désespoir

_Hello, brave compagnie !_

 _Comment va ? Je rigole, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je vous laisse lire parce que je suis gentille, na._

 _Merci pour les quelques reviews !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Désespoir**

-Pitié, pitié ! hurla le Changeur brun à genoux devant Nell en la suppliant des yeux de ne pas le tuer.

La jeune femme, touchée, baissa le bras de quelques centimètres, sans toutefois remettre le cran de sûreté de son arme à feu. Ne sachant que faire, elle fouilla le couloir du regard à la recherche de ses frères adoptifs.

Il n'y avait que des cadavres, du sang, des armes et des traces d'impacts partout dans les murs. Au loin, elle entendait le fracas de lames s'entrechoquant sous les rires hystériques d'un seul homme. Mais où étaient donc ses frères ?! Soudain, elle reconnut une touffe de cheveux roux qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Edrad ! cria-t-elle en reconnaissant son aîné. Edrad, tu vas bien ?

Pas de réponse.

C'est là que Neliel vit l'auréole de sang noir qui tachait la veste du Changeur. Ses grands yeux gris se remplirent de larmes et tombèrent sur Shawlong, forme inerte couchée sur une silhouette plus petite, celle d'un jeune garçon blond, comme s'il était tombé là en essayant de défendre DiRoy, car il s'agissait bien du petit que Grimmjow avait ramené au clan quatre ans auparavant…

Elle trouva les longs cheveux blonds d'Il Forte un peu plus loin, près du cadavre dévisagé de Nakeem.

-Non…Non, non, non, non, non ! LES GARS, RELEVEZ-VOUS ! hurla la jeune femme.

Mais évidemment, aucune voix bourrue ou juvénile ne lui parvint.

Neliel se tourna comme une furie vers le dernier Changeur indemne de l'armée d'Aizen, qui tressaillit en voyant de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Écoutez…commença-t-il.

Nell vida son chargeur dans la tête du jeune homme en poussant un cri, le plus horrible qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

* * *

Grimmjow perdit toute sa concentration en entendant, un étage plus bas, le cri de Neliel. Hallibell, qu'il était en train d'affronter, en profita pour se jeter sur lui et le transpercer de son sabre japonais. Seulement, la lame ne toucha jamais la peau bronzée du bleuté et se perdit, au lieu de ça, dans les chaires tendres d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui s'était brutalement jeté devant elle.

-KAIEN ! hurla Ichigo en se précipitant vers son cousin.

Grimmjow, lui, profita de la diversion pour égorger la grande femme blonde d'un geste presque nonchalant.

Shiro et Kon, qui se battaient plus loin, revinrent vers eux en courant.

-Il est vivant ? s'inquiéta immédiatement l'albinos.

-Oui, mais il est bien entamé, l'informa Ichigo en enlevant sa chemise pour en faire un bandage de fortune, ne gardant sur lui qu'un t-shirt noir.

-Bordel, y a intérêt que mon frère reste en vie ! cracha le cousin d'Ichigo en se relevant, fou de rage. Partez devant, Kon et moi on s'occupe des derniers futurs-cadavres, ordonna-t-il au rouquin.

-Mais Shiro, il en reste encore une dizaine, vous n'y arriverez pas tous seuls ! gronda Grimmjow.

-T'inquiète pas pour nous, on a plus d'un tour dans notre poche ! répliqua Kon en lui lançant un regard malicieux mais surtout inquiet.

Sans même se concerter, les deux frères Changèrent. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les hommes d'Aizen se retrouvaient avec deux énormes lions du Cap sur les bras. Si le doré était redoutable, le plus imposant, c'est-à-dire le blanc, équivalait à lui seul à une petite armée de fauves assoiffés de sang. Il distribuait coups de pattes sur coups de crocs, arrachait des gorges, faisait gicler le sang mais ne semblait jamais satisfait du carnage qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Ichigo jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses cousins, positionna Kaien contre un mur pour qu'il puisse se tenir en position assise, puis entraîna les autres vers l'escalier qui les mènerait au vingt-neuvième étage.

Étrangement, ils ne croisèrent personne dans le couloir tant convoité. Il n'y avait qu'une porte déverrouillée, et la salle où elle menait était luxueuse, mais vide. Une bibliothèque pleine de livres se trouvait appuyée contre le mur en face de l'entrée et la lumière était éteinte.

-Défonçons les autres portes, il doit bien être quelque part, ordonna Ichigo aux quelques personnes qui le suivaient encore.

Alors que le groupe retournait sur ses pas, des bruits de bottes cloutées retentirent sur le dallage du couloir et le son caractéristique de multiples chargeurs de mitrailleuses qu'on attache se fit entendre.

-Merde, ils vont nous descendre ! s'écria Grimmjow en se préparant à vendre chèrement sa peau et celle d'Ichigo.

Mashiro et Ishida se regardèrent et partirent en même temps vers le couloir en Changeant progressivement. Bientôt, on ne vit plus à la place des deux jeunes gens qu'un énorme zèbre et un élan tout aussi grand doté d'une imposante ramure prête à servir. Les deux équidés ne se concertèrent même pas et sortirent de la pièce, ne ralentissant que pour tourner dans le couloir et charger l'ennemi. Kensei dut retenir un rire nerveux en voyant les hommes en noir voler dans tous les sens en rencontrant les cornes de sa sœur et les sabots d'Ishida.

-Je vais avec eux, il faut que je bloque les ascenseurs ou vous allez vous retrouver à cent contre un si les renforts continuent à arriver, annonça Urahara. Il faudrait aussi piéger les escaliers…Oui, ça me semble faisable.

-Kisuke ! s'exclama Yoruichi. Reviens vivant !

Le blond leur sourit d'un air engageant et Changea en un majestueux renard. Bizarrement, l'animal était immense et semblait plus élancé qu'un renard ordinaire. Il n'était pas roux, mais d'un blond encore plus pâle que celui des cheveux d'Urahara sous sa forme humaine. Une arabesque rouge dessinait une forme compliquée sur son flanc gauche et Ichigo comprit enfin pourquoi il avait eu une impression si bizarre quand l'Alpha leur tourna le dos.

Il n'avait pas une, mais neuf queues.

-Woaw, fit Grimmjow, je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai !

-Un Yoko ! s'exclama Shuuhei avec admiration. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient !

-À ton avis, comment les humains ont-ils "inventé" leurs mythes ? persifla Yoruichi. Ils se sont juste inspirés des rares Changeurs qu'ils ont aperçus il y a des millénaires. Les Changeurs légendaires sont en voie de disparition, c'est pourquoi on n'en voit quasiment plus, mais ils existent bel et bien !

-Merci pour la leçon d'Histoire, m'dame, ricana Grimmjow. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore dans cette pièce vide ?

-Il faut qu'on sorte et qu'on essaie les autres portes, commença Ichigo.

-Non, attendez, fit la subordonnée d'Urahara.

Elle se transforma en Maine Coon géant, ce qui ressemblait, aux yeux de la petite équipe, à une grosse boule de poils gris foncé angoras avec deux yeux jaunes fluorescents. La bestiole se mit aussitôt à renifler les murs de la pièce.

-Un chat ? s'étonna Shuuhei.

-Bah, c'est le plus grand chat du monde, fit Grimmjow pour étaler sa science.

-Grimm adoooore les chats, si je ne l'avais pas retenu, on se serait retrouvés avec autant de chats qu'une vieille dame, se moqua gentiment Ichigo.

-Groumpf, lâcha le bleuté.

Le chat géant se tourna vers eux, leva les yeux au ciel dans une attitude 100% féline ( _bah oui, les chats considèrent les gens comme de la m*, tout le monde sait ça_ ) et remua la queue pour leur signifier son impatience. Une énorme patte garnie de coussinets moelleux se posa sur la bibliothèque et l'envoya voler plus loin, révélant un couloir tapissé de plaques de métal. Des néons vissés au plafond baignaient le tout d'une lumière crue et angoissante.

Yoruichi redevint une femme plantureuse et prit la tête du groupe pour s'enfoncer dans le boyau étroit. Après quelques minutes de marche lente due à la largeur réduite du conduit, le petit groupe arriva devant une porte en métal.

-J'entends des voix de l'autre côté. On dirait que quelqu'un raconte une mauvaise blague, parce que les autres rigolent un peu comme Grimmjow quand il se brûle en préparant des nouilles instantanées… les informa Kensei.

-Toi, t'as de la chance que Shuuhei soit entre nous, grommela Grimmjow.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

-Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Yoruichi.

Elle se retourna vers eux.

-Enfin, quand je dis "tout le monde"… c'est vraiment la misère, cette équipe.

-Et c'est de notre faute, peut-être ?!

-Bref, on est prêts, coupa Ichigo.

-Ok, trois, deux, un…

Yoruichi ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et le groupe se déploya dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'un genre de laboratoire d'un blanc glauque qui leur fila immédiatement les jetons. Une table de métal située en plein milieu de la pièce rappela d'emblée de mauvais souvenirs à Ichigo, qui revécut en un clin d'œil sa séquestration passée dans l'antre d'Aizen. Des étagères en verre contenant divers produits chimiques dans des ballons transparents étaient alignées le long des murs.

Trois hommes se tenaient au milieu de la salle et les regardaient avec défiance. Le premier semblait aussi vieux que Yamamoto et portait un lourd manteau noir et une grosse moustache blanche. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais prêt à se battre.

Le second avait la peau noire et un visage assez effrayant, sans doute à cause de ses yeux orangés. Il portait trois piercings en forme de triangles sous la lèvre inférieure et de grosses boucles d'oreilles blanches. Un collier vraisemblablement fait à partir de crocs pendait à son cou épais.

Le troisième ressemblait un peu à Kaien et semblait plus rigolard que ses compagnons. Il tenait à la main un genre de trident en acier et avait l'air de savoir s'en servir.

-Alors c'est eux qu'on doit tuer ? fit le dernier.

-Ils ne sont pas très nombreux, observa le vieil homme.

-On est assez nombreux pour te faire cracher ton dentier, l'ancêtre, lança Grimmjow avec son habituel sourire goguenard.

Ce même sourire disparut quand le trident en acier s'enfonça comme dans du beurre dans le mur pile à côté de sa tête.

-Bordel… souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Le vieux avait piqué l'arme de son copain et la lui avait lancée avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de l'esquiver ! Si le vieux avait vraiment voulu le tuer… !

-Maiheu, Barragan-san ! se plaignit le propriétaire du trident.

-Avant que tu ne demandes, l'interrompit Yoruichi, tu peux toujours courir pour qu'on te rende ton cure-dents géant.

Le proto-Kaien fit une moue de dépit.

-Où est Tsukiyo ? demanda Ichigo d'un air menaçant.

-Avec Szayel et Aizen, partie, répondit simplement le vieux. Maintenant, préparez-vous à mourir.

-Voyons, présentons-nous d'abord, nos victimes doivent connaître les noms de leurs assassins, déclara calmement le grand noir. Voici Barragan Luisenbarn, Aaroniero Arruruerie et je suis Zommarie Leroux. Quand vous mourrez sous ma main, vos crocs viendront garnir mon collier.

Entendre parler de sa mort prochaine comme s'il s'agissait d'un bulletin météo avait de quoi surprendre, mais les six Changeurs réussirent à conserver leur sang froid. D'ailleurs, Sado ne perdit pas de temps en considérations superflues et se transforma en grizzly mexicain pour se précipiter vers les trois hommes, qu'il essaya de renverser d'un vigoureux coup de patte. Malheureusement, les trois esquivèrent et la table métallique se prit un coup de griffes monumental qui l'expédia sous sa forme tordue droit dans un mur.

Le dénommé Aaroniero, alias le plus jeune de la bande, ne perdit pas de temps et se transforma en glouton à la gueule garnie de dents pointues à souhait.

-Oh, non ! s'écria Grimmjow. Un Canadien !

-C'est ta vengeance pour les nouilles instantanées, c'est ça ?! s'énerva Kensei. Je m'en occupe, affaires internes, tout ça…

Il se transforma en loup gris et se jeta aux côtés de Sado, qui essayait toujours de débiter le faux Kaien en tranches.

Yoruichi et Shuuhei se transformèrent à leur tour, l'une en chat et l'autre en lynx pour s'en prendre à Zommarie, qui sourit en pensant déjà aux nouvelles dents qu'il ajouterait à son collier. Le grand type Changea en vautour et ses immenses ailes jetèrent le chaos dans la pièce.

Barragan regarda Ichigo et Grimmjow.

-Bien, il semble que vous soyez mes adversaires.

Le vieil homme laissa place à une tortue des Galápagos géante. La créature les dévisagea, attendant qu'ils agissent.

-Dis, ça attaque comment, une tortue ?

-Ben, ça…pince ? répondit Grimmjow.

-Et ça se défend bien ?

-Très bien, oui, il a une carapace qui a l'air dure comme la pierre, t'as vu ?

-Bon.

Ichigo et Grimmjow se regardèrent, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Si c'est comme ça, on se barre ! firent-ils en chœur en partant en courant vers la porte située de l'autre côté du labo.

La tortue leva péniblement une patte pour les suivre, mais le temps qu'elle la repose, les deux hommes avaient disparu.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas gêné, toi ! s'esclaffa Grimmjow en courant dans un nouveau couloir.

-Bah, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps à combattre un vieux indestructible et sans arme qui ne peut pas vraiment attaquer nos amis, dit Ichigo en haussant les épaules. En plus, si Aizen s'est déjà barré avec Tsukiyo, c'est qu'il a trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir !

-Ouais, faut qu'on se grouille !

Les deux âmes sœurs arrivèrent à une énième volée d'escaliers et Ichigo s'arrêta une minute pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Désolé, je suis nul en course !

Ils avalèrent les marches d'une traite et défoncèrent littéralement la porte qui donnait sur le toit.

* * *

Inoue plongea la main dans son sac dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque arme contondante, mais n'y trouva qu'un tube de beurre de cacao, un cure-ongles, une brosse à cheveux, son porte-monnaie, son téléphone, son…

La jeune femme, voyant Yammy s'approcher dangereusement, finit par lancer tout ce qu'elle trouvait à la tête du géant pour essayer de le retarder. Ichigo allait rentrer et les sauver, pensait-elle.

Quand une boîte entière de tampons s'écrasa pitoyablement contre le nez de Yammy en projetant des bâtons en coton partout, ce dernier resta un moment déconcerté par les petits tubes blancs qui se répandirent sur le sol, puis il éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as rien de plus stupide à lancer, femme ? aboya-t-il à l'adresse de la grande rousse.

-Inoue, et si on se servait de ton soutien-gorge pour lui balancer, ça…? proposa Karin de désespoir sans réaliser à quel point sa demande était bizarre et risible.

-Heu, non, sans façon !

De dépit, la petite brune s'empara d'un coupe-papier et le planta dans une main bronzée qui passait trop près d'elle. Yammy leur fit enfin le plaisir de grogner de douleur.

-On dirait qu'on peut lui blesser les mains, observa finement Yuzu, recroquevillée derrière sa sœur et leur amie.

-Génial, on va le tuer en le vidant de son sang par les doigts, ironisa Karin.

En fouillant dans les affaires de sa sœur, Yuzu finit par découvrir un genre d'éventail bleu foncé qui ne collait pas vraiment avec le style très "garçon" de l'aînée.

-Mais c'est quoi, ça ?

-Oh ! C'est le truc que j'ai piqué à l'armurerie pendant que papa regardait ailleurs !

Inoue récupéra l'accessoire et l'ouvrit, découvrant des lames de métal à la place des habituelles lamelles de bois. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et s'en servit pour repousser l'énorme paluche de Yammy qui essayait encore de l'attraper par la taille ou les cheveux. Un filet de sang très satisfaisant s'éleva entre eux.

Yammy se rendit enfin compte que son point faible était découvert. Il Changea donc à moitié, un peu comme Inoue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et se transforma en une horrible chimère, mélange d'homme et de crabe. Une carapace épaisse venait d'apparaître sur son dos et ses bras se changeaient progressivement en espèces de pinces chitineuses à l'air _vraiment_ dangereux.

-Oh, merde, fit Yuzu, s'attirant un regard confus de la part de sa sœur jumelle.

Ulquiorra choisit cet instant pour repasser devant Yammy et regarda Inoue droit dans les yeux avec un calme olympien.

-Tu es trop lent, je vais m'en charger.

De grandes ailes noires de chauve-souris déchirèrent sa chemise et sa veste et se mirent à battre convulsivement dans la pièce qui devenait exiguë. Une longue queue en forme de fouet apparut à son tour et de longues griffes pointues trouèrent la peau blanche de ses doigts fins. Deux grandes oreilles bordées de fourrure noire se détachèrent de ses cheveux mi-longs, et son pantalon disparut, révélant des jambes musclées plus noires que la nuit équipées de pattes griffues et nerveuses.

Sans perdre un instant, Ulquiorra se jeta sur Orihime et lui décocha un coup de griffe. Heureusement, Karin fit au même moment un croche-pied à son amie qui se retrouva d'un coup les fesses par terre sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le petit brun s'écarta et considéra un instant les longs cheveux roux entortillés autour de ses doigts avant de les jeter par terre.

C'est en voyant la mèche toucher le sol qu'Orihime comprit ce qu'Ulquiorra essayait de faire.

-T-Tu as tenté de…de me tuer ?

-Ça me semblait évident.

-Mais… Aizen a donc complètement pris le contrôle sur toi !?

-Il est mon Alpha, je le sers.

-Arrête de me servir cette merde ! hurla subitement Inoue avec colère. Tu n'es pas son foutu jouet alors arrête de me jouer le refrain du méchant ! Tu ne lui appartiens pas, Ulquiorra ! Tu es un Changeur, pas un esclave ! Pas un animal de compagnie, pas un vulgaire caniche à ses ordres !

La rouquine cessa sa crise de rage pour respirer, regarda un instant la tête déconcertée de son interlocuteur et les sourires encourageants de deux sœurs, puis continua.

-Tu sais quoi, Ulquiorra ? Si tu dois absolument appartenir à quelqu'un pour exister, hé bien reste ici, avec moi ! Je t'apprendrai… je t'apprendrai à vivre comme un homme libre !

Inoue sécha ses larmes d'un coup de main furieux.

-Moi je ne te traiterai jamais comme un chien ! Moi je t'aime ! Je t'aime, espèce d'abruti ! Et si tu ne veux pas de moi, je t'arracherai quand même à Aizen par la force, tu m'entends ? TU AS COMPRIS, ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER ?! OU JE DOIS VENIR TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU C… ?

Heureusement, Yuzu vint lui tapoter le bras pour l'empêcher de devenir vulgaire. Inoue la remercia d'un hochement de tête et reporta son attention sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ce dernier la fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue, un peu comme un gosse le matin de Noël, mais en plus glauque, parce que c'est Ulquiorra, ne l'oublions pas.

-Ori…hime… ? T-Tu es sérieuse ?

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de devoir se forcer pour parler. Il semblait perdu, ébranlé par la tirade passionnée d'Inoue.

Yammy, qui s'ennuyait et qui n'avait pas tout compris, bouscula Ulquiorra et tenta d'attraper la jeune femme pour la énième fois. Il ne la toucha jamais, car Ulquiorra avait traversé de part en part l'énorme pince de ses griffes noires.

-Toi, couché, fit-il à un Yammy très étonné.

Il retourna un vigoureux coup de pied dans l'estomac de son ex-complice et l'envoya voler dans le mur de la chambre, qui se fissura.

-Bordel, je vais pouvoir redécorer, moi, soupira la gamine brune.

-Ulquiqui ! hurla Yammy en se relevant pour affronter le petit brun.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Un genre d'éclair blanc fit exploser la fenêtre de la chambre, arrosant les filles de débris et plaqua le géant contre le mur avant de l'envoyer de façon assez expéditive faire un vol de basse altitude au-dessus de la belle ville de Karakura. L'alarme d'une voiture se déclencha au loin quand le géant atterrit sur elle.

-J'ai…rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer, dit Yuzu d'un air ahuri en regardant le trou dans le mur et la fenêtre en morceaux.

Un claquement se fit entendre et un jeune garçon apparut dans l'encadrement de feue la fenêtre. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux d'un blanc aveuglant et deux paires d'ailes reptiliennes immenses et immaculées battaient dans son dos.

-Pardon pour le retard, fit-il d'une voix rauque et gênée. J'étais parti acheter du popcorn.

-Du popcorn ? Nan mais regarde ce que tu as fait subir à ma chambre ! On dirait un dépotoir ! s'emporta Karin en pointant du doigt le nouveau venu, qui se mit à lui loucher dessus tellement elle était proche de lui.

-Hé, mais tu es Toshiro ! Le garçon que Yamamoto-sama a ramené ! s'exclama Yuzu en le pointant à son tour du doigt. Tu es un Changeur-dragon ?! C'est trop la claaaasse !

-Mais fermez-là ! On vous a pas dit que c'était malpoli de désigner les gens comme ça ?! En plus, je viens de vous sauver la vie ! s'énerva Toshiro.

-On se débrouillait très bien sans toi ! répliqua Karin. Ulquiorra nous aidait !

Désireux de rester loin de toute cette agitation, celui-ci aida Inoue à se relever.

-On dirait un coup de foudre ou je ne m'y connais pas, rit doucement la jeune femme en regardant Karin et Toshiro se hurler dessus.

-On dirait un jardin d'enfants.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec embarras.

-Merci. De nous avoir sauvé la vie, je veux dire. C'était très courageux de ta part.

-Ce n'est rien. Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes, hu ?

Inoue se mit à rougir comme une collégienne et voulut se cacher derrière ses mains, mais Ulquiorra l'en empêcha.

-Ce… c'est horriblement gênant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et j'ai dit des choses très méchantes…

-Tu m'as sauvé. J'étais coincé, je n'arrivais même pas à m'empêcher de te faire du mal, ce n'est qu'en entendant ton engueulade que j'ai repris connaissance. Merci Orihime.

Sans qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, Ulquiorra l'avait enlacée et posait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rougissante mais heureuse, la jeune femme commença à se sentir bizarre. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la chatouillait au creux de l'estomac, comme si on la grattait de l'intérieur, et c'était délicieux. En ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que l'homme qui l'embrassait ressentait la même chose. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, et cette chose suffisait à elle seule à la rendre heureuse.

Dans l'esprit d'Ulquiorra, il y eut comme un claquement sec alors que les chatouillis s'amplifiaient. Le jeune homme s'écarta d'Orihime et prit une grande inspiration.

-Aizen Sosuke est un énorme trou du cul qui mérite d'aller en enfer et de se faire pisser sur la jambe par le chien de Satan lui même jusqu'à la fin des temps, dit-il d'une traite.

-Heu, wow, rigola Inoue.

-Je ne l'entends plus dans ma tête ! C'est génial Orihime ! Je suis re-moi ! rit Ulquiorra en se retenant de sauter au plafond.

-Tu…tu es sûr ?

-Ouiii ! Je suis enfin moi et moi seul ! Je le savais ! Je savais que tu pouvais me sauver de cet infâme bâtard ! Merci Hime ! Merci merci merci ! s'écria-t-il en la faisant tournoyer entre ses bras.

Folle de joie, Inoue ne put se retenir de rire devant la tête de son amoureux. Ce Ulquiorra n'avait plus rien à voir avec le type renfermé et mélancolique qu'il avait été.

-He bien de rien, c'était un plaisir de t'aider !

Le jeune homme lui claqua un énorme baiser sur le coin de la bouche.

-Je t'aime Hime ! Mais là je dois partir, faut que je prévienne Ichigo d'un truc, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas !

-Heu, non ? Mais Kurosaki-kun doit être à Tokyo à l'heure qu'il est…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis au courant. Bon, faut que j'y aille, je reviens avant le matin, d'accord ? Et demain je t'emmène au ciné, puis au restau. J'ai des tas de trucs à te dire !

-Tout un programme dis donc ! ironisa Karin.

-Oh, toi, va roucouler avec ton petit copain, répliqua Ulquiorra.

Les deux adolescents rougirent d'un coup sous les rires des trois autres.

-Bon, j'y vais. Toi, Toshiro, c'est ça ? Protège les filles et si Yammy revient, je te fais confiance pour t'en débarrasser. Tu es un dragon, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

Ulquiorra déploya ses ailes, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, puis revint vers Inoue pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de s'envoler pour de bon. La rouquine fut incapable de se débarrasser du sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage.

-Ah, Ulquiorra, ce briseur de cœurs, soupira Yuzu.

-En tout cas, il a intérêt d'arriver à temps pour aider Ichi-nii ! rouspéta Karin en filant un coup de pied dans les fesses de Toshiro.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Ah, mes amis, moi qui déteste écrire des scènes fluffy ou de combat, me voilà servie… Enfin, je vous avoue que vers la fin du chapitre, je souriais toute seule XD_

 _Le ship UlquiHime vient enfin de quitter le port ! Comme je suis heureuse pour eux !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ! (comme vous vous en doutez, on approche de la fin)_

 _Reviews ?_


	18. Confrontation

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Ce chapitre arrive pile poil pour le Nouvel An, la classe hein ?_

 _En vrai, je me suis arraché les cheveux (littéralement, j'ai perdu une mèche dans la bataille ce matin) pour finir et publier ce chapitre dans les temps. Pourquoi ? He bien tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du passage à l'âge adulte de_ _ **13**_ _à qui je souhaite d'ailleurs un très joyeux anniversaire ! (j'espère qu'au moins tu m'as gardé du gâteau)_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci à mes fidèles reviewers que j'adore et qui me suivent depuis le tout début de cette histoire ! Je vous aime !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017 (avec moins d'attentats, ce serait cool) et une très bonne lecture ! On arrive à la fin les copains !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Confrontation**

Sur le toit du gratte-ciel, Aizen s'apprêtait à entrer dans le cockpit de son hélicoptère. La fillette amorphe qu'il portait s'agita soudain et tomba au sol pour se relever vivement et tenter de lui échapper. L'Alpha la rattrapa rapidement et la traîna vers l'appareil, mais la petite peste continuait de se débattre comme si elle venait de retrouver son bouton On/Off.

Derrière eux, Szayel, le scientifique dégingandé aux cheveux roses chargeait quelques machines et des tubes à essai remplis de liquides colorés. Ainsi, même si la gamine ne coopérait pas, les prises de sang qu'il avait faites à Ichigo et à sa fille seraient suffisantes pour remplir son objectif.

Aaah, Ichigo… Aizen aurait voulu garder le jeune homme en son pouvoir, mais sa grossesse avait bousculé tous ses plans. Il ne pouvait pas garder Ichigo aussi longtemps, et l'emmener ailleurs, au risque d'être poursuivi par le Conseil, aurait mis en péril le père comme le bébé. Néanmoins, grâce à la patience dont avait fait preuve Aizen, il venait de voir le nombre d'opportunités doubler. Il existait maintenant deux Porteurs du don, chose relativement rare depuis la Préhistoire. Si seulement il avait pu tester Ichigo à la mort de Masaki… il aurait gagné tellement de temps ! Mais Tsukiyo ne serait jamais venue au monde.

La fascination qu'il éprouvait pour Ichigo et Tsukiyo était telle qu'il tenterait peut-être bien une nouvelle fois d'enlever Ichigo. Mais pour cela, il devrait attendre que le jeune homme ait baissé sa garde.

Ou alors…

Il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme avait accompagné les troupes venues pour libérer la petite. Et s'il arrivait jusqu'au toit ? S'il arrivait à vaincre Grimmjow et à s'emparer d'Ichigo ? Après tout, il y avait bien assez de place dans cet hélico pour une personne supplémentaire.

Alors qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'assommer la gamine, qui devenait intenable, la porte métallique qui menait à l'escalier de service tomba d'un coup, faisant sursauter Szayel et jurer Aizen.

-Papa ! hurla Tsukiyo en voyant ses parents débarquer sur la piste de décollage.

Ah, voilà pourquoi elle s'était soudainement réveillée, elle les avait senti venir.

-Lâche ma fille tout de suite, Aizen ! cracha Ichigo dans sa direction.

-Fils d'enfoiré, ponctua Grimmjow inutilement.

Aizen envoya Tsukiyo vers Szayel, qui l'empoigna solidement, et se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus.

-Ichigo, quel bonheur que tu sois venu, tu me fais gagner beaucoup de temps.

-Ta mère ! cria Ichigo.

-Laisse ma génitrice en dehors de ça, veux-tu ?

-Ta mère suce des… ! commença Tsukiyo.

-Qui a montré l'Exorciste à cette gamine ? l'interrompit Aizen, consterné par tant d'irresponsabilité.

Grimmjow arbora un air fier. Quel père indigne.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et se reconcentra sur la situation.

-Tsukiyo, chérie, tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Non papa, mais cet enfoiré m'a fait mal !

-Ça c'est ma fifille, fit un Grimmjow rayonnant.

-Pour la millième fois, arrête de lui apprendre ton catalogue de jurons, grommela le rouquin.

-Ça lui forge le caractère, se défendit Grimmjow. Écoute, Aizen, fils de mafieux vérolé, tous tes hommes sont en train de se faire défoncer par nos potes. Si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort, tu ferais mieux de nous rendre notre fille, et tu t'en tireras peut-être avec un simple pétage de gueule.

Aizen leva un sourcil peu convaincu.

-Le problème, Grimmjow, c'est que nous sommes à deux contre deux, et que je suis considérablement plus âgé que toi, et donc plus expérimenté.

-On est trois, pauvre con, grogna Tsukiyo.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le langage de sa fille changeait-il d'après la personne à qui elle s'adressait ?

-D'accord, deux contre _trois_ , siffla Aizen. Mais ça ne change pas grand' chose. Ichigo, rends-toi et toi et ta fille vous pourrez vivre ensemble et mourir de vieillesse dans quelques centaines d'années.

-Ouais, et ils devront obéir à tes ordres, c'est ça ? fit Grimmjow.

-Cela va de soi.

-Et vous pensez que Grimmjow va gentiment vous laisser faire ?

-Il peut venir si ça lui chante, répondit Aizen, évasif.

-Plutôt mourir que de t'obéir comme un chien. J'ai pas envie de subir le même sort qu'Ulquiorra.

-Comme tu veux, Grimmjow. Avec un peu de chance, tu te réveilleras peut-être dans quelques jours sans âme-sœur ni enfant.

-Tché, essaie toujours !

Szayel ficela Tsukiyo et l'assit de force dans l'hélicoptère, ignorant ses cris suraigus.

Ichigo et Grimmjow se consultèrent du regard et passèrent à l'action. Grimmjow se transforma et sauta en direction d'Aizen tandis qu'Ichigo, toujours sous forme humaine, allait affronter Szayel pour récupérer sa fille.

* * *

Volant à tire d'aile vers Tokyo, Ulquiorra stressait.

Il se demandait si Orihime et les autres allaient bien, si Yammy s'était réveillé, si Toshiro avait réussi à le contrer et à l'envoyer Ad patres… Mais surtout, il se demandait s'il allait arriver à temps pour parler à Ichigo…En espérant qu'il soit toujours en vie et libre de ses mouvements.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise où irait Aizen s'il réussissait à s'échapper avec Tsukiyo. Il fallait qu'Ichigo sache que l'Alpha avait encore une planque secrète que le Conseil n'avait pas découverte. Et il espérait que les hommes d'Aizen ne le descendraient pas en le voyant arriver par la voie des airs.

Et puis…qu'allait-il porter pour son rencard avec Orihime ?

* * *

Aizen soupira et Changea en un énorme lion du Cap à la crinière noire comme le charbon, signe de son âge avancé. Il envoya Grimmjow bouler d'un coup de patte nonchalant, puis rugit en le voyant revenir à la charge, à peine sonné par le choc. Ce que ce type pouvait être inconscient et irritant !

Si seulement Ichigo avait accepté son offre !

Il vit du coin de l'œil Szayel reculer sous la force du coup de poing qu'Ichigo venait de lui décocher. Le nez plein de sang, le scientifique voulut balancer un coup de pied au rouquin, mais il n'atteignit que le vide. Aizen déplora le manque d'entraînement de son sbire.

-J'ai encore un truc à régler avec toi, Szayel, rugit Ichigo en cassant une côte au binoclard avec une prise de judo apprise de son père. Tu te souviens ? Tu m'as quasiment vidé de mon sang ! Tu m'as presque laissé crever comme une pauvre merde ! Tu m'as drogué ! Et qu'as-tu fait à ma fille, hein ?

Alors que Szayel se relevait péniblement d'une nouvelle prise, Ichigo l'attrapa par derrière et exécuta un magnifique _German Suplex_ , fruit de son amour pour GTO. Sonné, Szayel se demanda si toutes ses cervicales étaient encore en place. Ichigo se remit en position de combat et attendit que son adversaire reprenne conscience.

Szayel, bien amoché, se remit vaillamment sur pieds et reçut un nouveau coup dans le nez. Il essaya bien de Changer, mais le rouquin ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Ichigo ressentait une immense satisfaction à soumettre par la force cette immonde raclure si fière de son intellect qui profitait honteusement de la faiblesse de ses victimes pour leur faire subir des expériences toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres.

-Alors, tu te sens moins puissant, d'un coup, non ? le nargua le rouquin.

Il poussa même le vice à rigoler comme un psychopathe, juste pour le plaisir.

-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Meurs, Barbie !

Szayel sortit un couteau de sa blouse blanche et le pointa sur Ichigo. Heureusement, ce dernier l'évita habilement et désarma son assaillant d'un coup au poignet.

Il enfonça son genou dans l'estomac du scientifique et l'assomma avec une manchette bien placée. Satisfait de voir son ennemi inconscient, Ichigo se redressa.

Il se dirigea vers l'hélicoptère et en ouvrit la porte. Là, sur la banquette, se trouvait sa fille, ficelée comme un rôti. La gamine en colère ruait et grognait pour se libérer, mais elle se calma aussitôt en reconnaissant son père.

-Ça va aller ma chérie, je vais te sortir de là, fit doucement Ichigo pour l'apaiser.

Il entreprit de défaire les nœuds serrés faits par Szayel tout en continuant de lui parler à voix basse.

-Quand tout ça sera terminé, on ira à Disneyland, ça te plairait ? On pourra manger des crèmes glacées et des barbes à papa. Et puis on pourra déguiser Grimmjow en princesse…

Tsukiyo éclata de rire à ces mots.

-Et des crêpes ! Des crêpes au chocolat fondu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Un des deux Alphas atterrit bruyamment sur le cockpit et déforma la taule dans un bruit d'enfer. Tsukiyo rentra la tête dans les épaules tandis qu'Ichigo se démenait pour la libérer au plus vite.

-Oui, des crêpes au chocolat, c'est une bonne idée, continua-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son stress. Et on demandera à Inoue de faire de la limonade.

Ichigo réussit enfin à délivrer les jambes de Tsukiyo.

-Okay, les poignets maintenant.

La gamine tendit les mains à son père et Ichigo se remit au travail. Il entendait non loin de là les échos de la bataille que se livraient Grimmjow et Aizen, et il avait peur de regarder par-dessus la carlingue pour voir qui gagnait. Il se mit même à chantonner dans l'habitacle pour couvrir le vacarme.

-Bordel, ce mec fait ses nœuds comme un barbare, fit-il sur l'air de _Partir là-bas_.

Tsukiyo gloussa.

Ichigo s'énerva encore un peu sur la corde et souffla comme un bœuf. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas utiliser ses griffes pour couper les fibres, car celles des guépards s'usent très rapidement et ne peuvent pas trancher grand' chose. Il devait y aller avec ses ongles et le bout de ses doigts, et c'était leeeeent ! En plus, avec Grimmjow et Aizen en train de s'étriper joyeusement à quelques pas de là, il devait en plus prier pour qu'aucun des deux n'atterrissent en plein milieu de l'hélico, sans quoi il mourrait écrasé avec sa fille !

Il avait bien envie de sortir de là et de les engueuler pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles une bonne fois pour toute !

En plus, il ne pouvait même pas prendre Tsukiyo pour l'emmener plus loin, parce que cet enfoiré de Szayel avait attaché un bout de la corde sur une barre métallique du cockpit ! Il était donc réduit à croiser les doigts pour que rien de grave n'arrive.

Tsukiyo vivait la situation assez bien, elle restait calme et semblait comprendre le gravité de ce qui se passait au dehors et faisait semblant de suivre le rouquin dans ses délires pour le déstresser.

-Dis, papa, il y a un grand Huit à Disneyland ?

-Je ne sais plus, j'étais gosse quand j'y ai été… mais j'imagine que oui.

-Cool ! Et je pourrai prendre une photo avec Elsa ?

-Bien sûr, il y aura aussi Olaf, Mickey, Raiponce… tous tes personnages préférés !

-Génial ! J'ai hâte qu'on y aille !

-Patiente un peu, d'accord ? s'esclaffa Ichigo devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille.

Il réussit enfin à enlever la dernière entrave qui retenait Tsukiyo et poussa un cri de soulagement.

-Voilà ! Allez viens ma chérie, faut qu'on se sauve !

Il attrapa la petite fille, la cala contre son épaule et s'éloigna en vitesse de l'appareil. En se tournant vers le bruit le plus proche, il vit Grimmjow sous sa forme animale voler et se poser en catastrophe contre un grillage qui avait déjà bien souffert.

Et derrière ce grillage…le vide.

En observant son âme-sœur et son ennemi repartir à l'assaut dans un grand nuage de poils, de crocs et de griffes assassines, Ichigo prit conscience d'une chose.

Les deux Alphas étaient de forces plus ou moins équivalentes, même si Aizen menait clairement le jeu. Ils essayaient donc de jeter l'autre par-dessus le parapet pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur le macadam plusieurs dizaines d'étages plus bas.

Avec un coup d'œil circulaire, Ichigo réalisa que toutes les barrières métalliques qui empêchaient les gens de tomber du toit en général étaient en bien piteux état. La majorité étaient tordues de façon grotesque, comme si le gratte-ciel avait écopé d'une grosse éruption cutanée et se couvrait d'énormes boutons en mailles de métal. D'autres, moins nombreuses, étaient carrément déchirées et pendouillaient dans le vide avec un grincement lugubre.

Avec les deux énormes félins qui s'affrontaient en plein milieu du toit, il était quasiment impossible de retourner à l'intérieur vers les étages inférieurs pour mettre la petite à l'abri. De même, les contours de la plateforme, dignes d'une passoire, n'offraient pas plus de sûreté aux deux Changeurs.

Il voulait aider Grimmjow, mais en même temps il devait protéger Tsukiyo.

-Raaaaaah, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Si seulement Kensei et les autres pouvaient revenir ! Au moins je pourrais m'occuper de cette raclure !

Il avait besoin d'un plan. Un plan parfait, un plan qui ne laisserait aucune chance à Aizen sans impacter Grimmjow.

Voyons, que voulait Aizen déjà…?

* * *

-Ouf ! Enfin fini ! s'exclama Yoruichi en lâchant le bras qu'elle tenait.

Le membre tomba sur le sol plastifié couvert de sang et tacha sa botte. Elle le repoussa du bout du pied avec une grimace de dégoût et admira le travail de charcuterie qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, les garçons et elle.

Tuer le glouton et le vautour n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais mettre Barragan hors d'état de nuire avait été exténuant. Au final, Sado avait dû faire usage de toute sa puissance de grizzly mexicain pour parvenir à retourner la tortue des Galápagos et à lui ouvrir le ventre avant que le vieil homme ne puisse Changer et s'enfuir.

Il y avait du sang partout.

Kensei boitillait un peu et Shuuhei arborait une vilaine morsure de glouton à l'épaule. Le visage de Yoruichi avait été griffé par les serres du vautour, mais franchement, ils avaient échappé au pire.

-He ben, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ici ! fit une voix nasillarde derrière eux.

Shiro et Kon, soutenant un Kaien pâle mais bien vivant, venaient d'arriver en compagnie de Nell.

-Kaien, tu es vivant ! Je te ferais bien un câlin mais je risque de te faire mal… s'exclama Kensei en riant.

-Tout va bien les gars ? demanda plus sérieusement Sado en avisant la mine horrifiée de Nell.

-On a croisé Mashiro et Ishida en venant, mais ils étaient en train de s'amuser dans un couloir, alors on les a laissés là-bas, expliqua Kon. Comme on cherchait du matos médical pour soigner Kaien, un des gars que Shiro n'avait pas encore tué nous a dit qu'il y en avait ici. Mais bon, vous avez foutu un sacré bordel les gars…

-Sinon, les ascenseurs sont bloqués et Urahara s'est éclaté à passer de la musique chelou dans tout le bâtiment. J'imagine qu'il a trouvé le poste de commandes du Nid d'oiseaux… Et on a retrouvé Nell en venant ici, continua Shiro en montrant la jeune femme du menton avec un regard inquiet. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure, sauf pour demander à voir Grimmjow.

Les yeux gris de la jeune Changeuse s'inondèrent de larmes qu'elle chassa du revers de la main tout en lançant un regard brûlant de haine aux cadavres des hommes de mains d'Aizen.

Shiro et ses frères eurent l'air mal à l'aise et échangèrent des regards déconcertés avec les autres.

Yoruichi, compréhensive, vint enlacer la jeune fille et le petit groupe se mit en route vers le toit, où se déroulait la bataille finale entre Aizen, Grimmjow et Ichigo.

* * *

-Hé ! Aizen ! s'écria Ichigo.

Interloqués, les deux félins se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le jeune homme et faillirent avoir un arrêt cardiaque en le voyant.

Le rouquin, sa fille bien enveloppée dans ses bras, se tenait en équilibre sur le parapet en béton et semblait prêt à tomber dans le vide.

Voyant ça, les deux hommes eurent soudain horriblement conscience du vent féroce qui soufflait à cette altitude, de l'instabilité de la position d'Ichigo, de la présence de Tsukiyo dans ses bras, de l'absence de grillage qui aurait pu l'empêcher de tomber…

Alors que Grimmjow poussait un hurlement mental à travers leur lien d'âme-sœurs pour le convaincre de descendre de là, Aizen, lui, dut se retransformer pour prendre la parole.

-Ichigo ! Ne fais pas ça ! Descends de là ! cria-t-il.

-Nan ! le nargua Ichigo en commençant à lever un pied pour montrer son absence de peur.

-Ichigo, pourquoi sauterais-tu ? Tu sacrifierais ta vie et celle de ta fille pour….rien ?

-Non, pas pour rien ! Au moins, tu ne nous auras pas ! On sera en paix !

Tout en clamant ces mots, Ichigo envoya un message mental à Grimmjow pour le calmer et lui indiquer clairement le fond de sa pensée. Rassurée, la panthère des neiges ne bougea donc pas d'un poil, malgré la tension présente dans tous ses muscles.

-Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, Ichigo ! continuait Aizen. Range-toi de mon côté, et le monde sera à nous !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Le grand type brun eut soudain l'air déconcerté.

-C'est vrai… Je ne t'ai même pas dit pourquoi je voulais ton pouvoir… C'est tellement simple, en fait. Avec l'aide de ce don merveilleux que vous partagez, je vais anéantir la race humaine !

Sonné par cette déclaration digne d'un méchant dans un film, le rouquin resta ébahi avant de se reprendre.

-Attendez…j'ai mal compris où vous avez vraiment dit ce que je crois que vous avez dit ?

-Tu as très bien compris. Ichigo, réfléchis un peu. Nous sommes prisonniers des humains au même titre que les animaux qu'ils fourrent dans leurs zoos de malheur ! Ils nous empêchent d'être libres, d'être nous-mêmes ! A cause d'eux, nous ne pouvons même pas vivre au grand jour, ni montrer au monde entier à quel point notre race est parfaite !

Aizen fit une pause et observa la réaction d'Ichigo. Ce dernier avait l'air assez d'accord avec ses paroles, mais un doute planait encore sur son visage. Alors Aizen continua.

-Nous ne pourrons pas leur faire accepter notre existence. Ils nous chasseront, parce que nous sommes différents et potentiellement dangereux. Vivre en paix avec les humains n'est qu'une lubie, une utopie à laquelle les croulants du Conseil ont voulu nous faire croire ! Alors, tu vois, il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution. Nous devons les tuer, Ichigo. Avant qu'ils ne nous détruisent.

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Aizen proposait une idée atroce, un massacre, un génocide qui n'épargnerait personne, mais son point de vue était juste. Il venait de pointer du doigt ce que pensait Ichigo depuis son enfance sans jamais oser l'admettre.

Les humains sont, par nature, des monstres d'égoïsme et de cruauté.

Aizen proposait de leur répondre de la même façon.

Et le pire, c'est qu'Ichigo ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

-Vous vous trompez, répondit-il néanmoins avec lenteur. Vous pensez que tous les humains sont des monstres, mais il y a des personnes qui en valent la peine, des gens bien en qui on peut avoir confiance. Eux ne nous feraient pas de mal.

-Quelle est leur proportion, par rapport aux autres ? demanda Aizen. Un jour ou l'autre, ils nous découvriront. Ce jour-là, les mères vont pousser leur mari à prendre un fusil et de partir à la chasse aux fourrures pour protéger leur marmaille. Ce n'est pas en nous cachant sous une apparence humaine que nous survivrons. Bordel, Ichigo, nous sommes déjà en minorité face à eux ! Pour eux, les monstres c'est nous ! Si on les attaque en premier, nous aurons le temps d'amoindrir leurs forces avant qu'ils ne puissent contre-attaquer ! Et avec l'armée de Changeurs que je vais pouvoir modifier génétiquement grâce à ton don et celui de ta fille, nous gagnerons !

Ichigo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il pesa chaque mot d'Aizen, réfléchit à toutes les conséquences de la guerre que l'Alpha voulait mener contre une race tout entière. Puis il pensa à tout ce qui arriverait s'il empêchait Aizen d'accomplir son plan et que les humains les découvraient.

-Désolé, mais je refuse de vous suivre, vous êtes fou. Grimmjow, s'il te plaît ?

Ichigo avait lâché ces derniers mots sur un ton si calme et naturel qu'Aizen ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait.

Grimmjow, qui n'attendait que ça, sauta brutalement sur Aizen, ouvrit grand la gueule et le harponna par la gorge. Le grand brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ni même de pousser un cri. Le grand félin plongea ses crocs acérés dans la peau tendre de son cou et le secoua dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'il souffre bien, puis il le lâcha, le laissant tomber mollement sur le sol fissuré.

Puis, tel un énorme chat, il commença à donner des coups de pattes au cadavre exsangue et à l'envoyer rouler un peu partout, envoyant de l'hémoglobine asperger le béton autour de lui.

Des applaudissement se firent entendre.

Shiro et les autres étaient arrivés sur le toit et venaient d'assister - non sans satisfaction - au dernier souffle d'Aizen.

-Bon sang, si seulement j'avais un panneau et un feutre sous la main, je t'aurais mis un 10, ronchonna l'albinos en plongeant ses longs doigts dans la fourrure épaisse de Grimmjow, qui feula en reproche.

La panthère redevint homme aux cheveux tapageurs.

Il était égratigné de toutes parts et tremblait de fatigue, mais il arborait un énorme sourire plein de dents qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Grimmjow s'appuya sur Nell après avoir vérifié qu'elle allait bien.

-Grimm, bredouilla la jeune femme étranglée par les larmes, les autres sont morts… Edrad, D-Roy, Shawlong, Nakeem et IlForte…tous morts !

Les grands yeux bleus de Grimmjow s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il tomba à genoux avec Neliel, qu'il serra fort contre lui sans dire un mot. Son regard croisa celui d'Ichigo, toujours sur sa rambarde en béton.

Comprenant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, le rouquin entreprit de descendre de son perchoir, mais une rafale le renvoya sur la rampe.

Serrant Tsukiyo plus près de lui, Ichigo réessaya, mais un autre coup de vent plus violent le renvoya beaucoup plus en arrière. Il se débattit un moment, le pied en l'air, tentant de retrouver son équilibre, mais le vent froid et intraitable le poussait si fort qu'il n'y parvint pas.

Tsukiyo poussa un cri aigu en sentant son père basculer en arrière et tomber dans le vide.

Puis elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Avouez que vous me détestez :')_

 _Des reviews ! Des reviews ! (ou je ne poste pas la fin !)_

 _Allez, bonne année à tout le monde !_


	19. Family

_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonjour._

 _Voici l'achèvement d'un projet lancé depuis plus de deux ans sur une idée d'_ _ **Angelofpaper**_ _, scénarisée et écrite par_ _ **Lilisu**_ _avec l'aide logistique de_ _ **Neyel.**_ _On appelle ça du teamwork, yeah !_

 _Je m'excuse tout d'abord auprès des personnes qui n'auraient pas reçu de réponse à leurs reviews, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des bugs. En général je les reçois sur ma boîte mail, mais là… je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. En tout cas, merci à vous tous pour votre soutien !_

 _Je profite donc de cette dernière occasion de vous parler pour remercier_ _ **Gloria**_ _, une guest qui a récemment découvert l'univers fanfical de Bleach avec mon histoire (ce qui me ravit et me stresse XD). Franchement, merci pour ton commentaire !  
Idem pour __**Akahime-chan**_ _, qui a dû taper du pied en ne voyant pas de réponse arriver (pardon pardon pardon !), victime du Bug (il va finir par devenir un méchant récurrent dans mes fics, lui). Merci pour le commentaire et pour le compliment ! Et pour répondre à ta question, le dernier chapitre sort…maintenant XD (humour pourri, je vais me pendre)_

 _Puisqu'on en est aux effusions, je voudrais remercier_ _ **Angelofpaper**_ _pour ce défi qui m'a donné bien du fil à retordre et qui m'a fait sursauter dans mon bus à chaque fois qu'une idée me venait (il fallait me voir en train de fouiller partout pour trouver du papier). Merci également à mon cher_ _ **Neyel**_ _, alias mon meilleur ami, qui supporte ma mauvaise humeur depuis quelques siècles. Il mérite une médaille ! Enfin, comment ne pas citer ma petite_ _ **Angelyoru**_ _? Grâce à elle, le monde ne tombera jamais en pénurie de psychopathes, ni de reviewers ! Merci Angely !_

 _Allez, pour la dernière fois… bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, bande de petits malins !_

* * *

 **Epilogue : Family**

\- ICHIGOOOOOOOO ! hurla Grimmjow en se précipitant vers le parapet.

Il aperçut loin en dessous une petite tache orange dans l'obscurité et entendit comme à travers une cloison le hurlement strident de sa fille, sa Tsukiyo.

\- ICHI, NOOOOON ! continua-t-il en cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait sauver la vie de son âme-sœur.

Soudain, le cri de sa fille se tut. Horrifié par ce que ça signifiait, Grimmjow tomba à genoux, prostré, et laissa un voile de tristesse recouvrir son visage fermé.

Soudain, après quelques secondes de recueillement, il se redressa brutalement. Le lien qu'il partageait avec Ichigo n'était pas coupé. Il le sentait encore !

Ichigo était vivant !

Mais… et s'il était en train d'agoniser trente étages plus bas ?

Grimmjow écouta son instinct et bondit vers la cage d'escalier en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage, pour descendre les marches quatre à quatre. Perplexes, ses amis le suivirent en courant.

* * *

Ichigo chutait. Il avait l'impression que ça durait depuis dix minutes, mais Tsukiyo criait encore. Elle pleurait, et Ichigo pouvait sentir des larmes couler avec difficulté sur ses propres joues. Il ferma les yeux, installa sa fille bien à l'abri sur son ventre et offrit son dos comme point d'impact, priant pour que Tsukiyo survive.

Il songea à se transformer et à grossir pour amoindrir la hauteur de sa chute, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. D'une, il n'avait aucune garantie que Tsukiyo resterait bien accrochée à lui pendant la transformation. Ensuite, si on le voyait, un nouveau conflit se déclencherait, cette fois entre Changeurs et humains. Il préférait mourir en servant de bouclier à sa fille que de déclencher une guerre qui anéantirait toute sa race.

Ichigo maudit son syndrome du héros et se résigna donc à la mort.

Les yeux toujours clos, il sentit un brusque changement dans l'air et perçut un bruit lui faisant penser à une couverture en cuir qu'on secouerait pour en faire partir la poussière. Quelqu'un agrippa son t-shirt, puis encercla son torse de deux bras fins mais musclés. Stoppé dans sa chute, Ichigo sentit ses entrailles se tasser au fond de sa cage thoracique, puis tenter de reprendre leur place alors que son sauveur ailé essayait de stabiliser son vol.

Il tourna la tête et vit avec stupéfaction un Ulquiorra aux yeux écarquillés et couvert de transpiration.

\- Ichigo, accroche-toi à moi, il faut que je Change ! Je n'arriverai jamais à vous sauver tous les deux sous cette forme !

Comprenant rapidement la situation, Ichigo intima à Tsukiyo de se tenir à lui de toutes ses forces et entreprit de se retourner pour passer ses bras autour des épaules d'Ulquiorra, la petite fille coincée entre eux. Le Changeur brun s'assura que la prise d'Ichigo était assez forte, puis se transforma. Ses bras nus se soulevèrent et se soudèrent à la paire d'ailes qui sortait de son dos, augmentant ainsi sa surface de résistance à l'air. Son visage se métamorphosa en mufle noir et ses jambes en de petites pattes griffues. Ichigo et sa fille se retrouvèrent donc collés serrés contre le torse poilu d'une chauve-souris géante.

La chauve-souris, grâce à ses ailes puissantes, parvint à récupérer le contrôle de son vol et à déposer les deux rescapés sur le trottoir en toute sécurité. Puis elle se retransforma rapidement en humain, histoire de ne pas être vue par les gens normaux qui pouvaient encore traîner dans les environs. Enfin, après toutes les fusillades et autres explosions, on était en droit de se demander pourquoi la police n'était pas encore sur les lieux.

Ulquiorra soupira avant de sourire en voyant Ichigo vérifier que sa fille allait bien.

Aizen avait dû faire jouer ses relations parmi les grands pontes humains pour empêcher la police d'intervenir.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, les survivants alliés de la famille Kurosaki arrivèrent en masse. Certains, boitillant, s'appuyaient sur leurs camarades pour pouvoir rester debout. Unohana, la guérisseuse du Conseil, émergea de la camionnette dans laquelle elle administrait ses soins et intima aux cas les plus graves de s'allonger et de se laisser soigner par son équipe. Les plus gros durs se virent forcés d'obéir quand elle les menaça de son regard sombre et glacial.

Grimmjow et le reste du commando finirent par arriver en courant, et Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'une tornade bleue lui sauta dessus pour l'étouffer dans une étreinte d'ours. L'Alpha le serra dans ses bras en le secouant de temps en temps en murmurant à quel point il avait eu peur, qu'il lui avait filé un arrêt cardiaque, etc.

Ensuite il le lâcha et fit subir le même traitement à leur fille, qui lui tapota gentiment la tête sous le sourire attendri d'Ichigo. Puis il se releva, Tsukiyo dans ses bras, et déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Aizen est mort.

Le groupe laissa éclater sa joie. Les valides bondirent de joie, les blessés applaudirent plus ou moins énergiquement et les infirmiers s'autorisèrent quelques rires fiers.

\- Par contre, c'est une vraie boucherie là-dedans, continua Grimmjow en désignant la tour. Il faudrait récupérer nos morts et nettoyer le reste.

Unohana téléphona à Yamamoto, qui leur assura qu'il prendrait en charge la disparition des preuves pouvant mettre la police humaine au courant de leurs affaires. Les Changeurs valides se chargèrent d'évacuer les blessés des deux camps du gratte-ciel et plièrent bagage.

Urahara effectua un examen médical complet sur Tsukiyo et la remit à ses parents avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit avec un grand sourire. De retour à la demeure des Kurosaki, Ichigo reçut ses deux sœurs sur la tête et dut les rassurer sur son état et celui de Tsukiyo avant de pouvoir entrer chez lui. Inoue sauta au cou d'Ulquiorra et l'embrassa à pleine bouche quand elle apprit qu'il avait sauvé deux membres de sa nouvelle famille. Le petit brun rougit furieusement sous les ricanements goguenards de Grimmjow. Karin apprit à son père qu'elle avait craqué pour Toshiro, et le pauvre Isshin, qui avait déjà un bras en écharpe, manqua de faire un AVC.

D'humeur beaucoup plus joyeuse que le matin précédent, tout le monde alla se coucher malgré le lever de soleil imminent.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, les morts furent ensevelis avec tous les honneurs, même les ennemis. Nell et Grimmjow, inconsolables, prononcèrent un discours émouvant en souvenir de leurs frères de cœur et firent pleurer toute l'assemblée réunie dans la salle de cérémonie des Kurosaki. Les adieux se succédèrent, puis tout le monde leva son verre pour un dernier toast aux disparus.

Le Conseil avait ouvert son manoir comme hôpital pour les blessés, et les Kurosaki y passèrent beaucoup de temps pour aider les guérisseurs grâce à l'expérience acquise grâce à la clinique.

Par la suite, une fois remis de leurs émotions, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow passèrent une journée ensemble pour "remettre les pendules à l'heure" (d'après Grimmjow) et revinrent le soir à la maison bras dessus bras dessous, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ulquiorra demanda le soir même l'autorisation d'entrer dans la famille Kurosaki, autorisation qu'Ichigo lui donna sans hésiter.

* * *

 **Journal de Kurosaki Ichigo :**

Quel jour sommes-nous, déjà ? Bah, c'est sans importance.

Ces derniers temps ont été… chargés, pour ne pas dire mortels. Un psychopathe aux envies de génocide a failli détruire ma famille, mon âme-sœur a retrouvé son meilleur ami tout en perdant ses frères et son meilleur ami est tombé amoureux d'une amie devenue ma famille. Oulah, dit comme ça, c'est compliqué.

Bref. Le principal, c'est que tout aille bien. Nous sommes heureux, cet enfoiré d'Aizen ne pourra plus jamais nous faire de mal, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aller de travers.

Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, nous sommes en paix."

FIN

* * *

Lilisu, assise dans un train bondé, écrasa une larme d'émotion et referma son livre avec réticence. Elle caressa la couverture du bout des doigts et se décida à le ranger dans son sac. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été éjectée sans ménagement d'un monde extraordinaire, et ça faisait mal.

Pourquoi tout avait-il donc une fin ?

En plus de cette histoire, elle avait remarqué une chose, un message que voulait faire passer son auteur. Après quelques rapides recherches sur internet, elle avait fini par comprendre ce que voulait faire comprendre l'écrivain.

En fait… presque tous les animaux figurant dans cette histoire appartenaient soit à des espèces disparues, soit étaient en voie de l'être. Et quand Lilisu voyait la diversité des espèces de Changeurs, elle se sentait triste. Très triste.

Triste que personne ne semble se rendre compte de la tragédie que vivaient ces animaux.

Triste que tout le monde se fiche pas mal que le lion du Cap, alias Aizen, Shiro et ses frères, était définitivement éteint.

Triste que les pipistrelles du Japon, comme le totem d'Ulquiorra, aient connu le même sort.

Triste que son âme-sœur, la belle Orihime, alias le dauphin du fleuve Yang-Tsé, n'avait plus été vue depuis dix ans.

Triste d'apprendre que les tigres tels qu'Isshin et Karin ne comptaient plus que 3000 représentants à l'état sauvage.

Effondrée à l'idée que la panthère des neiges et le guépard, ce couple si magnétique, si fascinant que formaient Grimmjow et Ichigo était, lui aussi, voué à disparaître.

Mais surtout, elle était répugnée par le fait que les gouvernements ne levaient pas le petit doigt pour sauver les quelques espèces que l'Homme n'avait pas encore détruites.

Le train s'arrêta finalement au bord du quai.  
Lilisu, le cœur lourd, attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

FIN


End file.
